Heart Sanctuary
by himawarinee
Summary: Levi was lost while he tried to run away from the orphanage. Cold, scared, and all alone, wrapped in the darkest night. How can the world be so cruel on such an innocent child? And then there he was, Eren Jaeger, his heart sanctuary. The one who found Levi and he was the reason why Levi was still alive now; under the shelter of the Jaeger family. / AU
1. Ch01 Dark Alley

**Chapter Notes:**

 **Hello, everyone. I decided to make an ereri/riren fanfic and this is what comes in my mind. It's actually my first fanfic ever! Aside from this site, I posted this story on archiveofourown** _ **(ID: himawarinee)**_ **and fanfiction** _ **(ID: himawarinee)**_ **. You can also hit me up ontwitter** _ **(ID: himawarinee)**_ **and tumblr** ** _(ID: himawarinee)_** **regarding this story or just for a plain visit.**

 ******WARNING! PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND BEFORE READING!** **This story is un-beta from chapter 12 and up. English is not my first language and I am aware of my poorly written story with my mistakes on grammars, along with the incoherent sentences, and I intend to leave it that way. I don't have time, and simply too lazy to get another beta reader and rewrite/repost the edited version.** **Also** **, please don't compare this AU into the reality, because some things won't even making any sense with our logic. That is all, thank you!c:**

 **Contains fluff and sickly sweet romance. / Friendly reminder that this is an AU. / No smut ensues for those who wondering.**

—

* * *

—

It was a cold winter night. A young, little boy named Eren walked happily while holding hands with his caring and loving parents. Daddy held his right little hand, while Mommy held his left.

Chubby cheeks and a tiny little nose were getting red from the winter cold, but Eren felt nothing but warmth from holding his parents' hands, and also the earmuffs, scarf, layers of clothing, and cute looking boots that prevented him from getting cold.

Eren and his parents were walking back home from having an early diner out. They had eaten Eren's favorite dish, hamburgers, in Eren's favorite family restaurant, The Colossal.

It was not a big restaurant, but the food is the best in town and the atmosphere is really comfy. Plus the restaurant owner's grandchild, Armin, is Eren's best friend, and they've played together many times since they were toddlers.

The dinner at The Colossal Restaurant was nothing special, really. Grisha, Eren's father, was a busy man, rarely at home because of his job in saving people's lives as a general surgeon at Sina Hospital. So, whenever Grisha had a time off from his job, no matter if it is a day or a night off, he always makes sure to spend quality time with Eren and his wife, Carla.

Today happens to be Grisha's night off at Sina Hospital. So, being the good family man he is, he took Eren and his wife to eat dinner out.

"Today was great! Dinner was very yummy! My tummy is really full now. I never get tired of their hamburgers. Thank you, Daddy!" Eren said happily while flashing his father a beaming grin that Grisha returned with a smile of his own while Carla was giggling at Eren's childish behavior towards his father.

Eren has always been a childish boy. At the age of 5, he still acted like a 3-year-old whenever his parents are around, especially with Grisha, since the man rarely showed up at home because of his job.

But his parents didn't seem to mind Eren's childish behavior. Yes, Eren can be childish most of the time, but Eren is a well-mannered child and sometimes acts mature for a 5-year-old boy when necessary.

It's 8 pm now. The night is still young. Eren and his parents have almost arrived home, walking slowly and enjoying their time together, happiness radiating from the small family.

It's not a long walk, only 15 minutes from The Colossal Restaurant to the Jaeger's residence. And it's not a dangerous area to walk at night, so they don't have to worry about any dangerous thing like robbers, drug dealers, murderers, or something like that. Well, at least for now.

Just one more turn and they will arrive at home. Suddenly, out of the blue, Eren turned his head, his eyes wandering and glimpsing across the street at a dim alley. Eren then saw something there, something unusual, which made him suddenly shout and point at the thing that had caught Eren's attention.

"Mommy, Daddy, look! What's that? A ghost? A monster? A fairy?"

Eren, letting his curiosity get the best of him, suddenly let go of his parents' hands and started running across the street to check out the thing he thought was ghost, monster, fairy, and anything but human.

"Eren, wait! Where are you going? Watch out!"

Carla yelled in panic at her son's sudden actions and tried to catch Eren with her husband alongside. Luckily they are already in a residential area and not a single car is driving by at the moment.

While his parents run carefully after Eren who successfully reached the dim alley, Eren stood there a few moments before crouching down, making his parents question the purpose of Eren's actions.

"Son, what are you doing suddenly running away like that? That could be dangerous, you know?" His father said with a bit of anger mixed with shock, panic, and concern for his only son.

For now, it's okay for the parents to breathe because Eren is one hundred percent okay from his reckless actions.

Grisha was about to continue reprimanding his son when he heard Carla gasp, her eyes open wide in horror toward Eren.

Grisha took another look at Eren and then he saw what made Carla gasp. Eren was still crouching down, looking up at his parent with worried eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy, is he okay? He's not opening his eyes. He feels really cold..."

Eren asked and then looked down at the little boy again.

A boy with jet black hair and pale skin was curled up in the alley on a cold winter night with only a long sleeve shirt that looks already torn, sweat pants, and a pair of old boots. His clothes didn't look warm at all.

The boy's skin felt so cold when Eren touched the boy's right cheek with his hand. The boy still had his eyes closed, but his head slowly leaned towards Eren's hand as if he was seeking warmth.

"Eren, please never run away suddenly like that. That could be dangerous?" Grisha crouched down beside Eren with a stern look that Eren answered with a nod.

"That's my boy. Now, step aside, son. Let me check on him," Grisha, being the experienced doctor he was, checked the boy's temperature.

Eren was right when he said the boy's skin felt really cold. But, the boy didn't only feel cold; he was freezing to the point of pneumonia.

Grisha quickly took off his coat, wrapped the boy up in it, and lifted him up in his arms.

"We need to bring him to the hospital. I think he got pneumonia from all this cold weather and thin clothes. Wait, no. Let's just bring him home. I have my fist aid tools at home. I don't think he can make it to the hospital in this state."

Carla nodded at her husband's statement and held Eren's hand while they walked quickly to the Jaeger's residence.

Eren was confused about the situation, something was obviously wrong with the boy he found in the alley, but he kept on walking and stayed quiet, hoping for the pale boy to be okay.

–

–

"Mommy?"

Eren tugged on his mother's skirt while Grisha was whispering something to Carla. Carla only smiled at Eren and patted his head, slightly ruffling his soft chocolate brown locks.

Policemen had arrived at the Jaeger's residence not too long ago, Grisha walked towards them and was talking to them with complete seriousness.

Eren's big green eyes shifted from his dad to the men in uniform as he peeked inside the guest room where his father had placed the black haired boy to take care of him. The boy's eyes were still closed, but the skin didn't look as pale as before.

"Eren..." His mother whispered, "Mommy and Daddy need to discuss something with those men," Carla pointed her finger towards the men in their living room.

"Policemen! Men in uniforms!" Eren said as his eyes lit up, making Carla chuckle at her son's reaction.

"Yes, Eren. You see, it's an important discussion. So, can you be a good boy and take care of the sleeping boy over there for a while? Be quiet, though. Just call for us if he wakes up or something, alright?"

"Mhm. I can do that!" Eren said in a low voice while Carla joined Grisha and the officers.

Approaching the black haired boy, Eren slowly sat beside him. Quietly, he hummed a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him before bedtime.

Eren is big enough now and doesn't need his mother to sing him a bedtime lullaby anymore, but he liked to hum it whenever he tries to calm himself down, or even when it felt too quiet for him.

Humming quietly, Eren took a good look at the black haired boy, who was sleeping. His skin still looked so pale, even though he wasn't cold anymore.

Slowly, Eren caressed the black haired boy's face that slept soundly beside him.

The boy looked so thin and tiny, but with black hair and pale skin somehow made Eren think of him as a beautiful boy. Of course, the word beautiful was meant as an appearance, there was no hidden meaning from it for a boy his age.

The thought made Eren smile to himself. Maybe when the boy woke up, they could become friends and Eren would introduce him to Armin and Mikasa so they could play together.

Being an only child, Eren has no siblings to play with and only Armin and Mikasa as friends. Armin and Mikasa were also only children in each of their families.

But where were the black haired boy's parents? Why was this boy curled up in an alley alone?

Eren heard of homeless people from her mother, who lived on the street as their home. But he never heard about little boys being homeless. Was he lost? Separated from his mommy and daddy?

Eren didn't know how long he'd been humming or how long he'd been sitting right beside the sleeping boy while studying him, but he starts to feel sleepy, eyes hardly open.

Just when Eren was about to drift into sleep and shifting from his previous position to a more comfortable one, he heard a sigh, close to a whine, coming from the sleeping boy beside him. His eyes snapped open towards the black haired boy.

"Hey..." Eren said while putting his left hand to the boy's forehead.

The black haired boy's eyes started to flutter open and Eren was caressing the boy's dark locks of hair.

Eren is a touchy person towards everyone but not to strangers, this is the first time Eren is being touchy to a stranger.

"You are awake." Eren said with a soft smile.

A pale hand slipped from the warm blanket reaching for Eren's face who had a smile that, to the black haired boy, looked so beautiful, nice and welcoming.

Still not fully conscious, the pale hand landed on Eren's cheek which felt so warm in his chilled hand.

"-el..." The black haired boy murmured.

"What?" Eren asked in confusion, his hand was reaching for the pale hand on his right cheek.

"Angel," The black haired boy answered weakly with a little smile on his face.

"No, my name is Eren. Are you okay now? What is your name?" Eren said while giggling.

The pale hand dropped slowly from Eren's cheek, eyes starting to shut, slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Levi..." the boy said and now his eyes are fully shut, sending him back into a deep sleep, dreaming of a beautiful angel with green eyes and dark chocolate hair.

–

–

 _It's warm, it's comfy, it feels safe, and it's perfect._

Carla opened the guest room slowly and smiled to herself, noticing the sight inside the guest room. Her baby boy was now sleeping soundly right beside the black haired boy.

Eren looked really comfortable in his sleep even though he was sitting on a small chair right beside the bed, arms used as his pillow on the bed.

Seeing Eren's peaceful face beside the black haired boy made Carla smile.

It was a lovely sight.

Carla took a warm blanket and draped it around Eren's body. It didn't seem right to wake up her baby boy, as he was sleeping soundly.

A hand sneaked around her body, it was Grisha. He lovingly put his arm around his wife's waist and kissed her head while his eyes landed on the two sleeping boys in front of them.

"They are lovely," Carla smiled to herself with sad looking eyes.

Grisha nodded slowly.

"Is this how it feels to have another child?" Carla asked her husband.

"Mmm..." Grisha replied with a hum.

Having Eren was actually a miracle for both of them since Carla had a fertility problem.

Carla longed to have many children of her own, but when she knew about her problem she just let the thought go and shut herself down to the point that she asked Grisha to get a divorce with her and start his new life without her because she couldn't give him any children.

Grisha loved Carla so much. He didn't even care if Carla couldn't give him any children. There was always another option like adoption, but getting a divorce with Carla was never an option. So, Grisha stayed with her and planned on adopting.

But fate had other plans.

A few months after Grisha and Carla had already given up on having a biological child, Carla was pregnant. Although the doctor said the pregnancy was quite risky and it would be the first and last time Carla could get pregnant.

So, 9 months later, a baby boy with soft dark chocolate hair and beautiful green eyes was born. They couldn't be any happier; it was the best moment in their life.

Even though Carla can't fulfill her dream to have many children of her own, she didn't mind. Eren and Grisha in her life is enough. Eren is more than enough.

And here they are now, in a middle of their guest room looking at two sleeping children.

"Remember when I used to say that I wanted many children because I loved kids?" Carla asked her husband, eyes locked on her baby boy and the black haired boy.

"I do," Grisha answered, still holding his wife lovingly, "I know you still long for another child even though you said Eren is enough."

"The boy is running away from an orphanage without any particular reason we know of and no place to go."

"And the boy would have frozen to death if Eren hadn't found him," Grisha added.

"They look lovely..."

"I always wanted a twin."

"What?" Carla scoffed.

"What?"

"This is the first time I've heard you wanting twins, dear. Eren and the boy don't even look alike."

"I always wanted twins, though. I mean, it could be fun. Same clothes, same shoes, something like that," If Carla hadn't known better, she would have thought Grisha was pouting at her now.

"We used to talk about adoption."

"So..."

"Let's adopt him?" Carla looked up at her husband with a big, pleading smile on her face.

"This conversation is going fast," Grisha laughed, "But we can't jump to conclusions. As much as I want to adopt him, we still need to talk to Eren and the boy himself. So, for now, I think it's best if we let them sleep and talk later, tomorrow when we wake up."

"Shouldn't we better put Eren in his own bed though?" Carla asked.

"Yeah, we should," Grisha stepped forward and lifted Eren up to bring him to his own bed.

Just when Grisha was about to walk out from the guest room, Eren's eyes fluttered open and he shifted a bit in Grisha's grip.

"Daddy?"

"Go back to sleep, son. I will take you to your bed now. You were sleeping on a chair; it will hurt your body when you wake up the next morning," Grisha replied quietly.

Eren took a quick glace of his surroundings and his eyes set on the black haired boy on the queen sized bed.

"No, I want to stay with La... Le... Levi! It will be like sleep over!" Eren whined, releasing himself from Grisha's grip.

"Levi?" His mother asked while Grisha put Eren down.

"Mhm, he said his name is Levi. But then he went back to sleep even though I wanted to ask him more things," Eren mumbled sleepily walking to the chair next to the bed.

"But you will hurt your back if you sleep on a chair, Eren," He warned his son.

"But I wanna sleep here!" Eren whined again, looking at his father with puppy eyes.

"Eren," Grisha picked up his son again, "I am gonna stay here to keep an eye on him to make sure he keeps getting better and if he wakes up, I will go to your room and wake you up. Okay?" He assured his son, the dark haired boy is fine now, but he still needs to check on him just in case.

"Fine," Eren clung into his father and released his grip after Grisha put him down onto the bed while Carla sat down on Eren's bed side.

"Mom..." Eren looked at his mother with his big green eyes. "Is Levi lost?"

"Lost?"

"Because he was sitting in an alley alone and maybe he was waiting for his mommy and daddy to pick him up there. But, if he was waiting, then what if his mommy and daddy are going there and can't find Levi because he is here?"

Eren remembered when he was lost in an amusement park and before they got there, he'd been told that if he ever got lost, he needed to go to a very big sculpture and wait for his parents there until they came to get Eren.

So Eren thought that Levi was lost and that he needed to wait for his parents at the dim alley until they came to get him. But Eren couldn't understand why Levi was freezing and sleeping in there.

"Or is he homeless? With no home to stay, no proper shelter, like you used to say about homeless people. And, why is he alone?" Eren asked, confused.

"You see, Eren," Carla caressed Eren's cheek and looked up at her husband who gave her a nod.

"Levi doesn't have mommy and daddy like the way you have us. He is what we call an orphan," Eren's eyes widened at his mother's statement. It is the first time he heard about an orphan.

"Levi is staying at orphanage, a place where people like him stay. He's been taken care of by the people who work there. But, we've been told by the policemen that Levi had run away from the orphanage," Carla tried to make everything simple, so Eren could understand what she said.

"But why did he run away? Where will he stay then?" Eren didn't understand, his eyes getting bigger from shock.

At this statement, Carla thought maybe she can tell Eren about the adoption and worry about everything later. She stared at Grisha who was now sitting beside her and gave her another nod.

"You see, Eren. Usually, children at the orphanage can still have a family and a home. It is called adoption. If one family takes a liking to any of the children there, the orphan will get adopted and leave the orphanage to live with their new family," Grisha tried to explain.

"Adopted. So, like a new family member? Like, like siblings? Brother and sister?" Eren's eyes lit up, he always wanted siblings.

Whenever Eren asked his mother about wanting to have a brother or sister, she only smiled and hugged him while telling Eren that she can't give him a sibling and she was sorry. Then, she will make him cookies and offered to invite Armin or Mikasa to play at their house.

Armin and Mikasa were already like a brother and sister to him. But they can't stay forever at Eren's house because they have their own home which made him unable play with them all day.

So, if Levi was being adopted, then...

"Yes, like a sib—"

"We must adopt Levi so he can play with me all the time!" Eren cut his father's words, forgetting about his sleepiness that was being replaced with excitement.

"Oh, we plan to," Carla said while patting Eren's head, "But we need to ask Levi if we can adopt him and if he says yes, we can proceed with it. Now, you go to sleep so tomorrow we can talk to Levi about this, alright? Good night, Eren."

"Mkay, night. Oh, dad, make sure to wake me up!" Eren said looking at his father with a grin on his face.

"Will do, son," Grisha patted Eren's head and they walked out of the room, letting Eren get some sleep.

"So, we just wait for Levi to wake up then?" Carla asked in a low voice.

"Yeah... I'll be in the guest room keeping an eye on him," Grisha kissed Carla's forehead.

When he was about to go to the guest room, he turned to his wife who was still standing in front of the master bedroom, "Sleep, we will ask Levi tomorrow. Whatever comes tomorrow, the reason he ran away from the orphanage is my number one concern. I hope it's nothing bad, though."

"Right, yeah, okay. Good night. Get some sleep too, okay? I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Of course, good night. I am a light sleeper, if he wakes up I will know. Don't worry about it."

"Liar," Carla chuckled while going inside the master bedroom. His husband is a heavy sleeper for as long as she knows.

—

* * *

—

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **Beta-ed by these lovelies GlaceonTheSlime (ao3) and Fallen_Nightmares (ao3), thank you for the help! c:**


	2. Ch02 Levi's Story

_It's warm, it's comfy, but something's missing…_

The sound of the door opening awakes him.

Levi slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times and then looked around to adjust to his surroundings.

He tried to sit himself up and looked down, realizing that he was under a fluffy blanket and in a soft bed with nice clean pajamas on.

He frowned, remembering that he was supposed to be in an alley somewhere in some random neighborhood, hungry, and freezing to death because he only wore his thin clothes and old boots.

Did he go back to the orphanage? Did the workers find him and bring him back?

But this is definitely not the orphanage. If this was the Rose Maria Orphanage, the bed would be hard and creaky, also the blanket would be just a thin layer of fabric which made it hard to sleep for most of the children including him.

So, where was he now?

Panic ran through him. Did he get kidnapped? Did he get taken by strangers to be sold on the black market just like what he heard from the groundskeeper back at the orphanage?

Levi didn't know what a black market was, but that's definitely not a good thing, right?

His head snapped to the left and he saw a man sleeping on a chair not far from the bed he was sitting in.

The man seemed like he had fallen asleep while writing or doing something on a desk. His arm rested on the desk, making it a pillow for his head.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if the man was a good man or a bad man. Just when he was in the middle of the chaos in his own mind, scared and afraid because he didn't know what had happened, a hushed voice called him.

"You awake?"

There was a boy peeking through the door with big sparkling eyes and a huge smile on his face.

Light came from the other side of the door, and slowly Eren went into the room leaving the door half open. The boy went closer and when he reached the bed, he hopped onto it and sat beside Levi with his legs swinging back and forth.

"Hey, you okay? Cold?" The bright eyed boy put his hands onto Levi's while looking at him with those big eyes, head tilted to his side.

"Who… Where?" Levi answered him with confusion. The boy in front of him looked familiar but also unfamiliar.

"Eh? I'm Eren, you don't remember? You were awake before but then you went back to sleep again, immediately," Eren pouted.

Ah, _ah_.

So that's why the boy looked familiar at some point.

He saw the boy when he was in a half-awake state or maybe still in dream land because of all the warm blanket, soft bed, and clean pajamas.

Levi shook his head, "I was too sleepy with the fluffy bed and comfy blanket. And the pajamas too. Is this yours, um…?"

"Eren."

"Eren?"

"My name, is Eren. And yes, those are my pajamas. Nice, right? They're one of my favorite pajamas," He said with a grin.

Oh. Levi's cheeks were getting red. He was wearing someone's favorite pajamas without permission.

"I'm Levi. I—"

"I know. You told me your name when you woke up before you went back to sleep again, _immediately_." Eren cut Levi's conversation while giggling, repeating the same words he told Levi just before.

"I'm sorry I wore your favorite pajamas without permission. I don't even know why I am here and wearing it," Levi said with a frown.

"I know why. I found you in the middle of an alley with thin clothes, your eyes closed and your skin felt so cold! My Daddy took care of you though!" Eren looked at his father's sleeping figure after he told Levi that.

Levi took a quick glance at the man that was sleeping on the desk then looked back at Eren.

"My… Mommy said that you are from the opran—, I mean, orphanage…" Eren fidgeted. He didn't know if it was okay to talk to Levi about it. But then he quickly asked another question.

"Why didn't you stay at the orphanage? It's cold out there, you were freezing, you know? Your skin looked paler than it is now and it was scary. I don't know anything about the orphanage, but it's better there than in an alley way," Eren keeps on rambling and when he finished, he added, "I am glad you are okay though…"

Eren is now quiet, waiting for answers from Levi who was looking at him with wide eyes and then a scowl.

The black haired boy looked scary with a scowl on his face, but Eren didn't think about it as being scary, instead Levi looked cute and Eren stared at Levi.

"I don't like it," Levi said while looking at Eren.

"It sucks in there, the orphanage I mean. A few workers are nice, but some of the workers are grumpy, the bigger and older kids are mean, the kids around my age are annoying so I don't bother to talk or play with them, and the younger ones… The younger ones come and go."

"Come and go?" Eren tilted his head, he was now sitting right beside Levi under the warm covers.

"You know, they get adopted. Usually babies and toddlers get adopted easily and it is hard for bigger kids to get adopted. I don't know why but it's just like that."

"So you go from the orphanage and end up in an alley because…"

"You are something, aren't you?" Levi smirked. It was the first time in forever he had talked like this or this much with anyone. Hell, usually he only glares, nods, shakes his heads, or even ignores whenever the workers or the kids asked or talked to him.

But with Eren, it was different.

With Eren he feels comfortable, he feels safe, like a sanctuary.

It's just right and with the blanket wrapped around them, it's warm and perfect. "I actually don't care if people are not being nice to me or if I don't have friends there or even if I don't get adopted. I… left because I went looking for my mom. I thought I could remember where we used to live, I thought I could find her, but then I ended up in an alley and here I am now, I guess…"

Levi took a long deep breath, feeling tired from all that talk. He took a glance at Eren who was looking at him with a curiosity and in that moment, he knew for sure the talk won't just end there.

"But I thought Mommy said that the orphanage is a place where people who don't have parents—" Eren's mouth suddenly snapped shut, it probably sounded a bit too harsh.

"Sorry, I meant you were at the orphanage, an orphan, so why are you still looking for your mom? I mean, you know…" Eren mumbled, it seemed like everything he asked Levi sounded harsh right now.

"I thought so, too. But then I realized it's also a place for an unwanted kid like me. Now that I think about it, my life is in such chaos. I can't avoid what I can't control," Levi stared at Eren then slowly laid down onto the bed.

He was awake, but he still felt sleepy.

Eren followed Levi's suit. He plopped down onto the bed and wrapped both of their bodies into the warm blanket. Eyes stared curiously at Levi.

" _Chaos?_ Control? Geez, your words are so hard!" Eren pouted.

"I mean, it's a cruel world we live in. Sometimes fate does the opposite from what we're expecting," Levi smiled at Eren, "You'll get what I mean someday. Maybe."

Eren was surprised, Levi was probably around his age but his vocabulary was like an adults'.

He still didn't get what Levi said, but Eren only nodded slowly.

"I remember when my Mom asked me not to move from my spot and she knocked at the orphanage's door quickly then left me standing there alone with a bag full of clothes and a note that she slipped into my pocket," Levi paused for a moment.

"She said _sorry_. I tried to catch her but I couldn't. She went to the car with a man waiting for her inside and left me there." Eren's eyes went wide at this and gripped Levi's hand tightly.

Levi just stared at Eren and gripped Eren's hand as tightly as he continued.

"The owner of the orphanage opened the door for me. Nice lady, she rushed me in when I gave her a note from my mom and took care of me, gave me food, bed, bath. She takes care of everyone despite how poor the place is."

"I thought my Mom would come and get me back but I waited and that never happened. Maybe she forgot about me or maybe she forgot the directions to get there."

"So I left the orphanage, escaped actually, and started looking for my way back home where my Mom and I used to stay. But I don't remember my way home, it was a long car ride and I don't even know where I was."

"And then when I was sitting in the middle of an alley way and started freezing to death, I realized this; my Mom either forgot or doesn't want me anymore so that's why I ended up in the orphanage."

"All this time I thought my mom will come get me back when things get better but she's didn't. I think that's what makes me an orphan."

Levi closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down with tears threatening to come out. He talked too much and he was clueless as to why he did that.

He felt angry at his mother for leaving him alone and being treated like a freak at the orphanage, but on the other side he now felt calmer and okay.

Maybe because he was finally able to talk about what was on his mind.

Maybe because he wasn't freezing anymore.

Maybe because he felt warm in a fluffy bed and a comfy blanket.

Maybe because Eren was hugging him tightly and after a long time he didn't feel empty and alone.

Tears were finally falling down from his eyes, he cried without a sound. Eren hugged him tightly and whispered, "You are not an orphan."

Levi didn't have any strength to open his eyes or talk to Eren anymore, that's enough talking for today.

Eren started to hum while still hugging Levi in a bear crushing hug. Levi didn't mind though. Eren felt right when his world felt wrong.

With tears still rolling down his cheeks and Eren still humming, Levi felt tired and now he was drifting back into a deep sleep followed by Eren soon enough.

While the two of them slept, Grisha opened his eyes and walked towards them, pulling the blanket up until only their heads were poking out from the blanket.

Grisha then went back to the master bedroom where Carla was still sleeping soundly in their bed.

It's 3.46 am, but Grisha seemed to be fully awake.

He remembered being stirred awake with the sounds of a door opening that happened to be Eren coming into the guest room and talking with Levi. Not a light talk or kiddies talk, he admitted, it was personal and about Levi. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on them though.

So much for being the deep sleeper his wife thinks he is.

Later he needs to talk about this to Carla, but for now he was going to find a more information about Levi and Rose Maria orphanage.

Sleeping be damned.

–

–

Levi woke up from a rustling sound beside him.

There was a woman shaking Eren's shoulder and trying to wake him up with a hushed voice, but Eren reply was only a rustle beneath the blanket and then the thing Eren did next was shocking to him.

Eren snuggled into Levi while mumbling something he couldn't catch.

Slowly, Levi looked up at Carla and locked eyes with her. Carla seemed to be a bit surprised, her eyes went wide but then she smiled softly at Levi which he replied with a blank stare.

"I've been told that Eren slept here and I wanted to wake up both of you for breakfast. But I guess Eren is still sleepy, maybe I'll let him sleep and if you want," Carla's smile grew wider, "You can have Eren's breakfast. I made pancakes with lots of maple syrup on top of it."

"Pancakes!" Eren suddenly jolted awake, releasing his grip from Levi and jumped from bed, "I am awake now. Levi, wake up! Mommy makes the best pancakes ever!" Eren said brightly while looking at Levi waiting for him to get up from bed.

"Come quickly, the pancakes getting cold," Carla smiled, she walked into the kitchen followed by Eren who tugged onto Levi's borrowed pajama.

They were sitting together, Levi was sitting beside Eren while Grisha and Carla were opposite them.

Pancakes set on the table, they now started eating, everyone except Levi who was fidgeting in his seat.

"You are not eating? You are not hungry? You don't like pancakes?" Carla asked softly even though she threw many questions at once.

"Can I eat this? Really, um, ma'am?" Levi replied to Carla's question with another question.

"Oh, where are our manners? I am Carla, this is my husband Grisha," Which Grisha responded to with a smile.

"And that's,—" Carla was pointing at a dark chocolate hair boy with green eyes who is happily munching on his pancakes and seemed lost in his own world.

"Eren," Levi said while smiling at the boy with the puffy cheeks that full of pancakes, "I'm Levi," He turned his head to Carla.

"Nice to meet you Levi. And please, eat as much as you like," Carla smiled.

Breakfast went quickly in a comfortable quiet. Carla was washing the dishes while Grisha checked up on Levi's condition from last night, accompanied by Eren in the guest room.

"Are you done doing the checks up?" Grisha nodded at his wife question.

Carla was sitting beside her husband on the bed with Levi who was sitting in the middle of it and Eren sat on the chair beside the bed.

"May I ask you some questions?" Carla asked, her hands holding Levi's hand, which he replied with a small 'yes'.

"Last night we found you curled up in an alley way, you were freezing to death," Carla took a deep breath.

Levi was quietly waiting for the next words from the woman who was sitting in front of him while Eren and Grisha sat quietly, letting her speak.

"I am glad you are okay now, though. My husband saved you from critical condition," She turned her head at Grisha with a smile.

"After that we called the police for a missing child, turns out you were ran away from a Rose Maria Orphanage," Carla was looking at Levi with a serious face.

"The owner of the orphanage was worried. We already told her about you though, so it's okay now. But why would you run away in a middle of a cold winter at night? Where were you going?" Carla was letting out a deep breath, still holding Levi's hand.

Like mother like son, Levi thought. He only stared blankly at her; he didn't know how to tell her the truth.

Weird, last night he told Eren everything, but now Levi stays quiet.

Carla already knew the answer though.

When she was preparing breakfast in the kitchen this morning, Grisha told her about the conversation between Eren and Levi last night –his husband insisted that he wasn't eavesdropping on them—but she really wanted to hear it from Levi himself.

Levi took a quick glance at Eren. Green eyes stared at him with a look that said 'it's okay to tell her'.

Just like being hypnotized by his eyes, Levi gave Eren a small nod and turned to Carla while thinking the best way to tell her.

"I was looking for my mom, but then I realized I'm unwanted by her, so why bother to wait and look for her all this time. I mean, I obviously left at the orphanage for a reason, and that's the reason," Levi sighed.

A sudden realization ran through his mind, what would happen to him now? He ran away, almost died, and made the owner worry.

It's not like Levi cared about it, but what if the owner won't take him back? Where will he end up? Another orphanage? On the streets?

"Speaking of the orphanage, are they, the owner, do you think she will take me back there? I mean, I've been a bad boy and made trouble that even involved the cops and a family," Levi let out another sigh.

At this point, he didn't mind if he ended up at another orphanage. But not the streets, he can't deal with the cold, the hunger, and scary people on the streets.

Levi remembered last night, he was approached by a scary looking man, he looked at Levi in a weird and funny way, and his touches on Levi's shoulder were unpleasant.

He didn't know what would happen if the man was able to catch him while he ran as quickly as possible.

Just when Levi was lost in his own mind, Grisha spoke, "And what would you do if they take you back to the orphanage?"

Eren and Carla were looking at him quietly, waiting for another answer from Levi, but this time both of them frowned at the question.

"I… Wait to be adopted?" Levi said as if he was questioning himself.

Well, what could he do besides that? He just hoped he would get adopted by an _okay_ family, that's all, really.

As long as they want him and take care of him, he wouldn't ask for more.

"Well why wait then?" Carla smiled at him and held his hands tighter.

She looked at her husband and he replied with a nod. Carla smiled bigger.

"Why? Because—"

Oh. _Oh!_

No way! Is this a dream? Did he die back in that alley and go to heaven?

"No way," Levi gasped, he accidentally spoke what's on his mind.

He looked at Grisha and Carla back and forth, looking for confirmation.

Eren seemed lost –in a different kind of way, because he didn't know what was going on— and followed Levi who was looking at his parents back and forth.

Grisha laughed, Carla laughed even harder. The look these two boys were giving them was really cute and adorable.

"I always wanted another child but I can't," Carla looked at Levi sadly then she pointing at herself, "Something is wrong inside my body that makes me can't have another child after Eren."

"You never told me that, Mommy. And I keep asking for a sibling," Eren mumbled sadly.

Eren didn't catch everything from this talk, but he did catch what his mother said just now.

"I know, and I am so sorry for keeping this from you. It's just hard to tell," Carla caressed Eren's head.

Then she asked her son, "So what would you say if Mommy and Daddy adopted Levi? So he can stay with us and be your sibling, half-brother, best buddy, whatever you want to call him."

Eren's big green eyes were getting bigger at his mother's questions.

And then, his father added, "Or half twin, maybe something like a fairy tale thingy," Grisha looked at Eren while his wife responded with a small jab on his stomach, smile still on his wife's face and a cringe on his own face.

"I swear you make things complicated," Carla chuckled.

"Twins are not complicated," Grisha frowned then looked at Levi, "So, Levi, would you like to become part of the Jaeger family? Because we, especially Eren, would love you to," He patted Levi's shoulder and looked at Eren.

"Levi please says yes! Come on, please, please, pretty please!" Eren bounced on his seat frantically.

Green eyes looked at Levi with sparkles, pure happiness reflected on his face.

Levi was looking back at Eren with wide eyes.

"I… Yes? Yes! I—I'd love to!" Levi stuttered a bit, but he finally managed what he wanted to say with a loud final 'yes'.

–

–

After that, everything was moving fast like a lightning bolt.

They went to the Rose Maria orphanage to fill out the documents, they waited a few days until everything was settled. The Jaeger family even donated quite an amount of money to the orphanage so they could make it a better place.

The day was finally coming.

Levi bid people at the orphanage goodbye –not that the people in there actually cared about his farewell other than the owner herself— holding the backpack filled with his little things that had been left to him, filled with unnecessary items according to Levi.

He sat in the back seat of the elegant black car, Eren on his side smiled widely and kept telling him how he's been waiting for Levi to coming back home and how he missed him so much.

 _Home_. Levi could get used to it. Not an orphanage, not Rose Maria orphanage, but home.

The ride on the way home is quite a long ride.

An hour later, they arrived home to the Jaeger residence.

They left the car and headed inside. Eren held Levi's hand, Grisha brought Levi's backpack, and Carla opened the door for them.

And then as if it wasn't enough of a warm welcome, Levi saw a huge banner on a living room that written: _"Welcome to the Jaeger family."_

Yes, Levi definitely could get used to it.

 _ **—**_

* * *

 _ **—**_

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **Beta-ed by the lovely Fallen_Nightmares (ao3), thank you for the help! c:  
**


	3. Ch03 Jaeger's Family

"Levi, can I sleep in here?" Eren peeked his head from the other side of the door, hugging his favorite brown teddy bear.

"Again?" Levi smiled playfully.

He scooted over, making room for Eren so he can sleep there, "Come," He patted the space next to him which Eren jump on.

"Careful, you could fall," Levi said while poking Eren's chubby cheek.

"Nu-uh, I've been doing that since you came here," Eren poked back.

 _Right_ , Levi thought. It's been 2 weeks since Levi was adopted into the Jaeger's family and every night Eren always asks his permission to sleep together. Of course, he always says yes.

It's weird, though.

Levi has never been a sociable person, never talked much, and never made any friends. He always pulled himself away from people who tried to get close to him. It was hard to trust anyone again after he ended up in the orphanage.

If his own mother left him, why would anyone else stay? They would probably leave soon, anyway.

Eren is something different.

Eren is his savior, his _sanctuary_ , had he not found Levi in the alley, he probably would have been dead and would never have gotten a chance to taste a life like this.

Who would have thought a lone, grumpy kid like him, who always frowned at anything, anywhere, would get adopted by a lovely family just like in a fairytale along with an innocent bright eyed boy in it?

It's like Eren broke every wall with those bright green eyes and a smile that could make his stomach do something weird. Not like anyone had ever gave a smile like that to Levi.

Levi mostly spent his time with Eren. Played with Eren, ate with Eren, bathed with Eren, and slept with Eren, because everything with Eren sounded right even for a small little thing. All in all, being with Eren calmed him down and made him forget his chaotic mind.

He realized that Carla and Grisha had been treating him very well –he was thankful for that and couldn't even ask for more—, but he only felt safe and sound like this with Eren.

Carla had been nice to him since the very first time, but he still felt uncomfortable around her and no matter how many times she told him to call her _'mom'_ , it was hard to get used to. The word mom made him cringe.

He knew that Eren's mother –their mother— was the best and the nicest mother ever, unlike the _other mother_ he used to know. Maybe someday he would call her _'mom'_ , someday.

Grisha was another different story. In 2 weeks since Levi stayed in Jaeger residence, he only saw the man three times on three different dinner times. Eren said that his father – _their father_ — was busy with his job as a general surgeon at Sina Hospital, _which Eren proudly told him_ , so they would rarely see him around.

With Grisha absent, it was harder for Levi to call him _'dad'_. He never knew his own father, so maybe calling Grisha _'dad'_ would be easier if only he was around most of the time.

A knock startled Levi from his dreamy state.

Carla came in, "Eren, you slept in here _again_?" Levi turned his head from Carla to Eren, who was sleeping soundly while hugging his brown teddy bear with his left hand and clutching Levi's pajamas with his right hand.

"He is," Levi said with hushed voice, patting Eren's head.

"Sheesh, this boy keeps sleeping in here ever since you got here. I hope you don't mind, though. Eren already clings to you like a koala," Carla looked at Levi with a smile as if saying that she is sorry about Eren's childish behavior.

"I don't mind. I like Eren being here with me," Levi said, giving Carla a small smile.

"Thank you, I bet Eren feels the same," Carla patted Levi's head and start caressing it. Levi flinched at first but then he was leaning into the touch at the end.

"No, thank you," Levi said sleepily.

Carla eyes widened and then laughed softly, "Sleep, it's getting late. Good night, boys," she patted Levi's cheeks and Eren's.

"Good night," – _'mom'_ , Levi said before closing his eyes.

He fell asleep after the sound of the door closing, snuggling closer into Eren.

–

–

A few weeks later, Carla was busy with filling out some sort of documents, taking Eren and Levi shopping for school equipment, and measuring their clothes and shoes size.

"Aren't you guys excited? Next week you will go to school as first graders. The uniforms will be cute on you both, Grisha even took time off for your first day's ceremony!" Carla clapped her hands happily.

Last week when they had dinner –when Grisha had a night off and ate together with them—, Carla talked about school stuff.

Apparently, Eren had already finished kindergarten not too long ago and will become a first grader at Sina Private School. So Carla asked Levi if he could also start school as a first grader.

Levi told Carla he didn't go to kindergarten, but he had been taught by a volunteer teacher at the orphanage. So it's not like Levi can't draw, read or do simple math.

Eren and Levi are the same age, with Levi being only 3 months older than Eren. So they can start school as a first grader together.

While today Grisha was at the hospital, the rest of Jaeger family was sitting in the middle of the living room. Eren and Levi listened to Carla babbling about Sina Private School, the ceremony, and the uniforms. Eren bounced on his seat happily while Levi fidgeted.

"So…" Levi started talking quietly, he didn't want to try to cut off Carla's rambling.

"Yes, Levi?" Carla stopped her rambling and set her eyes on Levi with a smile, waiting for him to speak.

"Um, you talked about Sina Private School all the time. So, you know, when you said Eren and I are getting started next week, does that mean that I will go to the same school as Eren or am I getting this wrong?" Levi cheeks were getting red. It would be shameful if he got the situation wrong.

He didn't want to get his hopes up, though. Private schools are expensive and he was adopted for God's sake. So maybe Carla forgot about mentioning the public school to Levi and kept on rambling about Sina Private School the entire time?

It's not like Levi minded being in a public school. It's just going to the same school together with Eren would be better. He wouldn't get bored because Eren would be there too.

Carla frowned a bit at Levi's question, "Of course you will go to the same school as Eren," She pinched Levi's cheek and continued, "Why would you ask such an obvious thing like that?"

"Because I could go to a public school while Eren goes to a private one?"

"Why would you go to—" Carla stopped midway when she realized what Levi meant by that. "Well, you are my son too. And all of my sons are going to Sina Private School because I want the best for both of you."

"I can't wait for next week! Armin and Mikasa will be there too, I will introduce you to them!" Eren was still bouncing in his seat; he seemed unaffected by the conversation before.

"Ah, but I don't know if we could meet Armin there, he is still in kindergarten. But we can see Mikasa after the ceremony!" Eren continued.

"Who?" Levi frowned.

"They are Eren's best friends. Don't worry, you will get to know them too and you guys can play together here after school, I'll make some cookies," Carla answered.

"Yay! It's been a long time since I've met them," Eren grinned.

"Hoh…"

Since Levi had been staying at the Jaeger residence, he only played with Eren and vice versa. He never thought Eren had friends other than him. A bad feeling ran through his mind, what if he was left out while Eren played with his other friends?

A hand wrapped Levi's arm, "Don't worry, I'll introduce them to you. If they don't want to play with you, I won't give them their favorite cookies made by Mommy!" Eren's brows wiggled playfully.

"Fine," Levi snorted. He didn't really care about that, if they wanted to play with him then that's good, if they didn't want to play with him then so be it, as long as Eren still played with him.

"Now, who wants to help me prepare dinner? Your dad will come home early today," Carla broke Levi's train of thought.

"I do!" Eren shouted and tugged on Levi's arm, "Come on Levi, and help us prepare dinner!"

"Okay," Levi followed them to the kitchen, hand still being tugged by Eren.

–

–

"Eren, Levi, look here, smile!"

It was the welcoming ceremony day at Sina Private School that was an elevator school from elementary to high school. They had arrived 30 minutes earlier and now Grisha was busy taking pictures while Carla took a video of their two sons in the Sina Elementary uniform.

Their uniform included a dark blue sailor long sleeve shirt with a white collar and a red tie that had a crossed black and white wings as a school symbols, a white short (skirt for girls) with white knee socks and black shoes, a round hat, and a black back pack.

"My, look at you two, so cute!" Carla squealed.

"Mommy, are we done taking pictures and videos yet?" Eren was fidgeting, he already smiled too much in the morning and it made him tired, he wanted to start the welcoming ceremony soon.

"A bit more," Carla replied with an empty promise, "Levi, you should smile more."

Levi frowned. It was the first time he was getting filmed; he didn't know the point of getting many pictures and videos, so he only stood still beside Eren and let the parents do whatever they please.

"Now, let's take a picture together!" Grisha put the camera on a tripod and set the timer.

"It's the last one, right?" Eren pouted.

"Yes, now come here." Carla crushed Eren and Levi to her front.

Grisha ran towards them and stood beside Carla, "Come on, everybody smile, this would make a good memory of your first day of school together," He put his hands around Levi shoulders while his wife put hers on Eren's.

"Hey, Eren," Levi held Eren's hand while speak in a hushed voice, "I hope we can be together for a long time and make great memories."

"Together, now smile!" Eren said, looking up at the camera, hands returning Levi's hold.

There was a flash from the camera and Levi is blinded from the bright light for a second, but at least he smiled for the camera.

Levi was still trying to adjust his sight when he heard someone shout.

"Eren!"

"Armin, Mikasa!" Eren let go of Levi's hand and ran to his best friends, "What are you guys doing here? You are not having a welcoming ceremony."

Today's ceremony was specifically held for the freshman going into elementary school, middle school, and high school. So the rest of the students will start their new semester tomorrow along with the freshman.

The trio has a gap of one year age difference. Armin will start as a first grader next year, he was still in kindergarten, while Mikasa was in her second grade of elementary. This means, they didn't have to come today.

"We wanna congratulate you on your welcoming ceremony. Plus, it's been a long time since our last meeting. We missed you," Armin said a bit jumpy.

"You guys were busy taking pictures and videos, we've been here for a few moments now," Mikasa's eyes set on Eren, then she turned to the black haired boy beside him and asked, "And this is?"

"This is Levi, he lives with me now," Eren beamed while patting Levi's shoulder, "Levi, this is Armin and Mikasa, we play together a lot, you should too," He introduced them.

"Why does he get to live with you? I want to live with Eren too, and Armin too so we can play together every day," Mikasa suddenly asked before Armin was getting a chance to introduce himself.

Carla took a step forward between them, "Armin, Mikasa," she crouched down, "Levi is a new family member, so he stays with us. But, you guys could stay and have a sleep over too sometimes!"

"New family member?" Armin spoke shyly while looking at Carla.

"Well," Carla paused for a moment, trying to choose the right words to help them understand Levi's adoption.

"I am adopted," Levi spoke, "That's why I get to live with Eren, because I don't have a mommy and daddy like you guys," He said calmly with a blank face.

"Why? Where is your—mph!" Mikasa clapped her hand over Armin's mouth, "It's nice to meet you, Levi. I am Mikasa, this is Armin," She said in a rush, "Now we shake hands."

As Levi shook hands with Armin and Mikasa, they heard a bell ring as an announcement of the welcoming ceremony starting.

It took place on the first floor for the elementary students having their welcoming ceremony. And the parents could either go home and pick up their kids later or stay around the school and wait for the welcoming ceremony to finish.

"See you guys tomorrow, I am going home with Armin," Mikasa dragged Armin while Eren and Levi were about to go inside the aula.

"Just the two of you?" Grisha asked.

"No, my grandfather is waiting over there," Armin pointed the parking lot, "He will drive Mikasa home."

"Alright, be careful. Tell him I said hi."

"Will do Mr. Jaeger. Bye guys!" Armin waved goodbye at them, followed by Mikasa.

"We will play soon, Armin! Bye-bye Mikasa!" Eren waved his hands frantically while Levi gave them a small wave.

Grisha and Carla rushed the boys inside since the welcoming ceremony was about to begin. They will wait at the school for Eren and Levi until they finish.

Levi was about to say something to Carla, but Eren rushed him in a hurry. They both went inside the school while Grisha snapped another picture of them and Carla chuckled, making sure the picture will turn out nicely and she will definitely put it in an album.

–

–

Armin and Mikasa were sitting side by side in the back seat while Armin's grandfather was driving carefully.

"Hey Mikasa, why did you clap my mouth before? It kinda hurts you know?" Armin turned to Mikasa with his big blue eyes full of curiosity, "And why doesn't Levi have a mommy and daddy? Why does he live with Eren?"

Mikasa stared at Armin for a moment before she spoke, "Because you and your curiosity never end and it's kinda rude if you ask Levi many questions on a first meeting."

She paused for a while before continuing, "And for your other question, mmm, I don't know for sure, maybe his parents are dead or maybe his parents left him so now Levi lives with Eren to be taken care of by Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger. He is what we call, um… I forget the name."

"An orphan?" Armin's grandfather suddenly spoke which Mikasa replies with a nod.

"An orphan?" Armin asked back.

"Yes, it's what we called people with no parents around. Either the parents are already deceased or the parents' well-being is unknown and left their children."

"Some orphans live with another family member, but if they don't have one then they will stay at the orphanage waiting to be adopted by a family who wants them." He replied, his eyes still focused on the road.

"So, am I an orphan too?" Armin asked again, now with a sad look on his face. Mikasa listened quietly.

"Silly. Your parents are still here and they only left because of their job so they mostly leave you with me. But your parents will still come and stay during the holidays. So no, you are not an orphan. Your parents are just busy," He laughed at this.

Armin parents are geologists so they always travel around the world.

"Oh… I still miss them though, sometimes holidays are still not enough," Armin pouted.

"Hey Armin," Mikasa tugged on Armin's soft blonde hair, "How about going to my place? I have a new discovery book and my Mom made pudding," She tried to cheer him up.

"Oh, can I?" Armin's eyes lit up and ask his grandfather from the rear mirror.

"I'll drop you off at Mikasa's home and I will pick you up around 3 pm, how does that sound?"

"Perfect, thank you, grandpa," Armin said happily, "By the way, Eren's dad says hi," He added.

"What's inside the book?" Blond haired boy turned his head to Mikasa.

"Why don't you discover it for yourself?" She smiled, "Next time let's invite Eren and Levi too."

"Next time," Armin nodded.

–

–

The welcoming ceremony ended well, even after they come back home, Grisha kept taking pictures of Eren and Levi.

At first the boys willingly let their picture get taken, but a few moments later they were getting tired of it and so Grisha only took candid pictures of the boys.

Grisha stopped taking pictures after Carla called them for lunch. So much for a family man.

After lunch, Grisha was getting ready to go to the hospital, he had only been able to take a half day off despite his busy schedule.

Eren fell asleep on the sofa still wearing his uniform.

Levi helped Carla clean the dishes, eyes set on a ceramic plate he's been drying, "You know, you can always tell people that I've been adopted, I don't mind."

"Are we talking about today's thing with Armin and Mikasa?"

Levi nodded, "I don't see why you bothered to adopt me, though. I am not as funny as other children, I feel weird around people, and I don't even think I am what you called a child prodigy. So why bother with an awkward, tiny, dull kid with nothing good to offer when you could get any other child?"

"Well," Carla dried her hands in her apron and crouched down in front of Levi, "I am disappointed you think that way."

 _'Oh, no,'_ Levi thought, _'This is it, Carla is mad at me because I spoke too much and now she will send me back to the orphanage.'_

Just when Levi was about to apologize and beg for forgiveness, Carla hugged him. He stood still, feeling awkward. Besides Eren, the last person that hugged him was his _own mother_ and it was such a long time ago that the memory had already blurred.

"Never look down on yourself," Carla let go of the hug but her hands still rested on Levi's shoulders, "I've admired you since day one. You know about my fertility problem where I am not supposed to have children even though I always want many children?" She asked Levi which he replies with a small nod.

Carla took the ceramic plate from Levi's hand and put it on a clean dish, "Ever since I had Eren, the thought of having another child through adoption ran through my mind. But it was just a thought," Carla looked at Levi, and when he said nothing, she continued.

"Maybe it just doesn't feel right, maybe I am afraid of making mistakes from a rushed and wrong decision, or maybe I am just a selfish person."

"Or maybe you think too much and it starts becoming complicated?" Levi murmured.

"Wow," Carla gasped, "Or maybe that, yeah… But then you were here for the rescue, Eren slept soundly beside you, and then it all clicked. Like, this is it. This is what I've been looking for," She smiled at herself.

"A… kid for the rescue is what you've been looking for?"

"A kid that caught my sight and makes everything around them different, in a good way," She laughed dreamily, "Then we talked, I heard you talking, I saw how you acted towards your surroundings, and the more I saw it, the more different you were from other people, you are unique."

Levi listened to Carla, none of it was making any sense, none of it answered his question, but he thinks he understands her a bit. After all, that's what he thought towards Eren.

"The way you talk and the way you think are what I love the most. But sometimes you think too much and it takes a negative turn. You need to stop that and stop looking down on yourself because you are something unique, the one and only."

"Thank you, _mom_ ," Levi blushed hard, it was awkward but he finally said it.

Carla's eyes widened, she kissed Levi's cheeks and continued talking to Levi with teary eyes, "I love you as much as I love Eren. You both are my precious baby boys. And believe it or not, Grisha feels the same as I do."

"I mean just look at him now, taking a half-day off from his busy schedule just so he could attend your welcoming ceremony with Eren. God only knows how many pictures he's taken today," She faked a shock expression that made Levi giggle.

"I took plenty," Grisha was coming into the kitchen, all ready to go to work.

"My, you seem to enjoy eavesdropping on us," Carla approached her husband and playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Mmm, can't help it. Gotta get going now, see you later, dear," He planted a soft kiss on his wife's forehead, "Be a good boy, Levi, tell Eren I tried to wake him up to say goodbye but he didn't wake up," He patted Levi's head.

"Thanks for taking time off today, be careful," Levi paused, _"Dad."_ He was fidgeting with a red face, shy eyes were looking down.

"Thank you, son," He said with a smile.

"Dad, are you leaving now?" Eren was awake and he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Yes. Take care, Eren," He patted Eren's head and waved goodbye to his wife and sons.

After Grisha left, Carla clapped her hands and asked her sons, "Now, who wants chocolate marshmallow ice cream?"

"I do!" Eren shouted while bouncing happily.

"Chocolate marshmallow?" Levi asked Eren curiously, he tried ice cream before and it tasted good. But he only knew about the plain vanilla flavor. Chocolate marshmallow was definitely a new thing to him.

"Levi, you haven't tried it?" Eren tilted his head.

"Only ever tried the vanilla ones," Levi admitted.

"Then you should try this one, Eren really loves it," Carla was sliding the cups filled with chocolate marshmallow ice cream.

Levi scooped the ice cream with his spoon and tasted it, "It's… It's great," He put another in his mouth.

"It is! It tastes heavenly, it's my favorite!" Eren spoke with his mouth full, making Carla chuckled at the sight.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Levi wiped Eren's mouth with a napkin, _'yes, it tastes heavenly,'_ He thought as Eren grinned at him and Carla was giggling harder.

It was another lovely day for Levi.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **There's fanart for this chapter! You can find it on twitter _(ID: himawarinee)_ and tumblr _(ID: himawarinee)_ by scrolling down a bit or check my archiveofourown _(ID: himawarinee)_ for a direct link! c;**

 **Beta-ed by the lovely Fallen_Nightmares (ao3), thank you for the help! c:**


	4. Ch04 Field Trip

**Chapter Notes:**

 **Yes, there has been a time skip. There will be more time skip until they are reaching adulthood because I think this is necessary for the plot of the fic (yeah, right. 'plot'). The field trip story, enjoy!**

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

Carla was preparing snacks for her boys who were going on a field trip from school when she heard a shout from Eren on the second floor.

"Levi, hurry, hurry!"

"I'm coming, Eren," There was a faint sound from Levi on the second floor.

"Levi!"

Eren who sounds like he was on fire made Carla smile a motherly smile, he was the bright and hyperactive one. While Levi, on the other hand, was the unique one.

After three years that Levi had been taken into the Jaeger family, celebrating birthdays, New Year, holiday trips, and all things like that, Carla still thinks Levi's mind would be a mystery to her.

Sometimes he was quiet and calm, sometimes he frowned and scowled, sometimes he smiled and giggled, and sometimes she can't even guess what face he's making.

But that's Levi for you, _he was unique._

What was even more unique was Levi's relationship with Eren. It was like they were inseparable. Whenever there was Eren, then Levi would also be there and vice versa.

She didn't mind, though. She even thought it was cute and lovely.

Then something startled Carla from her thoughts. Eren suddenly showed up from the living room, tugging on her apron.

"Mom, we're ready. Can we go now?" Eren was grinning at his mother with big green eyes that sparkled with excitement and a mop of a dark chocolate hair that looked hard to tame.

"Is Levi ready, yet?" Her mother turned to him and tried to tame the mop of Eren's hair with her fingers.

"I am ready," Levi suddenly showed up into the kitchen.

"Okay. All set? Sun cream, hats, water bottles, changing of clothes just in case–"

"Yes, yes, everything is set but the snacks," Eren made a grabby gesture with his hands.

Eren was really enthusiastic about the field trip. The 3rd and 4th grade students were going to the ocean and the forest of Shigansina which was located in the next city from here in Sina. They will go to the school first and then they will go by bus from there.

Eren loved to explore nature, so it was obvious that he would act a bit jumpy more than usual.

Carla was handing the boys their snacks and they put it nicely into their backpacks, now totally ready to go and she was about to drop the boys at school for their school field trip.

"Levi, Levi, come on," Eren held Levi's hand and headed to the car.

"Okay, Eren," Levi smiled, following Eren's suit.

The drive to the school was going faster than it usually did. Not because Carla was speeding up, but because Eren kept humming happily during the car ride that made the ride feel faster.

When they arrived, they waved Carla goodbye and joined the other students who arrived earlier than them.

Every year, the elementary students had a field trip with different destinations. But today was special because the 3rd and the 4th graders were having the same destination, although with a different schedule.

Eren and Levi spotted Armin and Mikasa among the other students and were approaching them.

Mikasa was joining the field trip as a 4th grader, and for Armin, last year the blond haired boy successfully jumped to the 2nd grade and, being an advanced student, now was in the same grade as Eren and Levi.

"I'm excited!" Eren jumped up and down happily.

"Lucky, you three are in the same grades, so you can have a field trip together," Mikasa pouted.

"But we have the same destination, maybe we could hang around together during a free time," Armin giggled.

"Different schedule though, I don't know if we have the same free times," Mikasa still pouted.

"The teacher says we are going to have a picnic at lunch, lunchtime is the same," Levi suddenly spoke.

Levi was able to talk casually with Armin and Mikasa now.

At first, whenever they were playing together, Levi was always stiff and would cling to Eren, he was never the most sociable person.

But as time went by and with Eren's encouraging push, he finally started to enjoy himself around Armin and Mikasa, he started to talk and play with them even if it's only sometimes.

"So we eat lunch together?" Mikasa asked after a few moment of silence.

"Okay! Okay! See you at lunch, Mikasaaa~ Promise! " Eren was waving frantically and now dragging Levi to the bus followed by Armin after the teacher announced that they should start to get on the bus based on their grades.

The dark haired girl only smiled and waved back, heading to the other bus.

–

–

"Eren, I'll be sitting here with Connie," Armin pointed at the two seats beside Eren's seat.

"Okay, I'm sorry I can't sit with you, I promised to sit with Levi," Eren said apologetically.

"No biggies," Armin grinned and started talking with Connie about who will be getting the seat near window. Connie was.

"Hey Eren, you wanna sit near the window?" Levi asked after seeing Armin and Connie talk about their seats.

"Can I?" Eren's big green eyes gleamed happily.

"Mhm, sure. I can still see the view from over here so I don't mind."

"You are the best, thank you Levi," Eren beamed with a huge grin, Levi replied with a big smile and a nod.

The trip to the ocean was around 2 hours, the students were enjoying their trip, talking, joking, telling stories, looking at the road side view from the window, and eating their snacks and sharing it to everyone.

The students were having a very good time.

Eren kept singing and humming while enjoying the view along the way. Levi quietly listened to Eren while looking at him with a small smile.

"Levi, are you sleepy?" Eren stopped humming and turned to Levi, wondering why he was the only one who was so quiet during the trip.

"No, I'm just listening to you while looking at the view," Levi said, eyes set on the window.

"Should I sing more? We could sing along," Eren grin and starts singing.

 _Shalala, it's an exciting road trip~_  
 _Shalala, I can't wait to see the ocean~_  
 _Shalala, the forest would look lovely~_  
 _Shalala~~~_

Levi giggled, "Did you just make up that song? I can't sing along with you then," He playfully nudged Eren's shoulder.

"Hehee, but now you know, so let's sing together," Eren turned to Armin's seat, "You guys should sing it too!" He shouts.

"Sing what?" Connie replied while Armin tilted his head to Eren as if asking the same question as Connie.

"The song that I just made!" Eren beamed, "Come on Levi, let's sing it together loudly so they can hear us and can sing along!" He then started singing.

 _Shalala, it's an exciting road trip~_  
 _Shalala, I can't wait to see the ocean~_  
 _Shalala, the forest would look lovely~_  
 _Shalala~~~_

Levi was singing along with Eren shyly and quietly while Eren was singing loud enough for the entire bus to hear.

Armin and Connie were singing along with them and a few other students who heard it also sang along. Even Jean Kirstein, the annoying kid in Eren's class, was singing along.

The teachers and the rest of the other students were happily listening to them, later they named the song as Eren's Road Trip Song.

Not too long after they all started singing together, the view of the ocean came into view. And automatically all of them stopped singing and were looking at the breathtaking view.

–

–

The bus was now parking at the parking lot near the ocean and all the student were getting out from the bus and gathered around nicely while one of the teacher, Mr. Keith Shadis was giving them the details of the schedule and they start the trip.

The first part of the schedule was spent at the Maritime Shigansina's Lab and Aquarium to learn about how animals live in different ocean ecosystems.

Eren and Armin were the most enthusiastic students who learned about this in the lab, especially Armin. All the students were getting excited from the first part of the schedule and enjoying their lesson.

When the students were done with the lesson, they were walking in groups to the next destination.

"The lesson was exciting and the pictures of many ocean zones with the ecosystems were really fun to look at, right Levi?" Eren asked Levi while walking out from the Maritime Shigansina's Lab and Aquarium along with Armin as a group of three.

"Yes, feels different from when you are only looking at it from the television," Levi answered, walking a bit too close in Eren's comfort zone. Eren didn't seem to mind.

Then, Armin mumbled dreamily, "Someday I want to get a job that involves the ocean."

"You will someday. You are smart," Eren said, giving Armin an encouraging pat on the head as they continued on walking.

The second part of the schedule was spent at Shigansina Art Haven's studio to create a habitat model, map the ocean zones, and more.

They still sat in groups. Eren and Levi were mapping the ocean zones and coloring it with water color while Armin was creating a habitat model.

"Armin, your habitat model is really complex, it's kinda awesome," Connie approached him with his other two group mates, Jean and Marco, the horse-face and freckled boy.

"Thank you, what did you guys make?" Armin said cheerfully.

"Jean and I made polar ice art, see," Connie raised his hands, showing the boys their art, "And Marco made a habitat model like you."

Marco showed them his paper, "Still not as good as you, Armin," He said shyly.

"Your habitat model looks so cool, Marco. Unlike Eren's—" Jean who had intended to make fun of Eren's drawing suddenly snapped his mouth shut because Levi was glaring at Jean as if saying _'I dare you to say something bad about Eren, Kirstein'_.

"What about me?" Eren pouted while glaring at Jean.

"Yours look amazing, Eren," Levi answered instead of Jean.

"Yours too, Levi," Eren pout turned into a grin and they were happily continuing their art making.

The third part of the schedule was spent at the ocean bay as free time and having snacks before they leave for their next destination, Shigansina forest.

The students happily munched and shared their snacks and played around in the ocean.

After free time was over, they were getting back onto the bus and went to Shiganshina forest for the rest of the day.

The road trip only took 15 minutes since the destination was not too far.

When they arrived, the teachers gave them lunchboxes that the school had provided and then they joined the 4th graders, who had arrived first for a picnic lunch.

Eren was dragging Levi and Armin to eat lunch with Mikasa who was now waving at them while sitting under one of the big trees. Connie asked, half shouting, where they were going but Eren didn't seem to hear him so he shrugged and joined Jean, Marco, and a few other students for a picnic lunch.

"Been waiting long?" Eren asked Mikasa as they were opening their lunch boxes.

"Only a few minutes," She replied with a little shrug.

"Is it okay for you to eat with us? You're not eating with friends from your class?" Armin asked.

"It's fine, we promised to eat lunch together anyway," Mikasa smiled at him then looked at the boys and her own lunchbox, "We get the same food."

"Veggies, meatballs, sandwich, and mashed potatoes," Levi murmured.

"It's yummy!" Eren said after he took a small bite of his sandwich and swallowed it.

"The meatballs too!" Armin followed.

"Mmm, fu ah rah, iwf humih!" Eren said, munching on a meatball.

"Eren, don't talk with your mouth full and eat slowly, you are making a mess," Levi wiped Eren's mouth with his handkerchief, huffing with a small smile, _'Really, after all these years he keeps making a mess while eating,'_ Levi thought.

Mikasa only smiled at the sight while Armin was giggling. They ate happily while the boys –mostly Eren— told about their activities earlier with Mikasa.

After they finished with their lunch, they were splitting up and joining their own classmates for the last part of the schedule of the school field trip.

The last part of the schedule was spent exploring the Shigansina ecosystem including many different plants and animals.

They explored three habitats –the forest, pond, and prairie— and considered the organism unique to each, like organism function, relationships between organisms and their habitats, and organism survival and adaptation.

The students were having fun and enjoying it until it was time for them to get inside the bus and go back to the school where their parents would pick them up and they would go home.

Eren was talking with Levi while walking out of the forest to the bus when suddenly Levi –whose eyes were only for Eren instead of on the rocky pathway— stumbled on a quite large rock right in front of his foot.

He fell with a loud thud, making his knees bleed and it hurt pretty badly.

Levi was not a crybaby, but it really hurt.

Eren immediately crouched down in front of him, looking at him with concern, "Levi, are you okay?"

Levi looked at him with teary eyes and then nodded slowly, mouth clamped shut trying not to cry.

"Eren what happened?" Armin, who was already walking ahead of them with Connie, Jean, and Marco, ran back to them.

"Levi stumbled on a rock, he is bleeding pretty badly," Eren said while pressing his handkerchief onto Levi's right knee.

Armin pulled out a tissue and pressed it to the other knee, "Levi, hold this. I'll go get Mr. Shadis," Levi pressed down on the tissues while Armin was getting up about to call the teacher.

"No need, Armin could you hold my backpack?" Eren suddenly spoke while handing Armin his backpack which Armin accepted with confusion.

Eren's back was facing Levi, head turned to the black haired boy, "Mr. Shadis is already ahead of us, I'll just carry you to the bus and we will ask him to treat your wounds. Come on," He said with a smile.

"Can you carry me like that?" Levi asked but was already making his move towards Eren's back.

"Rude," Eren huffed, "Now wrap your arms around my neck tightly while I give you a piggy back ride," He said while trying to stand up, Levi gripped his hands tightly around Eren's neck, but not tight enough to choke him.

"Sorry," He mumbled and rested his head on Eren's. Armin was beside them, holding Eren's backpack.

"It's okay, you are not that heavy."

"Thank you," Levi mumbled and turned his head to Armin, "Sorry, Armin, thank you."

"No biggies, I am not the one carrying you, Eren sure is strong," Blue eyes lit up, praising his friend.

"Hehee, it's nothing. We're almost there, does it still hurt?" Eren asked with worry.

"Not really, no," Levi was hiding his face into Eren's hair, smiling.

"Those wounds still need to be treated though. I will go ahead first and tell Mr. Shadis, okay?" Armin walked faster.

"Thank you, Armin!" Eren shouted which Armin replied with a small wave.

"Eren…"

"Hm?"

"I feel so embarrassed," Levi mumbled on Eren's hair.

"Why? Getting a piggy back ride like this?"

"No, stumbling on the rock, other students behind us were looking at me funny when they walked past us," He scowled.

Levi was happy beyond belief to be getting a piggy back from Eren though, no matter what people thought.

"I know. Rude," Eren frowned, "They supposed to help, and even Armin was running back to us to help you."

Levi shrugged, "Nevermind. It's just, the way I fell is weird and I hope they don't make fun of me."

"No, they won't. They are scared of you, because you always have this frowny face," Eren said before he realized his words sounded a bit harsh and it probably would hurt Levi's feelings, "Ah, I mean, it's um…"

"Are you scared of me, too?" Levi suddenly asked.

"No. Why would I be? I like you very, very much."

"Then it's fine. I don't care what people think."

"Weird…" Eren said playfully, making them both laugh together.

When they arrived, Mr. Shadis was waiting for them and immediately treated Levi's wounds.

"Everything is okay now, no deep wounds so it should heal quickly," Mr. Shadis patted Levi's shoulder and then did the same to Eren, "Thank you for carrying him, Eren. You are pretty strong," Eren giggled, despite his scary appearance, Mr. Shadis was a nice and loving teacher.

After treating Levi's wounds, Mr. Shadis was checking on the students carefully. And when all the students were already on the bus, the bus started and they were heading back to the school.

"Eren, you carried Levi all the way from the rocky path to the bus. That's kinda cool," Connie spoke while looking back and forth at Eren and Levi.

"Yes," Eren grinned proudly.

"I'm sorry we didn't help, Armin told us to go ahead," Marco said apologetically from behind Levi's seat.

"It's okay," Levi assured him.

"I could piggy back you faster than Eren if you had asked me," Jean told Levi while his eyes were challenging Eren.

"But I didn't want you to, horse-face. I wanted Eren to give me a piggy back ride," Levi deadpanned, making all the boys laugh but Jean.

The rest of the bus ride was quiet; the students were sleeping in their seats, tired after a long day of activity.

The sun was already set when they arrived at school, where the parents were waiting for their children to come back from the field trip to pick them up.

Eren and Levi were saying goodbye to their friends; they even managed to meet with Mikasa and waved her goodbye.

Eren offered another piggy back ride to Levi, but Levi declined. He didn't want to trouble Eren and didn't want him to think that Levi was weak no matter how much he enjoyed getting a piggy back ride from him. Besides, he was okay now even if the wounds still hurt a tiny little bit.

Carla had told the boys that morning that since their father was going to be coming home late from the hospital, she will pick them up and will be waiting in the school parking lot.

Carla was already waiting outside the car when her boys were walking toward the school parking lot to meet their mother.

"Hello, boys. I've been waiting for you," Carla told them as they approached her, then her eyes set on Levi's knees, "My, are you okay?" She asked with concern as the boys were climbing up to the car.

"I fell on rocky ground earlier, but I am okay," Levi answered while Carla was holding Levi's knees and caressing them, "Don't worry," He added.

"Well, if you say so," His mother said, as she smiled lovingly at Levi and gave his mother an assuring nod, she climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"I gave Levi a piggy back ride," Eren beamed and bounced on his seat.

"What a gentleman," Carla chuckled, "So, how was your field trip? I wish you could bring a camera and take pictures of you two for me but they're not allowing the students to bring any digital devices," She sighed sadly.

Eren told his mother about the entire day of their field trip eagerly while Levi only spoke when Carla asked them about specific things. The entire ride home filled with Eren's happy voice about the field trip.

"I am glad you guys had fun, I hope you made good memories," Carla said, taking a glance at her children from the rear mirror.

Levi was smiling, remembering about today's field trip and getting a piggy back from Eren, he felt really hurt when he fell but the pain slowly faded when Eren gave him a piggy back ride and wrapped his hands around Eren while resting his head on him, feeling safe and content.

Levi mumbled a small 'yes' to answer his mother's question while Eren was sleeping, his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi rested his head on Eren's head and fell asleep immediately.

 _'Yes, today Levi had made more good memories with Eren. This is the best field trip he has ever had.'_

–

–

 ** _One year later, school field trip to the historical museum for the 4th grade._**

"This trip is kinda boring. I prefer last year's field trip where we could become one with nature," Eren pouts, "Glad it's over now," He sighed, this year's field trip was not to his liking.

"What about when we went to the planetarium and their art gallery in 2nd grade?" Levi asked with amusement on his face, Eren's pouty face was really cute.

"It's cool, the universe is amazing and their art gallery was my favorite since I like something artsy," Eren's face lit up remembering their 2nd grade field trip, the art of the universe was something magical and looked so beautiful.

"And what about when we went to the zoo in 1st grade?"

"Mmm, okay I guess? I don't really remember that one."

"So, this year's field trip is the only one you don't like?"

"Come on, you know it's kinda bor— Levi watch out!" Eren tried to grab Levi's hand but it was too late.

Levi stumbled on the stairway and fell with a loud thud.

"Ow…" Levi cringed.

"Oh my God, Levi, are you okay?!" Eren was running down the stairs and jumped over the last 2 stairs.

"I am okay but I think I sprained my right ankle," Levi still cringed while rubbing his ankle.

"Are you okay?" Their teacher, Mr. Shadis approached the boys who were now being surrounded by other curious students.

"Move along, children. Go with Mr. Dietrich to the bus, Levi and I will catch up," He said with a shooing motion towards the students to follow the other teacher, Ian Dietrich.

"Wait, I'll carry him," Eren told his teacher.

"It's okay, Eren. Go back to the bus. You too, boys," Mr. Shadis pointed at Armin, Connie, Marco, and Jean who were waiting for Eren to go back to bus with them.

"No, _it's okay_ , Mr. Shadis," Eren said sternly, "Armin, hold my backpack please, you guys can go first," He gave his backpack to Armin and the blond haired boy replied with a nod and went back to the bus.

"Fine. Be careful, then. I'll be right behind you, making sure everyone already left the museum and went back to the bus," Their teacher said, letting Eren carry Levi to the bus.

"Sorry Eren," Levi mumbled while climbing on Eren's back.

"Is this going to be a thing from now on? I give you piggy back ride because you always fall when we are going back to the bus at the end of a field trip?" Eren asked playfully while laughing.

"Rude," Levi playfully slapped Eren's shoulder.

"I hope it's not going to be a thing every time we are on a field trip, I don't want to bothering you like this," He smiled.

While tightening his grip around Eren's neck, he added "Besides, I enjoy this."

"Falling down?"

"No, getting a piggy back ride from you," He hid his face in Eren's neck, smiling wide.

"Then just ask for a piggy back ride next time, no need to hurt yourself first so I have to carry you," Eren nudged Levi's head with his own.

"Then give me piggy back ride every time we are about to get on the bus at the end of a field trip."

"Fine~"

"Nah, I'm kidding," Levi scoffed.

"Nah, I'm not," Eren scoffed back.

"Silly," He giggled.

Little did Levi know, Eren gave him a piggy back ride every year during their elementary school field trips.

Not that Levi minded at all. In fact, he was happy with it. It felt right and it was making him feel safe and closer to Eren.

He was not embarrassed by Eren's actions no matter how the other students looked at them. Besides, Eren didn't mind. And Armin too, he didn't mind carrying Eren's backpack when he gave Levi a piggy back ride. Even Armin, Connie, Jean, and Marco took turns to give themselves a piggy back ride for fun.

 _It's not too bad. Not bad at all._

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **If you are wondering, here are the field trip web sources that I used for this story:**  
 _ **Ocean Trip : maritimegloucester**_  
 _ **Forest Trip : bernheim**_

 **Beta-ed by the lovely Fallen_Nightmares (ao3), thank you for the help! c:**


	5. Ch05 Summer Festival

**Chapter Notes:**

 **I know this story is moving so fast, I KNOW! *sighs* At first, I intend to make the first three chapter as a prologue and then skip it until they are adults and just focus on it. But then here I am. Making story like a filler chapter while trying to skip a few years but also trying not to skip a few years until they reach adulthood. Okay, I'll stop with this rambling, sorry. Enjoy the story and happy reading!**

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

"Mn…" Eren sighed, sweat dripping from his body, "Levi, stop it, let go," He moaned, feeling sticky all over.

"No," Levi gripped him tighter, his breath hovering over Eren's neck.

"Seriously, stop."

"No, just… a bit more."

"Levi."

"No."

"Nh… Stop."

 _"No."_

"Ow, you're hurting me, let go!"

"Be still, Eren."

Carla's face was red like a ripe tomato, blushing hard behind the closed door of Levi's room. Her hands trembled before she opened the door with force.

"B-boys I think it's too young for you to—"

"AHHH LEVI IT'S COMING OUT! NOOO!" Eren screamed loudly just before Carla finished her sentence.

Carla's face was getting redder, one hand still on the door knob and the other one holding her chest where her heart was beating so hard, while Grisha was laughing silently behind her back.

"See, now you are dead! I told you only I could beat the last monster but nooo~, you won't let me play and gripped me tightly to prevent me from taking the controller," Eren huffed.

"Sorry Eren," Levi said apologetically, "I just wanted to try beating the last monster but you always say 'no' from the beginning. Please don't be mad," He pouted with teary eyes, afraid that if Eren was mad and he would hate him for what he did before.

"I'm sorry too," Eren was loosening himself from Levi's grip and gave him a small smile, "Now let me play it, we're not too far away from beating the last monster since the last time we saved it," He took the controller from Levi's hand which the smaller boy let go of reluctantly and smiled back.

"Um…" Carla stood still with wide eyes from her spot, "What is happening?"

"Oh, sorry mom, did I scream too loud?" Eren stared at his mother, tilting his head, "Levi was being stubborn and wouldn't let me beat the last monster in this game. I tried to snatch the controller from him but he gripped me tightly so I couldn't snatch it," He nudged Levi playfully.

"I didn't grab you, I hugged you lovingly," The black haired boy smirked.

"Riiight. Now let this amazing player beat the monster," Eren rolled his eyes and started playing.

"Sorry if we were being too loud, did you need something, mom?" Levi asked with a blank face.

"Me? What? Oh, yeah, just wanted to tell you lunch is ready now. Um, Iwillbedownstairs!" Their mother slammed the door shut, leaving the boys blinking in confusion.

"Um, okay… Be down in a few minutes!" Eren half-shouted to his mother so she could hear him.

Walking back into the kitchen, Carla was serving the lunch while Grisha chuckled in his seat.

"Serves you right for having a dirty mind in a middle of a hot summer."

"I-I didn't! Sheesh just let it go," She pouted while serving the lunch.

A few minutes later, Eren and Levi were coming out from Levi's room, ready for lunch.

"So, did you beat the monster?" Grisha asked their sons while giving Carla a meaningful look.

"I did it!" Eren beamed proudly.

"You okay, mom?" Levi quietly asked his mother.

"I am, sweetie," His mother gave him a nervous smile, "Anyway, you still going to the summer festival tonight?" She tried to change the topic.

"Mhm, you can take us, right? We are meeting Armin and Mikasa there. Probably gonna meet other friends since the summer festival is pretty famous from time to time here in Sina," Eren answered before munching his lunch.

"There will be fireworks too," Levi added.

"Mmm… Should we stay at the festival too? I have the night off," Grisha asked his wife.

"Sure, why not. It's been a long time since we've gone to the summer festival," Carla smiled happily.

"Aw, if you told us earlier then we wouldn't have promise Armin and Mikasa to attend the festival together with us. I thought mom was gonna drop us off and pick us up later while you were going to the hospital. It's been a long time since we've spent time with you, dad," Eren pouted.

"We can watch the fireworks together and before it starts you can have fun with your friends first, how's that sound?" His father suggested happily.

"Perfect," Eren nodded eagerly followed by Levi and they continued eating their lunch.

–

–

It's the festival night. Eren and Levi were looking around at all the stands at the festival with Armin and Mikasa who they had met with earlier while their parents were talking with Mikasa's parents and disappeared into the crowd. They will meet up together at the riverside for the fireworks later, so that's fine.

"It sure is crowded in here," Eren gasped, looking around at his surroundings.

"My grandfather said it's pretty packed so we'd better be careful to not get lost," Armin warned them.

"Right, let's walk close to each other," Eren held Levi's hand –Levi held his hand back tightly— and walked closely to Mikasa who was in the middle of him and Armin.

"Speaking of your grandfather, he has his stand here right?" Mikasa asked Armin who was walking closely to her.

"Mhm, it's a food and beverage stand. But not like at his restaurant, only a few snacks and drinks. Wanna take a look? He'll probably give us some free food," Armin said shyly.

"Yay! Let's go then!" Eren jumped happily.

After they found Armin's grandfather's stand, turned out that it was pretty crowded. Many people were buying snacks and drinks there. They'd have to wait for a quite a long time until they got their own snacks and drinks. Of course, Armin's grandfather gave it to them for free and told the children to be careful since the festival was full of people.

"I didn't know that the festival would be this crowded," Levi murmured, sipping on his iced tea.

"Right, it's the first time Levi and I are going to this festival together," Eren said while they were walking around looking at the many stands with food, games, accessories, and other things.

"I went a few times when I was a kid, but the crowd was killing me. I would not go here if it weren't because of the fireworks we are going to watch together," Mikasa sighed.

"Well, I always come to this festival so I am pretty much used to it," Armin scratched the back of his head, smiling awkwardly.

"You never told us that," Eren perked up.

"Well, my grandfather always opens a stand for this festival every year, so I kinda go with him and help a bit."

"You, helping?" Eren quirked his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up," He laughed, "I am also going to help him today, but not now. I wanna explore the stands with you guys first, then help him a bit, then we'll meet up to watch the fireworks together!" He said happily.

"Wow, you sure make a schedule out of it," Mikasa smiled playfully, "Maybe I'll help you later," She added.

"Eh, you don't need to," Armin waved his hand frantically.

"Nah, I always eat at your grandfather's restaurant whenever both of my parents come home late and he lets me wait there. So I want to help, you know, as a thank you?"

"That's nice of you. Well, okay then," Armin smiled.

They continued walking around to many stands, buying some sweets, and playing games. They even meet Jean and Marco at the cotton candy stands. Connie should be coming with them but it seemed like the bald boy was late.

Jean and Marco joined Eren and the others looking at a few stands. Not too long later, they decided to split up because Jean wanted to eat something while Eren and Mikasa wanted to play a shooting game before she went with Armin to help his grandfather's stand.

"Ah, it's really hard!" Mikasa pouted, yes, the quiet tough looking girl was pouting after she failed in her 9th attempt to shoot the red cans so she could get the prize that she wanted.

"Maybe you should just give up?" Armin said quietly while Levi and Eren were watching her sulking.

"But I really like the red scarf, I don't know why but I really like it," She sighed dramatically.

"But it's like, summer," Eren lifted his eyebrows.

"I still want it," The black haired girl deadpanned.

"Mmm…" Eren seemed to think and then turned his head to Mikasa, "You only need to hit the red cans up there and make it fall, and then you get the red scarf, right?" He asked and Mikasa replied with a small nod.

"Mkay," Eren approached the stand's owner and gave him a few dollars, "I wanna try," He said while the stand owner gave him the rubber shooting gun.

"Good luck, kid," The stand owner said blankly and went back to his seat.

Eren got three rubber bullets, which meant he had three chances to try shooting the red cans. He failed on the first try. But then on the second attempt, he managed to knock down the red cans. Levi's eyes went wide, Armin gasped, and Mikasa clapped her hands while grinning.

"Wow," Eren stunned, "I did it?"

"Wow, Eren! Try the green cans!" Armin encouraged him.

It seemed like the second try was just Eren's luck, because his last shot completely missed.

"Aw, I think I just get lucky," Eren's shoulders slumped.

"But you still knocked down the red cans, which means you get the red scarf!" Mikasa said a bit loud too Eren's ear.

The stand's owner gave Eren the scarf as a prize and then Eren gave it to Mikasa which she accepted happily.

"You gave it to her?" Levi asked quietly.

"Well, I got it for her," Eren grinned. Levi nodded slowly, looking down at his feet.

"Eren, thanks again. Now Armin and I can go to help his grandfather at his stand," Mikasa said happily, patting Eren.

"And here I thought I was going to help my grandfather by myself, since I thought you'd be here all night trying to get the scarf," Armin giggled.

"Hey," Mikasa punched Armin's shoulder playfully, "Well, we should go now."

"Mhm, meet you guys at the fireworks festival later?" Armin asked the two boys in front of him.

"Yup, we'll be waiting under the oak tree near the riverside. Make sure you find us," Eren answered and waved at Armin and Mikasa. After they both disappeared into the crowd, Eren turned to Levi, "So, wanna go to— eh? Levi?" Eren's green eyes went wide, Levi was not beside him.

"Levi?" Eren was looking around, searching any sign of Levi, but the black haired boy was nowhere in sight.

It's not that Eren was afraid of getting lost, he was afraid of Levi getting lost. Levi always clung to Eren and he didn't seem to enjoy crowds. Really, since they were here, Levi didn't even talk much and only held onto his hand quietly. Levi only talked when he was asked something or talked to. On top of that, he only went to the festival because of the fireworks that Eren told him about and because Eren wanted to come here so badly.

"Now, where is he? I hope I find him soon," Eren started walking fast while looking around him. Hoping he would find Levi soon.

 _'Levi, please be okay. I am coming.'_

–

–

 _'Running off like that was a bad idea,' Levi thought._

Now, he didn't mean to run away from Eren, no way, no. Levi was just feeling a bit jealous –yes, he admits he is jealous— because Eren won Mikasa a scarf. His stomach felt sick and his heart was beating uncomfortably. So, he just wanted to get away for a moment. But now he has been separated from Eren.

"Looks like I wandered off without noticing…" He murmured to himself. That was silly of him, running because of jealousy and now he was lost and feeling alone.

 _Alone._ Just like a few years ago when some kids were bullying him because he was adopted. Eren was nowhere to be seen and Levi was facing them alone.

"When was it again? Second grade?" Levi still murmured to himself, wandering around the festival hoping to see the dark chocolate haired boy while his thoughts were taking him back to the early semester of the second grade.

–

– _ **flashback**_

 _"Hey, you!" A boy with short blond hair suddenly appeared in front of Levi who was sitting in his seat with two lunch boxes on the table._

 _Levi raised his head, face looking grumpy as usual. He was getting bored waiting for Eren who hadn't come back from the toilet, 'probably pooping since he's taking so long,' Levi thought._

 _"You are Levi, Eren's brother right?" Another boy with a black hair asked Levi while he was standing smugly beside the blond one._

 _"Mmm," Levi hummed. He doesn't know what to answer. He never thought of Eren as his brother since they were not blood related, not even half-brothers because he thought it sounded weird. Eren is Eren to him, his savior and his sanctuary._

 _"I heard you're adopted, right Samuel?" The blond haired boy asked mischievously at the black haired boy named Samuel._

 _"Mhm. And you know what, Thomas? I heard the Jaeger family only took him in because he looks so pitiful," Samuel told the blonde haired boy named Thomas while their eyes were set on Levi._

 _Now Levi frowned, his silver-blue eyes were piercing through those two boys, "No, they didn't," He deadpanned._

 _"Yes, they did. You just haven't realized it, always clinging to Eren. Don't you know you are only being pitied? Look at you, trying to scare us with those ugly eyes and that tiny little body," Samuel said with a mocking look on his face._

 _"Why did you even bother with me? You can just leave me alone if you don't like me," Levi said quietly, tears were threatening to fall, but he tried really hard not to cry in front of them._

 _"Because you are weird, you never talk, and you only cling to Eren. You look like a freak standing there silently while Eren is talking to other kids. Is it because you are adopted?" Thomas said with a scowl._

 _"You are the weird one. Talking about me being adopted and pitied and then calling me a freak. Do you know that you are not making any sense? What? You trying to look smart here?" Levi said, challenging them._

 _His heart was beating fast, afraid that they will go too far. He needed Eren, he was afraid and alone, he felt so lost and they were looking him like he was a small little thing that they could crush at any time and it made him feel terrified. He didn't even realize that he was crying and his other classmates were looking at them._

 _"What did you just say you freak?" Thomas was about to hit him as was Samuel._

 _Levi closed his eyes, waiting for their attack but the hit never came._

 _Then, he heard a sound and slowly opened his eyes._

 _"What are you guys doing?" Eren was standing beside Levi's seat, gripping Thomas's hand tightly to prevent him from hitting Levi and looking at Samuel with a scowl. His other hand was getting ready for any sudden moves from Samuel._

 _"Levi was being mean and calling us weird!" Samuel accused, pointing his finger to Levi._

 _"I'm not! You started it first," Levi defended himself, tears were rolling down his cheeks._

 _Eren looked at Levi with slight shock and then to the two boys in front of him, "It's not nice calling your classmates names and making them cry. Apologize or I am telling the teacher about this and you will get punished for being a meanie!" He shouted, making the boys in front of him shudder._

 _"We didn't—"_

 _"Apologize to Levi," Eren cut in before Thomas could finish his sentence._

 _"Sorry," Thomas apologize half-heartedly before he added, "It's because you're a freak," He murmured._

 _"Hey!" Eren gripped Thomas hand tighter._

 _"Ow, okaaay, sorry! Happy? Now let go!"_

 _Eren let Thomas's hand go and looked at Samuel who pouted, "And you?"_

 _"Fine, sorry," Samuel still pouted, "Let's go Thomas," he stomped to his seat followed by Thomas who mumbled something like 'whatever'._

 _Eren watched them walking away and offered Levi a handkerchief, "You okay? I am sorry I left you alone for too long and this happened," He said apologetically._

 _"It's okay, sorry for the trouble," Levi mumbled, wiping his tears away._

 _"What did they tell you? Did they bully you? Should I go and call teacher anyway?"_

 _"Nothing, they were just being mean and calling me names," Levi told Eren the half-truth. It wasn't nothing, but he didn't want to make another scene._

 _Eren nodded slowly and took a seat beside Levi while the black haired boy gave the handkerchief back._

 _"What took you so long anyway? Did you poop or something in the toilet?" Levi tried to change the topic._

 _"No, I met Mikasa and then we talked a bit. She and Armin are going to play at our house this Sunday. Remind me to tell mom, okay?" Eren said smiling softly._

 _"Okay," Levi smiled back, "Thanks for standing up for me. I was afraid and feeling so alone, but then you came right in time and I don't feel alone anymore," He said sheepishly._

 _"I'm sorry," Eren frowned, "And you're welcome. From now on I won't let you feel alone. If you are afraid and feeling alone, just call me and I'll be there like a superhero," He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows._

 _"Silly," Levi laughed and poked Eren's cheek playfully, "Thank you, Eren. Make sure you keep that as a promise."_

 _"Cross my heart, now let's eat our lunch, I'm starviiiiing~"_

– _ **end of flashback**_

–

"Eren…" Levi was about to cry.

It was almost time for the fireworks and even if he was walking towards the riverside, he didn't remember where the specific place was that Eren said they were meeting their parents to watch the fireworks together. There were a few oak trees and he pouted while staring at one of them, feeling alone, he just wanted to sit there and cry.

Just when Levi was about to burst into tears, a sound startled him.

"Levi!"

Levi snapped his head to the source of the voice and looked up to see a pair of green eyes sparkling with relief, "Eren…"

"I finally found you!" Eren said between gasps after having had run around looking for Levi.

Before Eren was done catching his breath, Levi suddenly hugged him tightly, clinging onto him for dear life and sobbed quietly, "I couldn't find you, and I thought you were not looking for me and then I'd be lost forever and I was scared about being alone again and going back there," Levi said between his sobs, referring the orphanage as _'there'_.

Eren rubbed his back slowly, "I was waving at Armin and Mikasa and you were gone. I was looking for you everywhere, I am glad I finally found you.

Levi nodded between his sobs, "I didn't mean to, sorry…" He was too embarrassed to tell Eren that all of this started because of his jealousy earlier when Eren got Mikasa the scarf, so he kept it to himself.

"It's okay, I found you now. And don't say such silly things about being alone and going back there. I am here, you are not alone. And if I couldn't find you, Mom and Dad would," Eren said assuring Levi, letting go of him, and offering him a handkerchief.

Levi sniffed before taking the handkerchief, "Thanks," He wiped away his tears before realizing something.

"Eren…"

"Yes?"

"It's not a handkerchief," Levi said looking at the fabric he was holding.

"Eh? It was in my pocket. Is it not mine?"

"I think it's a tie? A cravat? Maybe it belongs to Mom or Dad?"

"A what?"

"It's pretty cool," Levi's silver-blue eyes sparkled at the sight.

"Keep it then, it was in my pocket so it's… mine? Maybe Mom mistakenly bought me a cravat instead of a handkerchief," Eren grinned.

"I can keep it?"

"Sure, you can keep it. Now, let's go looking for Mom and Dad, maybe Armin and Mikasa are already waiting for us too. The fireworks are almost starting," He held Levi's hand tightly, walking toward their meeting point.

"Okay," Levi smiled, tucking the cravat from Eren nicely into his pocket and gripping onto Eren's hand more tightly.

Levi was smiling along the way, maybe this was the longest he's been smiling. Jealousy because of Mikasa's scarf had been forgotten and replaced by the white cravat in his pocket.

When they arrived at their meeting point their parents were already waiting for them, and Carla waved frantically at them. Apparently Mikasa's parents were going to Armin's grandfather's stand to buy some food and pick up Armin and Mikasa –probably Armin's grandfather too— to watch the fireworks with the Jaegers, but then they never came back to the specific spot.

Until the fireworks started, they still hadn't shown up. Later, Carla got a text from Mikasa's mom that the riverside was too packed with people and that they couldn't get through. So they ended up watching the fireworks near Armin's grandfather's stand.

"Too bad they couldn't see it from here," Levi said after Carla told Eren and Levi that they couldn't make it here and watch it together.

"Mmm, too bad, it's like a perfect spot ever! Beautiful!" Eren's green eyes sparkled in amazement of the many beautiful fireworks.

"Right," Levi said then looking at Eren, a small smile appeared on his lips, _'Just like your eyes that sparkle from the reflection of the fireworks,'_ He thought.

"Let's make our life colorful like fireworks. Heehee, I think I'm saying something great," Eren scratched his head while smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, that was something great. I think you could make your life sparkle like fireworks. But I don't think I could," Levi said with a gloomy face.

"Then I'll spark your life with my fireworks? That could do?" He asked innocently tilting his head towards the fireworks.

"I am sure that would work," Levi smiled widely and looked back up to watch the fireworks, intertwining their hands together.

Levi was absolutely sure that Eren could make his life sparkle like fireworks.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **Beta-ed by the lovely Fallen_Nightmares (ao3), thank you for the help! c:**


	6. Ch06 Middle School

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ngh…" Levi was slowly waking from his slumber by the sound of his alarm clock.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Mmm…" He frowned.

He was awake, but his eyes felt really hard to open and it felt like his soul was still wandering around somewhere outside his body.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Whack!_

He slammed the alarm button to make the annoying sound stop. He stretched himself before he turned to the mop of dark chocolate hair beside him, trying to wake him up.

Since the first day Levi had been staying here, in the Jaeger family, never once has he slept alone. Because at night, Eren always snuck into his bedroom and they would sleep together. Not that Levi minded. In fact, he felt safe and secure whenever Eren slept with him.

"Eren," He shook Eren's shoulder gently. Once, twice, still no response.

"Eren!" He shook harder, half screamed, Eren still didn't budge.

Levi sat on Eren's stomach, and then he shook the sleeping boy underneath him with all his might, "Eren! Wake up! Up! Up!"

"Mmm wh-wha? What?" Green eyes slowly opened.

"Morning," Levi gave him a warm smile, still sitting on the half-awake boy's stomach.

"Mmm. You could wake me up gently, you know? And by the way, you are kinda heavy," Eren yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry," Levi moved from Eren's stomach and sat on the bed, "You are always a heavy sleeper and from time to time it's getting harder to wake you up," He poked Eren's cheek playfully.

"Mmm," Eren mumbled while getting out of bed, trying to make the bed and Levi followed him to help make the bed.

"Go take a bath and change your clothes. We need to get ready for breakfast or Mom will yell at us for getting late to the welcoming ceremony for the middle schoolers."

Eren gave Levi a small nod and headed back to his own bedroom to get ready.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Levi said before walking toward the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, the boys finished preparing themselves for school and went downstairs for breakfast.

Carla had just finished preparing breakfast when she heard a rustling sound approaching her and her husband in the kitchen.

The boys appeared wearing their middle school uniforms which included a white shirt and grey sweater with their school crest, crossed black and white wings, on the chest, a plaid black and light grey tie, another plaid black and light grey on the trouser (skirt for girls) with black socks and black shoes, and a messenger bag.

"Morning, I thought you were still sleeping, I am about to make your Dad wake you up," Carla said while putting the plate filled with toast and scrambled eggs on the table.

"But look at you guys, all ready and looking so handsome with your new uniforms," Their mother cooed.

"My baby boys are growing up," She added with a smile and teary eyes.

"You guys are up quite early. Did Eren slept in Levi's bedroom again?" Grisha laughed, "What are you, five?"

"Dad, I'm twelve," Eren pouted.

"You should be glad that Levi and I are getting along. If it were another family, they would probably be fighting all the time," He said while taking a seat beside Levi.

"Well, I am glad you are getting along," Grisha smiled at them.

"You guys make a great pair of brothers," Carla chuckled.

"More than that, we are inseparable. Right, Levi?"

"Right," Levi mumbled quietly in his seat, flashing a small smile at Eren.

Levi always thought of Carla and Grisha as his Mom and Dad. But never once had he thought of Eren as a sibling, since they are not blood related, or a brother or even half-brother. In fact, both of them never talked about being siblings or brothers.

Eren is… _Eren._

Eren is his savior, his safe haven, his light, his sanctuary.

Levi nibbled on his toast quietly and looked at Carla who was talking with Eren.

"What would you do without Levi, you always cling to him," Carla chuckled, patting Eren's cheek playfully.

"But Levi also clings to me," He tried to defend himself, earning another chuckle from his mother and Levi.

"Now, now. Go finish your breakfast. If we don't hurry, you guys won't make it in time for the welcoming ceremony," Grisha said before sipping his morning tea.

"Dad, you are coming to our welcoming ceremony?" Eren said. His green eyes got wider and sparkling with excitement.

"I thought you were going to the hospital today until nighttime," Levi added, a bit surprised.

"Well, I got the day off especially for you two. Plus, I am not about to miss my chance to take some memorable pictures and a few videos," Their father said while taking out his old camera and video recorder.

"No way," Eren groaned, "You always say you are only going to take some pictures and videos at times like this, but the truth is you take thousands pictures and long videos!"

"Ah, I was getting carried away," Grisha said while caressing the camera and video recorder.

"Well, don't get used to it," Eren pouted.

"But, today is special. You finally become a middle school student," Carla joined her husband.

"Right," Grisha nodded, "Only a few pictures and short little video to remember this memorable day," He continued caressing the camera.

"Your father is right, now, if you guys have finished your breakfast, we should go now," Carla said while putting the dishes in the sink to get cleaned.

"So we can have spare time to take a few pictures!" She continued, happily cleaning the dishes.

"And some videos," Their father added.

"I had a feeling your meaning of 'few' and 'some' are different from my meaning of 'few' and 'some'," Eren mumbled in his seat while Levi snorted in amusement at Eren's flustered face.

True to his word, his father's 'few' and 'some' meant hundreds of pictures –yes, he'd been counting them— and a long video that started from when they set their feet on the school yard, during the ceremony, up until now, where they had already finished the ceremony and talked to Armin.

"Boys, look here. Say something to the camera!" Grisha said loudly from behind his video recorder while Carla snapped a few more pictures of them.

"Dad, stop that. People are looking at us!" Eren said in a hushed tone to his father, face flushed from embarrassment.

"No worries, my boy," His father laughed, "Armin too, come on, say something! Don't be shy," He encouraged the blond haired boy.

"Oh, Armin. Look here!" Carla said after.

Armin only stuttered some nonsense while looking at the camera uncomfortably.

Eren patted Armin's shoulder, "Just ignore my parents, they are being silly."

Levi stared blankly at the camera then turned to Eren, "You know, maybe dad is more suitable to being part of the paparazzi than being a doctor. So is mom," He whispered to Eren.

"I heard that, boys," Grisha gave them a look before he took more recording of his sons and Armin.

"We can't help it, you guys look so handsome in that uniform," Their mother smiled happily before snapping more pictures of them.

"You've been doing that since we arrived at school, don't you already have enough pictures, mom? And dad, you could even make a movie from that video!" Eren groaned.

"Oh, nice idea! Too bad Mikasa isn't here," His father said while recording more of his son's cute faces of annoyance.

"Nooo," Eren sighed dramatically, making Armin and Levi laugh while Carla snapped more pictures of them as if it was a natural thing to do.

"Speaking of Mikasa, finally we can meet her at school tomorrow," Armin said shyly.

"Right! It's been a year since we've met her at school because elementary school, middle school, and high school are in different buildings," Eren nodded.

"She is one year ahead of us, we only get to meet her sometimes at the school gate or on the weekends," Armin added, "Can't wait to meet her in the same building. She promised to eat lunch together with us."

"Oh! That and I can't wait to see who my classmates are. It would be nice if there was someone close to me as my classmates like you guys, or even Connie, Jean, and Marco," Eren jumped childishly with Armin.

Levi only nodded and then tugged on Eren's uniform, "I hope we can be in the same class this time."

 _It would sucks without you._

Levi remembered when he was in 5th and 6th grade. He was in a different classroom, away from Eren, and it felt, well, it sucked.

Class without Eren is boring. Class without Eren is dull. Class without Eren is just _wrong_.

"Anyway, Armin," Grisha suddenly said, making the boys look at him, "You said your grandfather was only able to drop you off this morning?" He asked him.

"Oh, yes. He said he will be busy at the restaurant since there are new lunch menus and it's quite popular nowadays," Armin answered.

"Say no more. We are going to The Colossal restaurant then," Grisha said eagerly.

Eren jumped happily, "Yay! It's been a while since we've been there!"

"Right. I am tempted to try the new lunch menus," He nodded to his son.

"Eh? But I couldn't possibly bother you," Armin eagerly shook his head.

"Your grandfather called me earlier and asked if I could take you to the restaurant," He explained.

"Oh, well, thank you Mr. Jaeger," Armin smiled shyly.

"No problem. We could probably take a few more videos and pictures with Armin's grandfather in it."

"Dad," Eren whined as they got into car, heading to The Colossal restaurant.

–

–

It's been a week since the opening ceremony. Eren and Levi were about to go to the cafeteria to meet with Armin and Mikasa for lunch which was becoming a routine now.

Levi walked closely to Eren, since they were in the same class, they headed out of the classroom together.

Yes, they were classmates, and that made Levi the happiest person on Earth when he found out about this the day after the welcoming ceremony.

Eren was happy too, he never got bored spending his day with Levi. Because, Levi always smiled whenever Eren was with him and that made Eren feel special.

Just then, Armin showed up in front of them, "Eren!"

"Hey, I thought we were gonna meet at the cafeteria. What are you doing here?" Eren was approaching him with Levi.

"Wahhh, so cold," Armin said dramatically, "You used to come to get me at my class, why did you decide to meet up at the cafeteria now?"

"Because the girls in your class were staring at us funny!" Eren said a bit loud.

Baby blue eyes twitched with a grin on his lips, "No they're not. They were just being curious."

"Curious?" Eren tilted his head in confusion.

"They think you are cute."

Now Levi's silver blue eyes twitched with a scowl on his face.

"Me? I'm not cute! They were probably talking about Levi," Eren blushed.

"No, I'm sure it was you. The dark chocolate haired boy with pretty green eyes and a cute face," Armin giggled.

"You sure are popular in my class. Are you popular in your class too?" Armin wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Am not! You are talking nonsense," Eren pouted.

Levi frowned and quietly walked beside Eren. He didn't like this conversation.

"Okay, okay, just drop it," Armin laughed.

"Hey, Levi," Eren said quietly, "You okay? You have this kind of frown-y face on you."

"Mmm, wonder if you will leave me when you become popular," Levi mumbled.

"No way," Eren said, grabbing Levi's hand and intertwined it with his, "I'm not leaving you over something silly like that."

Levi smiled as they continued walking like that until Mikasa waved at them, already sitting in one of the empty tables with a tray of food.

Eren and Armin waved back while Levi gave her a small nod before they got their own trays of food.

"No lunch box today?" Mikasa said to Eren and Levi as the boys sat down, trays of food in hand.

"I told mom that Levi and I wanted to try the lunch food from school," Eren grinned.

She hummed while nodding understandingly, "Anyway, have you guys thought about joining any of the school clubs? The registration is officially open today."

"Oh, right. You talked about the martial arts club you're into, that seems pretty interesting," Eren said before munching into his sandwich.

"You think so, huh? Which one? Judo? Aikido? Kendo? Taekwondo?" Mikasa eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Well, it's pretty interesting to see, but I am thinking of joining the art club? Uhhh, the painting club? Hehe," Eren said sheepishly.

"I saw some of the paintings from the club members and they were hanging beautifully on the eastern art room when I had art class. They were beautiful, so artsy."

"So I thought maybe joining the painting club will not be that bad, I could learn a few things from the talented members," Eren finished his explanation with a big grin.

"Right, I forgot that you really love arts. But you can join more than one club though, if the schedule isn't conflicting. What about you guys?" She looked at Armin and Levi.

"Um, I am thinking about joining the literature club…" Armin said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Haven't you had enough with books, Armin?" Mikasa asked in playful tone.

"Haven't you had enough with martial arts, Mikasa? You've already joined the kendo and judo clubs. Going to join more martial arts clubs?" Armin questioned back with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Mikasa laughed, smacking Armin's shoulder playfully.

"So, Levi. What about you?" Armin asked the quietest person at their lunch table.

"I'll join the same club with Eren," Levi said quietly.

"Really? I never knew you liked arts that much," Eren asked, a bit happy because Levi will join the same club as him.

"I'll join the club if you're in it," Levi answered almost like a whisper, had Eren not been sitting closely to Levi, he wouldn't have heard it.

Just before Eren got to say anything, Mikasa cut in, "Don't you want to join a club because you're interested in it and not because Eren will be there? Really, you are always clinging to Eren."

Mikasa's question is one of pure curiosity but, to Levi, it sounds harsh and rude.

"And what's the problem with that?" Levi's silver blue eyes glared at Mikasa's black eyes in front of him.

"You know, if I were Eren, I would be bothered by you clinging to me all the time. It's really annoying," Mikasa glared back.

Mikasa didn't mean to say things or glare at Levi like that, but the way Levi glared at her was irritating.

"Well, I just— It's…" Levi now stared at Eren looking like a kicked puppy.

Did Eren really think that way about Levi?

After all this time they've been living under the same roof together?

Levi was trembling in his seat, _'Am I just a bother? Am I unwanted?'_

The thought of it was already making him want to dig a deep hole then bury himself and never come out ever again.

"Mikasa, you're being kinda rude," Eren said, looking at her disapprovingly.

"If you were bothering me, I would've let you know," Eren's green eyes looking at Levi while patting his soft black hair gently.

Levi nodded shyly while sipping his drink.

Armin smiled at them, glad that the situation was handled nicely by Eren. Somehow Eren was the only one who could handle Levi and Mikasa with only one small action.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to start a scene," She said half-apologetically to Levi, which Levi replied with a small nod.

It's not like the two of them hated each other, it's just sometimes both of them had different ways of thinking that clashed.

"So, about the club recruitment…" Armin said, trying to break the tension.

"Right, you could go to where the clubs have their meetings and sign up there," Mikasa explained, "You can look at the club information wall on the first floor to get to know where each club is located."

The boys nodded.

"You sure you don't want to join the martial arts club? It's a pretty cool club, especially the aikido and judo club. We've won many medals and competitions," She continued, smirking playfully.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to promote your club to us, Mikasa," Armin giggled.

"Well, at least I tried to recruit some new people," She shrugged.

"Anyway, I gotta go first. Class has almost started and my math teacher is known for always coming to class five minutes early," She said while getting up from her seat.

"Just let me know if you are still interested in martial arts," She waved lazily while Eren and Armin waved back to her frantically and Levi gave her a small nod.

After that, the boys decided to go to the first floor to check the club information wall so they could sign up later after school.

When school ended for today, Eren and Levi went to the west art room on the first floor to sign up for the painting club while Armin went to the east study hall in the library on the second floor to sign up for the literature club.

They were excited to start their new after school activities in each club.

–

–

"Eren! Levi!" Eren stopped in the middle of the hallway with Levi beside him as a voice called out to them.

"Oh, Armin!" Eren waved happily.

"Do you start your club activities today?" Armin grinned.

"Mhm, your club activities started yesterday, right? How was it?"

"Awesome, the upperclassmen were really nice and the club advisor, who is actually an English teacher for the 8th grade students, was really fun to talk to," The blond haired boy beamed.

"Heee…" Eren listened, getting more excited to go to the club.

"Must be fun," Levi gave Armin a rare little smile.

"It is! Well, I gotta go home now. Mikasa is waiting for me at the school gate. Have fun you two!" Armin waved, quickly disappearing from their sight.

"Let's go, Levi. I bet our club activities are also as fun as Armin's," Eren tugged on Levi's uniform.

"I bet it will be the most fun and exciting club ever, because you're in it," Levi whispered slowly, earning a blush from Eren.

It was the best club ever. The upperclassmen were nice, easy going, and all of them were really talented.

Eren and Levi already learned many things, and only in the first meeting, from the seniors and mostly from their club advisor who taught art for the 7th, 8th, and9th graders.

"This is so much fun, I wish every day of school was like this," Eren said while sketching for his painting.

"Mhm, what are you going to paint?" Levi asked, peaking at Eren's canvas.

"Oh, um, buildings."

"But why does it only have one tiny little house in the middle of it? Is that even a house?" Levi pointed at the small thing among the tall and large buildings.

"That's the point. The small house is the only thing that stands out, right? It reminds me of you," Eren said shyly.

"So… Being small reminds you of me? But I am about the same height as you," Levi looked confused.

"No, it's like, among all the other people around me, your presence is the only thing that catches my eyes. Maybe it's not what most people see when they look at you, but it's what I see from my perspective."

That made Levi blush, "Maybe you should join Armin in the literature club," Levi smiled.

"And read hundreds pages of long paragraphs? No thank you. What are you trying to paint anyway?" Eren leaned closer to Levi to take a look.

"It might not be obvious now, but after I complete the painting with all the colors, you will see something," Levi said while continuing his sketch.

"Ehhh, what is it? You trying to paint landscapes? All I see is a flower field with a tree on the edge of it," Eren asked in confusion.

"Well, it reminds me of you," Levi blushed.

"You see, I am gonna paint the tree with all bright colors and the rest of it with dark colors."

"The dark color of the field looks wrong and may not make any sense, but the bright colors for the tree, like green for the leaves and brown for the trunk, also a few whites and blues for the sky colors around the tree, looks right and makes sense, right?"

"Well, you represent the bright colors while I am the dark colors. Because you know, you stay true when my world is false and I always seek you when my sight is lost from all the bad thoughts," Levi finished his explanation with a huff.

"So, what do you think?" Levi's silver blue eyes stared into Eren's bright green eyes, waiting for a response.

"I need to process what you just said. And whoa, I think you're the one who should join Armin in the literature club!" Eren said with wide eyes.

"Nah, I am good in here with you," Levi smiled shyly.

After a quite long pause, Levi turned to Eren who was now busy working on his sketch, "Hey, Eren."

"Mmm?" Eren who was focused on the canvas now turned to Levi.

"When your painting is done, may I keep it?"

"Only I get to keep yours," Eren said with a smile on his face, eyes focused back on his sketch.

"Deal," Levi smiled, continuing his painting.

Middle school was fun.

Joining the painting club with Eren was even more fun.

Making a painting based on Eren was something Levi enjoyed very much.

Being Eren's inspiration in his painting made Levi the happiest and the proudest boy on Earth.

Levi will make sure to keep Eren's first painting when he is done.

Little did Levi know, Eren was thinking the same thing and will make sure to keep Levi's painting when he is done.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **Btw in my country, this is how our school system works:**  
 ** _Elementary school : 1st to 6th grade_**  
 ** _Middle school/Junior high : 7th to 9th grade_**  
 ** _High school/Senior high : 10th to 12th grade_**

 **Beta-ed by the lovely Fallen_Nightmares (ao3), thank you for the help! c:**

 **PS: Friendly reminder, Eren and Levi will developed their relationship on a slow build, but the story line, not so slow. If my explanation is confusing you, feel free to give me comments or just hit me up on** **twitter** ** _(ID: himawarinee)_** **or tumblr** ** _(ID: himawarinee)_** **.**


	7. Ch07 Jealousy

Levi walked lazily into his classroom, when he arrived, he stopped right in front of it and glared disgustingly at his class.

A year from now will be a disaster for Levi in this damned classroom.

"Hey, Levi," Eren stared at the grumpy face beside him.

"I hate this, my 8th grade class sucks already," Levi glared at his shoes while sulking, making Eren look at him with a mix of worry and pity.

After a long pause, Levi was looking at the boy beside him with sad eyes like a kicked puppy, "I want to be in the same class as you."

Eren smiled sadly at him, "Yeah, it sucks that we are in different classes."

Levi only nodded his head slowly; there was nothing they could do about it.

"Tell you what," Eren suddenly stepped closer to Levi, "Even though we'll be in different classes, we could spend some time together before class starts, at lunch time, at the painting club, and I will come to your class to get you when schools over," He raised his pinky finger.

"Right. It's not like I can't see you after school, since we live together," Levi smiled, locking his pinky finger with Eren as a promise.

"Mhm. So, I'll see you at lunch, okay? Class is about to start, better not be late!" Eren ruffled Levi's hair playfully before dashing off to his own class.

When Eren was already gone from his sight, Levi slowly walked into his class and choose a third row seat near the window.

He stared at the trees from the window's view, waiting for the first lesson to start. He didn't bother looking at the students around him, not even trying to talk to them.

Since elementary school, Levi was known as a dull, gloomy, and scary kid because the students didn't know him well. Even some students who knew him like Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Jean, and Marco, Levi never talked much or showed much expression.

Levi only did that with Eren and with Eren only.

When he was in elementary school, some students called Eren Levi's tamer. Well, it was kinda true. Because whenever Eren was near him, Levi seemed a bit like normal children and approachable, even if it was just for a little bit. But when Eren wasn't near him, Levi seemed lost in his own mind and unapproachable for anyone. Just like now, when some of his classmates are aware of Levi's presence, but they didn't dare try talking or approaching him, only looking at Levi with some curiosity.

Not that Levi cared, anyway. As long as they didn't talk shit and left him alone, he was okay with that.

"I hope lunch time is coming soon," Levi murmured.

During lessons, Levi only paid attention to first period until third period. During the fourth period, Levi didn't really pay any attention, instead his mind wandered off to the lunch time that would come after this period was over.

It's not like Levi didn't enjoying the quiet classroom while the teacher gave them lessons. Well, any normal teenager wouldn't enjoy school lessons for sure. It's just that the class felt different without Eren's presence near Levi. It felt uncomfortable, boring, and dull, just like Levi himself without Eren.

How the hell had Levi survived being in a different class than Eren when they were in 5th and 6th grade? It remained mystery to him and during that time, Levi was grumpier than ever without Eren.

Maybe because Armin was in the same class with him in 5th grade so it was still a bit tolerable.

Maybe because that horse-face and freckles were in the same class with him in 6th grade. Even though they didn't talk much to Levi, it was still tolerable.

 _A bit._

Now, it was different. No Eren in class as his classmate and none of Eren's friends to make the class seem a bit familiar. Now it was just a class filled with other students that Levi didn't bother to get to know. It's not like he could easily make new friends or act all friendly to everyone like Eren did.

During elementary school, he knew Armin, Mikasa, horse-face, freckles, and baldie from Eren. Not that Levi admitted to call them his friends; because they are Eren's friends who happened to get to know Levi. That's all. But at least Eren's friends were some people that Levi felt familiar with. If it wasn't for Eren, Levi would probably be a loner forever.

Ha, a loner. How pitiful. Thinking like this just made Levi miss Eren's presence more and more.

 _'Just five more minutes until lunch time,'_ Levi thought while drumming his fingers on the table quietly.

A few more minutes and he will meet Eren for lunch. Well, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa.

 _'3 more minutes,' Levi's_ silver-blue eyes were glued to the clock that was placed in the front of his classroom above the black board.

 _'2 more minutes…'_

 _'1 more minute…'_

 _'Anytime now…'_

Levi was getting impatient; his shoes were making annoying tapping sounds against the floor.

 _Riiing!_

"Finally," Levi immediately got up from his seat and stormed out of class, heading to Eren's classroom.

He walked as fast as he could, since it's prohibited to run in the school hallway. He ignored all the weird and scared looks from the students that saw him walking in a rush.

As Eren's classroom finally came in sight, Levi saw Eren's mop of dark chocolate hair as he was walking from the classroom and waved to a girl that Levi didn't know.

"Eren," Levi said as he was approaching him, and in an instant, Levi was already clinging beside him. Levi's silver blue eyes were glaring at the unknown girl that had waved to Eren earlier. Not that she realized she was being glared at by Levi, since she had already walked away from the class.

"Let's go to the cafeteria," Levi looked at Eren with a smile.

"You surprised me, clinging onto me suddenly like that," Eren laughed a hearty laugh while they were heading to the cafeteria.

"Well, I miss you. Class feels different without you," Levi murmured shyly.

"Aw, Levi. It's okay, you'll get used to it. Who knows maybe you could get to know some new friends," Eren ruffled Levi's soft black hair.

"Mmm," Levi leaned into the touch of the Eren's tan hand.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, they met with Armin and Mikasa before ordering some lunch food and then they were chatting happily.

"So, congratulations on jumping out of the 8th grade, eh, Armin? You are in the 9th grade now," Eren wiggled his eyebrows playfully, earning a playful slap in the arm from Armin.

"Two years younger than me and he is already my classmate. What's next, Armin? Being an advanced student in high school and graduating earlier than me?" Mikasa smirked.

"No way. I think it's the last time for me being an advanced student. Don't want to leave you guys yet," Armin chuckled.

"Glad to be in the same class as you, though. At least I have a friend that I know. Even better, a best friend," He continued while turning his head to Mikasa.

Mikasa nudged Armin playfully while sipping on her drink.

"Levi," Armin quietly called the grumpy face in front of him, "You okay? You seem uh… Quieter than usual," He asked carefully, trying not to make the grumpy face in front of him grumpier.

Before Levi got to answer, Mikasa interrupted, "He's probably being grumpy because he's not in the same class as Eren," She said while looking at Levi and then she turned her head to Eren, "Careful Eren. The grumpier this boy is, the more he will cling to you," She smirked.

Levi bopped Mikasa on the forehead, "Shut it, woman," He smirked back while he linked his arms with Eren and started to cling to the tan arm.

"Oh, so badass. I'm so scared…" She said with a blank face.

"Glad you two finally get along," Armin giggled.

 _"Do not,_ " Both of the black haired teenagers said in unison.

"Besides, Eren doesn't mind if I'm clingy, right?" Levi looked at Eren with concern, afraid that Eren will think Levi is weird and annoying for being too clingy.

"I don't mind," Eren gave Levi an assuring smile.

Levi nodded in satisfaction, a triumphant look on his face while he still clung onto Eren.

In fact, he was probably being a bit more clingy than usual.

It wasn't because they were in different classes that made Levi clingier. Well, it was one of the reasons, but there was another, more important reason. A girl from Eren class, that Levi didn't bother to know her name, was the main reason for his clinginess.

Apparently, a few months later, the girl became closer and closer to Eren, like they were a good friends. And that annoyed Levi to death. Who the hell does she think she is? That made Levi clingier than he used to be.

A jealous Levi was a clingy Levi. Whenever Levi went to Eren's classroom, he always acted clingy towards Eren while giving the girl a death glare which made her shudder, and then she would keep a good distance from them whenever Levi was there.

It's not like Levi hated that Eren made some new friends. No. It was just the way that this girl acted toward Eren that wasn't like any normal friends, she was too close for comfort, always made silly giggles whenever Levi saw Eren talking to her, and things like that annoyed Levi.

Eren, being a friendly person to everyone around him, always treated her nicely. If other people saw them, they would probably think that she was Eren's girlfriend.

 _'Ew, girlfriend,' Levi thought._

But as long as the girl took a step back whenever Levi was with Eren, he was okay with that. Still grumpy and clingy, but it was tolerable. Well, not until the last day of the school semester after they finished their final exam.

The class was empty, his classmates had already got out of class and had gone home after a long stressful final exam, and Eren still was nowhere in sight. _'Maybe Eren forgot that he promised to come to my class after school's over?'_ Levi thought and started to walk towards Eren's classroom.

He walked and when Eren's class was in sight, he saw Eren standing in front of his class with a nervous look on his face. Levi watched him carefully and walked closer when he saw it. He saw the annoying girl–Levi didn't bother to remember her name— talking to Eren. And not just talking, the girl was confessing to Eren.

Levi didn't like the sight in front of him, not one bit. The girl acted shy and Eren was just standing there while fidgeting, a smile crossing his lips. A sudden sadness and negative feeling ran through him because from the look of it, Eren looked like he was gonna accept the girl's confession and then he will spend more time with her, forgetting Levi because of the new girlfriend.

Eren will forget that Levi exists, or even worse, Eren will think that Levi is a nuisance and a bother since Eren now has a girlfriend and Levi would be unwanted, just like that, just like his mother. No, not Carla. _His own mother._ The one who left little Levi alone just because she felt that Levi was a burden to her while she was living with someone that she claimed was her lover back then.

Levi was lost in his own darkness which made everything around him seem it was breaking down into chaotic thoughts. He didn't want Eren to leave him. He didn't like the thought of Eren having someone special aside from Levi.

Just then, he snapped from his thoughts when he saw Eren run to him with a worried face. While Levi only stood still, he felt a warm hand touch his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Eren's green eyes met Levi's silver blue ones. Just before Levi realized that he'd been crying, Eren continued, "Are you okay? Levi, what happened?"

Levi only shook his head slowly and took a quick glance at the confused girl a few meters from them before looking down. He just realized that he'd been crying when he heard his own sobbing.

Eren seemed to get a slight clue of what happened when Levi took a glance to his classmate, and then Eren took out his handkerchief and handed it to Levi, "Wipe your tears, I'll be back real quick. Promise. Stop crying," Eren said assuredly before running back to the girl.

Levi didn't quiet catch the conversation between them since he was too busy wiping his tears roughly. He only heard a loud 'sorry' from Eren —he didn't even realize that the girl was slowly walking away with her head down low in disappointment— the next thing he knew, Eren was standing in front of him.

Eren grabbed Levi's hand that had been wiping the tears roughly with the handkerchief, making his pale face look red, "Levi, stop. You are hurting yourself by rubbing the handkerchief roughly on your face."

Levi stopped immediately while mumbling a low 'sorry' and stared down.

"I'm sorry I didn't go to your class to pick you up right away. She, um…" Eren seemed to be looking for the right words while his hands were rubbing a circle motion on Levi's wrist to calm down the crying boy in front of him.

"So, girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Is she your girlfriend now? Are you going to spend more time with her now and forget about me?" Levi asked with a quiet voice, eyes still looking down.

"No, no and no," Eren answered simply. That made Levi blink and look up to Eren.

"Levi you were crying because of that?" Eren asked and Levi answered with a small nod.

A warm body pressed against Levi, Eren was hugging him firmly. "You are being silly. Well, she did confess to me but I told her no, yeah, well, that's the point. And just as a remainder, I will not forget about you for any reason. Geez, give me more credit," He scoffed.

"So, you're not, you know, with her…" Levi spoke slowly, voice muffled where he was burying his face into Eren's shoulder.

Eren seemed to get what Levi was trying to ask, "No, I mean, I don't think I am interested in her or any other girls in that way. Heh!" He chuckled, still hugging the smaller boy.

"So, are you interested in boys that way?" Levi smiled, _'Because I am interested in boys that way. And not just random boys, one boy who is special. And that boy is you,'_ he thought.

Eren was flustered, "Well, no? I don't know. Maybe I'm a late bloomer. I don't know, Levi. What?" He let go of him, face flushed while looking straight into Levi's silver blue eyes with a face full of determination.

"Sorry," Levi chuckled before he frowned, "Sorry for being silly and crying and making you confused."

"And for making me worried. Really, Levi. I thought something serious had happened to you. Like, you were hurt or you were being bullied," A tan hand poked Levi's pale cheek playfully while scolding him.

"Sorry for making you worried like that," Levi pouted, he was so cute when he pouted which made Eren want to squeeze him so bad.

"It's okay. Heehee, Levi, you are cute when you pout like that," Eren poked him more while grinning.

"I'm not cute," He furrowed his eyebrows together, making him even cuter than before.

"But you are! Like a puppy," Eren stopped poking him and started pinching him playfully on the cheeks.

"No, not me. But you are," Levi said before Eren started pinching him harder, "Ehweeen, stahhhp iht!" Levi tried to free himself from Eren and when he did, he rubbed his cheeks carefully, "You pinched them too hard, now it hurts."

"Sorry," Eren planted a quick kiss on both of Levi's cheeks and started to take a step back, leaving the other boy flustered, "There. I kissed the pain away. All better. Now let's go home, I bet mom has already been waiting for us in the parking lot," He said before he walked away, face a bit red from earlier.

Levi only stood there dumbfounded; his face was as red as a tomato, "Wha…"

When Levi didn't make an attempt to move, Eren went back to where he stood and dragged Levi away to the parking lot. They walked in silence, face still red but Levi's face was redder from the kiss.

"Final exams are over. Wanna sleep late and watch movies at home?" The taller boy asked, trying to break the silence.

"And eat chocolate marshmallow ice cream as a night snack?" Levi smiled suggestively, looking at the taller boy.

"That would be great, come on," Eren gave him an approving nod and smiled. Still tugging Levi while they headed to where their mother was picking them up from school.

–

–

When they arrived at home, Eren told his mother about the night plan with Levi that included movies and ice cream. She was so excited and insisted on joining them and telling them that they needed some parental guide which actually wasn't really necessary since the boys were just going to watch some cartoon movies, but in the end they agreed to their mother joining them.

So there they were, in Levi's bedroom, watching the first movie called _How to Train Your Dragon_ after having their dinner together.

Eren was sitting crossed legged on the carpeted bedroom floor, a cup of empty chocolate marshmallow ice cream in his hands, head resting on Levi's shoulder, and eyes focused on the screen. Levi was not much different, he was sitting crossed legged next to Eren and supporting his weight since Eren put all of his body weight on Levi, a cup of half empty chocolate marshmallow ice cream in his hands, and eyes focused on both Eren and the screen.

Carla smiled at the sight in front of her. She was kinda lonely since Grisha has been really busy at the hospital lately, but now she felt happy because she didn't feel that lonely anymore.

Although this was a good movie night with ice cream and lovely quality time with her children, Carla felt sleepiness overcome her. So when the movie was done and Eren was about to play the next movie, she bid her children goodnight and reminded them not to stay awake all night even though tomorrow was a weekend.

"Don't forget to put the empty ice cream cup in the dishwasher," Carla said before heading to her own bedroom.

"Okay, mom!" Eren half-shouted from his spot since his mother was already closing the door.

They were continuing the movie night with _How to Train Your Dragon 2_ without their mother. Don't get them wrong, it felt nice when their mother joined them for their night plans. But Eren and Levi both preferred having their movie and ice cream nights only with each other.

In the middle of the movie, Eren stole a glance at Levi's melted ice cream, "Hey Levi."

"What is it, Eren?" Levi's eyes met Eren's immediately.

"You're not gonna eat your ice cream?" Eren tilted his head up, still resting on Levi's shoulder.

"I think I've had enough. You want it?" Levi offered the half empty cup.

"Mhm," Eren grabbed it happily, "It's my favorite ice cream, I can never have enough of it," He said while savoring the heavenly taste.

"It's my favorite too. But you better be careful or you'll get cavities from eating too much of it," Levi warned him.

"I'll brush my teeth before we go to sleep, don't worry. You should too."

"Okay, Eren."

They continued their third movie called _Big Hero Six_. That was the last movie they watched for tonight, since Eren was already dozing off at the end of movie credits.

Levi gently woke him up and reminded him to brush his teeth before going to sleep. While Eren sleepily went to brush his teeth, Levi put the empty ice cream cups in the dishwasher and brushed his own teeth.

When he was done, he slowly got on the bed, trying not to wake Eren up –who was already wrapped in the fluffy blanket— he carefully rewrapped the blanket so both of them were covered with it. To Levi's surprise, Eren wiggled and turned around facing him, face buried in Levi's neck, hands gripping Levi's shirt.

Levi slowly put his hands around Eren, smelling his scent.

"I wish we could be together forever. The thought of you leaving me, scares me to death," Levi murmured.

Levi didn't know how he had gotten so deeply attached to Eren. His feeling for the boy was getting stronger each and every day even though he didn't really know what kind of feeling it was. But one thing that he knew, Eren was his sanctuary.

Just when Levi's eyes started to shut, Eren looked up to him with eyes half open, "Me too," He mumbled in his dreamy state.

Levi smiled and kissed Eren's forehead. After he realized what he had done, he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. They were clingy toward each other, but giving kisses was a really rare thing they did. Levi just realized today that kissing Eren or even being kissed by Eren made him feel safer than before.

When Eren was back in his earlier position, face in Levi's neck and hands gripping his shirt, Levi closed his eyes shut contently. Levi promised to himself that he would do anything for the boy sleeping right next to him and stay together forever.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **I feel that this story is getting lost… I know where this story is going, but I don't know how I would get there with plot. I am not satisfied with this chapter, I feel like I forced the story or whatever you call it.**

 **People who still reading my fic up until now, or even people who just found my fic today, thank you for reading and enjoying this fic! ^^**

 **Beta-ed by the lovely Fallen_Nightmares (ao3), thank you for the help! c:**


	8. Ch08 Bye-Bye Fever

**Chapter Notes:**

 **Le wild Hanji appears!**

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

It was another lovely morning, and Carla was done preparing breakfast for her children before they left for school. But something seemed off today. This morning felt quiet, too quiet. And then she realized, the boys hadn't come out from their room even though breakfast was ready.

"Honey, I don't think the kids have woken up yet. I'm going upstairs to check on them. You can eat first or you'll be late for work if you wait for the boys," Carla told her husband before she went upstairs into Levi's room. Grisha only nodded and started to eat his breakfast.

Just when she was about to knock on Levi's bedroom door –she didn't bother to go to Eren's bedroom, since Eren always slept in Levi's bedroom— she heard a faint sound that made her blush.

"Hng, Levi it doesn't feel good, it's too much for me," Eren moaned.

"Eren, just bear with it for now," Levi's voice sounded like a plea.

"I don't like this, Levi!"

"Eren, don't be like that. Be a good boy and take it nicely or I will do it with force."

"But it feels so weird. And this position is uncomfortable."

"Fine," Levi sighed, "What position that would make you comfortable? I want to do it quickly."

"Um, like… Like this?"

"Okay, now be still before I—"

"B-boys!" Carla swung the door open with a red face and a throbbing heart, "I don't think it's the right time for you, to… to… uh…"

"—call mom," Levi finished his sentence the same time Carla opened the door with force.

"Mom, glad you are here. I think Eren got a fever!" He said in a hurry while Carla was still in a daze.

"Uhm, what? What? But I heard uh… positions… uh…" Carla stuttered and stood there with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

"Eren's body feels hot but he told me that he feels really cold. I think it's a fever. I tried to wrap him in blankets but he keeps on fidgeting," Levi said in frustration.

"You wrapped me up with too many layers of blankets, Levi."

"But, Eren. I need to do that so you don't feel cold."

"One or two layers are enough. No need to put all the blankets that we have on me."

"Boys," Carla finally said, making the two of them snap their heads at her immediately, "Eren let me go get your dad to check on you. Levi, prepare for school, alright? Breakfast is ready, you'll be late for school if you don't hurry," She said before she stormed out to the kitchen.

"Levi, it's okay, go. I'll be fine," Eren said with flushed face.

"But you—"

"It's just a fever, don't worry. Now go, I don't want you to be late for school," Eren looking at Levi pleadingly.

Before Levi could answer, Grisha came into his bedroom followed by Carla.

"Now, Levi. Why are you still here? Come on son, go get ready for school. Eren will be fine, I got him," Grisha ruffled Levi's hair, to which Levi replied with a small nod and left the room to go take a shower and get ready for school.

"Ahem, anyway dear, about positions, what was that again?" Grisha asked his wife while checking up on Eren.

Carla smacked her husband's shoulder with all her strength, face flushed red while Grisha replied with chuckle and Eren stared at the two dumfounded.

"So, how is he? It's nothing bad, right? It's just a fever, right?" Carla asked with worry.

"He's fine, it's just a fever. He needs some rest for a day or two. I think I still got the medicine for fever in the basement. Let me go get it," Grisha said as he was heading to the basement.

While Grisha went, Carla was guiding a wobbly Eren back to his own bedroom to get some rest. Even though Levi insisted that it was okay for Eren to stay in his room, Eren didn't want to make a mess with his sweat all over Levi's bed sheets. Plus, he didn't want to spread the flu virus all over Levi's room and make the boy catch his fever.

"I'll be fine. You need to go to school. You are late already," Eren said weakly.

"Mmm, I won't go to the painting club today, so I'll come home early," Levi said reluctantly.

"Ehhh, why?"

"Just sleep and get some rest so the medicine will work. Bye, Eren. See you later," He kissed Eren's forehead.

"Whaaa- Levi! What?" Eren's eyes went wide and his red face got even redder.

Levi only smirked at the flustered boy that been laying on the bed. After he left, Eren slowly drifted to sleep.

"I'll be waiting, Levi. Come home soon," Eren mumbled before he fell into a deep sleep.

–

–

Since Carla needed to take care of Eren, Grisha dropped Levi off at school before he headed to the hospital.

Levi was already late when he arrived, but the teacher seemed to understand the situation and let him take a seat before continuing the lesson.

Levi sat in his seat with a bored face. Levi was really happy when he was in the same class as Eren in 9th grade. Everyday lessons seemed fun. But now, it was really boring in class without Eren and his big green eyes, his soft dark chocolate hair, his lovely smile, his cute face when he was focused on a lesson, and his positive aura. He missed Eren already.

He took a glance at the seat next to him, Eren's seat was empty and it felt weird. He took a deep breath and started taking notes for Eren to copy later.

While Levi concentrated on taking notes, he felt someone poking his back. At first, he completely ignored it. Second poke, third poke, he started to get annoyed. After the seventh time, he snapped his head around and glared at the idiot who dared to disturb him.

"What?" Levi hissed in a whisper.

A girl with thick glasses and brown hair that was styled into a messy bun grinned, "Hi, Levi."

"Tch," He went back to taking notes when the girl started poking his back again.

"Hey, hey, where's Eren?" She said while still poking Levi.

"He got a fever. What is it? Why do you want to know, anyway? It's annoying," Levi glared at her.

"It's not _you_ , it's _Hanji_ ," She grinned, "Why did Eren get sick? He's such a sweet cinnamon roll, has always been a bright one, it's weird thinking of him lying in bed, getting sick."

"Don't think about it, then. _Creep!_ And don't call him a sweet cinnamon roll!" Levi snapped, he felt a pang in his chest, _'Who is she? Is she another one of the girls who has a crush on Eren? Tch, they are so annoying!'_ Levi thought.

"Aw, okay. The boyfriend is jealous, I get it," Hanji wiggled her eyebrows.

Levi flushed, "I'm not… Uh…"

"Oh, not yet? You see, I was always watching you two from back here. Very lovely, much wow. Hanji approves!" She gave the flushed boy in front of her two thumbs up.

"No. He— I was adopted by the Jaeger family," Levi said before focusing back on his notes.

 _Adopted by the Jaegers_. He always told that to everyone who needed the explanation. He never answered straight away that he is Eren's step brother or something like that. Usually, everyone automatically got it and assumed that Levi was adopted and become adoptive brother with Eren, that's why they were so close.

But not Hanji. She didn't assume that way.

"Ah, alas. A forbidden romance, I see," Hanji patted Levi's shoulder from the back, "I wish you good luck, young man."

Levi ignored her completely, even when lunch time came.

When Levi was eating lunch alone –since Armin and Mikasa already become high school students and Levi rejected Connie's offer to have lunch with him, Jean, and Marco—, Hanji happened to pass by and waved at Levi before she took a seat in front of him.

He immediately finished his lunch before going back to class. Leaving the girl with the thick glasses to eat alone and earned a questioning look from her.

Levi ignored her completely, even when the school bell rang and the students were ready to go home.

When Levi was about to rush home, Hanji blocked his way, "What the fuck do you want?" He hissed.

"Can I come to visit Eren?"

"No."

"Can I walk with you until the school gate?"

"No."

"Can I—"

"Look," Levi cut her, "What do you want from me?"

"Well, I want to visit Eren but you said no. I want to walk with you but you said no. I want—"

"Not that. Why, why are you bothering me when Eren isn't here?"

"Well, because you are always with Eren and you never socialize with anyone but him. But Eren has talked with me many times since we were in 9th grade, I sometimes borrow his notes, you can say we've been friends since then," Hanji beamed.

Before Levi could speak, Hanji continued, "And I want to become friends with you too, you grumpy sugar cube! Because I've seen how you act around Eren, and I thought, you seem to be a pretty nice guy too, if I get to know you better."

"I am nice to Eren because he is the sweetest chocolate marshmallow ice cream. Unlike you, you annoying sour plum," Levi deadpanned. He started making nicknames without even realizing it.

"Can I be a chewy gummy bear? I don't like sour plum. I don't even know what it is."

"Ugh, whatever. Now move, I need to go home. Eren is waiting for me at home."

"Ah, the princess has been waiting for the prince. I shall not be an obstacle to you!" Hanji stepped aside, giving Levi room to pass, "Tell Eren I said hi! I hope he gets well soon! We can get lunch together when he comes back to school!" Hanji waved at him frantically while shouting.

Levi hesitantly gave her a small nod and that was enough for Hanji to scream in happiness. He sighed at Hanji's powerful energy before quickly walking to the bus station to get back to home.

–

–

"I'm home," Levi was opening the unlocked front door when he was met with his mother who seemed like she was running out of breath with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, you're home? I thought it was a burglar or someone trying to trespass," Carla sighed in relief as she brought out her hand, which was hiding behind her back that was holding a butcher knife.

Levi's eyes widened in shock, "O-kay, you can put the knife away, Mom. Next time, don't forget to lock the door," He reminded his mother.

"Yeah, I was in a hurry when I get back from the mini market. We were running out of eggs, ketchup, and soy sauce. Eren won't eat his porridge without eggs in it," Carla said while going back to the kitchen.

"Eren hasn't eaten lunch, yet? What about his medicine? Mom, it's like almost 4pm! " Levi said as he was going to Eren's bedroom.

Carla poked her head from the kitchen before sulkily defending herself, "What kind of mother would I be if I haven't feed my ill child? Eren has already eaten lunch, but only a small portion of chicken noodle soup before he took the medicine. And now I'm gonna make him chicken porridge with eggs, because Eren want eggs in his porridge. Do you want some?"

"Oh, sorry mom," Levi said with a blush in the middle of the stairs, he stood still right there looking dumbfounded, "I'm good. No need to make one for me. Uh, sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"No problem. I love how you care for Eren," Carla chuckled before looking at Levi curiously, "But anyway, didn't you have an after school club today? I thought I was going to pick you up at 5."

"I skipped, uh, I wanted to check up on Eren," Levi answered as he was heading to Eren's bedroom, leaving Carla chuckling to herself.

Levi knocked on Eren's bedroom first before slowly opening it and peeking inside to see if Eren was asleep or not. When he heard no answer from Eren, Levi quietly came in and saw Eren with his eyes closed and sleeping soundly, covered in a thick blanket.

Levi slowly sat on Eren's bedside, checking on his temperature and felt relief when he found that the fever was going down. He sat there quietly, trying to tame the wild mop of hair when Eren stirred awake.

"Mmm, mom?" Eren slowly opened his eyes with a slurred voice.

Levi stopped his movements and stilled his hand on the dark chocolate hair locks, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Levi..." Eren smiled, still half awake, "What time is it? How was school? And the painting club?"

"Well, it's around 4pm. School was fine, I took some notes for you to copy later. And I skipped club today, I told you this morning," Levi answered in order, smiling at Eren.

"You skip—"Eren blushed before he could finish the sentence, remembering that this morning, Levi had kissed his forehead before going to school after he had told Eren about skipping club today.

"Your face is getting red, is your fever coming back?" Levi checked Eren's flushed face for a rising temperature first with his hand and then with his forehead.

"Levi what are you doing?" Eren said in a low voice, their faces getting closer before Levi sat up straight.

"I was checking your temperature. You seem fine though."

"I'm fine. Kinda bored because I only slept all day," Eren pouted.

Levi only smiled at Eren before his eyes focused on a painting resting on the study table. He walked over and took the painting in his hand, "This was my first painting when we were in 7th grade," He smiled at the painting.

"Mhm, when we first joined the painting club. You just realized now? I put that on my study table because it looks good there."

"How many times have I set foot in here? Since we are always in my room, doing everything in there," Levi said playfully as he walked back to where Eren sat.

"Right, my poor bedroom. Maybe we should sleep in here and we could play games or watch TV in yours. How is that? Eh? Eh? Eh?" Eren bounced happily on his bed.

"Nice idea," Levi said as he guided Eren into a lying position and laid there beside him, "Your bed feels fluffy," Levi bounced a bit to get the feeling of Eren's bed.

"Because this bed is rarely used, so of course it feels fluffy. Like new."

"Yeah, you always sleep in mine."

"Is that a problem?" Eren pouted, "Now we agreed to sleep here, but if I'm bothering you—"

"I didn't mean it like that. Tonight I'm sleeping here," Levi cut him off and gave Eren a bop on the nose.

"You sure? I am not healthy enough."

"You seem fine now. Don't worry, I won't catch your virus."

"Hey!" Eren smacked Levi's shoulder playfully, Levi laughed, followed by Eren.

A few moments later, Carla came in with a bowl of porridge for Eren –with eggs in it, just like he wanted— and checked on Eren's temperature. Levi sat up and scooted over to give Carla space on the bed side.

"Your fever is already going down, I think you can go to school tomorrow. But if you're still not feeling well, just rest for one more day," Carla told her son.

"M fah. Ho howwy," Eren said with a mouthful.

"Eat first, talk later. That's gross," Levi said while he wiped Eren's mouth with a tissue from the table by the bed.

Eren gulped down the porridge in his mouth, "I'm fine. Don't worry. Heehee," He grinned.

After Eren was done eating, an empty bowl in his hand, Carla took the bowl and told Eren to rest before she went back to the kitchen, preparing for dinner. While Eren lay in bed, covered with thick layers of blanket, Levi went to Eren's study table and started looking in the book piles.

"Levi?" Eren cocked his head in confusion.

"I'm going to copy today notes into your notebook. Just rest, Eren. Good thing we don't have any homework today," Levi said as he started copying today's note.

"Eh, you don't have to do that. I can do it by myself later," Eren was about to go to Levi, but stopped right then and there when Levi glared at him fiercely.

"It's faster this way. _You_ , just need to rest," Levi replied before going back to copy his notes.

Eren sighed and mumbled 'thank you'. Levi only replied with a grunt before he remembered something, "A girl named Hanji said hi and hopes that you get well soon. She offered to get lunch together when you're back to school."

"Oh, really? Levi, did you make a friend today?" Eren giggled.

"That woman is crazy as fuck," Levi grumbled, eyes still focused on the notes.

"Levi, language!" Eren gasped before he giggled harder.

"Sorry, _mother_ ," Levi turned to Eren and smirked.

"Maybe we should take up the offer. Hanji is pretty cool. I'm pretty much okay now, I can go to school tomorrow."

"As you wish, _princess_ ," Levi gave Eren a slight bow before he went back to copy the notes, earning a laugh from Eren.

The rest of the evening was spent with Levi copying the notes into Eren's notebook while Eren lay in bed. The taller boy expressed his gratitude to Levi after he finished copying the notes. After that, they both went down for dinner –and for Eren, he took a medication after that— and spent the rest of the night watching TV while waiting for Grisha to come home before the boys bid goodnight to their mother.

"Your father sure is late today. I'm gonna wait up for him, good night boys," Carla said before she added, "Oh, Eren. Don't push yourself if you're still not feeling well tomorrow."

Eren nodded before they prepared to go to bed.

After Levi finished with his shower and brushed his teeth, he knocked on Eren's bedroom door. Eren was already lying down on his bed, preparing to sleep before he patted the space next to him. Levi smiled and slid under the covers beside Eren. The bed sheets had already been changed by Eren earlier so it wouldn't smell like sweat and sickness.

"Smells like you," Levi mumbled into the pillow.

"Well, I hope it's a good smell."

"It is, I like it," Levi seemed a bit hesitant before he continued, "I… like you."

"Like, _like_ -like or just like?" Green eyes stared at Levi's red face.

"Uh, what?"

"I _like_ -like you, Levi. So much."

Levi was dumfounded, but Eren only smiled and gave him a small huff and got closer to Levi.

"Night, Levi," Eren murmured, their breaths intermingling with each other's.

"Good night, Eren," Levi's face flushed, Eren was so close to him by mere centimeters, he could even feel the other boy's warm breath.

Eren smiled before he closed his eyes and tucked himself in closer to Levi.

On that night, Levi thought he might catch Eren's fever because he felt hot all over, his stomach was acting weird, and his heart was beating faster. His eyes seemed to stay wide open until a few moments later he when he was able to sleep.

–

–

"Ereeen! I'm glad you're getting your health back! Oh, my sweet cinnamon roll!" Hanji literally jumped on Eren when he had just arrived at class this morning.

Levi shoved Hanji aside with a jab to her stomach which made Eren gasp in surprise.

"The possessive boyfriend is scary," Hanji murmured and winced a bit before turned to Eren and Levi, "So, how about we eat lunch together today?"

Eren nodded frantically and Levi only sighed, but didn't say anything as long as Eren agreed.

So there they are, at lunch time, sitting at a table together at lunch. Connie, Jean, and Marco were about to join them, but retreated immediately when they heard the girl with thick glasses and brown hair that was styled into a messy bun keep talking frantically and making quite a bit of a scene in the cafeteria.

"Did you guys hear that next week, Sina High will be having a school festival for like, five days straight? I heard that the Sina High Festival is always epic!" Hanji threw her hands in the air in excitement.

"I haven't heard of it. Can we go? Is it open to the public?" Eren asked before chewing his lunch.

"Nah, we can't. It's during the school day. And on the weekend, they will come to the school to clean up the mess from the festival," Hanji said looking dejected.

"That epic, huh?" Levi perked up at the words _'clean up',_ he kind of enjoyed that activity.

"This sucks. I want to be a high school student quickly so I can go to that festival."

"Just a few more months and we can," Eren giggled.

"Promise to go there together when we are in high school?" Hanji suddenly beamed.

"Does this means you continuing to high school in Sina too?" Eren perked up.

"Of course, most of students here continue from middle school to high school. Besides, I don't wanna leave my sweet cinnamon roll and grumpy sugar cube when I just got the chance to know you better. Maybe I could even be cupid for you guys!" Hanji clapped her hands.

Eren looked at the girl in front of him and nodded happily before he blinked in confusion, "Sweet cinnamon roll? Grumpy what? Cupid?"

"Aw, those are my nicknames for you guys. And of course, a cupid for your forbid— ugh!" Levi cut her off by kicking her leg under the table. And that hurt like hell.

"Levi what the fuuu! That hurt! Eren, you need to tame him!" Hanji whined.

Eren chuckled, but before he could say anything to Levi, the black haired boy glared at Hanji, "You're blabbering nonsense. That's annoying."

"Levi, you need to be nice to Hanji!" Eren said in protest, "Sorry, Hanji. Levi is not usually like this. Levi, apologize to her," He told Levi in a hushed voice.

"Sorry," Levi mumbled.

"Aw, you are forgiven my grumpy sugar cube! Now, where were we? Ah, did you know that Levi said that you are the sweetest chocolate marshmallow ice cream? I prefer sweet cinnamon roll though."

Eren blushed, looking at Levi who was acting weird and sending Hanji a deadly glare.

"Shut it, you shitty glasses!"

"I thought I was annoying sour plum?"

"That you are."

"Aw, but I want to be chewy gummy bear," Hanji whined again.

"Oh my god… Just shut up!" Levi buried his face in his hands.

"Not until you promise to go to the Sina High Festival together with me when we are in high school."

"Fine," Levi grumbled while Eren nodded to Hanji while chuckling.

Hanji look satisfied and continued her lunch without a care in the world.

Eren turned to Levi and whispered, "So, am I the sweetest chocolate marshmallow ice cream to you?"

Levi choked on his drink.

Eren smiled shyly before he opened his mouth to speak, "Then you are the only favorite chocolate marshmallow ice cream to me. I couldn't think of anything else since I also like chocolate marshmallow ice cream."

Levi choked for a second time, face flushed just like Eren. Earning a smug look from Hanji before she continued her lunch. But the boys didn't seem to notice.

Oh, but Levi could think of something else, alright. _Heart sanctuary_. That's what Eren was to Levi.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **Beta-ed by the lovely Fallen_Nightmares (ao3), thank you for the help! c:**


	9. Ch09 School Festival

**Chapter Notes:**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter. Sometimes I would smile to myself while writing this because of the sweetness. Yeah, sweet little thing makes me giddy. Btw there will be some little scene of MikEru in this chapter and a tiny little more in the future. I ship those handsome blondes, so if any of you doesn't ship them and feel uncomfortable reading their parts, just skip it. Thank you and happy reading!**

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

Hanji was walking through the hallway, when Eren, who was wearing his high school uniform, which included a white shirt, black blazer with the crossed black and white wings of their school crest on the left pocket, a plain black tie, a tailored light grey trouser (skirt for girls) with black socks and black shoes, and a black bag, caught her attention.

Hanji's brown eyes suddenly sparkled, mouth grinning maniacally as she ran to the object of her interest at full speed, "Oh, my sweet cinnamon ro—UGH!" Hanji's face met the brick wall before she could jump on Eren.

Levi let out a long breath after saving Eren from Hanji's sudden attack by pulling him quickly to his side. Eren stood there, dumbfounded, blinking a few times in confusion before he realized what had happened.

"Next time, you should probably just greet him normally," Levi said, still wrapped around Eren securely in his tight grip before Levi released his grip on Eren.

"But I finally get the chance to introduce you to one of my friends that I talked about at our high school opening ceremony last week," She whined as she rubbed the right side of her face.

Before Eren could say something to Hanji, someone approached them from the hallway and called Hanji's name with a deep voice.

"Erwin!" Hanji perked up as she made a bee line to the tall, handsome, blond boy who was walking leisurely through the hallway and who was greeting her with a smile.

Baby blue eyes stared at Levi and Eren before he gave them a polite smile, "This must be your middle school classmates that you were talking about."

"Erwin, meet Eren and Levi. Boys, meet Erwin, my one and only friend when I was in middle school before I met you!" Hanji introduced them happily as Erwin shook each of their hands.

Erwin seemed to shake Eren's hand a bit longer than necessary before Hanji spoke, "Careful there, this one taken by grumpy over there. Besides, Mike will not be happy to see you flirting around~"

"Shame, and here I thought I could have some eye candy while Mike was far away," Erwin winked at Hanji playfully. That made her laughs like a retarded seal, leaving Eren staring at them confusedly while Levi frowned at Erwin.

"Who is Mike?" Eren suddenly asked.

Erwin smirked before he spoke, "My boyfriend who lives in another country, but we're doing great in our long distance relationship. So, all is well."

Eren nodded understandingly before he remembered something and blurted in surprise, "Ah! You are the president of the student council! No wonder I felt like I had seen you before."

"Ah, yes. And you are the lovely bright green eyed boy that the girls have been talking about," Erwin chuckled, "You are quite popular, shame if they knew that you already have a boyfriend," He then winked at Levi, leaving his pale face flushed in embarrassment.

Eren was gaping like a fish before Hanji stopped him, "Eren! You said you want us to have lunch with a friend of yours who've been gloomy since the first day of high school."

"Ah, you mean Jean. He's been like that since Marco moved to another country this year. They were close friends, so he's a bit sad about that. And I'm thinking we should gather our friends to cheer him up."

Eren turned to Erwin, big green eyes staring at him, "If you're not busy, perhaps you could join us?"

"Sure, let's go then. I'm starving!" Hanji spoke before Erwin could answer as she dragged her tall, big friend to the cafeteria. Eren and Levi walked behind them.

Levi turned to Eren as they walked, "I thought you and Jean were some kind of fucking arch enemies."

"We are. But he's still my friend. You should've seen his face when he told me how much he missed Marco. Back then, I thought what if I was Jean and you were Marco," Eren looked at Levi with sad face.

"Don't think about silly things like that," Levi pinched Eren's cheek.

As they took their seats in the cafeteria, they immediately become a strange sight for on looking students. How could they not? The student council president was having lunch with Hanji, the eccentric girl. Not to mention Mikasa and Annie from the aikido club, Bethold and Reiner from the football club, Armin the intelligent one, Christa and Ymir the high school sweethearts, Connie and his girlfriend, Sasha, the class clown, and Jean who looked cool as usual even when he got moody. Not to mention, Eren, the lovely bright green eyed boy who was good in art. And then there was Levi, well, some students knew him as a freak because he kept clinging onto Eren all the time.

Levi fidgeted in his seat, he felt uncomfortable as people at the table were greeting each other, talking, joking, and eating their lunch happily. But then, he felt Eren leaning on him as he stole Levi's meatball and chomped down on it, smiling mischievously at the shorter boy.

"That's my meatball," Levi pouted as he chomped the rest of his meatballs furiously, afraid that Eren would stole another meatballs.

The sight was not missed by the people at the table, and they laughed at their childish behavior.

"So, are you guys ready for the school festival after mid semester?" Erwin got everyone's attention, including Levi's.

"No way, you student council guys have already planned it? Dude, it's like, still a few months until the school festival," Reiner snickered while Ymir snorted in the background.

"True, but this year will be different," Erwin smirked, making the upperclassman and underclassman focus on him again.

"This year, you can sell something. Be it from the class festival or the school festival. That's the proposal that we, the student council, are giving to our principal. So, not only that you guys can perform something, you can sell something too, as long as it's been agreed upon by the festival advisor and student council."

Erwin grinned before continuing, "And on the last day, when the festival ends, there will be a bonfire on the school field at night. The students could dance or just enjoy the moment together."

 _"How romantic,"_ Annie said sarcastically, making both Reiner and Jean snort.

"I think that's a great idea. Plus, it'll be the first time for a 10th grader like me, and we're excited for it" Eren said, earning agreeable nods from Levi, Hanji, Jean, Connie, and Sasha as a fellow 10th graders.

"Well, let's just hope that the proposal will get an okay from our principal," Erwin winked at Eren, earning a glare from Levi.

–

–

It was a few months after the proposal for the school festival had been okayed by the principal. Eren was talking to Levi as they helped their classmates decorate the class for the school festival, when a voice called them.

"Eren, I think you need to tame that hair when you're on duty at school festival next month," Sasha was approaching them and handed them two black aprons, "Here, you two try it to see if it fits or not."

"My hair is fine, Sasha," Eren snorted as he tried on the apron, "It fits perfectly."

"I'm not sure, you need to look presentable since our class is doing a butler café," Sasha pointed at his mop of messy dark chocolate hair.

"And what about you, you gonna cut your hair short so you'll look presentable as a butler too?" Eren snickered.

"Ha-ha, funny, Eren."

"My apron is a bit bigger," Levi finally spoke, making Eren and Sasha pay attention to him.

"Wow, you're right. That's a bit big on you. Give it to me, I'll make it smaller so it will fit you perfectly," Sasha extended her hand before she added in panic, "Not that I'm calling you small!"

Levi shrugged as he handed her the apron to get fixed, "It's okay, thanks by the way," Sasha only nodded before dashing off to a group of girls who were busy with the black materials around them.

"I think the apron looks cute on you when it's bigger," Eren said with a playful smile.

Levi's cheeks were getting red at the word 'cute' before he changed the topic, "Anyway, have you finished your drawing for the art club exhibition for school festival yet?"

"Yeah, about that, I just need to do a little bit more, I guess," Eren scratched the nape of his neck.

"You need to finish it soon so we can submit it on time."

"Wait, does that mean you're already done with your drawing then?"

"Mhm, yesterday."

"Levi, how could you have finished it already when I'm not even halfway done, yet?!" Eren gasped dramatically, earning a small chuckle from Levi before they both were laughing together.

"Anyway, when the school festival starts, I'm gonna pay a visit to all the classes and clubs!" Eren beamed excitedly.

"I doubt it. We're gonna be busy with the class café and the club exhibition," Levi tapped his finger on Eren's chin playfully.

"Aw, you're right. Why did I agree to be a butler again?" Eren groaned.

"Because you thought it would be fun," Levi answered with a blank face.

"Well, I at least I wanna visit Armin and Mikasa's classes and clubs, and Hanji's, since I promised her, and if we've still got time, probably Erwin, Jean, Annie, Reiner, and Berthold's too."

"That is possible," Levi hummed in approval.

"Right? Oh, and I can't wait for the bonfire on the last day of the festival! I can't wait for next week! Where do you want to go visit?"

"I don't really care about the other classes or clubs, but I kinda wanted to see what the bonfire is like."

"Maybe like fireworks festival, but the fireworks are replaced by the bonfire?"

"Then that would be nice, I can't wait for that," Levi said as he smiled at Eren, earning a nod from Eren.

–

–

As time goes by, the festival is finally here.

Eren and Levi were in the art club helping the out in the art exhibition in the morning, sitting in front of the art room giving flyers to everyone who passed by.

"I thought the art exhibition would be more, uh, fun. This is kinda boring," Eren pouted as he kept giving flyers to whoever passed by.

"The 'fun' part was already taken care of by the upperclassmen. We, the underclassmen, just need to give out these flyers and attract some visitors," Levi said in a hushed tone.

"Well, at least our paintings and sketches are being displayed in the exhibition."

"Mhm, nice building perspective you drew there, Eren. If I could, I'd buy them all."

"Silly. I would draw that for you for free if you asked!" Eren said as he was looking at his phone screen, "Our duty is almost finished. Want to take a look at the other clubs before we go help with our class festival?" Eren was staring at Levi with a hopeful look.

"I don't think we have time for that, we need to help our class with the butler café right after this, remember?" Levi smiled at the boy sitting beside him who was whining like a cute puppy.

"Maybe later or tomorrow then," Eren suggested and Levi answered with a nod.

No more than twenty minutes later, Eren and Levi were done with their club activity and were about to take their leave when one of the upperclassmen called for Eren.

"Eren! You done already?" It was Hitch, the president of the art club and a 12th grade student in Sina High School.

Eren turned and gave her a polite smile, "Ah, yes. We're done for today. Levi and I are going to go help in our class festival."

"Aw, shame. I thought you were gonna be here longer," Hitch whined as she crossed her arms disapprovingly, "Come here earlier tomorrow, so I can see you for a bit longer," She laughed as she patted Eren's shoulder.

"I'll see what I can do. See you later. Come visit our class festival if you have time. We're doing a butler café."

"Oh, I will. I'll see you there, Eren!" Hitch winked playfully, earning a scowl from Levi. The girl didn't seem to notice it and went back to the art exhibition.

When the two boys arrived, they immediately changed their clothes in the back of the class that had been prepared for changing purposes. When they finished changing, all eyes were on Eren, including Levi's that made him head over heels for Eren.

Eren was looking really handsome in a white button down shirt, black denim pants, shiny black shoes, and a black apron that wrapped around his front from chest to knees nicely. But the big difference from him was the dark chocolate hair that was combed back –with a bit help of some hair gel— which not only made him look handsome, but also more mature and presentable.

Eren laughed nervously at his friends who were looking at him like gaping fish, "Do I really look that weird?"

"Weird? Handsomely weird, yeah! Oh my god, Eren! You need to be on full duty here! I bet we could get more customers with you in that suit!" Sasha, who was dressed the same as Eren, spoke as she waved her hands frantically.

"You haven't seen Ymir then. That, would definitely attracts more customer, she has a great service talent," Eren pointed at Ymir who was busy serving the customers with her charming smile.

Christa overheard this and chuckled, "Okay, guys. Enough talking, more serving. Sasha, take this to the table over there. And no, you can't taste it first," She reminded her with a serious look.

"Aw, this is why I don't want to be a butler. I prefer working behind the table with you, Connie, and some other classmates to prepare the good, magical creature that we call food and beverages," Sasha's shoulders slumped as she grabbed the food tray and walking to serve the food.

Christa giggled before she told Eren and Levi to start helping the other butlers and went back to prepare the food.

"So, are you gonna stare at me all day or are we gonna help them now?" Eren quirked his eyebrows playfully at Levi that made the shorter one blush.

"Can I take a picture of you first before we start? I mean you look good in that attire," Levi mumbled shyly as he prepared his phone camera.

"Well, uh, thanks? You look good yourself," Eren blushed before he snatched Levi's phone and pulled the shorter one closer to him, "Let's take a picture together."

Eren bent down a bit before he pressed his left cheek to Levi's right cheek. He smiled while Levi looked dumbfounded at the camera, surprised.

"Wait, delete it! I look weird!" Levi whined as he tried to reach for his phone.

"No, this is perfect. You look cute here. I'll email this to my phone!" Eren pressed a few buttons before trying to take another picture with Levi, "Now, are you ready?"

"But I want to take a picture of you—"

"Smile, Levi!" Eren cut him off, making Levi smile automatically even though it was more like a small tug of his lips rather than a smile.

 _Snap._

"Good! Now, let's get to work!" Eren said as he gave the phone back to Levi and started servicing the customers.

 _Snap._

Before Levi helped the other butlers, he snapped a picture of Eren who was smiling to one of the customers at one of the tables, _'Perfect!'_ Levi thought as he made the picture his lock screen and the picture of both of them, cheek to cheek, smiling at the camera as his home screen.

–

–

No one from Eren's class –that included Eren himself— would have thought that the idea of a butler café would be really popular for the whole day of the school festival. Hanji, Armin, Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Berthold, Jean –who is now a good friend of Eren's—, even Erwin and his fellow student council members paid a visit. Not to mention Hitch, the president of art club who seemed to have a crush on Eren, kept coming every day and specifically asking Eren to serve her.

Eren was becoming popular with the customers, who were mostly groups of girls, because of his appearance along with Ymir's. Many customers asked for their service, making the two of them busier that the rest of the other butlers. But nonetheless, they were all really busy, up to the point that Eren and Levi could only help the art exhibition in the morning, and they even gave up their plan to visit other friends' clubs or classes. Fortunately, they were able to spare some time and visit a few clubs and classes.

On the second day, during their café break, Eren and Levi were visiting Armin and Hanji at the science club festival. The Hanji's experiment seemed to be going great, but the experiment began failing and exploded, making the club close for the day because they need to clean up and repair all the equipment. Good thing nobody was hurt from Hanji's experiment.

After that, along with Armin, they watched Mikasa and Annie's performance at the martial arts club festival before Eren and Levi went back to help their class festival and Armin with his.

On the third day at the same time, Eren and Levi, along with Hanji –who was only focused on her club festival—, watched Armin, Mikasa, and Annie act in their class festival musical drama.

On the fourth day, they visited the photography and video exhibition, which was the club that Jean had joined. Along with their time in the exhibition, Jean wouldn't stop bragging about his photography that was being displayed in the popular categories. That, earned a playful mock from Eren and a scowl from Levi. The shorter one didn't like the way Jean hit Eren's shoulder playfully, but he soon forgot about it after Eren held his hand back to their class.

On the fifth day, Eren and Levi met with Hanji and Erwin at the free hugs and one dollar kissing booth from the football club. Eren was taking free hugs from a player he didn't know while Levi was being crushed by Reiner's bear hug. And then there was Berthold who was kissing Hanji and Erwin's cheek nervously, earning a pinch from Hanji and a small chuckle from Erwin.

At the end of the last day of the festival, Eren and Levi were meeting up with Hanji at the school yard. They heard a rustling sound, and there were Hanji who was waving at them with a tall blond boy walking beside her.

"Eren! Levi! Fancy meeting you here. I hope I didn't interrupt any plans of yours!" She giggled while wiggling her eyebrows knowingly at Eren, making his green eyes widened slightly.

"We were done with our club and class festival, the rest of our plan was just going to the school yard to take a look at the bonfire preparation and enjoy the bonfire festival tonight," Eren didn't realize that he was rambling until he cleared his throat and was looking back and forth between Hanji and the blond haired stranger with a curious look, "So, this is um…"

"Oh right!" Hanji clapped her hands, "That is why I called you here. This is Mike. Eren, Levi," Hanji pointed out as she made short introductions for the three of them.

Eren shook Mike's hand while Levi gave him a small nod before Hanji continued to speak, "This handsome buff man here is Erwin's boyfriend. And I plan to make it a surprise for our lovely student council president!" She grinned widely, making Eren scared for a moment.

"Okay? So, you called us here for, um, wait, for what?" Eren cocked his head in confusion.

"I need you guys to keep Erwin busy until the bonfire festival starts, and when it starts, make sure he's standing near the bonfire, and then Mike will appear from behind, and ta-dah! Surprise! Okay? Thanks guys, bye!" Hanji suddenly ran off, dragging Mike along with her.

"You know," Levi said as he turned his attention to Erwin who was still busy preparing the bonfire with the other student council members, "Without our help, he's already busy with all the preparation for tonight. So, why don't we try a few food stands while waiting for the bonfire festival to start?" He smirked at Eren.

"Well, if you insist," Eren said bowing to Levi gesturing him to walk first; they both giggled at that as they walked side by side to visit the food stands near the bonfire.

–

–

The sun had already set, the only source of light was from the school field lamp. Erwin was standing in front of the bonfire, making a speech for the last part of festival for this year before he lit up the bonfire. All the students and a few visitors that had been invited by some students were cheering loudly as the bonfire lit up the entire field and the music started, making some students start dancing around the bonfire.

Erwin seem pleased at the successful event –minus the science club's failed experiment on day one caused by Hanji— and thanking the other student council members before Eren and Levi approached him.

"The festival is a success from the first day to the last day, congratulations!" Eren congratulated him before he continued, "Also, uh…" Green eyes were looking back and forth from Erwin to behind him, waiting for Hanji and Mike to appear anytime now.

"Well, what is it? Are you trying to confess your feelings to me?" Erwin chuckled.

"Wha— No!" Eren flustered and gaped like a fish trying to kill some time before Hanji and Mike appeared.

"Ah, I'm just kidding. I wouldn't try to steal my friend's boyfriend, especially not in front of him," Erwin smiled at Levi.

"I'm not your friend," Levi mumbled, he was about to give bushy eyebrows a piece of his mind, but he left it at the word _'boyfriend'_ , because the sound of that wasn't so bad and it caused him to blush.

Just when Erwin's attention was fully set on Eren and Levi, Hanji and Mike appeared from behind as Hanji screamed, "Surprised, look who I've brought here!"

Erwin startled as he turned to look behind him. The sight of his long distance boyfriend made the calm president of the student council flustered and his face red as a ripe tomato, "Mike!"

"Surprised? Hanji told me her plan, and I thought, why not? So here I am for the rest of the weekend," Mike smiled at him.

"You're gonna be here for the whole weekend?" Erwin felt happy. Surprised, but happy.

"Yes, yes, it's all because of me. No need to thank me, Erwin. But, hey, I'll accept a hug!" Hanji suddenly butt in as she spread her arms wide.

Erwin shook his head in amusement as he leaned toward Hanji to give her a hug with a small whispered 'thank you' before he turned to Eren and Levi, "You guys were in it too?"

"Well, at the last moment, yeah, heh…" Eren scratched the back of his neck while Levi only shrugged.

"Thank you, guys. Now, I hope you enjoy the bonfire festival. And just so you know, you're not really joining in the festival if you're not dancing," Erwin winked as he dragged Mike away for a dance. It wasn't a rare sight, some boys danced with each other at the bonfire just for fun, even though it was more than that for Erwin and Mike.

Hanji was about to ask Eren and Levi for a group dance, but stopped before she said anything, and smiled mischievously at herself before she left unnoticeably by the two of them, and joined the other groups who were dancing as they made circles around the bonfire.

As Eren saw Erwin and Mike dancing together, he turned his head to Levi, Hanji and everyone else already forgotten, "So, uh you wanna dance too?" He fidgeted as he twiddling his thumbs together.

Levi nodded frantically, eyes wide and full of excitement before he frowned, "But, I don't know how to dance," He admitted shyly, looking down at his shoes.

"I don't know either. And I don't want to do a free dance like those over there either," Eren pointed at Connie and Sasha who were dancing together like cats with their tails on fire followed by a hyperactive Reiner and a flustered Armin, as Mikasa, Jean, and a few students were laughing at their silliness.

"God, please no," Levi frowned before his hands were grabbed and held by Eren.

"So, maybe like this?" Eren twirled before spinning Levi around.

"Yeah, that's more like it," Levi giggled –he freaking giggled like a little princess— with his face flushed in half joy, half embarrassment. That awkward moment was no longer there and the atmosphere turned sweet. They kept on dancing for a few moments, slowly twirling, spinning, and turning around as they giggled at each other in front of the bonfire.

"I like the way your eyes reflect the light of the bonfire, it's beautiful," Eren suddenly said as they danced, catching Levi off guard.

"No way, yours are beautiful, not mine," Levi blushed, their heads were getting closer and closer until their lips were mere centimeters apart.

Suddenly, a more upbeat song played on the speaker, startling the two of them. Eren let out a nervous chuckle as he let go of Levi. At that moment, Hanji came to them, "If you guys are done with your alone dancing time, come join me, Armin, and Mikasa to dance around the bonfire! I'll get Erwin too! Let's go!" She dashed off to approach Erwin and Mike before Eren and Levi gave her a reply.

"Well, maybe next time," Eren tapped Levi's chin before he grabbed Levi's hand and intertwined their fingers, "Let's go join the circle dance."

Levi eyes were wide and his face was getting red, he nodded as he was dragged by Eren to join their friends to dance around the bonfire.

 _'Next time,'_ Levi silently agreed.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **Beta-ed by the lovely Fallen_Nightmares (ao3), thank you for the help! c:**


	10. Ch10 Confession

**Chapter Notes:**

 **It took 9 chapters of nothing but fluff, and here we are now, finally, the confession chapter. Mmmhm, it's finally here, my lovelies. Ohhh, I really enjoy writing this chapter! My babies are just so cute!**

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

It was a beautiful morning in Sina Private School. Eren and Levi were walking side by side to their class, when suddenly someone called out to Eren in the middle of the crowded hallway.

"Eren!" Jean grabbed Eren's shoulder while grinning mischievously at him, making Eren turn around along with Levi who was beside him.

"Jean? What's up?" Eren asked with one brow raised in confusion.

Jean raised his right hand, holding a magazine that he shoved into Eren's face, "Look what I've got!"

Eren grabbed Jean's hand with his left hand and snatched the magazine with the other hand. Before looking at the magazine, Eren was looking at the slightly taller boy in front of him and scoffed, "Stop grinning, you look like a horse."

Levi chuckled quietly

"Hey!" Jean shouted, earning a chuckle from Levi.

Before Jean protested, Eren who was looking at the magazine in his hand gasped, "A new issue of the Wings of Freedom magazine! Is it that time of the month? Oh god, I need to buy this later!" Eren's green eyes sparkled in excitement, earning another grin from Jean, and a confused look from Levi.

"Nah, you can take it. Yesterday my mom bought me one when she was coming home from work. But I had actually already bought it when I went to the bookstore earlier," Jean pointed at the magazine while looking at Eren with a smug look, "So, I am gonna be generous here and give you my extra magazine."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks horsey, you are truly a good friend," Eren snorted at Jean's smugness as he took a good look at the front cover, "Oh, nice! This month's issue is about Baroque and Rococo. Look at this building, very gold, much wow."

"What's that?" Levi asked Eren as he leaned closer to Eren to see the inside of the magazine better. It's not that Levi didn't know, it's just that Levi didn't want to feel left out by Eren with the horse-face in front of them.

"It's a magazine called Wings of Freedom. You didn't know? I've bought this magazine every month since I saw Jean reading it. It's filled with photographs of various buildings, interiors, exteriors, and landscapes from around the world. It was taken by many photographers and even some travelers."

Levi only gave him a small hum as Eren smirked at him, "Who knew that a horse-face like him has a good taste in a magazines like this."

"Ha, funny Eren! I am a man with a good taste. Soon, I will travel around the world and you will see my name in the 'photography by' section."

"Soon, you will see my name in the 'architect' section. Damn, how awesome is that?" Eren beamed at Jean.

"Dude that would be epic! Amen to that!" Jean patted Eren shoulder as he laughed, making a few students that passed look at the two-toned haired boy.

Just then, Levi tugged at Eren's blazer, "Class is about to start. Let's go, Eren."

Before Eren could respond, Jean pointed at one of the photographs and asked, "Is that the photograph or the interior is just really huge?"

"I guess both," Eren shrugged before he was shrieking, "Look at this! You think its pure gold?"

"I don't know. But that makes the altar look shiny in this photograph. Damn, I'm going to Italy when I have enough money, that's for sure. I mean, just take a look at those classic buildings!" Jean beamed.

"It's Baroque and Rococo buildings, Jean."

"Yeah, yeah."

While the two boys were talking excitedly, Levi was sulking. It was not the first time Levi was being ignored by Eren like this. Since the day Eren discovered the Wings of Freedom magazine from Jean in the beginning of 11th grade, they became all buddy-buddy with each other.

Now in the middle of 11th grade, Eren and Jean are getting closer and Levi didn't like. Levi was feeling jealous, but then he realized something, it was not just a childish jealousy, as if your best friend was playing with other friend and you were feeling left out, it was more than that.

The sudden realization made him panic and storm off away Eren and Jean. He was too focused looking for Hanji, he didn't even bat an eye when Eren called his.

–

–

When Levi found Hanji and silently looking at her like a kicked puppy, the brunette knew something was wrong with Levi. Hanji dragged him hurriedly to the computer without any words, she made them skipping the first period.

After they reached into the computer room, for whatever reason, Hanji started to turn on one of the computer, log in into her skype, and made a video call with Erwin who was graduated last year and already become a university student in the neighborhood city.

Levi look at Hanji dumfounded, but when Erwin face suddenly popped out into the video chat, Hanji opened her mouth to speak, "Talk. I don't know what's wrong with you, but I know this is something about Eren. Because if it's not, then you won't bother looking for me with that look on your face. And here we have Erwin, the master of boy and boy relationship, so, talk."

It was Erwin turn to look at Hanji dumfounded.

Just when Erwin about to ask about what happened, Levi started to talk and blurted out everything in his mind about Eren while Hanji and Erwin listened carefully. This was a very rare moment where Levi talked much with Hanji, and also Erwin of all people.

"You love him," Hanji blurted out, being the first one to speak after Levi finished telling his problem to Hanji and Erwin who was on video chat with them.

"Well of course I love him, Hanji."

"No, Levi. Love, as in a romantic way. Like Mike and I," Erwin corrected him, making Levi stared dumfounded at the computer screen in front of them.

"I'm not—"

"Well, you always cling onto him, and every time people get closer to Eren, you have this scowl on your face. Really, you are being insecure because you love him. Any normal person wouldn't react that way just because Eren was talking with Jean. It's normal between friends," Erwin cut him off.

"I think you are in denial. Like, it's kinda obvious isn't it? Those sparkling eyes and smiley face when you look at him, talk to him, and cling to him. It's getting more and more obvious after the school festival last year, you know? Hell, even Armin and Mikasa seemed to notice," Hanji spoke as she was throwing her hands in the air frantically.

"It's not like that. I just, Eren just, you know… We've been together since we were kids. I'm getting used to his presence, so I can act like that with him," Levi stuttered as he tried to explain.

"Is that really it or there is more? Like, do you ever think about kissing him with passion or do any romantic things pop in your mind whenever you are with him or even just thinking about him?" Erwin raised his eyebrows as he continued, "Ever feel like your stomach is getting butterflies or your heart is beating really fast whenever Eren doe little things that involve you?"

Levi stared at the computer screen, face flushed red, and mouth gapping like a fish, "Um, yeah? I mean, no, maybe? Wait, yes!" He stuttered.

"Those thing too, but the most important thing is, have you ever thought about Eren in a way like romantically kissing, with tongue, teeth clacking together as they grope you in every pleasurable way? Or maybe another thought about giving him a hand job, blow job, rim rob, dry humping, even having se—mph!"

"Oh my god, Hanji!" Levi slammed her mouth shut with his hands, face getting redder than before.

"Well, that answers it. Right, Erwin? See, this little Levi is growing up!" Hanji beamed.

Erwin shook his head in amusement while chuckling, "You definitely head over heels to Eren, Levi. And my guess, Eren also feeling the same way, I knew it just from looking at you two."

Levi blushed furiously as he let out a loud 'tch' before he mumbled something about Erwin being a self-claimed observant kind of person.

Erwin was checking out his phone and then he gave Levi and Hanji apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, now if we are done with this therapy session, I need to excuse myself, I got class in a few minutes. Enjoy your high school life before you turn into a zombie like me."

And then, the blond guy spoke in a bit of hurry, "Goodbye Hanji, Mike and I will be in touch as always. Levi, if you need advice or just want to talk about it, you can text me if you want. Don't worry, you'll make a great couple with Eren, just tell him how you feel. Good luck!" He beamed before he ended their video chat.

"Yeah, I need a shit ton of luck," Levi mumbled in his breath before his mind wandering of thinking about his feeling towards Eren.

The room suddenly felt so quiet, neither of them said anything.

After a few moments of silence, Hanji pulled Levi's hands away before she spoke, "So… Are you gonna blush like a ripe tomato all day, god only knnows what are you thinking about, or are you gonna check your phone? It's been buzzing for a while."

Levi was flustered, he was immediately checked his buzzing phone, "It's all texts from Eren. Ugh, I don't know what to do," He murmured.

"You tell him what you feel," Hanji shrugged, "Now, before you say that I'm taking this matter lightly, let me tell you this; you wanna stay in your comfort zone? Fine. But then that's it, nothing more. And I bet both of you will regret it and then it'll be too late."

"Hanji…"

"Yes, my grumpy sugar cube?" Hanji slowly took Levi's phone before she was busy typing something with a grin on her face.

"You suck at giving advice. God, you're not helping!" Levi buried his face in his hands as he groaned in frustration.

"Well, I'm more into action than words," Hanji said as she handed Levi's phone back to his hand before she stormed off, "Good luck!"

"What? Hanji?" Levi sat there as he looked at the door where Hanji left him alone in the computer room. He heard the bell ring, which means that first period is already over, "I don't want to go back to class yet," He groaned in frustration.

Just when Levi was about to get up from his seat, the door burst open revealing Eren who was panting heavily. Eren stared at him before he approached Levi, "Levi what's wrong? What did you want to talk about?"

"Uh, talk?" Levi internally face palmed himself, thinking of how dumb he sounded.

"You skipped class, that's unlike you! I texted you many times but didn't reply Then you sent me a text saying that you needed to talk. What happened?" Eren caressed Levi's cheek, eyes full of concern.

Levi stepped away, trying to avoid Eren's touch. After the talk between Erwin and Hanji, Levi couldn't act around Eren the same way anymore. He was blushing as he stuttered, "N-nothing. I just needed to talk, then there's Hanji and Erwin. And—"

"Levi, you're not making any sense. Are you okay?" Eren asked in confusion.

"Yeah, um, let's go back to class. The next period will start any minute," Levi answered as he dashed off.

"You're still not answering why you skipped class," Eren grabbed Levi's hand.

"I just felt like it?"

"You stormed off before class started, then you skipped class without telling me, and then you didn't reply to any of my texts. And now you're not even looking at me when we talk. Does this have something to do with me? Am I doing something wrong, Levi? Are you mad at me?" Eren was rambling in one breath, making Levi look at him in awe.

 _'How did Eren talk for that long and that fast without running out of breath?'_ Levi thought.

Eren waited for the answer as he stared in Levi's eyes, making Levi fidget nervously, "Class is already starting and we should go back, Eren. I just, have a lot on my mind and I, uh… Really needed to skip class."

"There is something you're not telling me," Eren was looking at Levi with sad puppy eyes, making Levi's heart beating faster and faster. Eren was really persistent, wanting to know what's wrong with Levi.

Levi and Eren stared at each other for a few moments before Levi looked away, face flushed red.

Eren let out a long breath as he crossed his arm on his chest, "If you don't want to talk about it with me now, then that's fine. I don't want to pry further and make you uncomfortable. But still, tell me what's wrong. Okay? Just, whatever it is, tell me when you are ready."

"When I'm ready," Levi copied Eren's last sentence as a reply and he continued, "I, uh, really want to tell you but I think I need time. That's okay, right? It's kind of a big deal for me," He tugged on Eren's blazer.

Eren chuckled as he ruffled Levi's hair, making him flinch a bit, but it went unnoticed by Eren, "It's okay, Levi. Let's go then," Eren gave him a warm smile as he dragged Levi back to class.

The rest of the day went by as per usual. The only difference, Levi was avoiding Eren for the rest of the day. Not like Levi was avoiding him completely, but Eren seemed aware of this as Hanji only looked at the two with an amused look.

Levi wasn't in denial anymore and that made him all shy around Eren, it was like whenever he was near Eren with his beautiful green eyes and dark chocolate hair, his heart would beat wildly, he would fidget uncontrollably, and become a stuttering mess. That's why Levi tried to avoid Eren, to protect himself from reacting that way.

When night comes, after Eren and Levi were done with homework –which Levi tried his best to focus on— and a few moments of browsing 9gag before sleeping, Eren fell asleep first, phone still in hand. Levi slowly put Eren's phone on the bedside and covered him with a blanket before he went to his own room to sleep.

Levi didn't sleep in Eren's room that night. Or the next night. Or the night after the next.

Levi was thinking that Eren surely wouldn't realize it, since he let Eren fell asleep first and in the morning, Levi was the first to wake up before Eren. Oh, how wrong he felt.

On Friday night, which was the fourth night since Levi has been sneaking out to sleep without Eren, Eren suddenly gripped Levi's hand, pulling him into the bed and then he was pinning him. Levi's back was on the bed, arms above his head as Eren sat on Levi's stomach while gripping his wrists tightly.

Levi looked at Eren in shock, "I… thought you were sleeping?" It wasn't a question, but Levi made it sound like one as he startled.

"You are avoiding me," Eren said in a monotone voice, "At school you avoid me, you won't make any contact with me, you always flinch when I try to get closer to you," He took a deep breath, "And at night you still avoid me, even worse, you won't sleep with me anymore. I know I said I'm gonna wait until you're ready to tell me, but I know something is wrong! And by the way you've been avoiding me these past few days, it must have something to do with me."

"Eren…" Levi stared at Eren with wide eyes as the boy above him rambled in one breath. But the fact that Eren was looking at him with teary eyes made Levi's eyes go wide.

Levi was about to say something, but Eren continued on his rambling, "If there is something I did wrong, then please tell me. And whatever is it, I am sorry and I'll make it up to you. But don't, don't avoid me like that. "

"Eren."

"No, Levi. Tell me what's wrong. What did I do wrong? What's making you avoid me these past few days? Are you mad? Did I make you mad? Whatever I did, I am sorry. Just tell me, and I—"

"Eren!" Levi shouted, making the other boy stop his rambling immediately. Levi hoped that he didn't shout too loud and wake up their parents. After a few moments of silence and no sign of their parents waking up, Levi sat up while Eren released his tight grip on Levi's wrist and let him sit beside him on the bed.

"You wanna know what the problem is? Fine. I'll tell you," Levi stared into Eren's eyes before he looked away, "But promise me you won't think differently of me. I mean… No matter what, don't act any different. Promise?"

"Cross my heart. Levi, I won't think of you any differently, Levi will always be Levi, no matter what," Eren peered into Levi as he gave him an assuring smile.

"I'm not really sure about that."

"You can assume whatever you want, but you won't know if you don't tell me anything. And I will keep asking you over and over until you do tell me."

"Pushy," Levi smirked.

"Yeah? And you used to be cute."

"I'm not cute. I am manly."

"Uh huh, sure you are," Eren embraced Levi and rested his chin on the Levi's shoulder, "So, really, what's bothering you?"

"It's not really bothering me, actually. But these past few days, I just realized something, um, something important to me," Levi mumbled. When Eren didn't say anything, waiting for Levi to continue, so he continued, "I… Like someone."

There was a moment of silence before Levi turned his head toward Eren. But the Eren snuggled more into Levi and gripped him tighter, making Levi unable to turn around.

"Well, congratulations. Now you are a man," Eren mumbled into Levi's shoulder. It made his heart ache a bit, since Levi now has someone special, someone that he likes. But if Levi was happy, then Eren should be happy too, right?

"But that's not the only problem," Levi now turned to face Eren pulling him away from his shoulder.

"Huh? Did she reject you?"

"What? No, Eren. It's…" Levi took a deep breath before he continued, "It's a _'he'_ ," Levi looked down, since were his pajamas so interesting?

Eren seemed to gather the information together for a moment before he mouthed a silent _'o'_.

"Well, is that a problem for you, Eren?" Levi stared at the boy in front of him with eyes full of hope. Really, at this point, he didn't want Eren to feel uncomfortable with him.

"No, no, of course it's not," Eren tried to smile despite the pang of hurt in his chest, "Just… He must be so lucky. I mean you are a gentle and caring person, to be liked by someone as lovely as you, he must be so lucky!" He patted Levi's black hair gently, trying not to look so upset.

Eren realized his feelings for Levi in a romantic way since the last year of middle school. But being with Levi was his everyday routine, his entire being was used to it, and he didn't think much of it because he unconsciously thought that the pale boy would always be there for him, together, forever.

Oh how wrong he was.

"—lucky," Eren snapped back into reality as he heard Levi mumble shyly while he was fidgeting on the bed.

"Huh? What?" Eren asked dumfounded.

"I said, it's not that lucky. I mean, I'm a boring person and people say I have this grumpy face while he is the complete opposite. He is the most fun guy on earth and he is really, really, good looking. Not to mention that he is really nice. So, shame on him because a person as boring and grumpy as me, liking him. And he is probably not into boys, so… Yeah. How unlucky."

"He would be so dumb if he's not into you. Really," Eren said before he jumped onto Levi, startling Levi, "Who is he? Do I know him? Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? I swear if he hurts you—"

"I can't tell you," Levi cut him off, making Eren raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why?"

"Because, I just can't."

"Levi, you can't tell me that you like someone but not tell me who the person is. Really."

"No, Eren. It's complicated."

"Complicated how? Because he is a boy? Because you don't think he likes you back? Because you're afraid of what people think? Because he will make fun of you if you tell him your feelings? I swear I will get Hanji, Jean, Connie, Sasha, and everyone I know from school then I will call Armin and Mikasa all the way from Trost, along with Erwin and Mike if he's making fun of you or making you cry. And I—"

"It's not that!" Levi cut him off again before he took a deep breath and looked at those beautiful green eyes as he bit his lower lip, "You don't understand, do you?"

Eren stared back in confusion as Levi continued, "You can't call all your friends. No. You can't even fight him. Eren, you're just making it complicated."

"Am I, Levi? As far as I am aware, it's not complicated at all. It's simple. You like someone, and I just want to know who is he, and what your story is. That's all, Levi. And I don't know how this has been making you avoid me these past few days," Eren unconsciously caressed Levi's cheek as he stared into Levi's silver blue eyes.

Levi was mesmerized by Eren's eyes, making his heart beat faster than normal, it hurt. At this moment, Levi didn't care about anything but Eren's beautiful green eyes, "I like you and your beautiful green eyes…" He gulped loudly before he realized what just he said.

"Huh?" Eren thought he misheard Levi as he looked at the shorter boy in surprise.

Levi stared at him in panic; he couldn't believe he just blurted that out right in front of Eren. Damn him and his hypnotizing green eyes. He tried to explain as his heart beat loudly, afraid that what he did made Eren uncomfortable or even disgusted, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant to say. Please, Eren. I'm sorry, please don't hate me!" He grabbed both of Eren's hands as he was pleading.

Eren didn't say anything, only looked at Levi with wide green eyes, lost for words.

Levi seemed to take Eren's reaction the wrong way, as he hurriedly hugged the taller boy with tears rolling down his cheeks. Thinking that Eren would distance himself after Levi's confession was terrifying him, "You can forget whatever I said and pretend that this didn't happen. I'll change and behave, and I swear I'll stay as your good brother forever. But please, Eren, don't hate me!"

The taller boy finally took action. While Levi was still sobbing, Eren hugged Levi back tightly as he caressed his black hair, "Levi, shush! I don't hate you."

That made Levi stop crying as he clung onto him, he didn't dare to say any words and let Eren speak.

"You like me?" Eren murmured and Levi replied with a nod, face buried on the crook of Eren's neck.

"Levi, you silly!" Eren scoffed.

All Levi did was stay still because, yes, it was silly. Of course Eren would think like that, Levi was being silly, Eren would definitely mock him.

"Since when?" Eren asked, hand still caressing Levi's black hair and the other was holding his back firmly.

"Around middle school…"

"Wow, that's, quite a long time. And you just confessed to me now?" Eren asked in disbelief as he giggled.

"It's just, I didn't realize my feelings for you would be so deep like this. I was a young teenager, and I am interested in you. But then there was school festival last year, the bonfire, the dance, those made my feelings for you grow more and more, but after that, I don't know why, I was in denial about my feelings, and then I started to accept the fact that I like you but I'm afraid my feelings will make our relationship different. I don't know, Eren. I don't know…"

 _'Wow, Levi you can stop talking now. You are not making this any better. In fact, you're only make it worst by rambling nonsense,'_ He thought.

"Ah, the school festival… Yeah, silly me. Didn't realize it at that time even though I knew what I was about to do," Eren chuckled as he remembered their dance in front of the bonfire at the end of school festival last year.

"Wha—"

"Levi, I am not gonna forget what you said and pretend that you didn't confess to me. And don't apologize because you did nothing wrong. No one can control their feelings," Eren cut Levi off, "Also, even though our relationship will be different, I'm sure it's in a better way," He smirked at Levi before continued, "But…"

"But?"

"But you need to change something, okay?"

"Anything," Levi said as he hold onto Eren tighter.

"You need to stop assuming things before you speak your mind," Levi nodded frantically, Eren mumbled something in his ear, "So, you like me, right? As in like- _like_ me?"

"Uh… I don't know what like- _like_ is. But I…" Levi hesitated before he continued, "I like you in a romantic way, I think? I mean, don't get me wrong! I like you, but it's the first time I've felt like this, so I, you know… I…" Levi looked down as he became lost for words.

"Hey, Levi," Eren called Levi as he released the hug and cupped Levi's cheek with his palms, "Let me show you something," Eren leaned closer to Levi, as he closed his eyes and captured Levi's lips with his and started kissing him slowly, Eren was smiling during their closed mouth kiss.

Levi eyes were wide for a moment, before he followed Eren and slowly closed his eyes before he was leaning into the kiss. It was a deep, slow, tender kiss full of Eren's feelings that the other replied with the same passion.

The kiss lasted for a few moments and then Eren broke the kiss before it could become heated. Levi was looking at Eren dreamily while Eren smiled lovingly at him.

"That's what I meant when I said I like- _like_ you."

"Well, then I definitely like- _like_ you too, Eren."

As Levi was still in his dreamy state, Eren then pulled him and leaned down for another kiss. It was not like before, just a few seconds of lips touching, but it still made their stomachs filled with butterflies.

"I've always wanted to do that since the last day of the school festival last year on the night of the bonfire festival," Eren tried to say it with a smug look, but his face was flushed in embarrassment instead.

"So did I," Levi smiled shyly before he made a motion with his hand towards Eren and himself, "So, what are we now?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I won't say that we are brothers, ugh, no. Boyfriends is a bit… awkward? Lovers? Too adult? Oh god, what are we?" Eren started rambling, he was making a funny face at every question and that made Levi chuckle.

"You know what? Maybe that's not really important—"

"It is very important, Levi!" Eren gasped dramatically.

"It is. But you know what? Knowing you return my feelings already make me the happiest person on earth," The shorter boy hugged the taller one lovingly.

"Mmm, right… As long as we're on the same page," He returned Levi's hug before he perked up, making Levi a bit startled. "Ah! Even though we don't know how to label our relationship yet, you can't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend since you already had me."

"Mmm, you want labels? You're mine, I'm yours. That's enough for now," Levi mumbled into Eren's shoulder, sniffing his calming scent.

"I don't know about that, Levi. That sounds creepy," Eren earned a light slap on his shoulder from Levi, making them both laugh in pure happiness.

The laughter didn't last long, since Levi suddenly stopped laughing and made Eren look at him in confusion.

"Do you think we need to tell Mom and Dad?" Levi asked as he was frowning. They were forgetting about how their parents would react to all this.

"Oh, right… I don't know what they would think about all this."

Levi felt the tension rising. He shook his head and talked to Eren with a smile on his face, trying to break the tension, "Let's not think about that. At least for now… I mean, that's too much information for the both of us in one day and I don't—"

"Yeah, let's do that," Eren cut him off and Levi nodded approvingly before he continued, "It feels strange without you sleeping here right next to me. I guess sleeping with you had already become a habit, so when you're not here with me, it's hard to get some sleep and I kinda missed you," He said sheepishly.

"And here I was sure you were already sleeping whenever I sneaked out of your room," Levi snorted before he added, "And I know how you felt. I feel the same too, you know? I kept tossing and turning in my bed, I couldn't even get a good night's sleep."

Eren stared at him with a playful smirk, "So, this means you'll continue to sleep here again from now on, right?"

"Only if I get a goodnight kiss," Levi said as he leaned closer to Eren, capturing those soft, plump lips for him to taste. He could get used to this, _oh he definitely could._

Eren moaned as he was enjoying the kiss. Before he felt his blood running and gathering in certain area, he broke the kiss as he asked Levi with half lidded eyes and lazy smile, "So, you've liked me for quite a long time. Say, have you ever, maybe, oh I don't know, masturbated while thinking of me?"

Levi blushed. Still cupping Eren's face, he spoke in a hushed tone, "Mmm, not telling," Levi answered before he captured Eren's lips again. This time, Eren used his tongue as he swirled it around Levi's lips, making the boy gasp and letting Eren's tongue explore his mouth. After a few moments, Levi started to kiss while using his tongue, following Eren's movement.

The kiss went for quite a while before both of them gasped, searching for air to breathe. That didn't take a long time, though. After a few seconds, Eren started kissing Levi's lips again. This time, without using a tongue, he whispered between their kisses, "Goodnight, Levi."

"Goodnight, Eren," Levi murmured into the kiss, neither of them wanted to let go of the kiss. It took Levi great willpower to break their kiss. And with a last light peck on Eren's lips, Levi replied his sentences, " _Goodnight_ , Eren."

"Mmm, alright. Good night," Eren nuzzled their noses together before he got under the covers, followed by Levi after he turned off the lights.

"Eren…" Levi murmured as they were lying comfortably in bed under the fluffy blanket.

"Mmm?"

"This is not a dream, right?"

"Isn't it too late for that question, Levi?" Eren scoffed.

"When I wake up tomorrow, what would happen? What would be different in our… relationship?" Levi snuggled closer to the taller boy as he was looking into beautiful green eyes that lighten up in the moon light.

"Nothing would happen, everything will be just like how it used to be for you and me. And nothing major that would make a difference in our relationship. For example, I can do this to you now," Eren gave Levi a hard kiss on his lips, making the Levi's eyes went widen in surprise.

It was only a short kiss, but the way Eren kissed Levi, firm and hard, making his face flush in embarrassment and breathing heavily with half lidded eyes, "Well, that's a good difference…"

"It is," Eren smiled softly as he caressed pale cheek, "Good night, Levi," He wrapped his arm around the small body, while the other hand placed under Levi's neck.

"Good night, Eren," Levi said as he buried his face into the crook of Eren's neck and snuggled closely.

Only minutes later, both of them were already falling into a deep sleep, feeling more content than ever. Finally able to get some sleep, no more tossing and turning.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **So, how was it? Maybe some of you would think that this fic is one of those cliché story, but, at least this is full of fluff, right? Right, lol.**

 **Beta-ed by the lovely Fallen_Nightmares (ao3), thank you for the help! c:**

 **PS: Eren and Jean are best buddies in this story! c:**


	11. Ch11 Awaiting Letter

**Chapter Notes:**

 **Prepare for some fluff that will make you puke sugar~**

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

Levi was helping Carla prepare dinner, while Grisha had just come home early from the hospital. When suddenly they heard a loud shriek coming from the front door.

"Levi!" It was Eren who had made the loud noise while running hurriedly into the kitchen, arms flailing everywhere. He was being ecstatic after the mailman came and delivered the application letter from Trost University to their house.

"Eren, what happened?" Levi dropped the knife and left the potato that was being cut, approaching the tan boy immediately with a worried look.

"It's the application letter from Trost University for me! Oh my god! Look! I've been accepted there!" Eren shoved the letter into Levi's face excitedly.

Grisha who saw the entire ruckus, got up from his seat and patted Eren's shoulder proudly. Bright green eyes turned to him immediately.

"Congratulations, son!" Eren's father congratulated him while his mother smiled in joy behind the kitchen counter.

"And here I thought I wouldn't get in. Whew!" Eren beamed happily.

Suddenly, Eren felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around and was met with a view of Levi who tugged at his shirt childishly.

"You only got one letter from TU?" Levi asked with a frown on his face.

"Levi, your mail probably hasn't been delivered yet. You know we are all one hundred percent sure that you will get accepted at TU. Maybe it's stuck in the mailman's delivery truck," Eren nudged Levi's shoulder while wiggling his eyebrows playfully, trying to ease Levi's worries. That seemed to work because then, he earned a chuckle from the shorter man.

"You know it's Eren that we were worried about. If Eren got accepted, then you'll definitely get accepted too. It's probably just a problem with the mail," Carla said assuring Levi.

"Hey, that's rude!" Eren pouted.

"Oh, honey. You know that's the truth. I mean, it's Trost University that we're talking about, one of the most well-known universities. And you picked one of the hard and well-known major, making it harder for you to get accepted. But hey, you miraculously got accepted and I am happy for you," His mother chuckled as she went back to the kitchen, continuing her cooking.

"Architecture is not that hard, you know? I mean, how hard could it be? It's all about drawing and drawing, it could be fun!" Eren beamed, "It's Levi's choice that would be hard, psychology. Ugh, have fun with all those pile of books, _love_ ," He wiggled his fingers playfully at Levi.

"You know that you're going to need books too, right? Did you just expect to draw all semester?" Levi tried to get Eren back, but failed miserably as his face still blushing a shade of red from Eren's use of the word _'love'_ earlier.

"But my books will be full of pictures, so it's still gonna be fun."

"Careful, you underestimate the world of being a university student," Grisha chuckled as he took a seat at the dinner chair.

"What about it?"

"Oh, you'll see. And by the time you realize it, I'm not going to let you give up on your major."

"O-kay. Yeah, whatever dad," Eren said with a face full of confusion, making Levi chuckle at Eren's adorable face.

Grisha only shook his head in amusement.

"Dinner's ready," Carla said from the kitchen, making everyone gather at the dining table.

Levi was looking at Eren's application letter, when the paper was snatched away from him, "Don't worry, Levi. Your own letter will arrive soon. Now, let's eat. I'm starving!" Eren said with a bright smile.

Levi nodded as he smiled back in return and took a seat next to Eren and hoped for the application letter to come soon.

–

–

It's been a week, but the letter from Trost University for Levi hadn't come yet, making him sulk and become grumpier than before. As if that wasn't enough frustration, Hanji was shoving her application letter from Trost University in his face when she came to Levi's room to work on a group project with him on Saturday afternoon. Since then, Levi was doing their group project while Hanji babbled about university.

"Levi, baby! You shouldn't worry, I am sure you will get accepted in TU. Maybe the letter got stuck, yeah? Or the wind blew it up? Hahaha, oh that would be funny!" Hanji was laughing hard, earning a glare from Levi.

"I will blow you from this window to the ground if don't shut the fuck up, Hanji."

"Wow, you definitely need another dose of Eren so you will calm down and your face will look less grumpy," Hanji raised her hands in defeat but she was still grinning at Levi, "Where is he, anyway? I miss my sweet cinnamon roll."

"He went to the bookstore, and I was supposed to go with him. But here I am, stuck in my room with you," Levi was writing their last report before he glared at Hanji, "And he is not your sweet cinnamon roll. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Jealousy, jealousy. Ah, young love…" Hanji clapped her hands in excitement, "So, how are you and your boyfriend? I can't believe you both are still virgins even though— ugh!" Hanji words were cut off by a dictionary that was thrown into her face.

"I can't express how much I regret telling you and Erwin about Eren and me."

"Hey, but we're the ones who support you. Along with Armin and Mikasa."

"Mikasa was ready to kill me, though. Saying that I robbed Eren's innocence and all that shit. If she wasn't with Armin already, I would think that she has feelings for Eren."

"You assume everyone has feelings for Eren, though," Hanji deadpanned.

"But my assumptions were always right," Levi tried to defend himself.

"No, they're not. You're exaggerating."

"Whatever, Hanji."

"Your jealousy isn't healthy, honey!" Hanji shook her head while wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

Just when Levi was about to tell Hanji to shut the fuck up, they heard Carla knock on the door.

"Levi?"

"Mom? What is it? Is my application letter in yet?" Levi hurriedly approaching her.

"Sorry, sweetie. Not yet. Maybe there has been some trouble with the mail. Why don't you check their student site?" His mother was looking at him with a sad smile.

"Maybe I just didn't get accepted. The student site doesn't put up any information about that, since I'm not applying online. So either I wait for the application letter or go straight to the TU to check about my application," Levi huffed.

"Even if you get rejected, you'll get a rejection letter, Levi," Carla assured him, "Anyway, I need to go to the market real quick, I'll be back soon," She said as she waved to Levi and Hanji, earning a small nod from Levi and a frantic wave from Hanji.

When the door closed, Hanji turned to Levi with a curios look, "Why would you bother going to TU when you could apply online?"

"Because Eren thought the chance for being accepted would be higher if we applied straight to the TU with hard copy documents."

"Well, that's the first I've heard about that. Geez, the TU application program is weird, it's just so complicated. Why would they make it complicated?"

"Mmm, maybe because TU is one of the best universities in the country, so they make it hard and are picky about the applicants," Levi answered in a mumble.

"Aw, Levi, cheer up! You can always re-apply. But, if you do re-apply, I suggest that you use the online way. The application is still open until next month. Or, you could apply here at Sina or maybe in Shiganshina, it's not that far from Trost, you can always meet with Eren," Hanji tried to cheer him up.

"I'd rather choose the former, thank you," Levi quickly answered.

"Ah, yes. Of course, such a sweet, young love. It's a good thing you've already meet the parents. Oh, wait. You have the same parents. Or are they technically, your in–laws now?" Hanji's brown eyes sparkled in excitement.

"No, they're technically not. You know, because we're uh, brothers…"

"So that's why you guys haven't told your parents?"

"Hanji, Eren and I haven't even come out to our parents yet. I mean, oh my god, I don't know. Can we go back to my application letter problem? This can wait," Levi groaned as he rubbed his face in frustration.

"Yeah, well, I think your parents are pretty cool. How bad could it be?"

" _How bad could it be?_ " Levi half shouted as he jerked from his seat, "Hanji, imagine this. Mom, Dad, Eren and I are gay. But wait, we're gay for each other. Ha."

"O-kay. You really need a dose of Eren like, right now. Where is he when we need him the most?"

"I wouldn't be like this if you could keep another conversation instead of this whole Eren and I's things, Hanji."

"I'm sorry. Just think about it, okay? I just want you guys to be happy. You two are like, the most perfect match I ever known! Eep!" Hanji tried to make the situation more comfortable, and that earned her a little shy smile from Levi. It was such a rare sight for Hanji.

Just when Levi was going to speak, there was a loud sound of the door being slammed, followed by heavy steps up the stairs, and then Levi's bedroom door burst open, presenting Eren who was panting with a grin on his face as he held a letter in his hand and swung it back and forth, "Look what just came in the mail!"

"Levi's application letter from TU? Finally!" Hanji snatched the letter from Eren when Levi tried to take it from him.

"Hey! That's mine, you shitty glasses!" Levi's neck snapped to Hanji, he frowned in annoyance.

"Mmm, congratulations Mr. Levi Ackerman. We happily announce that you've been accepted into Trost University with a Psychology major blah-blah-blah. See, I told you not to worry!" Hanji chirped up while reading the letter as she jumped happily.

"I told him that too, but he kept worrying about it. Congratulations, Levi. Now we can go to the same university," Eren beamed happiness before he took a step forward and caressed Levi's cheek lovingly, earning a blush from the shorter boy.

Hanji smiled giddily at the sight before she spoke up, "And me! Don't forget about me. Oh, but too bad our buildings are a bit far apart."

"But it's you. I bet you will run through every building just to have lunch with me or Levi. Or even knock on our dorm room to have a night out," Eren chuckled.

"Mhm, you bet I would! Oh, you know me so well, Eren!" Hanji hugged Eren as she snuggled her face furiously into his dark chocolate hair.

"Then I'll make sure you won't find us anywhere," Levi said immediately. Irritated at the sight, the pale boy separated Hanji from Eren harshly, startling the tan young man.

Hanji whined at Levi's harsh treatment while Eren only chuckled in amusement. Levi sent her a death glare for being too clingy with Eren. That wasn't her place to be clingy with Eren that was exclusively Levi's place.

Eren reached out to Levi and gave him a playful hug. Hanji was being Hanji and, ignoring another death glare from Levi, joined them in their group hug. Before Levi could protest, they heard a ruffling sound from downstairs. Apparently it was Carla who had already come back from the market, making the three of them release the group hug.

"I'll go tell Mom about the letter," Levi said as he was walked downstairs. Hanji and Eren gave him a small nod as a reply.

When the door shut, Eren turned to Hanji who was packing her bag, "You won't stay for dinner?" Eren asked as he tilted his head slightly.

"Nah, I need to finish the rest of our project since Levi already did almost everything. If I stay here, I doubt I will do anything productive," Hanji gave Eren a wink before she bid him goodbye. Downstairs, Hanji met with Carla and Levi who seemed to be talking about the application letter from Trost University. She then bid another goodbye before going home.

–

–

Before dinner time, Grisha came home from work and they started having dinner together. Instead of Levi, Eren hurriedly turned to their father while shoving Levi's application letter to him, literally.

"Eren, I can't see," Grisha voice was muffled by the letter. Eren finally made room for Grisha to see as the man took the letter from Eren's hand and read it in silence before he turned to Levi, smiling, "Congratulations, Levi. Well, both of you. Levi, I knew you could do it. And my boy, Eren, it's such a miracle and I couldn't be happier."

"I don't know if I should say thank you or be offended," Eren gasped dramatically, making his parents shake their heads in amusement.

Levi chuckled at Eren's funny face. Eren was full of expressions. Levi will never get tired of them, as long as they're not negative expressions.

"So, I assume you need to get ready for everything? Dorms, books, things like that?" Grisha asked.

"No, dad. We still have three more months in high school and another month until we officially start our studies in university. So, maybe after high school graduation, Levi and I will take care of everything, but the money," Eren answered sheepishly.

"Ah, yes. Speaking of money…" Grisha nodded to Eren before he turned to Levi, "Levi, you also need to leave the money problems to me. I know both of you got a part time job, but that won't be enough for the loans."

Before Levi could deny the offer, Eren cut him off, "Don't be stubborn, Levi."

Levi nodded dejectedly as he spoke to Grisha, "I'll repay you Dad."

"Just focus on your studies, Levi. As long as this old man has enough money, I will help my children in any way I can."

"Your Dad is right. You two need to focus on your studies, but that doesn't mean that we will spoil you in every way. You need to work hard for your own future. And I am talking to you, Eren," Carla bopped Eren's cheek with her finger as Grisha nodded in agreement.

"Hey, why me again? I'm not that bad!" Eren whined.

Levi chuckled at the sight, "Thank you. I'm glad I got to be a part of this family," He smiled shyly.

"Okay, let's make this dinner normal again, yeah? This atmosphere is making me shudder," Eren gave them a funny look.

"Well, you can't avoid a lovely atmosphere like this. Not when your father is a family man with a proud coffee mug with _'number one father in the world'_ written on it as last year's birthday gift," Grisha lifted the mug proudly.

"Oh my god, Dad, stop it! It was another time, okay? You looked so sad when you broke your old mug," Eren whined.

"That was my precious mug from you two from years ago, it had _'the best dad ever'_ on it. But hey, I'm not complaining. This mug is better," The smug statement made Carla chuckle at her husband.

"Ugh, you're weird," Eren groaned.

When they were done with dinner and had finished cleaning up, Eren and Levi headed up to Levi's room to start a movie marathon while their parents were watching television in the living room.

Inside Levi's room, Eren closed the door and slowly grabbed Levi's arm lovingly as Eren bent down and gave him a small peck on the lips, "Congratulations on being accepted in Trost University," Eren murmured on Levi's lips as he ended the kiss.

"Thank you," Levi replied shyly before he yanked Eren's shirt collar and gave him a firm kiss on his soft pink lips.

"Still up for that movie marathon? Or should we do something else?" Eren smirked.

"Wha— Silly!" Levi let go of Eren hurriedly, his back was facing Eren. Eren only laughed before Levi asked, "What do you want to watch?"

"Mmm, anything. You pick," Eren answered while he made himself comfortable in Levi's bed.

Levi picked some random movies before he slumped down beside Eren and wrapped a blanket around them. Levi needed a few moments to adjust himself in a comfortable position as he snuggled into Eren. A tan hand wrapped around his small body as the other was caressing his soft black hair lovingly.

While they were watching, Levi suddenly remembered the conversation between him and Hanji that they had earlier in that day. He tilted his head to look up into Eren's green eyes as Eren looked into Levi's silver blue eyes with a confused look, "What is it, Levi?" Eren asked with a tiny smile on his face while looking down Levi.

Levi took a deep breath before he asked, "What are we?" Levi paused before continued, "I mean, I know I said it's not really important what we're going to call ourselves as long as you're mine and I'm yours. But, now I wonder, what exactly are we? This whole situation, what's our relationship?"

Eren repositioned himself so he could hold Levi closer as he whispered, "Whatever you want it to be. I've been asking myself too. Couples? Significant others? _Lovers?_ " He said the last word in a sultry voice, making Levi's heart beat faster.

"Lovers sound nice," Levi mumbled as his pale face turned red, making Eren smile in amusement.

"So, will you be my lover, Levi?" Eren took Levi's right hand as he raised it and kissed the knuckles softly.

"It's kinda late to asking me that, don't you think?" Levi's hand trembled.

"But you're the one who said that it's not really important," Eren pouted, there went his attempt to be cheesy.

" _I was young._ "

"Levi, it's been less than a year since you confessed to me," Eren said in disbelief.

That earned chuckle from Levi, "Okay, okay, I was just kidding. Of course I will."

"You will what?" Eren smirked playfully, making Levi blush for a second time.

"Th—that lovers thing. I will, you know? That. Ugh—"

"Okay, okay," Eren laughed a hearty laugh, but then it died soon when he saw Levi's grumpy face, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Levi paused for a moment, eyes looking back and forth to his hands and Eren's face before he spoke, "Shouldn't we tell our parents about this?"

Eren didn't answer, only holding Levi tighter. Eyes stared on the movie even though he didn't know what they've been watching.

"Eren."

A pause.

"Eren…"

Another pause.

"Er—"

"I heard you, Levi. I just… Yeah, we should tell them. I know that. But what if everything went wrong? I don't like to assume anything before I speak my mind, but what if—"

"I know, I've been thinking the same," Levi cut him off, "What if because of that, our parents become furious and our family won't be the same anymore? What if they forbid us from seeing each other? Something like that…"

"What if we chose to stay together even if everything went wrong?"

"If everything went wrong, we could just elope somewhere. I don't mind working my ass off for earning money to feed us, pay the bills, and live with you under the roof. And probably after that, I could also earn extra money to have my own coffee shop."

"Wow…" Eren's eyes went wide as he was at a loss for words, "Levi, that's… I just… Wow…"

"What? Is that not good enough?" Levi looked at him with sad eyes, "That's all I can offer. I know it's not much, but believe me, I will do anything just to be with you. That's… That's how much I love you," He mumbled the last words.

"Not much? Levi, that was fucking romantic! I feel like I'm in some cheesy romance movie, I could kiss you right now!" Eren grinning widely.

"You think so? Heh, yeah… I mean, I know we're still young. But I already know who I want to spend the rest of my life with," Levi mumbled, _'You always stay true for me, I always seek you when I lose myself, you are everything I have ever wanted,'_ He thought to himself.

"Are you… Proposing to me?"

"What? No! Not yet, at least. No! Eren wha— " Levi stuttered, making Eren laugh out loud.

Eren kissed Levi's temple before he hugged the smaller boy and nuzzled their heads together, "You're cute when you stutter."

"Say that again and I'll shove your dick up your ass."

"But you are cute, Levi!" Eren pouted, "And I think I prefer to shove my dick in your ass or you shoving your dick in my ass. I'll take what I can get, I'm not complaining," He giggled.

"Oh my god!" Levi gasped in disbelief, face getting red again.

"Okay, seriously now. If we're going to tell our parents, then fine. But not now. I mean… I need to prepare myself," Eren mumbled.

"I think we both need to prepare ourselves, the worst could happen," Levi paused before he asked the boy who was wrapped up beside him, "But when?"

"The sooner the better. But not too soon. If you know what I mean…"

"After graduation?"

"Mkay. Should we pack up before we tell our parents, in case the worst happens?" Eren chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, and I'll bring my piggy bank with me also. _Kaching, kaching~_ "

Eren chuckled at Levi's attempt to lighten up the mood. And then, he released Levi from his grip while mumbled something like _'wait here'_ before he left the room, leaving Levi in confusion.

Not too long after, Eren was back with a large bowl in his hands. He grinned at Levi before he sat next to him and offered the bowl in his hands, "Chocolate marshmallow ice cream."

"Mmm, thank you. Now this is what I called movie marathon," Levi said as he took a spoonful of the ice cream to his mouth.

"I aim to please," Eren gave Levi a wink.

Levi scoffed as he rested his head on Eren's shoulder. At least for now, they could forget about all the things that burdened them, and just enjoy the movie marathon sharing a large bowl of ice cream with each other.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **Little story that I'm not putting on the chapters, or you can call it a fun fact. Levi got all the money they need if they are going to elope. He got allowance from Grisha every month, he also has a part time job, and he rarely buys anything, so he kept all the money he earned to his saving. That's why Levi having no problems thinking about eloping.**

 **Beta-ed by the lovely Fallen_Nightmares (ao3), thank you for the help! c:**


	12. Ch12 Graduation and Relationship

**Chapter Notes:**

 **Another chapter, another fluff, and another sweet moments with a little angst in the middle. You would probably cringed or even gagged while reading this chapter because, uh, such an impossible family moments. Only in this fic, though. Probably.**

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 ** _Sina high school graduation day._**

The day was finally here. Eren and Levi were taking seats among the other graduate students while Hanji gave a graduation speech as a valedictorian. It's no wonder for them, despite her eccentric and messy appearance, Hanji is really smart. Damn her and her brains.

After the tall brunette was done with her speech and everyone got their diploma, Hanji took out her cellphone and approached Eren and Levi who were busy getting their picture taken by their father, "Guys! Let's take a selfie! OMG, I am sooo gonna send it to Erwin. Anyway, did you guys take pictures of me when I was giving a speech while I'm standing up there on the small podium? Yeah, send that to Armin and tell him I am a valedictorian too, just like him!" She said in one breath.

"Are you sure she's our valedictorian? I hardly understand her English," Levi asked Eren, confused by her rambling.

"Don't be like that, Levi. I assure you, she's qualified to become our valedictorian. I mean, have you seen her school records? It was straight A's," Eren answered while giggling at Levi's disapproval look, it was kinda cute.

"Still, maybe she lost a screw around her brain. That's why she acts like a lunatic over there," The smaller young man pointed his finger towards Hanji who was waving madly at both of them while running.

Eren scoffed at Levi's statement before he waved back to the tall brunette, "Come on, Hanji. Let's take a picture," Eren said as he took her cellphone when Hanji already approaching them and then raised it into the air, about to take a picture.

At that moment, Grisha –who was appeared from nowhere— snatched the phone from Eren and smiled, "Let me. Levi, you need to smile. Ah, and you…"

"Hanji," The brunette beamed.

"Hanji, you need to stand closer."

After a few snaps, Eren called their close friend like Jean, Connie, Sasha to take a picture together with them. Of course, Grisha happily took a picture of them while Carla record a few funny moments excitedly.

"We take a picture together as if we won't meet each other again," Jean laughed at the situation.

"I know, right? I mean, we're gonna continue our study together at Sina University. Eren, Levi, and Hanji are only two hours away if driving by car in Trost University. We can still meet each other on weekends, like, pffft it's not a goodbye at all," Sasha chuckled.

"Also, did you guys remember Erwin and Mikasa? They're in TU just like us too," Hanji said loudly.

"And Armin is in Shigansina, only a couple hours from here too, along with Annie, Reiner, and Berthold. If we want to hang out, we could hang out in here, since technically it's in the middle, heh," Eren said sheepishly.

"Wait, who? No, no, I know Armin. But the rest, who?" Connie asked Eren curiously.

"Seriously, Connie?" Eren raised his eyebrows.

"Annie, the petite blonde girl who look like this," Levi pointed at his blank face before he continued, "Reiner, the blond buff guy. Berthold, the tall sweaty guy."

"Ohhh… I think I know who you're talking about. Hahaha. Yeah, yeah, now I remember!" Connie laughed bitterly as the rest of them took a deep breath, because they knew that the bald guy didn't remember anything.

"Ah, but Ymir and Christa got their scholarship from abroad, so we might not been able to meet them that much," Eren said, "Speaking of which, where are they?" He asked while looking around.

"I texted Christa earlier, she and Ymir along with a few students who got scholarship needs to go to school advisor for whatever reason," Sasha shrugged.

"Too bad. That's why I'm not taking scholarship, too many documents to take care of," Jean mumbled.

"You are taking scholarship?" Eren asked in disbelief.

"Nah, I didn't get the scholarship even though I already submitted my document to some universities," Jean answered with a scowl on his face.

"Ha, I knew it!" Eren mocked him and earned a light jab from the two-toned hair young man, while the rest of them laughing hard at the sight.

"Well, who wants to take another picture while throwing your graduation cap in the air?" Grisha suddenly butt in, and everyone agreed to take another picture with that cliché style, even Levi agreed with the idea. After all, it's their graduation day.

After the photo session with Grisha, Eren got a message from Armin. There will be a graduation-kind of-celebration at The Colossal restaurant by Armin's grandfather for Eren and Levi. Because, not only they are Armin's best friends, they are also already like another grandsons for Armin's grandfather. Much to Eren excitement, they also could bring some other friends since the more the merrier.

Of course, Eren agreed and talked about it to the others and all of them ended up in Jean's car as they were going to the restaurant while their parents made their own way to come home or wherever they please.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Armin's grandfather happily greeted them while Armin smiled giddily, happy to see his high school friends after a few months only keep in touch with texts and almost never a call.

The celebration was more like an early dinner time with so many large portions of foods already set on the family table. Eren and Levi seated next to each other along with Armin who was actually sparing his time on the last minute to go back home from Shigansina University in order to celebrating his close friends graduation, along with Hanji, Jean, Connie, and Sasha.

"Who knew that bringing my own car turned out to be useful? We could come here together with my car and all of you even fit in there too," Jean started the conversation, looking pleased.

"If by fit you mean squished into each other…" Levi mumbled in his breath, no one even noticed him speaking. No one but Eren, who snorted at Levi's protest.

"Still, that doesn't make any sense. Why you and your mother were riding a different car to the same destination?" Eren asked.

"She needs to hand some important documents to her higher up, so she came by later to my graduation. Whatever, at least she made it on time before my name being called from the podium," The two-toned hair young man shrugged.

"Ah, busy as always. You sure you are her child? Because you don't seem to be a hardworking type kind of guy," Connie joked, earning an _ooh's_ and _aah's_ from the rest of them.

"Ass, I won't drive you home."

"Ohhh, Jean, my sweet Jean~ You know I was just kidding!" Connie batted his eyelashes while Jean looking at him with a disgusted scowl and they're ended up laughing together.

As they were lost in the conversation, Armin excused himself to help his grandfather with the food. A few moments later, they came out from the kitchen area while bringing handful of meals.

"Uhm, , don't you think that the food is too much?" Eren asked while eyeing the amount of foods on the table.

"Are you kidding? The food is just enough," Sasha gasped in disbelief.

"Eat as many as you want, it's on the house. There will be more food if this isn't enough," Armin's grandfather said as he smiled, "Again, congratulation for your graduation. Now, I need to excuse myself."

"You're not joining with us?" Levi asked.

"Oh, don't mind me, just enjoy your meals. Besides, I need to cook for other customers too," That earned Eren and the others saying a loud 'thank you' to the old man. He only smiled and waved his hands as if it's nothing just before he went back to the kitchen.

"I hope your grandfather live long enough, man. His cooks are the best. It's Ymir and Christa lost for not coming here," Sasha said as she grabbed a large hamburger and took a bite.

"Heh, yeah. Anyway, don't finish those meals just yet, Sasha. Ymir called me and she might come here with Christa. And save some for our other guest who wants to celebrate your graduation too," Armin smiled at her after he checked his phone.

"Ohhh!" Hanji suddenly perked up, making Levi flinch since she was shrieking loudly that earned a few looks from other customers.

"You mean…" Eren gasped, fries in hand.

"I invited Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, and Bertold. Ah, but sadly Erwin couldn't come," Armin said.

"Awww, bummer! I will make sure he regretted not coming here," Hanji said as she furiously tapping her phone while grinning maniacally.

Not a minute later, coming a deep and rough voice spoke in joy, "Look who's already graduating!"

"You guys!" Connie beamed as he stand to greet Reiner along with Mikasa, Annie, and Bertold, followed by Jean and Eren while the rest of them only gave a small wave, too busy with their food.

The greetings were continued with congratulation says and hugs to each of them who graduated today before they took a seat and continued their meals while talking to each other and enjoying the moments.

"Glad you guys could make it here," Armin said while he took a seat beside Mikasa and gave girl a small peck.

"Aw, look at you guys. Armin is such a prince charming," Sasha cooed.

"And there's your prince charming," Mikasa pointed at Connie playfully while smirking.

"Nah, we're not into that some sweet and fairy tale thingy. It's just not like us," Connie snorted while Sasha nodded in agreement.

"Imagine Connie being sweet and all that kind of thing, uh, yeah, no thank you," Sasha and the others cringed, imagining Connie being sweet, "I like him just fine, he is a fun guy and that's what I like about him," She giggled before took a large bite of the tuna sandwich.

"Yeah, yeah. You want the sweet, lovey-dovey things? Just take a look at Eren and Levi here, or if you want more sap and sweetness, that's definitely Erwin and Mike," Hanji cackle.

"Eren and Levi?" Jean asked.

"Ah, yes. The forbidden lo-ACK!" Levi smacked Hanji before she could finish her words.

The table suddenly went silent, Eren fidgeting in his seat while Levi was glaring at Hanji.

Suddenly Jean stood up and grabbed spaghetti meatballs from across his seat before he sat back and look up at Eren and Levi, a plate of spaghetti meatballs in hands, "What? It's not shocking for me if you guys end up together. Hey, whatever floats your boats, I'm not here to judge, right?" He smirked before he chomped on his meatball.

"Well, if you _incest_ ," Reiner wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Oh my god, Reiner. That pun was really bad," Connie laughed.

"They're not even brothers to begin with," Mikasa suddenly spoke while playing at her food before she looks up and smirked at Levi and Eren. The pale boy smirked back while Eren still fidgeting in his seat, smiling giddily. For Levi, it was Mikasa's way for saying that she gave them her approval.

"We ran out of sandwich, I haven't taste them yet," Annie said while eyeing the empty plate to Sasha back and forth, it's like the heavy tension were never happened earlier.

"The tuna sandwich was just so great!" She whined in a mouthful with those tuna sandwich that she's been hogging for herself.

"You can have mine," Berthold offer his uneaten tuna sandwich which Annie accept gladly.

"Should I get more of the sandwich?" Armin asked, earning frantic nods from Sasha and a low 'yes' from Annie, who seemed to take a liking to the tuna sandwich.

In less than a minute, Armin coming in to the kitchen and then back with two large plates of tuna sandwich in hands. As he put the plates down, he saw two people walked in, "You guys made it," The blond chirped, making the people on the table looked up.

Connie grinned, "Well, finally the scholar ladies are coming."

"Yeah, can't pass the opportunity of having free meals, can we?" Ymir said happily while Christa giggled behind her.

The rest were greeting Ymir and Christa and once again it was continued with congratulation says and hugs to each of them and enjoy the rest of the meal that count as a dinner while chatting and joking at each other.

A few hours later, they are all bid their goodbyes and thanked Armin grandfather's again for the meals before they parted away. Annie, Reiner, and Berthold were immediately driving back to the Shigansina. Mikasa decided to stay the night with Armin before tomorrow morning the blond boy joined the trio in Shigansina. Jean took Sasha and Connie home with additional Ymir and Christa. Eren and Levi decided to take a walk home because their home is not far away from here, while Hanji insisted on coming along.

–

–

On the bright lights coming from the street lamps, Eren and Levi were walking side by side along with Hanji. They walked in silence before Eren decided to be the first one to speak, "Well, today was fun. And those meals, whoa, it was the best meals ever."

Levi gave him a small nod of approval and Hanji hummed before she was chuckling while typing on her phone.

"Are you still bothering Erwin and Mike with your texts?" Eren asked with a huffed smile, seeing that Hanji was still typing furiously while Levi clung onto Eren's arm, uninterested with whatever the girl was doing.

"I sent many, many texts to them. How could they not coming on today's meals? Besides, it's Saturday for god's sake, ugh!" Hanji grumbled, "I swear, they aren't busy with college papers, they just probably busy fucking like rabbits with college papers spread all across their room."

"God, Hanji. I don't even want to know their sex life," Levi looked at her in disgust.

"Well, how about your sex life?" A pause, "Oh I'm sorry, haha. I forget you two still got your v-card," Hanji laughed while Eren's face was as red as a tomato and Levi clicked his tongue.

"Like you are one to talk," Pale hand slapped the brunette head from the back.

"Ouch, geez. Sorry to disappoint you but I am not like you guys," Hanji grinned as she rubbed the back of her head, "You see, I lost my virginity with—mph!" Levi snapped her shut by clamping her mouth with his hand while Eren yelled Hanji's name in embarrassment in the background.

"I don't want to know about your sex life or any other people sex life either. So shut the fuck up, will you?" Black eyes stared at Hanji annoyingly.

"Okaaay, fine! Geez, you are no fun. Try to be more like Eren, isn't he just precious?" Hanji grinned as she pinched Eren reddened cheek.

"Ahngheeeh~" Eren whined.

"So, have you told your parents about the, you know, this and that between you two?" The tall girl asked as she stopped pinching Eren's cheek, "I mean, before you guys starting to nag at me, thinking that I butt into your life too much, hear me out, okay?" The two boys nodded, letting the girl speak her mind.

"I'm not saying that you should tell them now. No. Tell them when you are ready. But, you can't hide it forever, can't you? I mean, if you are raised from some shitty parenting, then yes, I highly suggest you just keep your mouth shut, get away from there, and live your own life. Be free!"

Levi eyes focused on the tall brunette girl, listening carefully, "But it's Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger I'm talking about. They are the example of grade A+ parenting, they would have a good thinking if you coming out to them and I think you should tell them."

"But, Hanji—"

"No, Eren. Hear me out. They deserve to know. I know I'm being unreasonable here, but can you live your life like this? Hiding and all that shit to your parents? I mean, come on, you guys know your parents better than I do, I bet they already knew all your dirty little secret~"

"It's not dirt—"

"Whoops, I'm taking this turn. See you later, guys! And think about what I said before, okay?" Hanji gave them a wink and waved frantically while she ran and disappeared into the night.

"She kept cutting me off," Eren pouted before he turned his head to the shorter boy beside him, "Do you think mom and dad already know?" He asked. Levi only replied with a shrugged.

They walked in silence before Levi finally spoke, "It has nothing to do with Hanji's speech earlier, because I honestly couldn't understand anything she tried to tell us," That earned a low chuckle from Eren, "But I'm thinking of telling them."

"Heh, I remember having this conversation with you a few months ago, right?" Eren asked while smiling, Levi smiled back and replied the question with a small nod.

"Well, I'm not as confident as you, but yeah, I'm thinking about telling them too. I mean, I remember you told me, If everything went wrong, we could just elope somewhere," Eren mumbled, grinning widely at the word 'elope'.

Levi was dumbfounded as he looking at Eren with wide eyes, making the taller young man frowned, "What? You didn't mean it back then? Was it just some empty words that suddenly crossed your mind?" Green eyes were staring at Levi, looking hurt before he turned his head away from the shorter one.

Pale hand grabbed the tan cheek and turned it into the other side, so Levi could look at him in the eyes, "I meant what I said. And my coffee shop dream too, if that's possible," That made Eren blushed and he tried to hide his own blush but failed.

"Yeah, that. Uh, you remember…"

"Of course I do," Levi let go of Eren's cheek and making its way down to start intertwined their hands together, "So, I'll take it as a yes?"

"Yes to what?" Eren looked at him dumbfoundedly as he gripped the pale hand tightly as they walk together.

"To tell our parents about us. You see, if everything went wrong, we could just pack our bags and run away right then and there. The worst, they probably disowned us."

"Yeah, that and they won't give us money for university. Heh, it's not like we can't pay our own student loan. Struggling for money, yes, but that's the worst, right?" Eren chuckled.

"Right, as long as you're with me," Levi mumbled while he blushed in embarrassment.

Eren seemed to hear it, because later, he said giddily, "As long as you're with me too."

Just then, they were passing the alley where Levi was found by Eren. Levi stared at the alleyway for a moment before shook his head and turned to look at the taller boy, pale hand holding tightly into the tan one, "Or maybe I should leave?"

"What?"

"Eren, maybe I should just leave? I mean, with your parents you can—"

"No!" Eren half shouted, cutting Levi off as he let go of his hand. He was looking back and forth at Levi and the alleyway before he continued, "No, I know what you are trying to say. No! Levi, we haven't even tell them yet and you already change your mind?"

"It's not like that, Eren. But, if you're in my position—"

"What? That I could have a better future, because I still got my parents support and I don't have to worry about money? That I could have been better like that? That if it's your entire fault?"

"I'm not saying that it's all my fault but—"

"No, Levi. You always assume things, all the bad things! You keep playing that bad scenario in your head, like everything's around breaking down to chaos when actually you just lost sight of the reality, of the truth that you haven't even known because you always assume before you act!" Eren was rambling with teary eyes that threaten to burst into big fat tears. He ended up panting with a few tears trickle down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't—" Levi pulled away his handkerchief and wiped Eren's tears away, "I didn't meant to make you cry. I'm sorry. I just, I don't know what to do…" He looked at Eren with plea, trying not to cry in frustration.

Eren pulled him in a tight hug while embracing him. Levi was a bit shock at the sudden action, still gripping on the handkerchief, he slowly adjusted himself, and he hugged him back tighter as he was inhaling the lovely scent of Eren.

After a moment of silence, Eren mumbled, "You are forgiven," He released the hug and going back to hold Levi's hand, "Come on, we need to keep walking. There's something we need to tell to our parents," He smiled softly at Levi.

The shorter boy tucked in his handkerchief while being dragged by Eren into their home. They were walking in silence as they hold each other hand in a tight grip, not willing to let go.

–

–

When Eren and Levi arrived at home, they went straight to the living room where their parents were watching television. The boys immediately took a seat on the sofa on the corner while holding hands with each other as they were looking at their parents in all seriousness.

Watching their sons' behavior, Carla and Grisha stopped their focus on the television, and staring at them in confusion while the boys started to fidget and became nervous.

"Levi and I need to talk to you," Eren said nervously while Levi nodded as he looked at their parents.

Grisha who took it as a clue that there would be a serious conversation, looked away to turning off the television and made himself comfortable next to his wife. After that, he tilted his head towards his son, "What do you need to talk about, son?" The man with a long hair asked casually, trying to break the tension.

"W-well, you see, uh…" Eren was stuttering while fidgeting next to Levi. Carla gave her an assuring smile as she and her husband wait for either of Eren or Levi continued.

Eren's feeling was mixed with fear and anxiety, he was about to cry as the tears urged to come out. Seeing this, Carla reached out her hand to pat Eren's cheek lovingly as she smile wider, "Hey, honey. It's okay, tell us what do you need to talk about."

"We, uh, we are…" Green eyes looking down onto his lap, as much as he wanted to tell their parents, the words just won't come out.

Levi was looking at Eren as he waited for him to speak. But when there were no sign of him to continue, Levi look at both of their parents and start to open his mouth, "You know Eren love you, right? And I… I love you. And I know, you love Eren and I as much as we do, uh, right?" He asked as he wasn't sure about his own question.

Now, don't get him wrong. Levi knew so well that Carla and Grisha love Eren so much, but he's not quite sure about himself. Levi was adopted for god's sake, who knew that Carla and Grisha didn't love him as much as they love Eren.

There was a long pause before Carla gasped and answered with teary eyes, "Of course we love you so, so much. Both of you! And you two are my precious baby no matter what. You will always be my babies even when you grow up."

Grisha listened to Carla and looked at her lovingly, while he made a circular motion with his thumb to his wife shoulder before he took his turn to speak, "Just like your mother said, boys," He nodded towards the boys, agreeing with Carla's answer.

"But what's with the sudden question?" Grisha added with another question.

"Well, you see…" Levi gulped, and before he could say another words, Eren cut him off.

"Levi and I are gay."

Carla and Grisha were looking at Eren with wide eyes. After a few moment of silence, Carla was the first one to spoke with a confused smile on her face, "Well, uh, okay?"

"No, mom. Uh, Levi and I… We are…"

"We are gay, but unfortunately, we are gay for each other," Levi butted in, he was so nervous he didn't even realize that he gripped Eren's hand so tightly, it might hurt Eren.

"You what?!" Grisha half shouted as he was rising from his seat.

Grisha's reaction made the boys jumped in surprised as they were looking at the man in front of him with fear.

 _'This is it,'_ Levi thought, _'This is the time for Eren and I to take our leave. I knew this would happen. God, I am so sorry I dragged you into this, Eren. You should have been able to have a loving family and a great future, but here I am, shattering it all away. I will take responsibility.'_

"I KNEW IT!" Carla shouted as she threw her hands up accusingly, making Eren and Levi flinched.

The boys didn't dare to say anything, didn't even look at them in the eyes, and they were getting anxious when Grisha put something behind his pocket as he huffed in annoyance.

"Why did you tell this now? I thought you will tell us much more later," Grisha shook his head as he open the wallet and pull out a few of a hundred dollar bills and gave it to Carla.

Carla took the money as she squealed and counted it. After that, she grinned at his husband, "I told you!" She pointed her finger at Grisha before she was laughing while reaching for the boys who were sat there dumbfounded and hugged them tightly.

"Ohhh, honey. I've been known since you were a little, and I've been so sure since you were in your mid-teen. I mean, you never acknowledge each other as brothers, meanwhile you guys were getting closer and closer. And Levi was so clingy to Eren, I mean like, sooo clingy! Call it mother's instinct or whatever you want, but I just knew it!" Carla was rambling, as Grisha sulked in the sofa while the boys looking at each other still dumbfounded.

Carla released her hug and put her hands of both of the boys' cheek, smiling widely, "And I knew it now from you guys, and I still love you no matter what."

"And your father's too," Carla added, "Don't mind his frowny face, he's just sulking from losing a bet," She winked at her children.

"Wait, a bet? You were betting on us?" Levi was the first to speak before Eren, he asked in disbelief.

"Your mother's idea. Seriously, looking by your daily routines, I thought you won't come out until at least you were in university. And now I lost five hundred dollars," Grisha sighed but then he smiled at Eren and Levi, "Well, anyway, at least you are telling us."

"I was on the edge of bawling, crying my guts off, and thinking for the worst to happen, and brace myself when you were shouting in disbelief, and you were betting on us? Not to mention, five hundred dollars?! Oh my god, I don't know if I have to be glad that you took our relationship nicely or getting angry for betting on us!" Eren threw his hands in the air and flawing it as he blabbered in disbelief.

"Well, let's just be glad? At least we don't have to elope and work our ass off for money," Levi mumbled.

"Oh my gosh, did you planned on eloping? That was just, oh, my babies! That was so, so romantic!" Carla squealed giddily.

"Ugh, mom!" Eren whined, "Yeah, let's just be glad, yeah, yeah. Wow, I feel relieved. I just, oh, I love you guys so much. You are truly the best!" He smiled sheepishly.

"Sooo, since you were already coming out to us, are you gonna, you know, celebrate it on the, _ahem_ , bed, or… Did you already _do the do_ without us knowing it?" Carla asked with a serious face, her cheeks were getting red.

"Mom!" Eren shouted in embarrassment while Levi just staring at Carla with wide eyes.

"Oh no, don't tell me you did it on the couch, _this couch_!" Grisha jumped out from his seat.

"Oh, my! Did you guys even wear condoms?" Carla gasped.

"No!" Eren and Levi said in unison.

"No?" Another gasped from Carla.

"Ugh. I mean, no, dad, we didn't _do it_ on the couch. In fact, mom, we haven't _do the do_! Ugh, this is embarrassing!" Eren groaned in frustration.

Carla lips formed an 'o' shape as Grisha patted the sofa next to him, "Well, then. I think it's time for sex talk, don't you agree? Make sure you are doing it safely."

"Oh god!" Eren facepalmed.

"This is awkward," Levi mumbled.

"Fine, no sex talk. We're just going to talk, a normal talk. You know, since you will be living in campus dorm, and probably you won't come home unless it's holiday season," Grisha smiled a fatherly smile.

"You know we won't do that. It's not like we were studying far, far away or abroad. It's just 2 hours drives away by car with normal traffic," Eren plopped down while he spoke.

"You will come home often then? Like, every weekend?" Carla asked hopefully.

"If we're not busy, we will," Levi answered assuringly while Eren nodded in agreement.

"That's great! Really great! Ah, I'm so happy," Carla clapped her hands in excitement.

"Anyway, about your university and your studies, I want to know more. And the dorm too," Grisha spoke before being cut off by his wife.

"Ohhh, let's talk about it while we ate ice cream! I have chocolate marshmallow ice cream on the fridge. Also, tell me about your dinner earlier with you friends!" Carla said as she walked towards the kitchen to get the chocolate. Levi got up from his seat to help her out.

When Carla and Levi were coming back from the kitchen while bringing bowls of chocolate marshmallow ice cream, Eren started talking about today's dinner with some friends at The Colossal restaurant and also rambling about their university, the dorm, and their studies. Sometimes Levi spoke when it's necessary, but he prefer on listening to Eren's story.

At a certain moments, Carla and Grisha teased Eren and Levi about their relationship that made the boys blushed, sometimes Eren choked on his ice cream. And another moments, Eren and Levi forgotten about the teasing, and continued their story, mostly about what would they would do when they already become a university students, as their parents listened happily with a bowl of ice cream in hands.

What a night.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 ***sweats nervously* I don't even know what I'm writing anymore! I just write everything that came into my mind. I didn't even know if my writing was understandable or not… *sulking and hides in the corner***

 **Ahem, moving on. People seemed to accept Eren and Levi relationship easily, idk what would happen in real world... probably not that easy. I must be very delusional while writing this chapter, heh. Remember it's just a fic, and not to mention, a fluffy one. So I tried to make it less angsty. Levi was so dramatic when he and Eren were coming out, I feel weird because of his ooc-ness even though I'm the one who wrote it, haha.**

 **This chapter is un-beta-ed. Pardon for any mistakes~**


	13. Ch13 University Student

Carla was pacing back and forth while, and bombing her two sons with questions, early in the morning, "Is that already all? Are you sure? Have you double checked it? Triple checked?" She asked in one breath.

It was the day where Eren and Levi went to move out to the dorm, because on a few days later, they will start their studies as university student in Trost University.

"Yes, mom. Yes to all. Don't worry, everything already packed up," Eren smiled tiredly. Since before dawn, his mother already having a minor panic attack, running here and there, making noises all around the house, and woke the whole house up while rambling continuously about Levi and his packaging along with preparation for their university and dorm's needs.

"Are you sure? Do you still need anything? We still have time to buy some—"

"Mom, everything is here, in the back of the car," Eren cut her off as he held Carla's shoulder to make her stop blabbering and gave her another smile, "Thank you for lending your car, by the way. Levi and I will somehow get our own car soon. Well, not too soon. But, you know, heh," He snorted.

"Yeah, we still need more money, but hey, a few part time here and paycheck there will get us closer to our own car soon," Levi shrugged, giving Eren a hopeful smile. The tan young man replied it with the assuring smile, eyes were locking at each other.

"Well, aren't you guys the sweetest couple ever! Am I right, dear?" Carla clapped her hands in excitement, she asked her half-awake husband who was standing sleepily beside her.

"Mhm, yeah, yeah," Grisha only nodded with his eyes closed.

He was having a night shift at the hospital, and just got back home a few hours ago, before he'd been woken up by the sound of his wife panicking about Eren and Levi that will be going to their dorm in a few minutes. _And by minute, means hours later._

"Uh, anyway…" Levi looked up at his parents.

"Oh, shush, Levi. Please don't get awkward with us like that. At least gave us a proper good bye," Carla looked at him sadly. Ever since Eren and Levi told them about their relationship, the pale boy became a bit distant to Carla and Grisha these past few weeks.

"I know, I just—"

Levi was cut off by Carla who was hugging him tightly, "You are still my son, and I am still your mother," She murmured before she let go.

Carla was looking at Levi with loving eyes and then smiled widely, "Or, if you're feeling awkward with that, just think that Grisha and I as your in-laws, since you are now with Eren and all that couple thing. Whatever makes you comfortable," She winked at Levi playfully.

"You know, some people don't get along with their in-laws," Grisha said while he was yawning.

"Well, I am not like that kind of in-laws. We are already a family since we took Levi with us, him being in a relationship with Eren doesn't change anything, we are still family," Carla frowned.

"Of course, dear," Grisha pecked her on her cheek, earning a smile from Carla. But honestly, Grisha just didn't want to hear anymore rambling from his wife. He was just agreeing with her to shut her up.

Eren and Levi smiled at the sight, before the shorter one opened his mouth to speak, "Thank you, mom. And thank you for the car."

"You boys better visit us as often as possible, that was the main purpose for me giving you the car," Carla gave them a pointed look.

"But dad said to focus on our study," Eren butt in.

"Well, that too. But since your mother said to visit us often, then you _need_ to visit us often," Grisha said as he crossed his arm.

"Gee, fine dad. Really, you always agreed on whatever mom's said. Now I know how your relationship last very long and still in a harmony," Eren scoffed.

"Damn right, son. Do it just like I do, and your relationship would last for as long as possible," Grisha laughed a hearty laugh, followed by his wife who chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Eren grinned while Levi's pale face was in a bit shade of red.

Dark chocolate haired boy then turned to Levi, smiling excitedly, "Well, shall we go, then?" He asked Levi, and the shorter one replied with a nod.

"Don't forget to call, and come home as many times as you can, okay?" Carla hugged the boys tightly before she let go and gave them goodbye kisses all over their face. Levi only remained silent, while Eren groaned uncomfortably. Grisha was the one who stopped her, and then the man gave a pat on his two boys and wished them good luck.

As Eren and Levi went into the car, Carla gasped dramatically, and hurriedly running into the driver seat, "I forgot to tell you. There are some packs of condoms inside the grey backpack. So, be safe, okay?" She whispered.

"Mom! You did not just say what I thought you said! We haven't even— Ugh! Unbelievable! I don't even know what to say!" Eren shouted in embarrassment.

"Just said 'thank you' and that would be enough," Carla smiled at Eren and then turned to looking at her husband who was also smiled from the distance.

"You guys! Ugh, whatever, thanks. Gotta go now, _mom_ ," Eren mumbled, face flushed as he started the car.

Carla chuckled at the sight. It took her a while to finally stop laughing and waved them goodbye, "Take care, we're gonna miss you two. I'm gonna miss my boys," Carla whispered the last part.

Grisha walked to his wife as he wrapped a hand around her waist, and he waved at his sons with his other hand as he mouthed 'take care' with a small smile.

Eren smiled back and nodded in reply. He then started driving while Levi gave their parents a small wave on the passenger's seat.

As the car drove by and their parents who were waving at them already out of sight, Levi turned to Eren, "What did mom said to you?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Mom is just being stupid. And so is dad," Eren blushed as he was driving.

"Care to enlighten me?" Levi raised his right eyebrow in confusion.

"Take a look at the grey backpack on the backseat. Mom put extra something in there," Eren mumbled.

Levi did what he's been told. He turned around to the backseat and grabbed the grey backpack. When he checked the inside, pale skin turned red in an instant as he took out the extra content in the backpack, "It's uh… condoms. Not to mention, there are like, uh, five boxes of them. Oh, each box has six condoms in it, by the way."

"Five boxes? Six condoms?" Eren asked in disbelief.

"And there is lube too. Cherry flavored," Levi said as he stared blankly at the lube.

"Well, ahem, it would be a waste if we're not using it."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah. But if you're not ready, I can—"

"No, Eren. I'm ready."

"Yeah? Cool. I mean, ah, this is just…"

"Mhm, I've been thinking about it, actually," Levi mumbled, face flushed as he stared out of the window.

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't talk like that, now, Levi. I can't have a goddamn boner while I'm driving."

"I didn't say anything that caused a boner," Levi snorted.

"You've been thinking about it!"

"Well, haven't you?"

"Levi, I'm driving."

"Okay, okay!" Levi snickered. After a few minutes, the black haired boy spoke again, " _Car sex_."

"Levi! You drive!" Eren pulled over as he looked at the silver-blue eyes with wide eyes.

Levi was laughing, _hard_ , before he switched place with red-faced Eren.

During the trip to Trost, Levi would tease Eren with all the ambiguous jokes and sometimes sex jokes, and Eren couldn't do anything to stop Levi from teasing him. He could only get flustered by Levi's joke, and that made the tan young man pouted at Levi for the rest of the trip.

The trip to Trost city was only two hours away. When they arrived, Eren was still pouting at Levi. That made the shorter young man felt guilty, he didn't want Eren to get mad at him. Now it was Levi's turn to pout, and he was going to burst in tears too.

"Eren, I'm sorry, are you mad?" Levi whimpered.

"Well," Eren about to rant about all the things Levi laughed about in the car, while Eren could only flustered because, _since when Levi was so vulgar?_

But when he turned his head to Levi and saw the shorter young man pouty face with teary eyes, Eren smiled in defeat, "Forget it. I'm pissed, but not anymore," He said, stroking Levi's pale cheek with the back of his hand.

Levi leaned at the touch, looking at the beautiful bright green eyes in front of him, "Sorry, I won't talk about uh, sex like that anymore, and I'm not gonna joke about it anymore, at least not too much," He smiled back.

"You'd better be," Eren gave Levi a pointed look. He opened the back of the car and took out the large suitcase, filled with bunch of clothes, "Come, Levi. Let's put our stuffs in our room."

"I'm not gonna put anything in any room without cleaning it first," Levi deadpanned.

"Okay, fine princess," Eren sighed in defeat as they were going to clean the room before they put anything in it.

–

–

Eren gave empty briefcase one last wipe before he put it away to the bottom of the bed. He let out a satisfying breath, looking at himself in the mirror, "…Aaand we're done!" Eren beamed. He turned around, looking at the clean and well-placed stuffs in the dorm room that he shared with Levi.

"I think I'm gonna clean that table once more," Levi mumbled behind his cleaning mask. He approached the study table to clean it for the second times. Because, apparently Eren didn't made it sparkling clean the way Levi wanted it.

"Levi, I think that's clean enough. Come on, we've been cleaning our dorm room for like, what, three hours? Don't you get tired already?" Eren whined, following Levi like a puppy.

"You missed a spot in here, Eren. We'll be done soon."

"Excuse me? I know my cleaning standard when I'm with you. I'm hurt!" Eren gasped as he held his hands into his left chest dramatically.

"Okay, okay, now we're done," Levi put away his cleaning mask and smiled at the taller boy.

"…Aaand we're _finally_ done! Now, let's eat our lunch. Mom made us sandwiches," Eren grabbed a box on top of the night drawer and flopped down into his bed as he open the box.

"Really?" Levi gaze followed the box and slowly approaching Eren to sit next to him.

They both started eating their sandwich. Levi ate slowly while Eren keep glancing at him.

"What is it?" Levi suddenly asked, aware that he was being stared at.

"Well, you see, there is this Italian restaurant outside our campus neighborhood. It's a really nice restaurant, and people wrote a good review about the services there, not to mention the foods. The place is just great and I already made a dinner reservation," Eren said nervously.

"A reservation? Eren, don't you think that's a bit too much? It's probably expensive."

"Well, yeah, kinda. But it's on me—"

"Why don't we just eat a takeout or something cheap and simple? That would save us more money since we haven't got a new part time job in here."

"Levi…"

"What?"

"I'm taking you out on a first date and you rejected me..." Eren pouted.

Levi was looking at Eren with wide eyes, sandwich forgotten in his hand, "First date?"

"A proper first date, you know? Not like, watching movie while eating ice cream in your room. Uh, it doesn't mean I'm not enjoying it, I was just, want to have a proper date, something cliché like dinner. Tt's our first, right?" Eren pout turned into a shy smile.

Levi was speechless, face red as a tomato; he only nodded at the boy beside him.

"So… As I was saying, I made a dinner reservation for both of us at this Italian restaurant. Then, will you go with me to the dinner tonight?" Eren asked giddily.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, let's go!" Levi nodded furiously before he clung into Eren like a koala.

"Okay, heh, make sure you dress nicely tonight," Tan hand ruffled the black hair lovingly.

Levi grinned and nodded happily, he can't wait for tonight. That was before he realized something, "Wait. Did you also reserve a world peace for us? Because I'm sure I didn't hear Hanji knocking on our dorm room the first time we arrived, and then telling us to go and meet Erwin and Mike, or even strolling around campus."

"I don't even see Mikasa contacting you, or me in a rare occasion, and asked if we need a hand to settle down in our new dorm. Hell, I don't even hear any rings on our phones," Levi said, looking for his cellphone only to find out that his phone had been off, probably from dead battery. Levi rarely checked out his phone, unless it has something to do with Eren or his parents.

"Well, I may or may not tell them that we're coming here tomorrow instead of today," Eren hummed in amusement.

"Oh, that's great, you know?" Levi chuckled, still clung into Eren.

"So, while we're waiting for dinner, wanna take a look for a part time job around the campus neighborhood?"

"Mmm, sure. Just make sure Hanji doesn't see us."

"Agreed," Eren nodded eagerly.

–

–

There were actually plenty of part time jobs around the campus neighborhood, but most of them actually already full and didn't need new employees since they've had enough of university students working part time for them.

After a few hours walking around the neighborhood looking for possible part time jobs, they ended up putting their resume on a coffee house near the campus, a small café that was a bit far from the campus but still in the same neighborhood, and the last, a bookstore which located a few blocks away from the small café.

They were sitting on a park bench after jobs hunting when Levi take a look at his cellphone, "It's four pm already?" He asked himself in disbelief.

"Four? No wonder I feel tired. Man, what if we don't get any part time jobs soon? This place is literally full of many part timers," Eren huffed in half annoyance.

"Don't worry, we will. We used to work on summer jobs, so we kinda have a few experience, that's a start…"

"I hope that small café would hire me, the payment is good enough," Eren hummed.

"You just wanted to work there because they said you could bring any leftovers home and you'll get two free beverages every time you're on duty," Levi snorted, earning a soft slap on his shoulder from the taller young man beside him.

"Well, let's go back to our dorm. We don't want to be late on our dinner reservation, do we?" Eren got up and stretching himself. He smiled at Levi and offered a hand at the pale hand, which Levi took it shyly with a sheepish smile. Eren was literally the perfect boyfriend material with his affections toward Levi, and the way he treated Levi.

When they arrived at the dorm, Levi and Eren immediately bring their washing needs and went to the men shower on his floor to get ready for the dinner date. Although, Levi cringed a bit at the thought of public shower and toilet that they share in the dorm, who knew how dirty it was.

When they arrived at the public shower, Levi sighed in relief, because even it wasn't sparkly enough, it was still decent for him to take a shower. He just need to get used to it, he would use the shower dorm occasionally, at least until he graduated and when he's not at home for a small visit to his parents or semester breaks.

After both of them finished with the shower, they went back to their room to change into better clothes for their dinner date.

Eren picked any semi-formal cloth that caught his eyes and decent enough to wear, while Levi made a mess of his wardrobe in panic, "There's nothing nice that I could wear to dinner!"

Eren shook his head at Levi's, somehow the sight in front of him reminded Eren of Carla this morning. He walked toward Levi's wardrobe and grabbed clothes that caught his eyes.

"This black jean will do, combined with this dark-blue button down. I bet that make your pale skin and blue eyes will look beautiful," Eren winked playfully as he picked an outfit for Levi to wear.

"Um, thanks. Oh! Hey, I remember this jean. You said I look good in it," Levi gave him a meaningful smile that made Eren flustered at the young man in front of him. Eren told Levi to hurry up and change as he turned away with a bit of red tint on his face. Levi was indeed look good in that jean, or more like, _his ass_.

When they both ready, they went to the parking lot that placed beside their dorm. Levi was in a passenger seat, looking at Eren on the driver seat, starting the car, "You, uh, I like your oxford shirt, and your black jean match with me," Pale cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Eren smiled at Levi. He leaned into him and gave the young man a small, quick peck on the lips, "Don't be so nervous," Eren mumbled between their lips. When Levi nodded in replied to Eren, green eyes stared lovingly at him and gave another peck before they started to drive away from the parking lot.

Levi fidgeted on his seat along the car ride, feeling nervous and giddy at the same time. They drove in silence for a few minutes, and that was before Eren finally spoke, "Oh, look. Here we are."

Levi, who was too busy fidgeting on his seat from the beginning, finally looked up and gasped in amazement, "The place looks great."

"I know, right? The exterior is just amazing. But wait until you saw the interior. From what I saw on the internet, it's a really amazing European theme just like the exterior, but with indoor lighting that beautifully placed," Eren beamed before he grabbed Levi's pale hand and looked at the man lovingly, "Shall we?"

Levi smiled giddily as he followed Eren inside. After Eren told his reservation to the receptionist, they were guided to their seat by a lovely female waitress, beside the window with a lovely dim light around them. Then the waitress gave them the menu and left to give them time to choose the menu before she came back.

"It's beautiful," Levi murmured. Face was in awe, staring at the interior and the lighting.

"Mhm, it really is," Eren mumbled, eyes locked onto the young man in front of him while smiling dreamily.

Levi turned to Eren, and suddenly his face flushed in embarrassment, again, when he realized that green eyes have been staring at him for a while. Levi gulped loudly and started busying himself with the menu. Eren only giggled at Levi's response.

After a few minutes turning page after page on the menu, Eren looked up to Levi, "What would you like to order?"

"I think I'd like to order, um, this beef steak with mashed potato," Levi said as he pointed on the menu, "What about you?" He asked.

"This looks good," Eren pointed the picture of spaghetti with flash-fried squid and mussels, tender octopus, capers, anchovies, and tomatoes.

Levi drooled at the picture, "That looks great."

"You can try mine. So, for the drink, how about non-alcoholic wine? Since we're not legal yet and blablabla~" Eren said in a playful tone.

"You mean grape juice? Yeah, let's go with that," Levi replied, chuckling.

After Eren ordered the menu, they talked about everything, from university things and their major of studies, to the little things like the ice cream flavor that Levi hasn't tasted yet. They even talked about Hanji and her excitement to start the day as a medical student, or Erwin and Mike whom they haven't meet for a quite long time, or Armin who could tame Mikasa into a sweet, lovely woman since they were together.

Their conversation interrupted by the waitress who came with the non-alcohol red wine –grape juice—, and not too long after, she came back with the foods. After she served them, she excuse herself, and went back to serve another tables.

The two young men started to ate their foods, no doubt that the taste was great, almost beat the taste from The Colossal Restaurant, almost. There was nothing better that Armin's grandfather restaurant. It was old, but gold.

Eren twirled his fork into the spaghetti and lifting it up, beaming at Levi, "Here, try it."

Levi was taken aback by the gesture, but he opened his mouth, and ate the food from Eren. Chewing slowly with a redden face from his lover's action. He swallowed the food and then hummed in appreciation, "It's good, want to taste mine?" He asked shyly.

"Mhm," Eren nodded childishly. He opened his mouth, waiting for Levi to feed him.

Flustered at the sight in front of him, he cut the steak with trembling hands, and stabbed a quite large piece of meat with his fork before he gave it to Eren.

Eren chomped the steak and chewing it joyfully, making Levi a bit surprised, "Ish good!" Eren said, smiling in a mouthful,

"Don't talk with your mouth full, geez, how many times should I tell you?" Levi smiled sheepishly. Eren only grinned and continued eating his own meal.

The date went well, their dinner was amazing. Levi's favorite was the tiramisu dessert that they ordered after the main dish. Eren and Levi then went to the car after Eren paid the meals. He drove in silence while Levi leaned his head onto Eren's shoulder. It was uncomfortable for both of them, but there were no complaints, they enjoyed the ride in silence.

When they arrived at the dorm, they went up to their room and locked it immediately. Levi turned to Eren shyly before he captured Eren's plump lips and locking their lips together. The kiss started as a slow and tender one, but then it was getting heated as Eren moaned and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Levi was sliding his tongue into Eren's mouth and teased Eren's tongue and the roof of his mouth. He could still felt the taste of the chocolate on his mouth, _'Or was it Eren's?'_ Levi thought as they started to battle their tongue for dominance. Both were moaning as they trying to press their body tighter, and tighter, trying to get more contacts with each other.

They ended the make out session with a loud, slick sound. Panting and gasping for air. That was before Levi put his lips on the right side of Eren's ear and murmured, "Thank you for today's dinner. It was an amazing date."

"Mhm, welcome," Eren mumbled, "Hey, Levi…"

"Let's do it," Levi cut him off. Tan hands who were wandering onto Levi's lower back suddenly stopped. Silver-blue eyes peered into the green eyes nervously, "I mean, uh, if-if you ready?"

"Well, I am ready. Are you?" Eren asked him back, nose bumping with the other nose.

"Yeah," Levi nodded shyly.

"Okay, I'd better go get the lube and condoms."

"No, stay. I'll go get the lube and condoms, for you," Levi smiled sheepishly. He was walking towards the backpack next to his bed to grab the things that they needed for the night. Eren could only nod and followed Levi, he flopped down to the bed in a sitting position as he started to undress. Later, Levi did the same.

That night, the date went well.

That night, they were become one.

That night, was the best night that Eren and Levi would never forget.

–

–

Green eyes fluttered open and met with silver-blue eyes that were looking at him tenderly. Tan hand draped around pale torso while tan legs tangled with the pale ones under the sheet.

Eren smiled sleepily as he caressed the pale cheek with his long fingers, "Hi."

"Hi sleepy-head, good morning," Levi replied with a sultry voice. He purred as he was leaning into the touch.

Eren untangled himself from Levi, stretching his naked body on the bed before he gave a small peck on the young man's nose, "Mmm, morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," His nose wrinkled by the tickling sensation. Then, Levi kissed him with a lazy peck on the lips.

"And you decided to watch me sleep?" Eren smirked playfully.

"Can't help it. You are practically glowing after last night," Levi shrugged.

"Yeah?" Eren got up as he moved himself on top of Levi, pinning him with both of his arm.

"Yeah," Levi whispered, silver-blue eyes staring onto the beautiful green in front of him.

Eren slowly leaned down and captured the soft lips that belong to the other man slowly, making Levi sighed into the touch, "I love you," Eren murmured before he deepened the kiss.

"I love you too," Levi was moaning and writhing under the man, "Say it again," He demanded with half-lidded eyes, hands exploring Eren's back with passion.

"I love you," Eren repeated before kissing him again.

"Mmm, again."

"I love you."

"Don't stop."

"I love—"

 _Riiiiing. Riiiiing. Riiiiing._

The phone ring startled them. There goes their morning-after-sex moment.

"Fuck! Who the hell—" Levi hissed.

"It's your phone," Eren cut him off and sighed. Eren grabbed the phone from the night stand that was being charged, and pull out the plug charger to see the caller ID, "It's from Hanji."

"That shitty glasses!" Levi grabbed the phone and answered it with a bark, "What?! What is it? Don't you know what time is it now?" Eren plopped down beside Levi, tan fingers played with the bed sheets as he listened.

 _"Levi! Let's take a walk around campus! I'm at Erwin and Mike's apartment! Ohhh, their apartment is just sooo nice comparing to my dorm room. Hey, can I go to your dorm room? How's yours looks like? Have you had breakfast? Want to—"_

"Fuck, Hanji. Stop rambling and shouting on the phone! It's 9 in the morning, I'm still sleepy, and your voice annoying me!" Levi snapped.

 _"You're still sleepy? Levi, when did you and Eren arrive at dorm!? Did you arrived yesterday and have your time around campus without me? You said you guys would stroll around the campus with me!"_ Hanji shrieked in disbelief, feeling betrayed.

"Hanji, you're making my head hurts. Yes, Eren and I arrived yesterday. We haven't taken a walk around campus, but we did take a walk around the campus neighborhood," Levi sighed in frustration.

Eren felt pity at Levi's frustrated voice, and made calm, circling motions on the pale hip with his thumb. Hanji talked so loud, he could even hear her voice from where he laid down.

 _"Not fair! You already walked around without me! Or Erwin, or Mike, or even Mikasa!"_ Hanji whined.

Levi was about to lose his temper, but Eren suddenly snatched the phone and opened his mouth to speak, "Sorry, Hanji. We didn't tell you guys that we arrived yesterday. I think we were just too excited and kind of forget to tell anyone. How about we're having lunch together before we take a walk around campus? Or walk first then lunch, whatever you want. I found a really nice café yesterday. You'll love it," He said in one breath, trying to get this over with.

 _"Really? Okay, okay! Let's walked around campus first and then lunch! Erwin will treat us all! I'll see you in an hour in front of the campus fountain, okay?"_ Hanji chirped. Eren could only chuckled, he swear he heard Erwin said a confused 'what' to Hanji in the background.

"O-kay, an hour, in front of campus fountain. Noted. I'll tell Mikasa if she could come with us."

 _"Don't take too long, bye Eren!"_ And with that, Hanji ended the call.

Eren sighed before he put the phone back onto the night stand and then grabbed his own phone to tell Mikasa. That's when Levi mumbled something before he grabbed the tan arm and started clinging onto Eren.

"Uh, Levi?"

"I don't want to go. Fucking Hanji. You spoiled her too much, I'm jealous," Levi huffed as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Eren's neck.

"Don't be. I'm only yours," Eren kissed the black hair lovingly.

"And I'm yours," Levi nuzzled deeper before they've been startled by another ring of the phone.

"It's mine. It's from Mikasa," Eren said as he saw the caller ID.

"Why can't those fucking girls leave us the fuck alone? Ugh! I will fucking kill them."

"You said a lot of fucks this morning. Save the fucks for tonight, will you?" Eren whispered the last sentence to Levi's ear. That definitely shut the shorter young man up. Eren chuckled at his success attempt to make Levi stop whining before.

Eren slide the green line on his touch screen and put the phone to his ear, answering Mikasa's call, "Hello?"

Levi still blushed madly while Eren were talking with Mikasa on the phone. He definitely can't wait for tonight. That, and he can't wait to know how their university life turned out.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **I don't like the way I jump roughly from one scene to another, or even ended the chapter with weird ending that seem forced. And then there's the sex scene, finally it's happening! Although only the mention of it... Haha!**

 **This chapter is un-beta-ed. Pardon for any mistakes~**


	14. Ch14 Instant Noodles

**Chapter Notes: Filler chapter?**

 _ **—**_

* * *

 _ **—**_

 _ **One night in Eren and Levi's dorm room on the early semester as first year students:**_

Eren and Levi had just finished working on their own assignment, and now, they were lazing around on their dorm room. Eren was snuggling childishly on Levi's flat stomach while Levi laid comfortably on his bed.

"Hey, Levi?" Eren mumbled.

"Mmm?" Levi mumbled back, combing Eren's soft dark chocolate hair lovingly.

"I'm hungry," Eren said, looking up to meet the silver-blue eyes.

"Me too. Wanna go and get takeout?"

"Nooo, I'm not gonna move from here and you shouldn't have to move, too. This is comfy, and I will cherish this moment where I'm finally done with my stressful assignment!" Eren pouted.

"Heh, I guess you're right. So, delivery?" Levi offered.

"Ummm, you see…" Eren got up from his position and looked at Levi while fidgeting nervously, "I used all my money on my wallet yesterday, buying drawing supplies for one of my class."

Eren hurriedly explain it further, "Ah, I still got money on my debit card, even though it's not much, but I need to get it at the ATM first. So, if you don't mind, can you use your money first for paying the delivery food? I'll pay you up tomorrow after I take my money from the ATM."

Levi blinked one, twice.

Then, he chuckled, ruffling Eren's hair playfully, "Silly, what makes you so nervous? Of course we can use my money."

Levi got up and grabbed his wallet, checking the amount of money in it, "I think I still got a few left on my wallet—oh!" Levi froze in his place, looking dumfounded at his empty wallet.

"Um, Eren…"

"Yes, Levi?"

"I don't have money on me, either…"

"Well, shit. I'm too lazy to go out, all I wanna do is cuddling with you in here, and you should do too!" Eren rested his head on Levi's.

"Um… How about instant noodle? We still got some of it."

"Oh, hell yeah! My life is for instant noodle. It's fast to serve, it tastes good, and it's cheap!" Eren beamed, but then he slumped back onto the bed, "But that means we have to get up, go to the dorm kitchen, and cook it there."

"Fine, you wait here and I'll make the instant noodle," Levi shook his head in amusement at Eren's lazy behavior tonight.

"No, wait! I'll come with you!" Eren got up and followed Levi to the kitchen dorm.

"Weirdo," Levi scoffed.

"You love this weirdo, though!" Eren pecked Levi's cheek and grinning at him.

"I sure do," Levi smiled shyly.

"Aw, you're blushing!"

"Shut up!"

–

–

When they were at the kitchen, Levi ended up cooking instant noodles for Eren and himself, while Eren only stood there, doing nothing but staring at his shorter lover.

"Stop staring and help me bring these to our room!" Levi said, flustered at Eren's gaze. He handed Eren one bowl of instant noodle, while he brought the other one by himself.

"Thank you, Levi!" Eren took the bowl and then another bowl from Levi's hand before he walked back into their room.

"Oi, I can bring that by myself," Levi protested while following Eren.

"It's okay~ It's okay~" Eren said in a sing-song tone.

"Just, don't drop the bowl."

"Don't worry, Levi. I won't!" Eren scoffed.

–

–

As they got back into their room, Eren and Levi immediately sat on the floor, ready to eat their instant noodles, before they continue to cuddling with each other.

Just when Eren was about to slurped on his noodle, he felt a light buzz on his pocket. He put the chopsticks onto the bowl to check on his buzzing phone.

"Oh, it's mom," Eren mumbled, making Levi scooted over to take a good look at the screen.

Eren answered the phone and put it on speaker, so that Levi could also hear it, "Hello?"

 _"How is my baby boy? Is Levi with you?"_ Carla replied in a cheerful voice.

"I'm fine mom, Levi's here with me—"

 _"Oh, hello Levi! My babies! I miss you guys so much!"_ Carla cut Eren's off, she was shouting on the phone, making Eren cringed and put the phone away from his poor ear.

Levi brought the phone back close to them and leaned forward to speak closely to the phone, "Hey, mom. I'm fine, we're fine. How are you and dad?"

 _"I'm fine, your dad's fine. He is having a night duty at the hospital now. I have a house for myself, I'm watching my favorite drama while having diner!"_ Carla spoke in a normal voice, already calm after hearing both of her sons voice, _"Have you guys eaten dinner yet?"_ She asked since it's dinner time and she wanted to make sure that her boys eating properly out there.

"Mhm!" Levi answered, since Eren can't speak now with his mouth full of noodle.

 _"You're not eating noodle for saving money or just because you're too lazy to go out, are you?"_

Eren and Levi froze at their mother question. They looked at two bowls of instant noodles in front of them, then they looked at each other dumfounded.

Eren swallowed the noodle and cleared his throat before he answered, "Yes, Levi and I eat healthy food every day. Don't worry about us, mom!"

Levi looked at Eren only to receive a meaningful wink from the tan young man.

Levi huffed and then he leaned onto Eren, trying to sound as excited as possible, "By the way, recently Eren and I start a part-time job that flexible to our classes' schedule. We're not working at the same place, though," He said, trying to change the topic.

"Oh, right! I worked at the café while Levi worked at the bookstore. The places are close to each other, and it's not far from uni," Eren added.

 _"Oh, really? I'm glad!"_ Carla beamed happily.

"Yeah. It's not like our little summer part time job when we were on high school. It's a bit more, uh… Adult-y? Heh, anyway, I found it really hard to earn money. I guess Levi think so too, right?" Eren turned to Levi, giving him a small smile.

"Right. Now I would think twice if I want to spend my money on something."

 _"Ah, I see. My baby boys are growing up and slowly become an adult. I'm proud!"_ Carla said in her motherly tone.

Eren only hummed as a reply to his mother, while Levi was eating his noodle silently.

They were at lost for words.

 _"Well, then. Make sure not to forget to call me! A small little text won't be bad either, if you guys are busy. I'll see you boys this weekend! You are coming back home for the weekend, right?"_ Carla piped up.

"Yeah, mom. Of course. See you this weekend!" Eren replied.

Levi nodded at the phone. When he realized what he'd been doing, he shook his head, and then opened his mouth to speak, "Okay, we will," That was his only response.

 _"Great! Take care, alright?"_

"Oh, mom?" Eren suddenly butt in, he leaned his shoulder onto Levi's and smiled, "We love you."

Levi looked taken aback at first, but then he nodded at the phone, "Yeah, love you."

There was a moment of silence before Carla chuckled on the phone, _"I love you too, boys. Goodbye."_

"Bye, mom!" Eren and Levi said in unison.

When Carla hung up the phone, Eren and Levi were looking at the half-eaten bowl of noodles in front of them. Eren took his bowl and slurped his portion, while Levi slowly ate the noodle.

When Eren done eating, he mumbled to Levi, "Tomorrow, let's buy something filling and healthy for diner."

Levi stopped eating midway and nodded, "Yeah, let's consume healthier food from now on."

And consume healthier food they did.

 _Sometimes._

 _ **—**_

* * *

 _ **—**_

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **WHAT IS THIS SHIT?**

 **Damn, I'm sorry, guys…**

 **I know I should write the next continuation chapter instead of writing this short filler chapter. I just feel like I'm stuck! Not with the story, but with the language. Like, how am I supposed to write this scene in my head that I've been thinking for days? What's the proper sentence for this paragraph? What's the right word for that conversation? Yeah, I'm stuck with that problem since English isn't my first language. I just hope I won't be stuck like this anymore.**

 **This is where I got the idea for my little extra chapter! tumblr post/76091889937/im-glad-that-youre-my-mother**

 **This chapter is un-beta-ed. Pardon for any mistakes~**


	15. Ch15 Exams and Breaks

**Chapter Notes:**

 **Fast forward to one year since Eren and Levi become students at Trost University. Who said university life is fun? Lies. Lies. Lies. At least Eren and Levi thought so.**

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

Morning already came in Trost district. Some people were welcoming the warm sunlight on their way to work or classes for students, some were enjoying it by having a morning jog or whatever morning activity that they needed and wanted to do, and some people didn't seem to affect by any of it because they had an all-nighter and heven't get any sleep yet for several reasons.

Eren was one of the people from the latter.

And his reason was simply because he stayed awake at night doing assignment from one of his lecturer class.

Oh, the joy of university students.

But wait, he didn't sign up for this, did he?

Eren shook his head furiously, trying to keep his eyes open. He took a long, loud exhausted sigh, "My whole life is a lie!" He groaned in frustration.

"Mng, Eh-ren?" Levi slowly opened his eyes, voice still groggy from sleeping.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Green eyes looked apologetically at the pale young man.

"No, it's okay. Anyway, why are you already up? It's…" Levi rubbed his eyes sleepily before he peered into the alarm clock next to his bed, "6am? Eren, why are you up so early?" He asked.

"More like, I haven't sleep since last night," Eren mumbled. He took a sip of probably a cold black coffee from a few hours ago.

"You what? But, why? I thought you already finished your major assignment two days ago."

"Well, yeah. But then I got another major assignment from another class. And you know what? It's a paper essay! And, and, the professor only give us two days, Levi. Two days! And it's fucking tomorrow and I'm not even half done with this shit!" Eren whined in frustration.

 _'His rambling filled with too many 'ands' in one breath'_ , Levi thought.

Levi slowly got up from bed and approaching the tan young man with pity eyes before Eren started another rant, "Oh, and not to mention my group project for next week, we still need to make the presentation. That, and those research paper about renaissance architecture that I need to write. God, why did I pick architecture major on the first place?"

"Um, because you admire all of those beautiful-and-unique buildings around the world with all the interior and exterior thingy? And you also said drawing is the only thing that you're good at? Need I go on?"

"No, no. That's enough. Ugh…" Eren rubbed his face with the palm of his hands tiredly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you frustrated even more," Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's torso and nuzzled his head in the back of his tan, broad shoulder.

"It's okay. It's the end of semester year at this time of month, so I got many things to do, including the semester finals. Yeah, that's why. Even though I already put everything on schedule…"

"Hey, everyone also struggling for their end of semester that includes final exams and the assignment before finals, including me, you know? Although, I admit it, you engineering students look like zombies that walking around campus for the upcoming finals and things like that," Levi chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Mmm, true. God, I am so sleepy…" Eren mumbled sleepily.

"When will you start your class today?" Levi asked, still nuzzled on Eren's shoulder.

"11 am," Eren sighed.

"You need to sleep for a while. There's still time before your class started."

"Nah, I still need more time to finish this, can't sleep just yet. Maybe I also gonna take the day off at Maria café today for an extra time," Eren hummed.

A few days after he became a first year student, Eren was being accepted to work at Maria café which located a bit far from the campus, while Levi took a part time job at a bookstore near the café. But they both didn't mind the distance. At least they could take a walk to there and the payment is good. Well, for Eren, the payment and the tips are good. And the free foods and beverages, don't forget that.

"Okay, but don't push yourself too much. I got an 8 am class, so I'm gonna start to getting ready. Do you want some breakfast? I could make some pancakes."

"God, yes, please, Levi. And a cup of coffee, will you?" Eren moaned at the thought, he didn't realize that he was starving until Levi mentioned about breakfast.

"Okay, pancakes with lots and lots and lots of maple syrup with plain black coffee, no cream and no sugar, am I right?" The black haired man chuckled as he got up to go to the dorm's kitchen to make breakfast.

"You know me so well. You're perfect, you know that?" Eren sighed dramatically before he got up and plant light, innocent kisses all over the pale face, "I'm sorry I can't make any quality time for us these past few months, since I'm too busy with all this end of semester thingy, and you ended up taking care of me even though you also have something to do," He said between the kisses.

Levi blushed at the action. He grabbed Eren's face with his hands and bumped their nose together, "I am nowhere near perfect, but I'll try my best. And it's okay, we could get our quality time together when we're done with this semester."

"Mmm, sounds nice. Maybe I'll take you to another lovely date, or maybe just our traditional one? You know, chilling on the bed, covered with fluffy blanket, and watching TV series or movie marathon while we eat chocolate marshmallow ice cream?" Eren asked suggestively.

"I want both," Levi answered shyly before he stormed off to the dorm kitchen, making breakfast.

Eren only shook his head in amusement before he continued working on his paper essay.

Around twenty minutes later, Levi was back with a big plate of pancakes covered with lots of maple syrup and a cup of coffee and put it on the floor beside where the tan young man sat. Eren said his thanks while Levi grabbed a can of orange juice in the mini fridge for him. Then, they started eating the pancakes in one plate. Because, why bother with two plates, right? Besides, Levi thought it was kind of romantic and one less dirty dishes to be bothered.

After breakfast, Levi took the plate to be washed before he prepared to go to his morning class. When he was ready, he planted a small kiss on Eren's cheek as a goodbye.

"Good luck with your class today, it's for preparing your semester finals on next week, right?" Eren asked while his eyes still focused on the laptop screen in front of him.

"Mhm, thank you. And… Good luck with your assignment over there. I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll see you tonight. Take care, Levi."

"You too, Eren. And don't forget about the dates that you promised me before," Levi said the last sentences in a hurry before slammed the door shut, leaving Eren dumfounded as he staring at the door.

Eren was giggling at Levi's behavior before he took out his cellphone and sent his lover a text.

 ** _To : Levi_**

 ** _From : Eren_**

 ** _Subject :_** _Don't worry, I'll make sure to take you on many dates after this semester is over. Cross my heart! ;)_

He smiled giddily as he pressed the send button and put away the cellphone, eyes continued to focus on the laptop screen.

Levi who was on his way to campus, also smiled giddily when he received a text from Eren. The promised for their dates already made his day. He can't wait until this semester was over.

–

–

After his classes ended for today, Levi went to his part time job to work at the bookstore as a store clerk. He was wearing white shirt and black pants with a green apron with his nametag on it. Standing in front of the pile of new arrivals book, he rearranged them so it would look tidy and more presentable for display.

There are not many customers around for today, so he took his time nicely, and working in peace. But unfortunately, that didn't last long for his own liking. He heard the clicking of door being open by someone –probably a customer—, and the next thing, he could recognized the typical annoying sound of some brunette that he wish he didn't know from the store entrance.

"Levi! We have come to visit!" Hanji greeted him cheerfully while she linked her arm to Erwin's bicep. But honestly, it's more like Hanji dragged the tall blond man into the bookstore with force.

"Low down your voice, shitty glasses. You'll disturb the other customers. Even better, just go away if you only come here to visit," Levi said annoyingly.

"How ruuude. And here I thought by coming here you'll be less lonely since Eren was too busy with his assignment," Hanji whined childishly while Levi glared a dagger at her, making Erwin chuckled in amusement.

"I prefer being lonely rather than being disturbed by you, thank you very much. How did you know that Eren is busy, anyway?" Levi asked.

"Ah, you see, I was asking Eren earlier if he could accompany me to this bookstore, because I need to buy a medical dictionary. But he said he's busy with his assignment, something about paper essay, and coming here alone won't be fun even though you'll be here, working. So, I asked Erwin to accompany me instead."

"More like you were knocking on the door furiously and dragged me out from my apartment, forcing me to come here with you. And by the way you said about Eren, and then about me, making it sound like I was Eren's replacement," Erwin said jokingly.

"No waaay. It's just your apartment is a bit far from campus and it's on a different direction to the bookstore," Hanji laughed it off together with Erwin, while Levi only listened to them, and giving the loud human being in front of him an annoying look.

"Anyway, Levi. Did you know why Mike couldn't tag along with us? That's because he needs to study for tomorrow's semester finals. Can you believe it? Some departments already having their semester finals this week while the rest of it will begin next week" The brunette spoke in disbelief.

"Yeah, if you're not buying anything, then I better go. I still need to rearrange the book racks," Levi said uncaringly. He turned his head into the racks, about to continued where he left off from his work.

"Oh, okay, okay. Anyway, I met Mikasa a few days ago and she told me that Armin wanted us to spare some time to hang out on his grandfather's restaurant when we're on semester breaks. You know, hanging out with old friends and all. And by old friends, I mean our close friends from high school, heh. You and Eren need to come! Even Erwin said he'll be there," Hanji rambling giddily.

"I'll let Eren know when I'm back to the dorm," Levi nodded slowly.

"Do you think Armin would mind if I bring Mike along?" Erwin asked, he was hoping that Mike could come along, since his boyfriend said he'll be spending the first half time of the semester break with Erwin before he spend the rest of the semester break with his family who live in the another country.

"I'm sure he won't mind. The more the merrier! Wait, let me tell Mikasa so she will passed it to Armin," Hanji begin tapping his cellphone, texting Mikasa in furious motion.

"You and Mikasa seem to be good friends now," Levi stated.

"Well, duh. You guys literally forget about me and had your own time with your lovers," Brown eyes looking back and forth at Levi and Erwin sternly.

Levi only shrugged at Hanji's statement, while Erwin looking at the brunette with apologetic face, "Sorry, I didn't mean to act like that. You know you could come over to my apartment anytime. But please, make less noise when you're in there. I don't want the neighbor feel disturbed by the loud sound that you're going to make."

"Yay! Can't promise that, but I'll try," She threw her hands in the air happily before pointing her finger at Levi, "And you, Mikasa kept saying how you and Eren rarely agreed to meet up with her."

"It's not like Eren and I didn't want to meet her. Somehow our schedule was never fit with each other. But we did met up a few times, she's just exaggerating," Levi waved his hand lazily.

"Oh well, just make sure you'll come to hang out with us on this semester break. Along with Eren, of course. We still need the beast tamer in case if you went berserk."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Hanji. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. Call me if you need anything, but that's just a store policy. The truth is, don't call me at all," Levi said as he made a bee line to the book racks.

Hanji didn't say anything again. She only waved at him frantically before she was running like a child in a bookstore –apparently she was trying to looked for the book that she needed to buy—, while Erwin calmly followed the brunette.

Much to Levi's relief, Hanji found the medical dictionary that she's been looking for and paid it immediately to the cash register. After that, they left the bookstore while waving their goodbye to Levi. The pale young man waved back to them, but the gesture was more like a shooing motion, and he finally sighed in relief when they were out of the bookstore and out of his sight.

Now, he could finally rearrange the book racks with peace.

–

–

It was 10 pm when Levi came home from work. He opened the door and met with a sight of Eren, who was sleeping on the floor with a blanket wrapped on top of him. The pale young man smiled at the sight. He walked toward Eren and caressing the dark chocolate hair lovingly. But the motion seemed to awake him and slowly made the beautiful green eyes fluttered open.

"—ehvi?" Eren mumbled sleepily.

"I'm sorry if I wake you up. But if you're going to sleep, you'd better take the bed."

"Mhm, just finished my 70 pages paper essay of that silly assignment. Now, I finally can sleep in peace," Eren said, hardly awake.

"That's great. Have you had dinner yet?"

"Mhm, how about you?"

"I ate cheese burger on my way back to the dorm," Levi smiled. He patted Eren's hair lovingly and got up, "I'm gonna take a quick shower before sleep. Wanna come together to the shower stall and make a good use of it? I bet you haven't shower all day. And you need to brush your teeth before sleep too."

"Yeah, better make a good use of the thing that's been provided by this dorm," Eren yawned as he got up and followed Levi lazily.

Not too long after, they both came back from their shower. Fresh and clean body, teeth already brushed, and ready to sleep.

"Finally, sleep!" Eren flopped down to his bed childishly.

Levi chuckled. He stopped midway, remembered something, "Hey, Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"I met Hanji on the bookstore today and she told me that she met Mikasa."

"Ohhh, it's been a long time since I meet Mikasa," Eren perked up at the mentioned of his best friend's name.

"Me too. And Mikasa told Hanji that Armin wanted us to meet up on his grandfather's restaurant when we're on semester breaks. She said some of our high school friends will be there too."

"Really? Cool, I'll be there! You are coming too, right?"

"If I'm not going, I bet Hanji would drag me there."

"And I'll help Hanji with that," Eren smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, now sleep. You have morning class tomorrow, right?"

"Ugh, don't remind me about thaaat," Dark chocolate haired boy groaned.

"Heh. Oh by the way, Eren… Semester finals are on next week~" Levi said the last sentence in a sing-song voice.

"If I had a nightmare tonight, it's your entire fault."

"Mmm, good night, Eren."

"Can we skip the semester finals?"

"Eren, sleep."

"Levi, come here. I want you in my bed."

Levi blushed at Eren's blunt words. He stared at the young man in disbelief, "Wha-? But, you said you wanted to sleep? And, I think it's best for us if we focus on our semester first—" He stopped his rambling, staring dumbfounded at Eren who giggled like mad on the other bed.

"Levi, I mean come sleep next to me, with eyes closed, snuggled with each other, and things like that. Not like, you know, heh," Eren said between his giggled.

"Oh… Uh, I mean, yeah, sure. Um, scoot over! This single bed barely fit for two," Levi stuttered in embarrassment.

Eren made a room for Levi. The pale young man immediately jumped from his bed to Eren's, and they both snuggled with each other. The bed didn't feel small at all. In fact, it fits perfectly for both of them.

"You know, if you really want it, we can—"

"Sleep, I want to sleep," Levi cut him off and buried his face on the crook of Eren's neck, still embarrassed.

Eren smiled in amusement at Levi's behavior, "Good night, Levi."

"Night, Eren. I hope you're dreaming on your sweet semester finals," Levi mumbled.

Eren pinched Levi's butt cheek playfully, earning a small yelp from the shorter man. Eren laughed at the reaction and finally he shut his eyes, "Now for real, good night, Levi."

Levi smiled and snuggled closer into Eren with eyes closed, "Night, Eren."

Later on, they realized, the semester finals were making their life in chaos.

During the semester finals that had been held for a whole week, and a few days extra for the awaiting final result, somehow, was hell. But once Eren and Levi passed it, felt like those days didn't happen.

When the week of semester finals had begun, they barely had enough sleep, and can't focus their mind on anything except the exam for a whole week.

When the semester finals were over, they still need to wait for a few days to get their semester result before they could take their leave on semester breaks. At that time, all Eren and Levi did was being lazy in their dorm room, and whatever they need to do for the lost time when they were on their semester finals.

When the semester results already out, both Eren and Levi were breathing in relief because Levi's result was satisfying, while Eren, well, it wasn't that bad.

After knowing their results, Eren and Levi immediately packed some necessary belongings, get into the car and drive back to their home for semester breaks. Because, after their life was ruined by semester exams, all they ever wanted was going back at home, eat home cooked meal, and getting some sleep.

–

–

Back at home, Carla was making chocolate pudding —specially made for her sons— when she heard the door being knocked. She went through the peep hole to take a look at the guest who knocked at the door and immediately slammed the door open, because said guest happened to be her two lovely boys.

"My babies, you're finally here! Ohhh, I missed you so bad!" She hugged them tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Hi mom," Eren and Levi said in unison while being crushed into a bear hug by their mother.

Carla released the hug and stared into her sons with a sad look on her face, "Why haven't you come home on weekends for almost 3 months? You guys barely even text or call me. Especially you, Eren," She pointed at the taller boy in front of her.

"Wow, 3 months, really? Sorry, mom. I guess it's because my assignments are killing me. But hey, here we are now, home for a semester break, yaaay~" Eren put on a happy face as he wiggled his wrist in a cheer up motion.

Carla chuckled as she shook her head, amused by Eren's sarcasm. Then, her attention turned to Levi who was taking a sniff on the air, "Something smells good, chocolate?" Levi asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm making chocolate pudding. Come, come, it's almost done. Let's talked about your life on campus while we're waiting for your dad to come home," Carla ushered them in.

"Oh, dad's having a night off at the hospital?" Eren perked up.

"Mhm, he'll be home around dinner. How was university? Did your semester finals going well? What about your part time job?" Carla bombed them with questions as the two boys were going upstairs to put their small belongings. She walked behind Eren and Levi in enthusiasm.

"Wow, mom, one at a time," Eren laughed in amusement, "University was fun, but sometimes it kinda tough with all assignments. The semester finals, yeah, um about that, well, I passed. Just barely but my daily assignments helped me, so it's okay—"

"How _okay_ is okay?" Carla cut him off with a stern voice.

"A few little A's and B's. Um, some C's?" Eren cringed, he knew it's not the best score, but hey, other students even got D's and below. So, it's safe and all good for Eren's score.

"Well, at least you tried and not failing at any subjects. But still, I hope you can do better next time, alright?" Carla ruffled Eren's head lovingly, "And what about you, Levi?" She turned to Levi who was coming from his own bedroom to Eren's.

"Um, great?" Levi looked startled. He didn't know what Carla and Eren had been talking about, so he answered whatever came from his mouth automatically.

"Oh, okay, okay, let's continue talking on a downstairs while eating chocolate pudding! Levi, you need to tell me more! And I haven't got any answers about your part time jobs. I wonder what did you do when you're on your dorm too, if you know what I mean~" Carla dragged them both downstairs while she kept on rambling, and she made a sing-song voice on her last sentence, making Eren and Levi flustered at that.

"I don't know what you mean, mom! Stop talking nonsense," Eren yelped in embarrassment.

Carla prepared the chocolate pudding that she's been made and bring them out to the living room, where Eren and Levi sat nicely on the sofa, waiting for the pudding.

"Why the pudding being cut so tiny?" Eren protested when his mother handed him the pudding.

"Oh, shush. There's still more of it, but the rest of it is for tonight's dessert, I don't want to make you too full before diner."

"Mmm, I missed home cooking. What's for dinner?" Eren asked, sighing dreamily into the heavenlt taste of the pudding.

"Roasted beef, macaroni and cheese, salad, and chocolate pudding for dessert," Carla smiled. She's been preparing the dinner since noon, all for her two boys.

"You made that many?" Levi asked, eyes went wide at the mention of the foods.

"Well, yeah, I made themspecial for my boys. And now, I don't feel any regret making that many, you know? I mean look at you guys! You look so skinny, did you even eat properly at your dorm? Especially you, Eren," Carla rambled as she grab Eren's skinny arm and looked at it in disbelief.

"We eat, alright? Just, you know, mostly instant foods or any take out. Anything fast," Eren shrugged.

"Well, while you're at home, I'm going to feed you with proper foods."

"Foods and sleeps will help me. Don't worry mom, I'll get my old shape back in no time."

"Good. And you too, Levi," Carla turned to Levi and the young man replied with a nod. The dark chocolate haired woman chuckled at his respond, "Oh my, Levi! You still haven't changed, still so quiet."

"I think he's just good at self-behavior. You know, since he's majoring in psychology, he changed quite a bit, become more serious and less cute. His grumpy face getting even grumpier when he's studying," Eren chuckled as he pinched Levi's cheek playfully, "Careful, you'll get wrinkles on your face faster that it should be."

Levi was a bit taken aback by Eren's words. Has he really changed during the time in the university? He didn't realize it, but more importantly, why Eren just said that now?

"Am I really changed that much? Does it a bad thing?" Levi pouted, _he was freaking pouted_. He didn't like the way Eren think about him being changed. He's still Levi, the Levi that Eren knew, the Levi that Eren…loves, _right?_

"Nope, you changed a tiny bit, but that's okay, maybe that's just the way you adapt with your new surroundings. And that's not a bad thing, because it wasn't a bad changing phase for you. You're still Levi, you're still you," Eren smiled lovingly at Levi while Carla was looking at them in awe.

Levi caught Carla's eyes, and he's suddenly embarrassed for no reason. He coughed to distract his embarrassment before he opened his mouth to speak, "Eren also changed, you know? Those nights when he was working on his assignments, he turned into zombie."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Heh," Eren laughed sheepishly and when he saw her mother concerned eyes, he added, "But I take care of myself very well. So, even though sometimes I stay awake at night, I still got time to sleep, and not to mention that Levi also keep taking care of me. Yeah, he's totally a boyfriend material," He beamed. But, his words only made Levi's pale face turned red at the last two words.

Carla sighed in relief, glad that her two sons could take care of themselves. But then, a sly smile formed into her lips, "So, Levi's been taking care of you, huh? What kind of things that he does? Does it include a bed, at night? Or maybe it's not always including a bed and night time?" Carla snickered.

"Oh my god, mom! " Eren gasped in disbelief while Levi can only looking at her with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

Carla was laughing, her sons' face are just so precious. Just then, they heard the door being opened, Grisha was home.

"Dear, you're not gonna believe what they did on their bed at night!" Carla chuckled, approaching his husband.

"Mom!" Eren and Levi shout in unison, both were flustered.

"Um, I can see you were having fun," Grisha said after he got a welcome kiss from Carla, "Welcome home, boys," He gave his two sons a small hug.

"Welcome home, dad," Levi replied.

"Now, dad's here, we're all complete. So, let's eat, I'm starving. Well, more like, I missed home cooking," Eren jumped childishly in excitement.

"Of course. Could any of you put the empty pudding plate on the sink, please? I'll go get the dinner ready," Carla smiled.

"I'll do it," Levi said as he was getting the plates to the sink.

"Oh, you guys already on a semester break, right? So, how about your semester result?" Grisha asked as he and Eren went to the dinner table and take a seat on the chair.

 _'O-kay here we go,'_ Eren prayed that his result was okay enough for his dad to approved.

"A few A's and B's with some C's?" Eren answered, hoping that his father didn't mind the C's.

"Well, the A's and B's were great. The C's though, it's still okay but try to not make many C's next time, alright? At least go with B's. I'm not trying to be some kind of strict dad about his son's ABC, but if you get a good scores at your university year, it's gonna help your future, you know how nowadays society works, GPA matters. And skills too, don't forget skills."

"Yeah, got it, dad," Eren nodded, glad that his father didn't made his C's a big matter, as long as he try to do it better next time.

"And what about you, Levi?"

"He's a prodigy, he's filled with A's and B's. I'm proud," Eren answered instead of Levi, grinning proudly.

"Okay, boys, dinner's all set. Come and enjoy!" Carla suddenly came out from the kitchen with large plates of foods.

Grisha patted Eren's shoulder and went to the dining table, immediately ended the discussion about his two sons result. Deep inside, he hoped that his two sons could get good grades and graduated with the GPA above the average. But of course, as long as they passed every semester and graduated on time, Grisha didn't mind. For now, he just wanted to enjoy his dinner with his wife and sons.

They started eating happily. Sometimes in the middle of it, Carla and Grisha asked them about their university life, basically the parents asking their sons about everything. Eren and Levi tried to answer every question; mostly Eren was the one answered Carla's question that never stops, while Grisha and Levi listened to them most of the time.

There are also times that Carla and Grisha teased them about their relationship. It was awkward for any of them at first –mostly for Eren and Levi—, but then, they could talked, joked, and laughed freely at the topic.

The dinner was really great, Eren and Levi really enjoyed the food, getting used with instant foods and take outs back in their university life, today's dinner felt like a feast. Having dinner with your family was somehow a different feeling from any other things, it felt great, nostalgic. They ended up finishing dinner a few hours later and having chocolate pudding as the dessert.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **I tried to make a fluffy story about Eren and Levi in university life, but then it's just won't work, and the story turned out like this. Well, at least I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if for a tiny little bit!**

 **AND, GOD! I swear I made most of the family scene on diner time. How creative of me, ha.**

 **This chapter is un-beta-ed. Pardon for any mistakes~**


	16. Ch16 Reunion

Eren was sleeping soundly on his bed, making Levi smiled softly at the sight. Levi came into Eren's room to wake him up after he took a morning shower. Levi approached Eren and then he shook the tan shoulder gently in a hushed voice, "Eren, wake up. We're going to meet with Armin, Mikasa, and everyone at The Colossal Restaurant, remember?"

When Eren was giving him no response, Levi tried to wake him up again and shook him a little harder, "Eren? Eren, wake up. If you're not waking up, we're gonna be late."

The shook made Eren stirred awake, "Mmm, where's my morning kiss?" He asked dreamily, voice still groggy from sleep and eyes still closed.

"I won't give you any if you're not opening your eyes," Levi scoffed.

Eren slowly opened his eyes and then pursed his lips, making a _kissy_ motion. Levi smiled in amusement before he gave Eren a small peck on the lips.

"That's not a kiss. Our lips were barely touching!" Eren pouted.

Levi only shrugged before he was being attacked by Eren's lips without any warning. It was a deep, hard kiss on the lips that last for a few seconds, and then Eren let it go with a final lick on Levi's lower lip.

"Now that's a kiss," Eren smiled triumphantly.

It was so sudden and made Levi's heart beating so fast. Levi only stared at the young man in front of him, dumbfounded, face flushed re as his finger slowly tracing his own lips.

Eren got up from his bed and patted Levi's soft silk black hair, "I'll go get ready," He said before disappeared into the bathroom.

Levi blinked slowly into the desk across the room. And then he started to blink normally when he realized that Eren's backpack which filled with some of his belongings from the dorm was lying on the floor.

Levi got up and grabbed the backpack, still heavy, meant that Eren just let the backpack laying there since they arrived yesterday without unpacking.

Pale hand quickly opened the backpack and begun unpacking without hesitant. If people beside Eren saw this, they probably would think that Levi was being rude by rummaging into someone else's belongings. But the truth, it was normal for Eren and Levi. Plus, he helped Eren packed his belongings at the dorm before they went back home, that's why he knew that there was nothing to be hidden from him.

He was putting Eren's loose shirts and baggy shorts that he bought back from the dorm into the wardrobe –because Eren can't sleep if he's not wearing those clothes even though sometimes he sleep naked— and that was when he saw one of Eren's cardigan between the pile of clothes.

Levi took the cardigan and stared at it with a smile on his face. He really liked it when Eren wore the cardigan –this cardigan to be exact—, it made Eren's green eyes stood out beautifully, and made his tall body looked slender. He was wondering why Eren didn't bring this cardigan to the dorm, it was comfortable as fuck, and Eren love to wear comfy clothes. But then he only shrugged at himself as he was patting the soft fabric.

Levi didn't know how it happened, but then he sniffed at the cardigan which smells like home and Eren, and slowly put it on himself. He stared at the mirror and chuckled, _'The cardigan is so loose in me,'_ He thought.

Silver blue eyes still looking at the mirror, checking himself wore Eren's cardigan. But that's not for long, because the sound of a door clicked open surprised him. Levi froze on his place when he realized that he was not alone anymore in the room.

Eren was back from the bathroom, head faced down looking on the floor as his hands drying his dark chocolate hair with a towel. His movement stopped when he saw Levi's leg, unmoving across the room. He looked up, seeing Levi with flushed face while stood nervously over there. His eyes finally set on the cardigan that hanging loosely on Levi's pale, tiny body.

Eren stopped drying his hair and hummed in amusement, smirking at Levi.

Eren walked into the room slowly, staring at Levi before he flopped down onto his bed, licking his lips unconsciously. His green eyes never left the pale body in front of him, as if he was stalking into his prey and ready to attack.

Levi felt Eren's eyes gazing through his body. He gulped nervously and slowly turned around from facing the mirror, eyes finally looking at Eren. He bit his lips, hard, in embarrassment before his mouth finally open to speak, "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Eren asked, eyes now focusing on Levi's lips that looked a little swollen from the biting earlier.

" _That_ , exactly like that, stop that!" Levi protested.

"Well, I can't help it, can I? I mean, look at you," Eren smiled as he was checking out Levi's outfit. A maroon shirt combined with a black loose cardigan and a tight black jean that hugged Levi's leg perfectly. The black loose cardigan was what made him couldn't stop looking, because that belonged to Eren, and Levi was wearing one of Eren's favorite outfits, _looks cute_.

"Maybe I should just take it off," Levi said, about to pulled out the cardigan.

"No, leave it," Eren stopped him, walking to Levi's direction.

Levi stopped his movement, silver blue eyes looked unsure.

"I like it in you, just wear it," Eren said when he approached the shorter young man.

"It's loose in me."

"I know, that's why I like it."

Levi bit his lower lip again.

"Don't bite your lips like that."

"Why?" Levi murmured.

"Only I am allowed to do that," Eren smiled mischievously. He opened his mouth a little to nip at Levi's lower lip, earning a low whimper from Levi. And then Eren licked it before he captured Levi's lips into a slow, messy, wet kiss.

Levi's whimper turned into a moan. He can't even control his ragging breath anymore when Eren's hands snaked into his lower back, slowly kneading his ass.

Just when Levi was in a pure bliss, Eren ended the kiss, and stepped back as he gave Levi an apologetic smile.

"Why?" Levi asked in a dazed.

Eren didn't answer, only gave him a small huff before he went to his wardrobe, picking an outfit for today, as if nothing happened.

Levi was staring at Eren's behavior, dumfounded. That was when he heard a loud step from the stairs, and shortly he heard someone running at the hall, when finally, he heard a loud sound of the door across Eren's room –which was Levi's room— slammed open before quickly slammed shut.

Then, as if it wasn't enough noise, the door at Eren's room slammed open, revealing a cheerful Hanji, "There you are! I'm coming here to pick you up, let's go!"

Levi shook his head, trying to gain his consciousness, and glared at Hanji in annoyance.

 _'How dare this woman ruin my make out session with Eren that would probably lead into a hot, steamy sex in the morning? Dad probably at work, and mom was watching a morning drama, she was too focus on it. Eren and I could keep our voice low, the sex could happen if this intruder didn't appeared!'_ Levi screamed in his thought, still glaring at Hanji with his typical grumpy face.

Hanji didn't seem to notice the death stare that the piercing silver blue eyes gave to her, as she only jumped in excitement, waiting for his two friends come with her.

"Yeah, I kinda heard you coming, Hanji," Eren chuckled before he continued, "Just let me change first and then we'll be ready to go."

"Okay!" Hanji beamed, sitting on Eren's bed with a big grin, she just couldn't wait to finally able to hang out after a stressful week from final semester.

"Um, Hanji?"

"Yes, Eren?"

"I said, I'm gonna change first."

"I know, I'll wait."

"Of course, you are. But, I kinda need some privacy here."

"Pffft, we are best buddies, don't act shy now. Hell, I've already seen Erwin and Mike's junk, and I am fine with that. Although, I don't know why they were screaming on a first place. I guess I scared them from suddenly coming into their apartment while Mike's dick shoved into Erwin's ass. Ha! So, yeah, I don't really mind wait here while you change," Hanji laughed it off, Eren's eyes were wide in surprise, and Levi finally snapped.

"Eren mind, I do mind! Now get out, you fucking crazy pervert!" Levi half shouted as he dragged Hanji out from Eren's room.

"Hey, why I am the pervert one? Was it because Mike and Erwin? How that is making me a pervert? They are the one who had sex. Oh god, now that I remember that thing, it was hilarious! But they are both are just so adorable, just like you and Eren," Hanji was weighing herself, making Levi had a hard time to dragged her out.

"Oh, what's with your outfit? It's seems to be a bit bigger on you, don't you think?" Hanji laughed, pointing at Levi's cardigan. And then, a squealed, "Eep! That is Eren's, isn't it? Ohhh, what did you guys did before? What did you—"

"Hanji, shut up!" Levi cut her off before he pushed a whining Hanji out of the room and closed the door shut.

Eren only chuckled in amusement as he quickly changed his clothes. When he finished, he was coming out from his room and went to the downstairs where he met with the sight of annoyed Levi, who sat on the living room sofa next to a talking Hanji that looked like she was trying to make a conversation with Levi, and his mother on the other side of the sofa watching television.

"So, I'm ready. We're ready," Eren stood there, wearing a simple, green long sleeved shirt, and blue slim fit jean. Because, Eren's fashion was all about comforts, even if he wore a thing that simple, he still looks stunning.

"Looking good, Eren!" Hanji gave him two thumbs up.

Levi's grumpy face replaced with a small smile. Eren was indeed looking good, for now he could agree with Hanji.

"Oh, I thought Hanji come here to play. Where are you guys going?" Carla asked, taking a quick glance at the three, before she turned her focus back on the TV screen.

"We're gonna meet Armin, Mikasa, and the others. Probably just hanging out at The Collosal," Eren replied.

"Mmm, just behave at place, alright? It's a family restaurant, not a children club," Carla chuckled. Hanji snorted at that, meanwhile, Levi replied with a small 'yes', and Eren only rolled his eyes.

"Will you be home for lunch?" Carla spoke again and gave another question without missing every second of her favorite morning drama.

"Mom, it's 10 in the morning. We won't be home at least until evening, but maybe we'll be heme before dinner," Eren sighed.

"Okay. Will you be home for dinner?"

Eren's eyes widened in disbelief, his mother definitely wasn't paying attention to him. He sighed in defeat, "I'll text you, or even call you, okay? Whether Levi and I are having dinner out or at home, I'll let you know. Bye mom," Eren gave Carla a small peck on the right cheek, followed by Levi on the left. It was rare for them to give a goodbye kiss to Carla, but hey, it's been a while.

Carla hummed in appreciation, "Be careful, boys. You too, Hanji. Oh, and once again, don't forget to behave!" She smiled and waved them good bye before she set her eyes back on the TV screen again.

"We will, bye Mrs. Jaeger!" Hanji waved her back.

"Bye, mom," Levi said as he walked away, tugging on Eren's sleeve along with him.

Eren only waved at his mother lazily and then he smiled, looking down at his sleeve that being tugged childishly by Levi.

"Oh, the weather is really nice out here," Levi murmured when he stood outside the house.

"I know, right? I came here running because the weather is just perfect," Hanji beamed.

"You probably running around in every occasion with that much sugar energy," Levi said in a huff.

"Well—"

"Well, let's go and not wasting any time here," Levi cut her off.

"Oooh, we're going to walk?" Hanji grinned.

"Of course we are. It's like, 15 minutes to get there by walking. I'm not wasting any gas if we can reach our destination by foot," Levi said matter-of-factly, making Eren gave another chuckle and nod at Levi's blunt statement.

"Whooop! Okay, okay. Wanna race to The Colossal? The loser bought the winner desserts!"

"Okay," Eren quickly replied, smiling mischievously at Hanji.

"Yes!" Hanji started to dash off to The Colossal Restaurant without looking back.

Levi let go of his hand from tugging on Eren's sleeves and ready to start running. But Eren grabbed his wrist quickly to prevent Levi from catching Hanji.

Levi stared at him in confusion, knitting his brows together and started to protest, "What are you doing? If we can't catch her up, we will lose, and end up buying her desserts. I don't want her to become anymore hyperactive than she is already now."

Eren smirked at Levi, he released his grip on Levi's wrist his tan fingers slowly found their way to pale fingers and intertwined them as he walked slowly with Levi on his side, "What was that again?"

"What was what? Eren, are you serious? Hanji is—"

Oh. _Oh._ Levi started to calm down, knowing what Eren intention was.

"Well, Hanji can eat whatever desserts she wants. This weather is perfect for a walk, not running like we were being chased by a rabies dog instead," Levi said in a serious voice, but his face betrayed him by having a shade of red color on his pale skin.

"Yep," Eren smiled widely, a few times took a glance at Levi as they walk, because flustered Levi was a super cute Levi.

"Say," Levi cleared his throat to get Eren's attention. And when Eren gave him a soft hum, Levi continued, "How did you know Hanji was coming? I didn't even hear her until she reach the stairs. I mean, I am usually the sharp one, especially when it comes to Hanji."

Eren smirked, "Oh I don't know. Why can't you hear her coming? She was pretty loud since she arrived, hm?"

"Don't answer my question with another question!" Levi pouted.

"Mmm, _questception_ ~" Eren said in a sing song voice, making Levi pouted even more as he hit Eren's arm with his free hand repeatedly. Eren only laugh it off as they were walking slowly to The Colossal, enjoying the moment, their intertwined hands were swinging together with a rhythm as they walked.

"You know," Eren suddenly spoke in the middle of their walk, "Maybe you didn't hear Hanji because you're too focused on making out with mw. Well, can't blame you there. It's been a while since we had se—mph!"

Levi clamp Eren's mouth shut with his palm, his pale cheeks was the same color as a ripe tomato, "S-shut it!" Levi stuttered. When he was sure that Eren won't bring it up anymore, he released his hand from Eren's mouth.

"Cute," Eren smiled lovingly at his flustered lover.

"You won't be calling me that later tonight," Levi mumbled.

"Oh?"

Levi didn't say any words, he walked closer to Eren and clung onto him tightly instead. Dark chocolate hair nuzzled onto the jet black hair before they continued to walk normally in a comfortable silence, fingers still intertwined together.

–

–

The lovely walk finally came to an end as Eren and Levi had arrived at The Colossal, welcomed by Hanji on the front door with the look of betrayal.

"I should have known that the running to The Colossal was only your trick to get rid of me!" Hanji gasped dramatically.

"You are on the way, move!" Levi shouldered Hanji, _hard_ , so she would move away from the front door so Eren and he could get into the restaurant.

"You two still lose the bet, though! I still get the desserts!" She whined, following Eren and Levi behind like a puppy.

"Of course, Hanji," Eren gave her a nod.

"Yes!"

"Oh, you guys!" A happy voice greeted them, it was Armin who got up from his seat and approached the three, "You're finally here. Hanji had been waiting you two for like, fifteen minutes in front of the restaurant's door, give or take. How have you been?" Armin gave Eren and Levi a hug.

"I've been good, how about you? Wow, I missed you, Ar!" Eren returned the hug with a big smile on his face while Levi stood there, looking uncomfortable because he didn't know how to respond properly.

Levi was the first to release the hug, and then he finally spoke, "Good, great. And you? You look good."

Armin blinked at him before he chuckled, "I'm great. I missed you two. Everyone's already here, even Erwin and Mike," He gave a motion to the other friends whom already arrived.

 _'Oh great, here we go,'_ Levi thought as he was looking at the bunch of people that started to get up from their seat.

Mikasa was the next to greet them –even though they went into the same university, they rarely met with each other—, followed by Jean, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertold, Annie, Christa, and Ymir. Erwin and Mike gave them a welcome nod. Unlike Mikasa, the two blonds met with Eren, Levi, and Hanji constantly around campus, mostly Hanji. So there was no big deal to them to greet each other like they haven't met in a long time.

"Whoa, would you look at that! Levi here never let go of Eren's hand during our greeting, not even once. Dude, you got super glue on that hand or something?" Jean laughed, unfortunately no one laugh with him. Instead, Levi gave him a death glare.

"How about I fucking glue your ass on that seat?"

Jean's face paled. He sat on his seat immediately, almost shitting himself, mumbling something between 'no' and 'sorry' as he looked away.

"Wow, Levi. You're getting scarier since the last time I saw you. Good thing though, we need to put an end at Jean's stupid comments on everything. I mean, literally, _everything_ ," Connie said in appreciation.

"Wow, Jean's still stupid?" Eren chuckled.

"Hey!" Jean protest in the background as the rest of them were laughing, even Levi gave a small snort at that.

Eren huffed in satisfaction, he snuggled his head on Levi's lovingly, and that earned a sheepish smile from Levi. Hanji let out a loud 'awww', while Armin and Mikasa smiled at that, and Erwin leaned closer to Mike, didn't seem affected at the sight because apparently they had their own world too.

Meanwhile, the rest of them stared in disbelief at Levi. Even Sasha stopped in the middle of her meal, savoring the rare sight of smiling Levi.

"Yeah, now imagine I'm the one who rubbed myself at Levi, he would glared disgustingly at me like I'm some kind of plague," Reiner said.

"Ew, even I would disgusted by that," Ymir made a comment.

"Yeah, man. You need to pick a right word, 'rub' definitely not the one," Connie scrunched his face, Sasha nodded in agreement while munching her mashed potato.

"Well, how about 'snuggle'?" Erwin said.

"Yeah, yeah, that's more like it!" Reiner laughed, "Imagine I'm the one who snuggled—"

"God, no. That's just odd, weird, and freaky. Stop!" Jean shuddered. Now, everyone agreed with Jean, that was just so-not-Reiner.

"I've met you before, I guess?" Annie turned to Mike as she spoke.

"Right, Erwin's boyfriend! You've met him on the school festival when Erwin was the president of student council," Hanji butt in.

"Ah, the bonfire festival?" Christa clapped her hands, remembering the tall blond man who was now sitting beside Erwin.

"Yeah," Mike gave a small nod, he wasn't the type who speak much.

"What festival?" Connie asked in confusion.

"That festival," Erwin answered.

"What? What festival? Dude, be more specific!" Connie was lost in the conversation, he looked frustrated trying to remembering 'that festival'.

"Connie, don't think too much. Here, try this, it's good," Sasha shoved a sandwich into Connie's mouth, which he accepted gladly.

"Wow, I miss The Colossal's food. Seriously, I need to bring your grandpa to my dorm. Where is he anyway? I haven't even greet him," Eren asked after he finished eating a small portion of lasagna.

"Back there in the kitchen, he's still busy preparing some lunch menus. You can meet him after lunch time, he won't be too busy later," Armin answered with a smile.

"Mmm, so how is it going with you two?" Eren wiggled his finger at Armin and Mikasa playfully.

"Ohhh, are we talking about people love life's here? I'm all ears!" Hanji piped up, bouncing on her seat excitedly. The rest of them also seemed like they're interested in that conversation.

"We're fine. We're great," Mikasa gave a small smile, her hand patted Armin's knee as they sat really close side by side. Armin gave her a nod in agreement.

"That's it? You're fine and great? No juicy stuff like, I don't know, something?" Hanji asked, unsatisfied at the answer that Mikasa gave to them.

Armin and Mikasa only replied with sheepish smile. That was the truth, anyway. Even though they were on the different city, they have a stable relationship.

Hanji sighed in defeat when she didn't get further answer from the couple, and snapped her fingers at Eren and Levi, "Okay, moving on. What about you two?" She grinned.

"Have you ever been told that it's rude to peer into someone else's life? Ever heard about some privacy?" Levi questioned her back.

Erwin and Mike nodded their head in unison at Levi's question, they really need some privacy from Hanji, especially in their apartment where Hanji like come so suddenly. It was fine for Hanji come into their apartment from time to time, even having a sleepover, but when Hanji come unannounced and just barged in while the two blondes were doing _business_ , that wasn't fine at all.

The blondes now made sure they lock the apartment door when they were doing _business_ , just in case.

"Awww, but I just wanna know my best friends life. Don't want them to have miserable life, right?" Hanji whined.

"We're fine," Levi answered and took a sip of his iced tea to cool down his anger. Hanji was really something.

"Yeah, I know. They are fine, you're fine, everyone's fine. All great and dandy. Tell me what I don't know," Hanji shrugged.

"Here," Eren pulled out some money to Hanji and shoved it to her, "Levi and I lost our bet, right? Buy some desserts, this should be enough money."

"Oh! I almost forget about that! Yes, desserts!" Hanji took the money and ran off to choose her desserts.

"Wow, I thought that only work for Sasha," Connie said in amazement.

"Well, everyone loves desserts," Christa chuckled.

"Awww, I want desserts too!" Sasha whined, hands full with her favorite tuna sandwich.

"Alright, let's eat some desserts. I have a fruit cake specially made for you guys. I'll go get it," Armin chuckled as he got up from his seat to take out the cake from the kitchen.

"You need a hand?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes, please. You can help me bring more water jugs for us. Well, I need more than a hand, the water jugs are kind of heavy, actually."

"It's okay, I can carry two water jugs at once, that's enough, right?"

"Um, right. Yeah," Armin answered as they were walking to the kitchen, he forgot how strong Mikasa was. Two jugs of water meant nothing for her.

Not a minute later, Armin brought two large of fruit cakes –that already been cut into small pieces— on his hands, and Mikasa with two jugs of water, with Hanji behind them with her own desserts that she claimed it was for later when she get home when Sasha tried to get a little taste of it.

"The cakes are on the house," Armin put them on the table. The groups cheered in excitement and immediately grabbed the piece of cake into their own plate.

They ate cakes, they ate some more cakes, and they ordered another of tuna sandwich as they hang out and chatting all day. They talked about their university life, mostly said that they were stressed out because of their projects, papers, presentation, and things like that. But despite all that, they pretty much enjoying their life as university students.

The talked wasn't only about their university life, they literally talked about everything that crossed their minds. Even they talked about Erwin's bushy eyebrows and Eren's eyebrows that looked like centipede out of nowhere. It seemed like half of the day wasn't enough for them to hang out with each other.

All of them ended up staying for dinner at The Colossal and talked some more before they decided it was really time to part away and promised to keep in touch. Everyone thanked Armin's grandfather for letting them stay for so long since morning, and of course, for some free meals including the fruit cakes.

Eren and Levi was the last to go home, while Armin and Mikasa stayed behind to help Armin's grandfather at The Colossal until closing time.

"I wonder…" Eren hummed as they were walking back home, side by side, and fingers intertwined with each other.

"About what?"

"Your outfit."

"What about my outfit?" Levi frowned, his thin eyebrows knitted together.

"I wonder why no one but Hanji commented on your outfit," Eren grinned.

"Wha-? You're weird! What about it? You want to show off, like, oh yeah that's my cardigan that Levi's wearing right there."

"Maybe, I don't know? Heh."

"Weirdo," Levi scoffed.

"You love this weirdo."

"Of course I do," Levi smiled sheepishly.

"Hm, cute!" Eren kissed Levi's cheek, making Levi startled.

"Hey!"

"Can't help it, you are just so cute."

"No, I'm not," Levi looked at Eren sternly.

"Hm, really?"

"Really!"

"Then what are you?"

"Oh, I'll show you what I am when we're home."

"Is that a promise?" Eren smirked.

"Yeah."

"Mmm, can't wait," Eren licked his lower lip as they walked faster, both can't wait to get back home.

–

–

Eren and Levi arrived at home around 10 minutes later. Funny how they walked slowly, and enjoying the moment this morning, but suddenly they were fast walking like mad tonight.

The door was locked, Eren pull out the duplicate key and unlocked the door. As they stepped inside, they saw Grisha's work shoes were put nicely on the shoe rack, means that their father already home. It was 10.45, the home felt so quiet and the lights already out.

"They already went to bed?" Eren asked Levi as he locked the door.

"I guess so," Levi answered.

They walked silently to the upstairs, and when they were there, Eren pulled Levi into his room and shut the door. Eren smirked before he pinned Levi to the door and leaned closely to capture Levi's lips.

The kiss went slowly at first, Eren nip and bit Levi's lower lip here and there, and then they were on an open mouthed kiss. But when it started to heat up, teeth clacking and tongue dancing with each other, Levi pushed Eren away as they both were breathing hard.

"Teeth," Levi panted harshly. He licked his lips before he continued, "We need to at least brush our teeth, better if we also clean up. Shower sounds nice, you know? We've been out since morning."

"Are you serious right now? We can do that later, right now I prefer if we are _doing_ each other," Eren whined.

"Eren, if we don't clean up right now, we won't clean up at all. Because later, we won't even get the energy to open our eyes. So, I want us to clean up first, or at least, _at the very least_ , brush your teeth," Levi voice sounded demanding, it sent a shiver to Eren's nape.

"Fine. But you better hope that I won't lose my boner later," Eren pouted.

"Do we really need that? There's another option, you know?" Levi smiled slyly.

"Oh? And what's the other option?" Eren smirked.

"You'll see."

"Mmm, should we just clean up together, Levi—"

Levi got out of the room and slammed the door shut to take a shower, leaving Eren stared at the door dumbfounded.

They ended up taking a shower –in a different bathroom, much to Eren disappointment— and after that, Levi came into Eren's room as he met with Eren's gaze who already sitting on the bed, waiting for Levi.

"Finally you finished your shower," Eren whispered, eyes looking at Levi in half lidded, and lips parted in a sensual way.

Levi didn't reply. He jumped on the bed and pinned Eren down, silver blue eyes staring at the beautiful bright green eyes, and then down to the lips.

Eren licked his lips as an invitation for Levi. And then, Levi finally sinking down to captured Eren's lips as their eyes slowly closing, enjoying the kiss.

Levi let go of the kiss for a brief moment and opened his eyes to appreciate Eren's beautiful face. Eren slowly opened his eyes, and when their eyes stared into each other again, Eren smirked, "I'm ready. Show me that you're not cute, at least for tonight."

And show him, Levi did.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **Sorry for the lack of smut! ^^"**

 **QUESTION: where is Berthold? ANSWER: under Reiner's bicep, haha. I'm sorry Bert, it's hard to make a scene and conversation with many people… *sobs* Who else am I forgetting? ;-;**

 **If you are wondering what their major at University:**

 **\- Eren major in Architecture Engineering.**  
 **\- Levi major in Psychology.**  
 **\- Mikasa major in International Relations.**  
 **\- Armin major in Marine Science.**  
 **\- Hanji major in Medical.**  
 **\- Erwin major in Economics and Business Management (dude taking double degree, damn! Fyi, I meant economics and business as two different majors).**  
 **\- Mike major in Law.**  
 **\- Sasha major in Cooking and Culinary Arts.**  
 **\- Connie major in Interior Design (wait, what? I am sorry. I don't know what to do with him!).**  
 **\- Jean major in Journalism (he loves photography in this fic, remember? Check out chapter 10).**  
 **\- Christa major in Hospitality and Tourism Management.**  
 **\- Ymir major in Human Resources.**  
 **\- Annie major in English Language and Literature.**  
 **\- Reiner major in Education.**  
 **\- Berthold major in Visual Arts and Design (he secretly loves this kind of thing).**

 **This fic is un-beta-ed. Pardon for any mistakes~**


	17. Ch17 The Plan

**Chapter Notes:**

 **It's been a year since Eren and Levi become lovers. Eren had something in mind to celebrate their first anniversary.**

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

The chiming sound was heard from the wooden door from the antique, old-looking jewelry shop, making the old man who was sitting behind the counter looked up.

He was working with something on his hands before he put down whatever he had on his hands, paused for a moment, and then stood up straight to give a welcoming smile to the nervous, tall young man, with a messy dark chocolate hair that fidgeting nervously in front of the door shop.

"Welcome to Pixis Jewelry. I'm Dot Pixis, what can I help you, young man?" The old man greeted the customer with a friendly smile.

Said customer was approaching the counter and gulped nervously, "Ah, I'm Eren Jaeger, sir!"

 _'Wait, what? That's not what I supposed to say!'_ Eren face palmed himself internally.

Pixis was looking at Eren with amused look, "Well, nice to meet you, Eren Jaeger. What can I help you with?"

 _'Why did I come here, in the first place? Well, everything seems to happen so fast on last hour ago,'_ Eren thought as he remembering the scene from thirty minutes ago.

–

 ** _-flashback_**

 _"Quick, Armin! Where to buy a not-so-expensive jewelry, preferably not something too flashy, but still looks like a decent jewelry and not a cheap plastic thingy!" Eren was running out of breath when he suddenly appeared at the kitchen of The Colossal restaurant where Armin, his grandfather, and a few workers were busy preparing some food for the waiting customers._

 _"Wait, what?" Armin paused in the middle of cutting the onion, looking at Eren ridiculously._

 _"A jewelry?" Armin's grandfather asked while casually stirring the chicken soup._

 _"You see, in a few days Levi and I are having our first year anniversary, and I was thinking about giving him—"_

 _"Well, aren't you a romantic sap?" Armin chuckled._

 _"Wha-no! It's just, I mean, I'm thinking about a couple items like, uh, ring, necklace? Ugh, I don't know, I just want to give him a token or something on our special day. Armin are you going to help me or not?" Eren spoke in one breath, a red tint of blush covered his face._

 _"You know," Armin's grandfather mumbled, eyes focused on stirring the chicken soup that was about to be done, "There's this antique jewelry shop called Pixis Jewelry. The owner is a good friend of mine that ran the shop all by himself. I don't know about the price details, though. But I'm sure there's something you can afford, since there is several of jewelry that ranged from quite cheap ones to expensive ones."_

 _"Really?" Eren beamed._

 _Armin's grandfather turned to Eren and smiled, "Really. I told Armin about that place when he was going to buy gifts for Mikasa. He looked a bit reluctant at first, because jewelry shop sounds like a big deal, but now Pixis Jewelry is the place he always visits for some lovely little gifts."_

 _"Well, aren't you a romantic sap?" Eren repeated Armin's words from earlier while he snickered at the blond young man whose face turned red from embarrassment. Before Armin could talk back, tan hands started to flail in the air, panicking, "Oh my god, I'm taking too long here. Quick, where is this Pixie Jewelry?"_

 _"It's Pixis Jewelry, Eren. Five blocks from here, you will find a quite spacious alley between a bakery shop and flower shop. Just walk straight into the alley, and at the very end of it, you will find and old-look shop. That's Pixis Jewelry. Pixis, not Pixie."_

 _"Alright, five blocks, alley between bakery and flowery, old-look shop called Pixis, not Pixie Jewelry. Got it, you guys are the best! I gotta go now, thank you, I love you guys!" Eren said, giving Armin and his grandfather a goodbye kiss motion, and started to walked out from there hurriedly._

 _"Hey, what's the rush?" Armin shouted at Eren, who was almost reaching for the door._

 _"Levi's waiting for me at home, can't keep him waiting too long or he'll get suspicious!" Eren shouted back before he dashed off to Pixis Jewelry._

 _"Figured," Armin chuckled along with his grandfather as they continued cooking._

–

 ** _-end of flashback_**

A hand waved in front of Eren's face, startling him as he looked up to the old man in front of him.

"You were spacing out. Now, what can I help you? Such a rare thing to have a young customer visiting this old, infamous place," Pixis gave him another smile.

"Oh, I knew it from my friend's grandfather. Said this place belongs to a good friend of him and there's some affordable jewelry that I could buy," Eren chuckled. Then, he paused, looking at the old man in front of him and then he gasped, "Are you Mr. Pixis?"

"You have such a funny expression. And to answer your question, yes, I am Mr. Pixis, the one and only owner of this jewelry shop. Who is your friend's grandfather if I may ask?"

"Oh, um, Mr. Arlert, sir."

"Ah, that old man! Well, I'm old too, but he is older, heh, sorry. So, what kind of _affordable jewelry_ that you want to buy?"

"It's, um…" Eren glanced around the shop nervously. He was about to opened his mouth to answered Mr. Pixis question, but then his eyes caught on a bracelet that placed along with some kind of tools he couldn't name on the table, right behind the counter.

Pixis followed Eren gaze, he nodded towards the jewelry, "Ah, that?"

Eren nodded silently.

"This just came in this morning," Pixis said. He walked to pick up the jewelry and bring it to Eren to get a closer look, "It's a couple bracelet, each of them looks slightly different, but still, it's a couple item. This is a simple unisex bracelet that will combine into wings if you put it together. See? And if you separate it, you got one bracelet with a blue stone wing and the other with a simple titanium wing."

"That's pretty cool. May I try?"

"Sure."

Eren put the ring with the simple titanium wing –since it was the bigger one— to his wrist. He took a good look and mumbled to himself, "It's a bit loose on me. But not to the point where it would fall off."

Then he put the bracelet with the blue stone to compare. It was smaller and a bit tight on his wrist, but somehow, Eren was sure that the bracelet with the blue stone would fit Levi perfectly. He smiled at the bracelets before he took it off.

He put the bracelets on the counter and looked up at Pixis nervously, "Um, how much for these?" He bit his lip, silently hope that the bracelets was affordable for his budget.

"Well, it's not made from pure white gold, and the blue stone on one of the bracelet isn't made from a precious gem stone like blue sapphire, so I believe it's not that expensive. The price is the same as these bracelets," Pixis pointed his index finger at the other pair of bracelet on the display counter with a price tag on it.

Eren followed Pixis finger and took a good look at the price. He blinked rapidly and silently gasp, _'Well, that's kinda expensive, but it's still pretty affordable though,'_ Eren thought.

Green eyes looked up and smiled giddily, "I'll take it."

"You sure? There's a lot more bracelets and even rings if you want to take a look."

"No, I want these," Eren smiled satisfyingly at the bracelets. He pulled out his wallet and took out his card, giving it to Pixis to be swiped away, "Um, you're taking the payment with debit card, right? Or should I bring cash instead?"

Pixis smiled as he took the debit card from Eren's hand. He pulled out the swiping machine from the very edge of the counter table as he swiped the card into the machine, "This place is old, it looks old, but it's not ancient."

Eren screamed internally at his stupidity, "Right. Sorry. I mean, yeah, this place is great. It's antique, it's great."

Pixis laughed at Eren as he gave back the card along with the receipt, which Eren accept it with small thanks. Then, Pixis put the bracelets into a beautiful wooden box and put it on the paper bag.

Pixis brought the paper bag to Eren, "Here you go, the wooden box is specially made by me. I hope she likes your lovely gift."

"Really? Oh, thank you! It's such a beautiful wooden box. And, um, it's actually for my, uh, boyfriend," Eren smiled sheepishly at the word _boyfriend_ , he usually go with _lover_. But Pixis seemed like a great man, and Eren didn't want to hide the fact that his lover was a young man, just like him.

"Ah… Then, I hope he likes your lovely gift," Pixis smiled just as warm and welcoming as before.

Eren smiled back. Just when he was about to walk away, Eren remembered something, and opened his mouth to speak, "Actually, can I left this here for like, um, until Thursday?"

Pixis looked at him in confusion. So, Eren explained it a bit, "I can't left this at home, because, uh, he might find out. So… Maybe, if it's okay, I'm gonna left this here until Thursday, so when—"

"Ah, I see. Of course, of course, I will keep it for you. What's the special occasion if I may know?" Pixis cut him off.

"Um, anniversary. It's this Thursday, so, yeah…" Eren rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, happy anniversary in advance for you two."

"Thanks! I'm glad I get to know this shop from Mr. Arlert, really! I gotta go now, um, I'll see you on Thursday for the bracelets? Maybe around 8 am?"

"The bracelets will be kept safe and secure with me here. Thursday, 8 am. Sure thing," Pixis nodded.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Okay, I really need to go now. Bye, Mr. pixis! Thanks again!" Eren said in hurry as he dashed out from the shop, waving frantically at the old man.

"You're welcome," Pixis waved back –even though Eren can't hear or see it, since he already ran off—, he shook his head in amusement, and put Eren's paper bag into the back of the counter. _Safe and secure._

–

–

When Eren arrived back home, he slowly opened the front door and tiptoed into the living room, only to be surprised by Levi's piercing glare as he was sitting on the living room couch with knees up to his chest and hand wrapped around them.

Eren let out a little squeak at the scary sight of his lover.

"Levi, hi. Where's mom?" Eren asked with a high-pitched voice, trying to put an innocent facade only to failed miserably.

"She went out with Mikasa's mother, something about ladies tea time. Where have you been?" Levi asked, still glaring daggers at Eren.

"Um, I was buying class supplies. Gotta come back to university prepared with everything when the new semester starts on the next two weeks, right? Heh."

"And where's the supplies?" Levi hummed.

"Yeah, about that… I didn't get to buy anything. Hahaha," Eren laughed nervously.

"Then, what took you so long?"

"Well, I just lost in the moment, I guess? You see, I was just going to ask you to come with me earlier, but you were taking a nap, and how could I have a heart to wake you up when you're sleeping so, so soundly?" Eren smiled, feeling like he dodged a bullet at the choice of excuse and words.

"Mmm, of course. You know you're acting weird?"

Eren sighed in defeat. There was no use for him to making excuses, unless he made half-truth out of it. Eren plopped down beside Levi and shrugged, "Well, actually, I went to Armin to talk about, uh, our anniversary."

Levi's scary face turned into deep shades of red, he was blushing at the word 'anniversary'. He didn't even think that Eren remembered, "Oh. Um, why… Why would you go to Armin?"

"I don't know what to do for our anniversary, so I asked for a little help."

See, a little bit of half-truth and maybe some tiny half-white-lie. Eren did went to Armin for a little help, he also still clueless about what to do for their first anniversary. But he didn't ask Armin's help for that, he asked for something else that included a jewelry shop.

"So, did he get you a little help?"

"Well, I still don't know what to do. I mean, this is new for me. This isn't like birthday celebration or things like that. We never make a big deal about birthday, only having dinner and spend some quality time with family and few presents as a small celebration, or maybe partying with friends, but that's that, I guess? And it was a common thing to do for other celebration, like, new year, valentine, things like that. You get what I mean?"

Levi nodded, trying to focus on Eren's fast rambling. He caught what Eren was trying to say, but he really needed to focus his attention more because Eren tends to talk fast and speak in one breath. Not that he mind that, his attention always on Eren anyway.

"The point is, beside this whole thing is new for me, somehow, it's different, our first anniversary feels special for me. Maybe what makes it special is because the anniversary, _our anniversary_ , meant to be for both of us, only us two, you know?"

Eren took a deep breath and then continued, "Um, I don't know how to explain without sounding like a weirdo. I just feel giddy about it, and I want to celebrate it with you so bad. It's our first year as a couple, and I want to do something different, something special, with you. And, oh my god, are you tearing up?"

Eren was looking at Levi with wide eyes. The silver-blue eyes in front of him were definitely tearing up.

 _'What? What did he do wrong? Why did Levi look like he's about to burst in tears?'_

There was a short pause before Levi moved forward. He jumped on Eren and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his face on Eren's neck.

Eren startled at first, but then, he returned the hug as he patted on the soft locks of black hair.

Levi laughed on the tan neck, making Eren squirmed. Levi looked up and smiled at his lover, "Your words were mess up, and it doesn't even making any sense in English. But I get what you said, because I am thinking the same, and I've been thinking about it for a little while," He blushed, hiding his face on Eren's neck again.

"Wait, Levi look at me, what are you thinking about? And why are you tearing up? Seriously, I'm confused here," Eren writhed on Levi's grip, trying to make the pale face looked up at him.

Levi finally looked up shyly, "Well, I may or may not have been wanted to ask you to go somewhere with me on our anniversary day. Like, um, some kind of romantic date, perhaps?" He fidgeted.

"Oh? And where is this _somewhere_?" Eren chuckled.

"It's, um… Wait here!" Levi hurriedly got up from his seat and went upstairs.

Eren blinked slowly, dumbfounded at Levi's sudden movement. But then he was shouting a loud, "Levi, be careful!" When Levi almost slipped from running onto the stairs.

"I'm okay!" Levi shouted back as he was reaching the second story and disappeared into his room.

A moment of silence later, Levi went back running with a loud slam of the door from his room being closed, followed by a loud thud from him running down the stairs.

Levi came into Eren's vision with face flushed red –from running in excitement—, hands clutched onto something like a pamphlet tightly, and then he shoved it into Eren's chest.

Eren was looking at the pamphlet, bewildered. He slowly grabbed it and read the content.

The first thing that he noticed on the pamphlet was a large, red font in the middle of it that written _FREEDOM CARNIVAL_ and something about carnival amusement park in Sina. He hummed after he got what's the content on the pamphlet, and looked up at Levi, waiting for him to speak.

Levi fidgeted while twirling the bottom of his shirt nervously as he stood in front of Eren, "One day I found this in our mail post. I never went to one, but it looks fun, so I kind of want to go there. And then I thought, we could go there on our anniversary, I mean, to celebrate it. I don't know, something like that."

Eren patted the space next to him, signaling Levi to take a seat.

Levi seemed to understand the motion. He slowly sat beside Eren, his silver blue eyes looking down shyly, while he squirmed on his seat waiting to hear Eren's respond to it.

Eren lower his head down a bit to look at Levi's eyes that didn't dare to meet his, either because of embarrassment or something else.

Eren waited until Levi's eyes meet his. And when Levi finally looked up, Eren smiled, letting a big huff from his nose, "You want to go to a romantic date, and you choose carnival?" He asked innocently. But maybe the question meant something offensive for Levi, because now his lips slightly tugged down.

"Yes, sorry…" Levi mumbled in disappointment.

Eren quickly realized that his question could be taken in negative ways, so he immediately reached Levi's cheek, and caressing it gently.

"Hey, I'm not saying that it's a bad idea. I mean, I was just wondering which part of going to carnival is romantic?" But then, Eren face palmed internally and looked down at the floor, cursing his stupid choice of words.

 _'Fuck, that didn't make it any better! Good going, Eren!'_

Suddenly, in the middle of awkwardness, a light bulb above his head switched on as an idea popped into his mind, "Wait a sec!"

Eren looked up at Levi with a smile on his face and wide green eyes sparkling like fireworks, "Going to carnival isn't such a bad idea. I could actually make this romantic, alright?"

 _'Going to carnival could be as romantic as candle light dinner. A bouquet of flowers, a picnic lunch, and a pair of couple bracelet at the end would make the anniversary date into a romantic one.'_

He smiled at the thought and then looking up into the silver-blue eyes, "Yeah, why not? This is perfect."

Levi blinked slowly, staring into the green eyes. And then a small smile formed into his face, "Really? We could go to the carnival on our anniversary day?" He asked shyly.

"Absolutely. It's a date, an anniversary date. No, wait. It's a romantic anniversary date!" Eren beamed.

Levi spread his arms and clamped it around Eren's torso. He chuckled happily, "Yes, yes, yes! I can't wait for this Thursday."

"Yeah? What's so special about Thursday?" Eren gave Levi a sly smile.

"It's our first year anniversary, where we're going to have a romantic anniversary date," Levi put his pouty face at Eren, which look more like a grumpy face on him.

Eren laughed at Levi's attempt to pout, "Heh, I know, Levi. I'm just messing up with you."

Levi scoffed, hitting Eren's arms playfully.

Eren only laughed it off and wrapped his arms around Levi, holding it tightly. It was an uncomfortable position, because they were sitting side by side while they were hugging, but neither seemed to mind about that and just enjoying the moment.

But then, Levi's face that buried into Eren's chest for a while, suddenly looked up so he could look into the green eyes as he smirked, "You know what?"

Levi slide his tongue slowly into his lower lip before he continued, "You're not the only one who could messing up with me. I could mess you up, too, you know?" He wiggled a bit so he could move his body and leaned beside Eren's, "And that's including you, me, and our bed…" He whispered the sentence with a whisper and took a small nip on Eren's earlobe.

Eren face flushed red and that made Levi snorted, followed by a small chuckle at Eren's flustered face.

"Hey! T-that's a foul play!" Eren stuttered.

"Oh, god. Look at your face! It's so red!" Levi took a deep breath to control his amusement. When he calmed down, he smiled dreamily at Eren, "But anyway, I hope our upcoming date will arrived faster."

"I want it to come faster, too. But that means our semester breaks are getting closer to the end. We need to go back to our dorm, facing a new semester as we're working as a part timer, and the worst part is, we're going to end up as zombies again with all that assignments," Eren huffed in annoyance.

"Oh, come on. You're exaggerating! It's not that bad, you know? As long as you're doing well on your time management," Levi laughed, but his eyes were on the carnival pamphlet, eyeing it like a treasure.

"You seem really excited about this. You know that a carnival is just the same like an amusement park, right? As I recall, we've been going to amusement park a few times, when we were on elementary and middle school," Eren mumbled while he rested his head on Levi's shoulder.

Levi gave Eren a judging look, "No, it's not. Carnivals are considered amusement parks, but amusement parks can't be considered carnivals. Get your shit together, Eren. And at that time we went to the amusement park, there are many things that we can't ride you know?" He huffed.

"You know, you can always ride another thing. For example…" Eren sneaked his arms dangerously around Levi's back and thigh before he lifted Levi up and made him sat on Eren's lap.

Levi gasped in surprised, his silver blue eyes went wide when suddenly Eren's face was only a mere centimeters in front of him.

Eren smiled innocently before he opened his mouth to speak, "…You could always ride yourself on _me_. I bet it would be more fun than any other rides," He smirked.

Now it's Levi's turn to flustered as his pale face flushed red. Levi could only stared into Eren's green eyes, unable to form any word.

Eren snorted at the sight in front of him, "God, look at your face. Heh, now we are even!" He bumped their nose and rubbed it together, just like a puppy.

Levi pulled his head back, "Really, Eren? _Really?_ That was a childish move!" Levi frowned, but it didn't last long, because he started to smiled at the giggling young man in front of him who was resting his tan hands on Levi's back.

Levi hummed in content, he slowly moved his pale arms to tangle them into Eren's neck, and make himself comfortable on Eren's lap.

The black haired young man tilted his head slightly to the side, looking at Eren curiously, "So, back to our main topic. What's your plan on making this carnival date into a romantic one?"

Eren leaned closer and whispered with a sultry voice, "You know, you need to wait patiently to find that out. For now, why don't we have some hot, steamy ride on the bed instead?"

"Ho? This is going to be fun. Which bed, by the way? Yours or mine?"

"Mine, of course. Because I'm gonna make you ride yourself on me, with every scent and everything that would remind you about me."

"Well, I beg to differ. You know that your bed also have a strong smell of me and everything that would remind you about me, right? Since I slept with you, on your bed, on every night," Levi said in all smugness.

"Let's see what would happen once we're on my bed," Eren smirked.

Levi smirked back and wrapped his legs around Eren's torso, "Well, then take me to your bed, peasant."

"As you wish, _sire_ ," Eren said as he grabbed Levi's ass and back with his hands and took Levi to his room.

What a great day to be young and alive.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **This chapter is un-beta-ed. Pardon for any mistakes~**


	18. Ch18 Anniversary Date-1

**Chapter Notes:**

 **Had to split the anniversary date's chapter in two parts since it's almost 10k words long, while I usually write 3.5k-5k words long. Enjoy the part 1! c;**

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

Silver-blue eyes fluttered open at the feeling of emptiness around him. Levi yawned as he slowly got up from bed, his black hair stuck up everywhere, and then he started to take a glance at the spot where Eren's supposed to be sleeping.

 _'Where is he?'_ Levi looked at the alarm clock on the night stand that showed the time at 8:15 am. Last night both of them were fast asleep around 3 am, they spent the night after diner by watching a movie marathon that led into something else because of a certain occasion before they went to sleep from exhaustion.

Wait.

 _Certain occasion…_

 _Right, after the clock turned into 12:01 am, they were immediately saying 'happy anniversary' to each other and then, well, things happened._

Levi was blushing madly at the thought of last night. But then, Levi furrowed his eyebrows together, confusion painted on his pale face as he was looking for a certain dark chocolate hair and tan skin that was nowhere to be found around the room.

Levi was about to get up from bed, when he spotted Eren's favorite brown teddy bear that he owned since he was a little kid. Silver-blue eyes soon realized that the teddy bear was hugging something like a folded paper. He took the paper and unfolded it, then reading the content carefully.

 ** _Happy one year anniversary, Levi!_**

 ** _If you are reading this, I suggest you should go get ready for our romantic anniversary date as promised! I have a little surprise for you, so I need to prepare everything and get going first._**

 ** _Please come at least before lunch time, I'll be waiting at the front gate of FREEDOM CARNIVAL. Wear something comfortable and nice for me!_**

 ** _Oh, I'm sorry but you have to take a walk or ride a bus to get here, since I took the car with me. I'm so sorry, but I need the car as a part of my little surprise._**

 ** _See you there!_**

 ** _Love, Eren._**

Levi couldn't help but smile at the note on his hand. Eren was going to give him a little surprise!

He folded the paper and put it back beside the teddy bear. Then, he immediately got himself ready for the date. No, scratch that. It was the romantic anniversary date, their _romantic anniversary date_.

After he made the bed, he ran into the bathroom to take a shower —without forgetting to washed his face, brushed his teeth, used some mouthwash, and combed his hair—, and then he chose his outfit, trying to find something _comfortable and nice_ , just like Eren told him.

It didn't take a long time for Levi to get dressed, because he already thought about what to wear since a few days ago. He was putting a grey V-neck sweater with plaid white, red, and black of short sleeve shirt underneath it, and black skinny jeans with black leather belt.

He looked a bit gloomy with his outfit, but at least he had a little color on his shirt, which is red, to represent the romantic anniversary date or today. _Wow, how sap!_

When he was ready, he immediately went downstairs, feeling a bit jumpy and giddy since he woke up this morning.

"Mom? Mom, I'm going out!" Levi, the most quite person in the Jaeger family, half-shouted to inform his mother who could be anywhere around the house, which Levi didn't have time to looking for her.

"Why such a rush? Aren't you gonna have some breakfast first? Eren also went out earlier, rushing and almost stumbling at the stairs," Carla, who was watering the plant on her little garden, appeared from the backyard.

"Where are you two going, anyway?" She was looking at Levi in confusion.

"Um, freedom carnival. Long short story, Eren went there on the first place and now he's waiting for me," Levi gave his mother a small smile before he put on his shoes.

"You're going to the same place? Why don't you just go together?" Carla tilted her head slightly, feeling more confused than before.

"It's just, he needed to prepare something first, so I'm catching him up later. Well, actually, I'm catching him up now. Gotta go, love you mom, bye!" Levi slammed the door shut, startling his mother.

"Yeah, okay. Be careful!" Carla half shouted, even though she already knew that Levi won't hear her, so she only shrugged and walked away to continue with her gardening time.

–

–

Levi was speed walking to the carnival, good thing that the morning weather was still nice, so then he won't be sweaty from the walk. Riding a bus was never an option for Levi, because, like hell he was going to take a bus and being around some random people with all that smelly smell, sweat, and germs.

20 minutes later, he arrived at _FREEDOM CARNIVAL_. Levi's silver-blue eyes immediately spotted Eren, _his Eren_ , who was waiting for Levi right in front of the front gate.

Levi smiled at the tan young man. Eren was like the center of his attention, he stood up among everything's around Levi's sight.

Then, he squint his eyes.

 _Is that a bouquet of red roses on his hands?_

 _For me?_

Levi blushed at the thought of Eren giving him a bouquet with those beautiful green eyes and lovely smile on the tan face. He could already felt the butterfly in his stomach just by thinking of it.

Feeling bubbly and giddy, he started to approach Eren.

When Levi was getting closer to Eren, the tan young man —who was cutely waiting for Levi like an obedient dog waiting for his master— finally looked up into Levi's direction, and then smiled lovingly at his shorter lover as their eyes were meeting together.

Levi stopped in his track when he was already stood in front of Eren.

"Um, hi…" Levi fidgeted.

"Hello, Levi. Looks like our clothes are matching with each other!" Eren beamed, spreading his arm so Levi could take a good look of Eren's outfit.

Eren was wearing a mint green crew neck sweater with light grey short sleeve shirt underneath it –the color was so soft, making Eren's big green eyes stood up nicely—, and black slim fit jeans, which hugged his long, slender legs perfectly, combined with worn-out converse shoes.

"Yeah, it's almost matching, what a coincidence…" Levi stared in awe, Eren looked so goddamn gorgeous. He composed himself before looked up to Eren and smiled sheepishly, "Been waiting long?"

"Nope, not at all. Here, for you!" Eren extended his hands with a huge bouquet full of red roses –real roses that freshly picked by the florist's owner— to Levi.

"Thank you," Levi gulped nervously, taking the bouquet into his hands. He smelled the roses and then smiled shyly, looking at the bouquet on his hands, "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," Eren smiled sweetly.

Levi looked up at Eren as his smile grew wider, but then it changed into a small frowned as he was looking at the bouquet.

"What's wrong, Levi?"

"The bouquet, it's real roses, right? It won't last long if we're not putting it on water. By the time we get home, it would be dead already. And where should I put the bouquet when we riding one of the rides? The car? Or am I supposed to bring it all the way with me?" Levi didn't want to sound sassy, but that's the truth, _right?_

"Well, shit! I didn't think about that! God, I'm so stupid!" Eren groaned, rubbing his face with both of his palm in frustration.

Levi tugged Eren's arm softly, "It's okay, Eren. We could put this on the car and continue on this date," He assured the taller young man.

"No, it's not okay. I think I messed up already," Eren huffed in annoyance.

Levi bit his lips, he didn't want to make small incident like this ruined their supposed-to-be romantic anniversary date. Then, Levi's face lit up, "Wait, it's really okay. You see, I could make this into dried flowers, yeah, things like that!"

Eren blinked once, twice, "Do you know how to dry it?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry!" Levi nodded. To be honest, he didn't know anything about drying the flowers. But that's to be thought later, now, Levi just want to keep going on their date without any more issue.

"Well, then. Let's just put it in the car!" Eren took the bouquet from Levi's hand but the movement was being stopped by Levi.

"Wait. I, uh… At least I want to take a picture of the bouquet…" Levi mumbled shyly. He took out his cellphone and then snapped a few pictures before he gave the bouquet to Eren.

Eren took the bouquet from Levi, smiling suggestively. He hurriedly stood right next to Levi, holding the bouquet in the middle of them, and took Levi's cellphone with his free hand to lift it up, "Levi smile!"

Levi, who wasn't ready at Eren's act, could only look at the camera with his usual boring-look face.

Eren gave the cellphone back to Levi, "Wait here. I'm just gonna put this real quick and then I'll be back!" Eren can't go to the car with Levi, because another surprise was left on the back seat for later. So he ran off, leaving Levi stood there dumfounded.

Levi shrugged at that and leaned onto the gate behind him, waiting patiently for Eren to return while staring at the picture from earlier with a small tint of blush and little smile plastered on his face.

A few minutes later, Eren returned. He offered his hand to Levi with a sheepish smile on his face, feeling giddy and excited at the same time to start their date. Levi smiled back and took Eren's hand, intertwining their fingers together, and then he looked down with face flushed from embarrassment at his bold action in public.

Eren tightened the grip, then looking down at his shorter lover, "Shall we go and enjoy the carnival now?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Was Levi's short reply.

Levi felt a bit more relaxed after they entered the carnival, seemed like many people were enjoying themselves. Levi smiled and clung onto Eren just like the way he used to be. Since they become a couple, they never share much affection in public. But hey, people didn't seem to care here and Eren didn't seem to mind either, so why not?

But then, Levi started to tremble in fear as his face turned paler than usual. He can't relaxed anymore, not when he heard the loud screaming and he saw some people puking near some recycle bin. He tightened his grip on Eren, hoping that they don't have to ride any rides that could make them scream or puke their guts out like that.

Eren took a glance at Levi, seeing his lover gripped his hands tightly, it hurts. Eren nudged Levi softly, making the shorter young man looked up, "Don't be so nervous. Live up a little, Levi! After all, it's your pick to go to this carnival!" Eren assured him.

"I'm not nervous…" Levi fidgeted.

Eren gave him a confused look, but then he smiled mischievously, "Don't tell me… Are you afraid?"

Levi snapped his head to Eren, "I'm not! It's just… Their screaming scares me," He mumbled the last sentence.

"Well, I never ride ones but I think they are screaming in joy. That could be fun!"

" _You think?_ "

"We don't know if we won't find it out for ourselves. Come on, Levi! What should we ride first?" Eren waited for Levi to decide. He hoped that Levi choose the roller coaster first, he can't wait to try that out.

"Um, that one," Levi pointed at the carrousel.

"Oh."

"What?" Levi gave him a skeptical look.

"I thought we're gonna ride something more, uh, thrilling than that. Like, that roller coaster or something like that," Eren stared at the roller coaster ride with his longing, puppy-eyed look.

"How about we ride that roller coaster after the carrousel ride?" Levi sighed in defeat, it's not fair when Eren looking at the roller coaster ride with those big, beautiful green eyes. He just couldn't say no to the adorable creature beside him.

"Okay, let's go!" Eren lit up and dragged Levi to the carrousel.

The carrousel ride was rather empty, so Eren and Levi didn't have to wait long to jumped into the ride.

 _It was a lovely ride._

Eren took a video of Levi enjoying the carrousel from his cellphone, making him giggled at the sight.

Levi who soon realized that Eren was taking a video of him, turned his head immediately to Eren with eyes widened in surprised. But the surprised didn't last long, as he was facing the camera with a scowl, and flipped him off.

"Aw, why did you do that, Levi?" Eren chuckled, putting his cellphone back in his pocket.

"Because you are a little shit."

Eren stuck out his tongue towards Levi as a reply.

When the ride ended, Eren childishly jumped from his horse, and rushing Levi to hurry, "Come on, let's try the roller coaster next! I can't wait to try!" He was dragging Levi to the roller coaster ride, romantic anniversary date was forgotten.

The roller coaster ride was a bit packed, so Eren and Levi need to wait for a good 10 minutes until it was their turn to take the ride.

Eren was bouncing happily once he was sitting on his seat, and grabbed the safety belt in excitement once it has been put on. While Levi's body felt stiff on his seat, and gripping the safety belt tightly, praying that the ride would come in to an end soon.

The roller coaster started moving slowly at first, going up to the top, and then stopped for a moment. Eren took that time to grab on Levi's hand who had a death grip on the safety belt, "Here we go," He smiled sweetly at Levi and brought the pale hand onto Eren's lips to give a soft and assuring kiss on the bony fingers.

Levi's attention was on his pale fingers, he was blushing shades of red. Just when he was about to say something to Eren, the roller coaster suddenly going down with a really fast speed, making Levi's heart about to jump out.

It was startling at first, but when Levi felt the wind while the ride went down, or when he felt like he was flying freely like a bird with his hands up in the air while the ride making a 360 degree turn, the fear was gone and replaced by pure excitement.

Eren, on the other hand, took a quick glance at Levi's first when the ride was going down. But when he saw the look on Levi's face, Eren smiled and started to scream at the top of his lung, putting his hands in the air.

The ride ended in a short amount of time. Eren and Levi walked out slowly from the ride to the exit, taking a deep, satisfied breath.

"That was…" Levi spoke slowly, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Awesome!" Eren nodded to himself.

"Yeah…"

"Let's try another ride just like that!" Eren beamed to Levi.

"Oh, hell yeah."

That's how they ended up riding almost every thrilling ride on the carnival.

 _But that's not how the rest of their date had ended for today._

After they had enough with the thrilling rides, eating popcorn and cotton candy while taking a break from it as they were taking pictures here and there, Eren decided that they can't continue their supposed-to-be romantic anniversary date like this. It was fun, really, but the thrilling rides needed to stop and moving on with something that a bit more… _romantic._

So, Eren took Levi to the Ferris wheel to enjoy the beauty of Sina city from the top of the ride. It was cliché, but at least it was romantically cliché for Eren.

The ride went really slow, but Eren and Levi still enjoyed the ride despite the sunny weather, since it's already noon. When they reached quiet high enough, almost at the top of the Ferris wheel, they stared in awe at the breathtaking view of Sina city.

"It's beautiful," Levi murmured.

"You're beautiful," Eren replied, smiling at Levi.

Levi turned to Eren slowly, "Um… No, I'm not. You are," He said in his boring-look face, making Eren flustered.

Eren cleared his throat, trying not to look nervous by Levi's manly stare. Those stare made Eren's legs turned into jelly, he can't help but look outside to distract himself from the young man who was sitting right in front of him.

Then, as Eren looked out, he realized that they were going to reach the top any seconds from now. Eren turned back to look at Levi with a big smile on his face, making the burning gaze from silver-blue eyes turned into a questioning gaze.

"Come here, Levi," Eren made a motion with his point finger so that Levi leaned closer to Eren.

Levi brought his upper body forward, putting both of his arms on top of his thighs to balanced himself, and tilted his head slightly in confusion.

Then, Eren bit his lower lips shyly as he moved closer to Levi, bringing his right arm to rest on Levi's left cheek. Their breaths mingled for a few seconds, and then Eren brushed his lips against Levi, it was a nice, soft touch. Levi kissed back, lingering into Eren's soft lips as they savored the moment.

The kiss was nothing sexual.

It was a deep kiss, followed with a few pecks here and there, with no tongue included.

It ended when the ride was almost over.

They were both breaking the kiss with a soft sigh, trying to breathe slowly after a long, deep kiss was being shared, and they both opened their eyes slowly.

Eren smiled, their forehead still rested onto each other as their eyes locked, "Wanna continue our date? How about lunch?"

"A _romantic_ lunch date?" Levi asked playfully.

"Of course, a romantic lunch date," Eren chuckled. He was indeed preparing some romantic lunch thing for today. He just hoped that Levi found it romantic or at least enjoyed it.

Minutes later, when the ride ended, Eren held out his hand to Levi to take him for a lunch that Eren had prepared earlier. Levi didn't say much and following his taller lover. Apparently, they were heading out from the carnival and Eren took Levi to the huge park near the parking lot where he parked the car.

"Where are we going?" Levi asked curiously.

Eren stopped his track and turned to Levi, "We're going here. Now, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just close it, don't worry. I, uh, prepared something for lunch. But you need to close your eyes first!" Eren blurted out the last sentence, looking nervous.

"You'd better not leaving me here when I close my eyes, Eren," Levi huffed, but closed his eyes shut anyway.

"I'm not! Just wait here, no peeking!" Eren said as he ran off to his car that been parked not too far from where Levi stood.

"Okay," Levi shrugged, eyes still closed. He tried to look calm, but deep down, he was curious and giddy as to what Eren about to do.

Eren didn't gone for long, because no longer than 3 minutes later, there's a loud sound approaching Levi, "Don't open your eyes just yet. I, uh, just a moment…" He said between his panting from running to where his car being parked and going back to where Levi stood.

"Mmm," Levi hummed and stood there patiently without opening his eyes. There was rustling sound here and there that Levi assumed was coming from Eren. Levi couldn't help but smiled, he could think what Eren was trying to do. _Picnic lunch._ Levi's smile grew wider at the thought.

The rustling sound was nowhere to be heard any more. Levi tilted his head, waiting for Eren to let him opened his eyes.

"O-kay, um," Eren cleared his throat and stood next to Levi, fidgeting. He took a deep breath and turned his head to Levi to saw his reaction for the surprise, "Open your eyes!"

Silver-blue eyes fluttered open slowly and then it turned wide in a full surprise as Levi gasped, hands clamping on his gaping mouth. It was a picnic lunch, Levi was correct about that. But what made Levi gasped was the gourmet picnic lunch—sandwiches, eggrolls, salad, fruit yoghurt, detoxing water, and more that you can't name— all placed neat and beautifully inside a large picnic basket, with a comfortable blanket to sat on, under the willow tree, and the experience could make for one date he'll never forget.

"You made these?" Levi asked, looking at the food with wide eyes, still in daze.

"The food? Yeah, well, they are probably don't even taste like mom's home cooking or colossal restaurant's nostalgic taste, but I think it's pretty okay, I guess, heh," Eren shrugged.

"It looks great, I bet it taste good. It has a strong smell." Levi sniffed the air.

"Mhm, you like it? I put extra cheese on the sandwiches and extra mayonnaise on the salad. I hope it doesn't ruin your appetite," Eren said as he sat on the picnic blanket.

Levi followed Eren, sitting across the tan young man while looking at the good amount of food between them, "No, it makes me hungrier than before."

"Well, let's eat, then! I hope you like it. Here, taste the sandwich first. I feel most confident with this one," Eren took a slice of ham sandwich and brought it into Levi's lips to let him grab a taste.

Levi stared at the sandwich, then he looked up at Eren, unsure if he supposed to take the bite from Eren's hand or not. The park wasn't fully packed with people around, but still, getting handfed in a public place like this was a bit awkward for Levi.

Eren didn't seem to think much about it as he waited patiently for Levi to accept the gesture.

Levi moved closer, still unsure but going to take the bite anyway. Levi chewed slowly as if savoring the food that Eren specially made for today's occasion. He swallowed and nodded happily, "It's good," he said to Eren and took another bite which made Eren smiled satisfyingly.

"Try this one, Levi," Eren gave another food, this time was an eggroll.

Levi chomped the eggroll, directly from Eren fingers without a hesitation, making the tan young man chuckled at the sight and took a bite of a sandwich for himself later after that.

They took their time nicely with their lunch as they keep feeding each other most of the times, and sometimes, they playfully shoved any kind of food to each other, forcing them to eat with a mouthful that ended with small laugh as they were enjoying their picnic lunch fully. It was romantic and fun at the same time.

As they were eating and feeding each other, one or two onlooker took a glance at them, but Levi didn't seem to mind, because Eren didn't seem to care at all. It's not like they did something unpleasant that bothered other people, all they did was eating, which many people did that around the area. As long as no one was trying to be a jerk and interrupted their lunch, then they didn't mind one or two glance at them here and there.

–

–

They were snuggling onto each other with a full stomach, picnic basket were empty and clean like it has been washed from many minutes ago.

Eren took a glance at Levi, smiling as he was looking down at the pale young man. Eren then took a deep breath and cleared his throat, calling out his lover from his dreamy state in a hushed voice, "Hey, Levi?"

"Mmm?"Levi looked up, his lips were tugging upward a little, smiling to the tan young man.

"You, uh… Wanna take a walk? The fountain over there looks pretty," Eren nudged his head toward the huge fountain that placed in the middle of the park.

"What's so pretty about it?" Levi looked at the fountain with blank stare, "But okay," He shrugged as he got up.

"Okay, let me put these into the car first," Eren got up and grabbed the picnic basket along with the picnic blanket and stormed off, leaving Levi dumfounded.

 _'He is so weird,'_ Levi thought, _'My lovely weirdo, though…'_ He chuckled at the thought.

Moments later, Eren held Levi hand as they were walking lazily to the fountain after Eren came back from putting the basket and blanket away.

"You seem a bit jumpy today," Levi scoffed as they stopped right in front of the fountain. Levi sat on the edge of the fountain and played with the water, _it somehow looks clean_.

"Huh? Did I?" Eren asked nervously.

"Mhm. Excited much?"

"Well, no, not really. Nervous, maybe…" He said, his eyes set on something else, something colorful.

"Nervous? Why?" Levi asked again, still playing with the water.

One second, two seconds, Eren didn't answer. Levi looked up, only to find out that Eren wasn't there anymore.

"Eren?" Levi was looking to his right and left, trying to find Eren who suddenly disappeared.

After darting his eyes around the park, looking for Eren for like a minute or two, he felt a light tap on his shoulder that made him startled.

Levi turned around and met with the sight of Eren with huge amount of balloons, which later, Levi found out that Eren bought him almost half of the balloon stock from the balloon guy under the big ass tree on the roadside.

Eren smiled shyly at Levi as he extended his arm and gave the balloons to the shorter young man, making Levi smiled back sheepishly. When Levi accepted it, Eren held another thing, a wooden box, and slowly Eren opened the box to reveal what's inside, a pair of bracelets.

"Happy anniversary, Levi!"

Levi was at lost for words. He looked at the bracelet without blinking, then at Eren, then back at the bracelet. And finally, he looked up and opened his mouth, trying to speak, "Eren…"

"It's a couple bracelet. I, uh… I wanted to get us something, um, you know, couple-y things. And then, well, these bracelets caught my eyes. I think it's beautiful and—" Eren took out the smaller bracelet with a blue stone on it, "—the stone match your eyes," Eren said as he put the bracelet on Levi's wrist and put another bracelet to his own wrist.

"See, now not only the bracelet match your eyes, it match with my bracelet," Eren beamed, wiggling his wrist as he put the bracelets side by side.

Levi stared at their couple bracelets, mouth slightly open and eyes unblinking.

Getting a lack of response from Levi, Eren looked at him in a concern, "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"I… No, I… Love it. Thank you, Eren. I would jump you right here, right now, but that's just sounds wrong. Its…" Levi took a deep breathe, wiping his now-teary-eyes.

"Levi…" Eren cooed and hugged him tightly at Levi's unexpected reaction.

"I just, you've done so much for today and I… I didn't even do or get anything for you… I am so stupid."

"Nope. You enjoy today's date and you love my bracelet, that's what I love to see and that's more than enough for me. I am happy!" Eren smiled, burying his face into Levi's soft, silky black hair.

"Yes, I enjoy today's date, best day ever!" Levi looked at his bracelet, humming appreciatively, "And I love the bracelet, it's just unique. It's perfect. _You are perfect_. What did I do to deserve such a boyfriend material like you?" He chuckled.

"Oh, um, really?" Eren coughed as he looked away, embarrassed.

"Mhm," Levi smiled and broke the hug, biting his lower lip nervously when an idea crossed his mind, "Hey, Eren… I want to take you somewhere."

"O-kay, where to?"

"You'll see," Levi answered with an unsure tone. He looked up and gave Eren a small smile, "I hope you don't mind," He said slowly.

"Just lead the way," Eren gave him an assuring smile as he handed the car key to Levi.

Levi took the car key and they went into the parking lot to go somewhere to Levi's destination. Levi held Eren's hand with his right hand, the balloons between them, and he held the car key with his left.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **I don't think much about the weather in this fic. In my country, either it's sunny, windy, or rainy. So, let's just assume it's windy! c: I also don't know the proper English for the ride details like; safety belt, safety door, whatever they called, you know what I mean.**

 **Aside from the weird end chapter story, weird sentences, and grammar mistakes, how was their romantic anniversary date? I hope you likey, because me likey! *wiggle eyebrows***

 **This chapter is un-beta-ed. Pardon for any mistakes~**


	19. Ch19 Anniversary Date-2

Eren and Levi were going to somewhere that the tan young man didn't know yet, because up until now Levi only told Eren that he wanted to take him somewhere, and that's it, no further explanation. Then, Levi drove silently while Eren was looking outside of the road with half-curious, half-excited feelings.

Eren could only hope that Levi didn't take him someplace quiet to secretly murder him. Well, that was a joke, obviously. But Eren can't help but wonder on where Levi was taking him. Based on Levi's nervous aura, Eren wasn't really sure that Levi took him for another date.

After almost 30 minutes driving in silence, turned out that Levi took Eren to an orphanage where Levi used to live before the Jaeger family took him in.

They were now already getting out from the car and stood in front of the front yard of the orphanage. Eren waited for Levi to say something, but when the pale young man only stared at the orphanage with blank stare and sad looking eyes without any sign to speak up, Eren took the initiative to speak first, trying to break the silence, "Are you gonna coming in?" He asked in a low, hushed tone.

Levi sighed, eyes still focusing on the old building in front of them, "No, I just… I just want to take a look. I actually despise this place, though. Well, I think I despise the memory. I mean, I appreciate for everything that the orphanage has done for me when I was staying here, but remembering this orphanage also means remembering the fact that I've been thrown away like an unwanted child by _that woman_."

Eren listened carefully in silence. He knew who 'that woman' Levi was referring to.

 _That woman was his biological mother._

Eren stood there silently as he reached out his hand to Levi. Slowly, his fingers were rubbing on Levi's hand soothingly, trying to calm Levi's trembling hand as he waited for Levi to continue.

Levi hummed in appreciation at Eren's fingers motion and started to laugh bitterly, "Really, I was so stupid back then for even trying to run away from this place just to go back to her place, a place that I used to call home."

Eren took a deep breath and looked at Levi who was staring at nothing in particular with grim face, "Right, you don't remember where you lived, that's why you ended up in an alley way back then," He nodded to himself at the memory.

"Yes, I don't, and I intend to keep it that way," Levi spat.

Eren didn't like the look that Levi made on his face, because it looked scary and sad at the same time. It made Eren's heart break at the sight and all he wanted to do was putting back a little smile on Levi's soft lips, the smile that made Levi more and more beautiful. Levi looked best when he was smiling or even when he was acting all shy and flustered.

Still rubbing on Levi's hand, Eren smiled at the shorter man, "Well, I'm glad I found you back then."

Levi was taken aback. And believe it or not, Eren's smiling face always succeed making Levi's feeling warm inside, and he was unconsciously smiling back at Eren. Eren's soft smile and soothing touch were like magic, bringing Levi back to _the Levi_ that Eren knew.

Levi was lost in his thought about the past, but when he looked at Eren, everything was back to normal. It was weird, but that made Levi felt safe and sound again, all secured and loved by Eren. This is why Eren meant so much to Levi, because he always seek Eren for comfort when he was lost, be it if he was lost in thought with the past or even lost in his negative thoughts.

Levi face got brighter as he looked up to Eren, "And I am glad you found me, because you saved me and made my life better. I'm happy with what I have now, mom, dad, Mikasa, Armin, the others, and _you_."

Eren's smile got wider, glad that he didn't need to take so much effort to made Levi smile again. Because truth to be told, Eren only wanted to see Levi's smile, or anything but the grim look that he had before.

He patted Levi's head lovingly and then tilted his head a bit to the side to get a better view of Levi, "But, why the sudden urge to come here when you despise this place? Not that I am complaining, it's just, now we're here out of the blue is just confusing me."

Levi leaned onto the gentle touch, savoring the moment. When Eren stopped patting Levi's head, he opened his mouth to answered Eren's question, "I honestly don't know. Yes, I despise this place for the memory of _that woman_ who left me here just like that, and I never think about coming back here before. But today, today I am feeling nostalgic and I just randomly kinda wanting to go here for no particular reason."

Levi stopped his rambling and sighed, "This is stupid, I know, let's just go home."

Eren held Levi's hand tightly, preventing him to go back into the car, "No, wait, Levi! It's not stupid. We're here, you wanna take a look, go take a look. Take your time, I don't mind."

Levi eyes gotten wide for a slight moment, but it got back to normal as he gave Eren a small smile, "Thank you, Eren. I know it's a sudden, heh. I just, maybe I wanted to thank this orphanage, I want to pat my back and tell myself, _good job, me! Good job for running away!_ "

"Good job?" Eren cut him off, "Why?" He asked in confusion.

Levi took a deep breath and continued where he left off, "Well, I admit that I don't like it in here. Don't get me wrong, the owner is a really nice lady, this orphanage is lucky to have an owner like that, but somehow, I feel like I need to get away from here, because if I don't, then I will most likely going to stay here forever."

"At first, the reason I ran away was that I wanted to find my way back home, the place that I knew really well. But I was lost, feeling scary and afraid for being all alone. It was like, me versus the whole world. At that time, I don't want to find my way back home anymore, I just wanted someone to be there for me, to be by my side, to guide me and be my light, to mend my broken heart, and be my sanctuary."

"Still hoping for a little rescue, I choose to stay in _that_ alley way, I was tired of running and wishing for someone to save me. If that was too much to wish for, well, I was just hoping that an angel would take me to the heaven."

"But that's it, I guess? Because after that, I know I wasn't lost anymore. In the end, I've been found by you and well, here I am now!" Levi looked at Eren and smiling widely at the memory.

Eren was at lost for words, he knew what Levi meant by that. Levi wasn't lost anymore because Eren had found him. Eren was Levi's light, Levi's heart sanctuary. And Eren felt the same, they were each other light and sanctuary, heart sanctuary that's it.

Eren smiled back at Levi and start squeezing Levi's hand tightly, tighter than before, which Levi squeezed back in return.

Eren was trying not too caught up in the moment, because like it or not, even though Levi was smiling, he can't denied that there's still a bit of gloomy aura around Levi. Eren looked around, trying to find other topic and he hummed immediately at the sight, "The orphanage is rather old, but somehow it looks well-kept."

Levi looked at Eren, confused at the sudden change of topics. But he brushed it off and start looking around at the well-kept orphanage in front of him, "Indeed," Levi hummed back.

Then, just as they were looking around the orphanage like dumb persons, they were being surprised by the sound of a door opened with a loud creak, revealing an elderly lady from behind the door, "Oh, hello? What can I help you?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Ah, um…" Eren looked at Levi, dumfounded.

"Mrs. _owner_?" Levi asked hesitantly.

The woman looked at Levi in confusion, "Well, yes, that's me. But the person who calls me Mrs. Owner only—"

"It's Levi," The pale young man cut her off, flustered.

"Levi? Levi… Ah, little Levi! I knew it. You're the only person who called me Mrs. Owner, really, just call me Rose," She chuckled.

"Of course, Mrs. Rose. And please, just call me Levi," Levi tried to manage his annoyance. For now, he let it slide, but if any other people called him _little_ , he might already throttle them. No one called him _little_ , not even Eren dared to call him _little_. _Cute_ , maybe, but not _little_.

"Sorry, ahem, _Levi_. How are you? My, you've grown into a fine young man," She looked at Levi proudly and turned to look at Eren with another warm smile, "And who is this might be?"

"Oh, um, I'm Eren. Nice to meet you, ," Eren smiled. He took a little step to the front door and offered his hand to her for a hand shake.

Mrs. Rose accepted the handshake and smiled, "Likewise, Eren. Oh, you got such a pretty eyes! This friend of yours is a very nice, young man inside out!"

Levi paused for a bit at the word 'friend' before he nodded at Mrs. Rose.

Feeling the awkward tension and the look of a light scowl on Levi's face, she tried to correct herself, "No friend? Family, then?"

Before Levi or even Eren could answer, Mrs. Rose smiled knowingly at the two and swayed her point finger at them playfully, "Let me guess, you two are a couple?" She suddenly blurted it out.

"Ah, um, yes?" Eren smiled sheepishly while Levi looked a little taken aback at the blunt guess.

"I knew I still have my good eyes!" She smiled triumphantly. Then, she clapped her hands as if remembering something, "Oh, where is my manner, come, come on in, you two!"

"Um, maybe someday?" Levi said, unsure.

"Oh, why?" Mrs. Rose asked, a bit disappointed.

"I don't know, I just wanted to take a look around on the first place. I'm not prepared enough to come inside, so…" He answered, hoping that the rejection was polite enough.

"I understand," Mrs. Rose nodded, "But still, come visit again soon, I'd love to hear about you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rose. I am glad you and the orphanage seem fine, though. I'll definitely come again, soon."

"Well, you must!" She chuckled, "Come and visit whenever you feel like it. And I wish you two a great life and long last relationship."

Levi blushed at that and gave her a small nod. He was looking at Eren to see the taller young man's reaction. And Levi couldn't help but smile, because Eren was beaming like a sun that shines brightly in a beautiful morning, even though it's evening...

"Thank you, Mrs. Rose. See you later," Eren said with a bright smile on his face.

As Eren was about to shake hands with Mrs. Rose as a goodbye, Levi perked up, remembering something when he saw a few children from the orphanage peeking out at them at the window near the front door, "Oh, Eren…" Levi tugged Eren's arm and whispered something to the taller young man. Eren smiled at Levi and gave him a small nod.

Levi smiled back and went into the car to grab something, leaving Mrs. Rose looking at Eren in confusion, Eren only shrugged and gave a polite smile to her.

Eren then looked at the window where Levi caught some children peeking at them, his mouth were twitching upward, openly smiling and waving at some children who were curiously peeking from the window. That made them squeaked in surprise and scrambling away from the window, making Eren laughed at the cute sight. Mrs. Rose who saw it also laughed with Eren in amusement.

"They are really cute. Can I come to play with them someday?" Eren asked hopefully. To be honest, Eren really like children, they are just so lovely and adorable, even though sometimes they could act like a spawn of satan, the ones of the devil sent that is.

"Of course, you are very welcome to come and play. They are a bit shy to strangers at first, but if you get to know them all, they're all such a sweet and nice children!" Mrs. Rose nodded happily.

"I can see it, they are just so cute. I will come and bring Levi with me to play with them. He might have a scary face but he is a really caring guy and good with kids, he used to baby sit on his summer jobs when he was in high school," Eren smiled.

"Did he?" Mrs. Rose smiled back, "I'm glad Levi seems to have a good life now and he looks so much different since the last time I saw him, a good difference though. He might only stay here for a few months, but believe me, during those few months, never once I saw that little boy's smile. But now, he's like a whole different person, such a great smile on him and he's growing up too! I bet you are one of the people who changed them."

Eren blinked once, twice, and then he smiled shyly at Mrs. Rose, "Not really," He was fidgeting, feeling giddy.

Seconds later, Levi came back from the car with a hand full of balloons and handed it to Mrs. Rose, "It's for the children. I hope it's enough for each of them," He fidgeted while handing the balloons.

"Oh, thank you, Levi. I'm sure it's more than enough. They must be happy to get these balloons," Mrs. Rose said happily, accepting the huge amount of balloons.

"Eren bought it, actually."

"Oh, thank you, Eren! Really!" Mrs. Rose smiled at the taller young man.

Eren smiled back and nodded.

"Well, I, we gotta go, Mrs. Rose," Levi said. He slowly sneaked his hand to Eren and holding the tan hand lovingly.

Mrs. Rose smiled at the sight and gave them a small wave, "Okay then. Bye Levi, Eren! Thank you for the small visit and the balloons, come again soon!"

Eren waved back while Levi nodded slowly. They were walking into the car, about to go back home as the day were coming to an end and replaced with the darkness of the night.

"She's a nice lady," Eren hummed after they drove away from the orphanage.

"Mrs. Rose? Yeah, she really is," Levi nodded. He looked into the driver seat and smiled, "So, where to now?"

"Hummm, actually I'm thinking about home," Eren said suggestively.

"Oh, okay. It's getting dark and I'm a bit tired anyway," Levi slumped in his seat. He actually wanted to do something more with Eren, something couple-y, but he didn't want to pushed Eren further. The tan young man already did so much today, so it made sense if Eren already tired from today's activity.

Eren who seemed to realize Levi's disappointment, tried to explain further, "I mean, we could do our traditional date, you know, the usual? Like, watching movie while eating ice cream and lazing around on the bed."

"Oh, sounds great!" Levi perked up, happy that they still going to do something couple-y even if it's at home. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head, making him blushed in shades of red, "Maybe then I could also give you a massage on bed to relief some of the tense muscle, I know you've been worked up preparing for today and I bet it's tiring your body. So, yeah…"

"Is this _massage_ gonna go further to where I'm thinking this is going?" Eren asked smugly.

"Whatever you think this massage is about to go, the answer is yes," Levi answered immediately without looking at Eren, getting more flustered than before.

Eren chuckled, "I think I'm gonna take up the massage offer. In all seriousness, I admit I'm getting tired from today. Hell, imagine waking up before the sun goes up, preparing lunch, buying flowers, and getting the bracelet from the jewelry shop—"

"Jewelry shop? What kind of jewelry shop opens early in the morning?" Levi cut him off, curiosity seen on his face.

"A special jewelry shop. I'll take you there someday if you want to take a look."

"So you prepare everything in just a few hours before our date? Eren, that's somehow romantically cute," Levi smiled sheepishly, feeling all sap. Eren is definitely a boyfriend material without a doubt and Levi is the luckiest person on earth for having him.

"Actually, I bought the bracelets a few days before, I just told the shop owner to keep it for me until the day of our anniversary date to take them back. Because if I bring them home, I'm afraid you'll find them and it will ruin my surprise. Heh. The shop owner is nice enough to keep it for me and open the shop early for today just so I could take back the bracelets."

Eren smiled dreamily, remembering how he woke up early and prepared everything for today, "It was tiring and hectic, you know, preparing for today. Not that I'm complaining, I enjoyed it and it's just excite me! After all, it's worth it. I didn't expect to get any return from you, but hey, I'll take your offer for a massage in a heartbeat! The massage that could lead into something tonight and I know it will," He grinned at himself and then winked at Levi before eyes focusing back to the road.

"Whatever, you're rambling nonsense. I don't understand a single word you said!" Levi looked away into the window again, flustered.

"You're really funny," Eren laughed.

Levi huffed in a mix of annoyance and embarrassment.

After some time they drove in silence, Eren took a quick glance at Levi and then back at the road, "We're almost home. The massage still stands, right?" He chuckled in amusement.

"Yes, but later, after we're done watching movie while eating ice cream and lazing around on the bed," Levi mumbled suggestively.

"Of course, Levi," Eren smiled as he parked the car at the porch, finally getting home and about to continuing their anniversary date.

–

–

When Eren and Levi came inside the house, Carla was welcoming them with a homemade pizza for dinner.

Eren perked up and smiled happily at the glorious pizza with the extra cheese –just like the way Eren liked it—, he immediately grabbed a share portion for Levi and kissed his mother's cheek, "Thank you, Mom. I'd love to eat dinner here with you just like usual," He eyed the dining table and then looked at his mother, "But today's a special day, so Levi and I will eat upstairs!" He said to his mother with a giddy smile, making her quirked her eyebrows in confusion.

Levi only shook his head in amusement. He took out one of a not-so-fresh-anymore rose out of the bouquet and gave it to his mother, "Thank you for the dinner, but unfortunately Eren and I will be at my room for today's dinner. I hope you don't mind, mom."

Carla who was silence since Eren and Levi came home –not because she didn't want to, but her sons didn't let her speak on the first place— looked at the rose on Levi's hand towards Carla, and then to the other hand that held the bouquet. Carla's confused face turned into a smiley face when she got a clue about her sons' behavior today, "You're celebrating something?"

"Anniversary," Levi whispered shyly.

"Oh, wow, okay…"

"Okay?" Levi asked in confusion.

"I mean, um, just, you know, keep your voice down low? Your father is going to come home soon since he has a night off today, so, you know, I don't want him to be disturbed by any voices from you two. Plus, we don't want to get awkward morning breakfast after hearing you guys having se— "

"Mom!" Eren and Levi said in unison, both face flushed red in embarrassment.

Carla only raised her hands up in defeat.

Eren was hurrying Levi to come upstairs with two plates on his hands and Levi with a bouquet on his left and big water bottle from the dinner table on his left.

"No weird voices when your father and I still awake, please!" Carla half-shouted to her boys who were now rushing upstairs, feeling enough of embarrassment.

When Levi closed the door, he sighed in relief, finally getting out of embarrassment from his mother. He turned around, seeing that Eren already sat on the floor with two plates of homemade pizza in front of him, and now choosing by himself the movie to watch while mumbling how their mother made him flustered with something in between about 'sons privacy' and 'shameful mom'.

 _'Typical Eren,'_ Levi smiled at the thought, watching Eren tried to choose a movie with serious face. It was not a big deal, though. Eren and Levi got the same taste in movies, so whatever Eren picked, Levi would most likely enjoyed watching them.

Levi put the bouquet of roses from this morning onto his study table. He's gonna made dry flower from it later. He then put the big water bottle between the plates and sat on the floor next to Eren.

Eren turned to Levi and smiled, "I picked romantic movie, I hope you don't mind. I think it will suit our romantic anniversary date for today."

Levi laughed as he shook his head in disbelief and nodded, letting Eren knew that he didn't mind the romantic movie. The laugh didn't last long and now Levi was looking at Eren, smiling shyly, "Eren, thank you for today. I'll never forget today's romantic anniversary date, ever!" He said while playing with the bracelet on his wrist.

"Me too, Levi!" Eren gave him a side hug.

"And thank you for coming to the orphanage with me. I know it's random, but—"

"Hey," Eren cut him off, "No problem, Levi! I will come with you anywhere, anytime!" Eren nuzzled his head into the crook of Levi's neck.

"Thank you, Eren."

"Mmm, let's eat? I'm starving," Eren released the hug.

Levi chuckled and gave him a small, cute nod, "Okay."

–

–

They were on a half of the movie when Levi got up to washed the empty dinner plates and going to get the dessert while he's at it. _Said dessert was their favorite chocolate marshmallow ice cream_.

Eren insisted on coming with Levi, but Levi just brushed him off and told Eren to wait for him to go washed the plates and then he'll be back with chocolate marshmallow ice cream.

After a few bickering, Eren finally agreed and wait patiently in the room, while playing with his bracelet and admiring it. He can't hide the fact that he was so proud and happy to have something couple-y with Levi.

The sound of door opened and then slammed shut made Eren turn his head to look up and smile at the sight of Levi with chocolate marshmallow ice cream.

"Here," Levi sat up next to Eren and handed him a cup of chocolate marshmallow ice cream.

"Thanks," Eren took the cup with a big smile, but when he looked closer on Levi's face, he snorted, "What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Your face as red as a tomato!"

"Dad already home and all of the sudden he told me that he and mom are going to sleep early for today. I mean, really? I know what they he meant by that. Gosh!" Levi grumbled but then he smiled sheepishly, "But then mom and dad noticed my bracelet. They said it looks lovely."

Eren laughed, ruffling Levi's hair lovingly, "Okay then, let's just continue this movie, alright?" That earned a small nod from Levi.

When the movie was over and running on credits, Levi grabs the empty cups, about to bring it to downstairs and washed it. Eren almost, _almost_ , insisted on helping Levi. But knowing Levi, Eren didn't bother to argue to offered help.

Before Levi went to wash the empty cups, he told Eren to take a shower and brushed his teeth, because they've been out for almost the whole day.

Eren groaned, but got up to take a shower anyway.

After showered, brushed his teeth, and changed into his pajama, Eren plopped down onto Levi's bed and sniffed on Levi's scent. Levi hadn't back from downstairs, Eren guessed that Levi went showering too, after he washed the dishes.

Eren waited for about ten minutes with eyes closed. When he heard the sound of the door being opened, Eren perked up. He opened his eyes and got up slowly, smiling at Levi while sitting on the bed.

Levi didn't smile back, instead he was walking slowly toward the bed and sit there while fidgeting on his seat. Silver-blue eyes met green, "When I take a look at downstairs after showering, the lights are already out. So, uh… Are you still up for a massage?" Levi asked nervously.

Eren smile grew wider and he immediately laying on his stomach, swinging his legs against the bed childishly, "I still am! Hop on and massage me, please!" He patted on his back.

Levi chuckled, all his nerves were gone. He sat on Eren's lower back, his butt almost touching with Eren's butt. He grabbed the baby oil from the night stand – _yes, baby oil—_ , and poured some amount of it onto Eren's back, ready to massage him.

"I don't know if I am good enough, tell me if it's too hard or not hard enough," Levi said, massaging Eren's back slowly, but with enough pressure.

"Mmm, ish good…" Eren mumbled on the pillow. He was trying not to fall asleep as he felt his muscle relaxed a bit by Levi's touch.

Eren sighed and moaned during the massage, it was really good, Eren didn't know that Levi would be this good on giving massage. He was about to moaned in relief as Levi hit the spot on his sore and tense muscle when he felt something hard poked his lower back.

"Um… Levi?"

"Yes?" Levi replied, still focused on massaging Eren's back.

"Something hard is poking my lower back."

"Some— Oh! Uh, it's…" Levi sounded flustered, he froze as his hands stopped massaging Eren's back.

Eren chuckled. He carefully turned around so he was laying on his back with Levi still on top on him like he was straddling Eren.

Eren smiled sweetly at Levi, "I think I've had enough of the massage. Thank you, Levi. I feel relaxed now, you are really good!"

Levi smiled back, happy that Eren enjoyed it. Even with Eren's earlier sigh and moan that disturbed his _captain_ down there, Levi knew it was the evidence that Eren truly enjoyed the massage.

"You're wel— _Ah!_ " Levi was being cut off by Eren who rolled his hips seductively that made a tingling sensation to his _captain_.

Eren sweet smile turned into a coy smile, "You know, Levi, maybe it's time for the massage to go a little more further, don't you think?"

"Yes?" Levi internally face palmed himself, he must looked like a retard while saying that.

Eren chuckled and made a 'come here' motion with his finger at Levi.

Levi made an audible gulp and slowly leaning towards Eren, hands cupping on Eren's cheeks before they started kissing. It was a slow, lazy kiss that lasted for a few minutes.

Eren let out a happy sigh as they broke the kiss.

Levi opened his eyes slowly, hands still cupping Eren's cheek lovingly, and smiled, "I love you."

Eren put his own hands on top of Levi, "I love you too, Levi. Happy anniversary!"

"Happy anniversary," Levi said in a hushed tone.

Eren's sweet, loving face turned into a smug look as he rolled his hips once again, making Levi gasped, "Now, where were we?"

How can Eren be sexy and sweet at almost the same time was a mystery to Levi. But Levi let the thought go and captured Eren's lips passionately.

 _The night is still young._

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **That's it! Anniversary date chapter finally done! I hope you enjoy! :3 Hit me up on twitter** ** _(ID: himawarinee)_** **or tumblr** ** _(ID: himawarinee)_** **c:**

 **This chapter is un-beta-ed. Pardon for any mistakes~**


	20. Ch20 Our Relationship

**Chapter Notes:**

 **Another time skip! This chapter seemed rushing out and I cut some scenes in a force kind-of-way (you know what I mean, idk the proper English for this), that's why this chapter felt like it's been half-assed written. But trust me, I'm not half-assing it! *sobs***

 **ATTENTION PLEASE READ:** **I know I probably ranting, I got a lot of complains from many people about Heart Sanctuary (some told me in a good way so I got encouraged and tried to fix my mistake or explain to them about their complaint, while some being harsh about it and just making me feel like a shit who tried too hard), so I want to clear it up. This fanfiction story is not the best; it's badly written, it has many errors, it has a long chapter (some people thought so), and it also has a very OOC!characters (e.g. OOC!Levi), it leans toward ereri more than riren (I tag this as ereri/riren but it leads more to ereri). You want to give your opinion about my story? Go ahead! I am more than happy to know what do you think. But please, don't be harsh about it. I am sorry if this is kind of rude. Thank you for your time and happy reading!**

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

It's been almost a year since Eren and Levi had their first year romantic anniversary date, the days that had passed after the occasion were a bit blurred with nothing much to tell. All the more so, when Eren and Levi turned 18 this year, it didn't feel like anything major happened, since they were too busy with assignments and projects.

But even with them being busy, thanks to their assignments and projects from each of the classes, their relationship was as smooth as baby bottom. A little bickering about silly things here and there, but that's it.

Hanji even called them a honeymoon couple since all they did was being clingy and all-that-sappy-stuffs with each other despite their stressful life as university students.

Everything went well just like a fairy tale, until the day Levi realized that it was impossible to have a smooth relationship without a little bump or even crash in between. And that day happened to be today, where Levi was in the middle of midterm semester on his second year in university.

This morning, Levi got an email from the dean's secretary who announced that he and a few students –whose name was being written on the email— need to meet with the student counselor from their department as soon as possible whenever they got time during this midterm semester.

The email didn't tell many details, it only said that this was important for academic purpose and the future explanation will be given by the student counselor once the student get to meet them.

After he read the email from the dean's secretary –even if it didn't give Levi enough information—, he came straight to the counseling room right after he finished his midterm exam on day three. And now, Levi was staring at the documents on his hand, given by Mr. Nile Dok, the student counselor, as he was sitting in front of him separated by Mr. Dok's working table in the room.

"Levi?" The student counselor, Mr. Dok called him out.

"Ah, yes?"

"You seem a bit lost in thoughts. You can ask me anything if there is something you don't understand from the documents. No need to rush into decision, the university gave you two weeks to think about this scholarship exchange. You also need to talk to your parents if they are the one who pays all the loans, just saying."

Levi nodded weakly, "Well, the documents already telling me everything I need to know, it's really detailed. I guess I just need some time to think about it," He sighed, putting the documents into his messenger bag.

"Okay, but remember that we only give you two weeks to think about this scholarship exchange. If after two weeks I don't have your answer, I will automatically tell the dean that you decline the offer."

"I understand, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me," Levi was about to get up from his seat.

"Wait, Levi!" Mr. Dok prevented Levi to go out just yet.

When Levi looked at Mr. Dok, the student counselor nodded his head to the seat where Levi was sitting earlier, signaling the pale young man to sit back. Apparently the conversation wasn't over just yet. So, Levi sat onto his seat again, waiting for Mr. Dok to speak.

cleared his throat and gave Levi an assuring nod before he speak, "It's just my opinion, but the opportunity like this is quite rare, only the students who has the qualification to get this opportunity."

"Plus, if you accept this scholarship exchange , you will be getting double diploma, one from this university and the other one from the university that you will attend for the rest of your university year as scholarship exchange's student."

Levi nodded as Mr. Dok continued, "Think about it, alright? It will be good for your resume and getting a job would be easier because you have a point plus from scholarship exchange. But that's just my opinion, the rest is up to you," He said with a smile. It's kinda creepy, but hey, at least he tried his best with his job as student counselor.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, sir. I will be in touch. Excuse me," Levi smiled back politely and got up from his seat, earning a small nod from Mr. Dok as the pale young man got out from the counselor room.

–

–

Levi stared blankly at the ceiling in his dorm room as he was lazing on the bed with fetal position. He knew he should be studying for tomorrow exam, hell, he even had a week off of his part time job so he could focus on his midterm. But now, he didn't think he could concentrate on studying, not when he had something that bugged him since he talked to Mr. Dok.

 _Scholarship exchange's student._

He knew for sure that his parents would be proud and more than one hundred percent happy to support him for this opportunity.

But did Levi really want this?

He sighed.

It's true that this was a good thing that could happen as university students, everyone craved for the scholarship, especially this kind of scholarship. You get the new experience, new friends and connections, double diplomas that could be a plus point for future job resume, and he should be taking this, any normal human being should accept this kind of invitation.

But Levi wasn't any normal human being, no. Levi was unique since the beginning. He act and think differently from other people, even if it means that he made a bad decision by that.

And right now, Levi knew that he would make a bad decision, a selfish decision.

He had been thinking since he read the scholarship exchange documents that he won't be taking it, because taking it meant leaving Eren for almost two years.

 _2 years…_

Another sigh escaped from his mouth.

He was a 2nd year student at Trost University, taking a 4-year undergraduate program in psychology, if he took the scholarship exchange's student for rest of his university year that will be started on his 3rd year, then there was no doubt that he will spent the last 2 years of his study far away from Eren.

Levi shivered at the thought. He didn't think he would survive 2 years without Eren around him. Since he became the member of the Jaeger family, Eren was always around, they were inseparable.

Levi buried his face on the pillow, groaned in frustration.

 _What would Eren do if he was Levi?_

"Maybe I should discuss this with Eren," Levi mumbled.

Slowly, he rolled over and got up from his bed. He opened his bag and took out the scholarship documents. He was looking at it for the second time today when he heard the door being opened that startled him quite a bit.

"Levi, I'm back!" Eren beamed. He hurriedly approaching Levi and hugged the smaller young man tightly, "The hardest part of my midterm exam is over! Now I could relax for the rest of the exams!"

Levi hugged him back tighter. He knew it probably hurts Eren, but for now Levi didn't care. He nuzzled his head on Eren's neck, inhaling Eren's scent and shuffling a bit so he could wrapped his legs around Eren's waist, clinging like a koala.

 _Eren, Eren, Eren…_

Eren raised his eyebrows in confusion as he started to make a rubbing motion with his hands on Levi's hair and upper back, "Um, Levi? What's wrong?" He asked slowly without letting go the smaller man on his arms.

Levi didn't answer; he only clung onto Eren tighter with a slight whimper.

"Hey, Levi?" Eren made a slight distance between them so he could take a look at Levi's face. He frowned when he saw Levi's grumpy face and gave a small peck on his lips. He bought his hands onto Levi's cheeks, smiling softly, "Bad day?"

Levi nodded weakly, "I don't know what to do…" He said, slowly giving the documents to Eren.

Eren eyed the documents before he took it and start reading it with Levi still sat on his lap, head rested on Eren's shoulder, and his silver-blue eyes were looking up at Eren waiting for his reaction.

"Wow, Levi…" Eren grinned widely. His bright green eyes went wide in the middle of reading the documents. Levi didn't bother to make comments until Eren finished reading the entire documents.

Eren made a loud satisfying huff when he finished reading the documents with wide grin still plastered on his face, "You got a scholarship abroad, Levi this is amazing! It's… Its's awesome! Damn, I envy you!" He planted a quick kiss on Levi's temple and ruffled the silky black hair. But then, Eren looked down at Levi with concern, "Is this what has been bothering you?"

Levi nodded and looked up at Eren, "Say, if I take this scholarship, doesn't that mean we will be far away from each other? And I… I can't help but thinking that it will affect with what we had, with our relationship. "

Eren chuckled at Levi's thoughts and started nuzzling his head against Levi lovingly, "Levi, nothing could affect our relationship just because we're far away from each other. We can still keep in touch with skype and things like that."

"But it's not the same, I can't touch you like this if we're far away from each other," Levi protested as he hugged Eren tighter.

"Levi, you won't be spending the rest of your university year for like, two years, without coming back home on semester breaks. Mom will go nuts if her sons won't come home for semester breaks!" Eren laughed and caressing Levi's cheek gently, "I think you should go for it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Well, it's for you to decide. But if the reason you won't take this scholarship is just because of the distance with me, then that's a silly reason to not taking it."

"Eren, the distance is across the country. I will be studying at National University in Stohess with 8 hours of time difference from here!" Levi explained.

"So?"

"So, Eren, can we really do the long distance relationship?" Levi sighed.

The question hurt Eren a bit as he felt Levi doubted their relationship toward each other. He pouted at Levi and flicked his nose, "Levi, you dummy! Of course we can, I believe we can! You underestimate our relationship. Do you think what we have right now is a weak, little silly thing that could break easily?"

Eren then kissed the tip of Levi's nose and smiled, "Levi, no matter how many distance, how big the time difference, I will still love you. And you should know by now that our relationship is really strong. I mean, really, really strong!" He wiggled his right hand with a bracelet dangling on his wrist.

Levi chuckled. He slowly took Eren's right hand and kissed the fingertips with his lips, "Yeah, you are right," He said between kisses on Eren's delicate fingers.

"Think about it, alright? No need to rush it, but please consider what I'm saying to you, think of it as one of the reason that you should take the scholarship."

"Alright," Levi said, hugging Eren as he nuzzled his face on the crook of Eren's neck with a smile formed on his lips.

–

–

After the talk with Eren, days went by so fast, and suddenly Levi already finished his midterm exam week. During that time, Levi had been thinking about his answer for the scholarship, and now, he already decided what to do.

Instead of going to Mr. Dok to talk about this and told him his final answer, Levi went back to his dorm immediately. His parents didn't know about this scholarship thingy, so today Levi was going to call his parents and tell them what he had decide about this. He knew that his parents would give him full support on his final decision.

Levi grinned to himself when he made it to his form room, he knew Eren will be happy to hear Levi's final decision, and tomorrow, he would tell Mr. Dok and make it official.

It was 3 pm, he decided to call his mother first. He knew during this time, his mother probably hasn't busy preparing dinner yet. He tapped on his phone screen and pressed dial at his mother's contact number.

Carla picked up after the third rings with a cheerful voice, "Hello? Levi?"

"Hi, mom."

"My baby! It's been a few days since you last called me. How are you? How's your midterm? I bet you ace those entire exams! Oh, I miss you and Eren. Speaking of which, how's Eren? He called me last week but that's all. After that, I don't hear anything about him. I hope he's okay and doing great on his exams. You two eat and sleep well, right?" Carla immediately bombed him with questions.

Levi chuckled and tried to answered every questions from his mother, "I'm fine, my midterm went well, and I think I'll pass the exams—"

"Good for you!" Carla cut him off.

"Ah, yeah. Anyway…" Levi tried to remembering the rest of Carla's question. He continued when he remember them, "Eren's also fine. He's busier than me during midterm, and I know he's doing his best, I'm sure he'll pass the exams as well—"

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that! I am so proud of you two!" Carla cut him off again and squealed happily on the phone.

"Yeah, mom, uh…"

"Oh right, sorry. Go on!"

"We eat and sleep well," He paused and think for a moment, ' _As well as we can be, sometimes we ate and sometimes we don't, sometimes we slept and sometimes we don't, but let's not explaining the details since I've got another thing to say to her._ '

Then, Levi continued, "Um, actually I need to tell you something…"

As his mother listened, Levi told his mother about his scholarship exchange students, and explained the details of it.

His mother gasped happily after hearing the good news, "Levi, that's great! Oh, wow. So, what's your answer? Are you going to take it or not? Just so you know, I will support whatever your choice!" Levi could imagine his mother smiling proudly on the phone.

"At first I don't think I will take it. But after talking with Eren, he gave me a good reason and supporting me to take this opportunity, so I am going to go with it."

"Awww, what a supportive boyfriend!" Carla cooed.

"M-mom!" Levi stuttered. The word 'boyfriend' made him flustered, not to mention it came from his mother's mouth.

"Awww, you are embarrassed!" Carla cooed again and chuckled, "Well, aside from that, you get my full support for that scholarship! But you'd better make sure you are going to come back home every semester breaks."

"Well, plane ticket is a bit expensive, I guess. But I definitely would come home every semester breaks," Levi assured his mother. _'I would go crazy if I'm not going back home and not seeing Eren in this kind of situation.'_

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry about plane tickets."

"Mom, no you can't."

"Levi, yes I can."

"Mom!" Levi sighed. He didn't want to bother his parents about money anymore. Paying his university loans was already making Levi felt bad, he didn't want to felt worse by letting his parents buying him plane tickets to go home every semester breaks.

" _Fine_. But if you're not coming back home, I'm gonna buy the plane tickets for myself and bring Eren and Grisha with me to come and visit you!" She demanded.

"Okay, mom, don't worry!" Levi laughed.

"Now, that's my baby."

"Ugh, mom, please stop that."

"Oh my God! Levi, just now, you sound like Eren, hahaha. Oh, I miss him. Please tell him to call me whenever he got free time, alright?"

"Okay, I will," Levi smiled sheepishly, every time he talked about Eren with someone, _good talked_ , it always made him smile. He then remembered that he need to call his father for the same reason he called his mother, "Anyway, mom. Is dad having a night off for today or is he having a night duty at hospital? I wanted to call him, but I don't know if he's busy or not."

"Oh, of course. Well, your dad doesn't have a— EEP! Oh my God! Oh dear, oh dear!" Her mother suddenly screamed on the phone, making Levi startled.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" Levi asked in panic.

On the other side of the phone, Carla was still screaming hysterically and rambling something that Levi couldn't catch, but Levi could hear a faint sound of someone else on the phone, seemed like Carla was talking to someone while she was on the phone with Levi. And then, a shuffling sound could be heard.

"Levi, sorry, sorry. Just now, your dad has arrived home and I was a bit overreacting to him about the good news from you and oh my God, here, talk to him!" Carla, who seemed at lost for words, passed the phone to his husband with a squeal.

"Hello, son?"

"Hello, dad. That was some great welcome home greetings from mom, wasn't it?" Levi chuckled.

"Yeah. God, I think I almost got a heart attack. Carla suddenly screamed hysterically like that, I thought something bad happen to her. She needs chill pills," Grisha said in a laid-back tone, earning a loud 'hey' from Carla at the background.

Levi laughed at that. When he calmed down, he cleared his throat to continued speaking, "So, uh, I got something to tell you."

"Ah, yes. What's this scholarship exchange that your mom has been screaming out loud earlier?"

Once again, Levi talked about his scholarship exchange students, and explained the details of it to his father just like when he told his mother earlier.

Unlike Carla, Grisha responded with the information rather calmly, "That's a good thing, Levi. I am proud of you, and Eren too, you two are doing your best in your own way."

Levi smiled at the mention of Eren, again. This was what Levi liked about his parents, they never compared Eren and Levi with each other, because Eren and Levi are not the same in almost many things, they both had their own achievement in their life.

Eren might not be getting the student exchange scholarship like Levi, but Levi and his parents knew that Eren was doing his best with his study, and with Eren's determination and passion on architecture, they knew Eren would have a great future waiting ahead of him.

Levi and Grisha talked some more, mostly about Eren and Levi's midterm, their university life, and things like that. His mother and father once again congratulated Levi for his scholarship before they ended the phone call with a _beep_.

Levi let out a soft sigh as he flopped down on his bed, and without even realizing it, he fell asleep moments later, tired after a long stressful midterm exam week.

After felt like an eternity, which in reality it's only been around 2 hours, silver-blue eyes fluttered open, awaken from his late afternoon nap when he felt something heavy on top of him.

Levi slowly looked down only to find a mop of dark chocolate hair covering his chest. He smiled and brought his hand to stroke the soft locks, "Hello, Eren."

"Levi, did I wake you?" Eren looked up. He rested his chin on Levi's chest with a lazy smile.

"Not really, no. I just took a late little nap after calling mom and dad," He answered sleepily.

"Oh, did you talk about the scholarship thingy? What did you say to them? Are you going to take it?" Eren perked up, his lifted his head a little bit with a wide smile plastered on his face.

Levi laughed, "Yes, I talked about the scholarship _thingy_ to them. I said that I got the student exchange scholarship and I decide to take it after I talked with you the other day. They support me fully."

"Oh, Levi! I am glad that you decide to take the scholarship, it would be great for you!" Eren got up to smooched on Levi's cheek and went back laying down after. This time, he was plopped down beside Levi with face facing the pale young man and an arm wrapped around him.

"Thank you, Eren. Also, mom demanded me to come home every semester breaks, well, without her telling me that, I will come home every semester breaks though."

"Oh, and for whatever reason are you going to come back home every semester breaks?" Eren asked playfully.

"Mmm, for my boyfriend, absolutely. I need to go back to him and recharge myself with Eren's energy or I won't survive my 2-year study over there."

"That's really sweet," Eren giggled, "Well, speaking of recharge, I need my Levi's energy right now. My last exam was hell, I'm just glad it was over!"

"Mmm, it's finally over…" Levi mumbled on Eren's shoulder. He inhaled Eren's scent and let out a relieved sigh, "I missed this."

"I missed this too, Levi," Eren murmured.

"By the way, mom wants you to call her whenever you got time," Levi told Eren with a sleepy voice.

"Mkay."

"Eren, seriously—"

"Sssh! Let me cuddle in peace."

That was how they ended up cuddling in peaceful silence with a few kisses being shared here and there. Minutes later, they fell asleep in each other's arms, sleeping soundly as dinner and bath were forgotten since they were too tired from their exhausting midterm exam week.

–

–

The next day, Levi went to Mr. Dok's office room to give the signed scholarship exchange students applications, which Mr. Dok accepted it happily. While they were at it, Mr. Dok and Levi started to talked about the scholarship procedures, what kind of documents that will be needed for the process, where will Levi stayed, and things like that. Around two hours later, Levi excused himself as Mr. Dok wished him good luck.

After the meeting with Mr. Dok, time seemed to move really, really fast for Levi.

A few months passed away like it was just only yesterday as Levi became busy taking classes, doing assignments, having exams, while preparing for his scholarship when this semester year was over.

Of course, he spent his busy days during those stressful months without forgetting to make his own special time with Eren. After all, they are about to have a long distance relationship when Levi started his study abroad, so, every time he could spent with Eren was a really precious time and memories.

And now, after months that felt like days, Levi and Eren was at their home in Sina's neighborhood, already on another semester breaks. It was not much different than the other semester breaks they had before. The only difference was, after this semester breaks ended, Eren went back to Trost University for his third year, while Levi went to Stohess to start his scholarship-study years.

Levi was reluctant to let Eren go the first few days they arrived home as he clung onto Eren for dear life without doing anything other than eating, went to toilet, and showering.

Eren and his parents didn't seem to mind, but after the fifth day, the three of them started to send meaningful glance towards each other. Eren was the first one to speak, "Levi?"

"Mmm?" Levi hummed. He was clutching onto Eren at the family room after dinner.

"We never went outside or hang out with our friends since we're home for semester breaks. How about tomorrow we—"

"No," Levi cut him off. He wrapped his arms tighter around Eren.

Their parents looking at Eren with worried glance, but Eren didn't plan on giving up. With all his strength, he unwrap Levi's grasp around his body and gripped Levi's chin, making him to look up at Eren's fierce green eyes.

"Levi, you can't act like this," Eren pleaded.

Knowing that this situation was a little bit private, the parents left Eren and Levi alone in the family room to talk. They knew that only Eren could convince Levi to stop acting like this, even if Carla and Grisha were the parents, it was not their place to talk to Levi.

After Eren and Levi being left alone, Levi started to sob. He knew this wasn't very mature of him, it was so unlike Levi, but Levi really can't contain his tears as it fell freely like a pouring rain.

"Shhh, Levi…" Eren hugged him softly, trying to calm the shorter young man down.

"I don't want to leave so soon. We don't even get to celebrate our anniversary this year since I'm going to leave early to take care of the documents over there," He cried on Eren's shoulder, gripping onto Eren's shirt for dear life.

"I know. But you can't act like this either. Don't you think it's going to get harder for us if you cling onto me almost twenty four-seven?" Eren asked while his hand rubbing a slow and soft circle on Levi's back.

"But my time with you almost over, and I want to make it count every single chance I have left," Levi said stubbornly.

Eren chuckled. He made some distance between them so Eren could looked at the beautiful silver-blue eyes, "You said that as if we're not going to meet again."

"But—"

"Levi, don't you ever think that it's hard for me too?"

Levi was taken aback at this. He stared at Eren with slightly wide eyes, "No, not really, no…" He said with a sad tone, ashamed at himself for being a selfish prick.

"See, it's hard for me too, I don't want you to leave so soon just as much as you do. But, Levi, I don't want to make it harder for us and I just, I don't know, I don't want to spend my entire days being all sad and mopey with you just because you are going to leave soon, because… because it will make it harder for me to let you go."

Eren exhaled and then inhaled deeply before he continued, "So, instead of being gloomy, I want to make good, happy memories with you just before you leave. Take pictures, watching movies at the cinema, going to the mall, meeting with friends, and things like that."

"I'll miss you, I will miss you very, very much, and I know you are feeling the same, too. But, Levi, at least I want to spend my days with you with a big smile on our faces, not pouty, sad looks while you clinging onto me every day."

"Plus, I know it's not the same, but we could still communicate with each other, thanks to nowadays communication. Hell, I even willing to fly there on holiday's season if I have to. And I know I am rambling nonsense, but at least you know what I am talking about, right?" Eren ended his speech, gasping for breath.

Levi mouth slightly open but he closed it and gave a small smile to Eren, "Yeah, I know what you mean, and I'm sorry, for being a pain in the ass. I'm just sad when I'm thinking about how close we are to the day when I'm leaving to Stohess and start our long distance relationship."

After he said that, Levi slowly fidgeting on his seat and looked at Eren nervously, "But, you said earlier that, uh, you are willing to fly to Stohess on holiday's season… Are you being serious about that?"

Eren grinned at Levi, "Would you stop moping around if I say yes?"

"Um… I don't know. I mean, I don't want to bother you with the plane ticket, but on the other side, I want you to come. So we could see each other more often rather than waiting for me to come home on semester breaks…" Levi replied warily.

"Then it's settled, I'm going to start saving up. And don't worry about me, because I'm doing it not just for you, but also for myself!" Eren beamed.

Levi smile got even wider as he jumped on Eren and gave him kisses all over his face, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much! Eren, you are the best!" He hugged him and started kissing his jaw.

"Alright, calm down, Levi. I love you too, okay?" Eren laughed between Levi kisses. Eren looked up and met eyes with his parents who gave Eren thumbs up and went back to their bed.

Eren smiled and lifted Levi as he got up from his seat, "Now, it's getting late. Let's go to bed, okay?"

"Okay," Levi nodded and wrapped his legs around Eren's waist, letting himself carried by Eren to the bed.

–

–

On the next day and few days after that, the pale young man spent it on any kind of dates with Eren, as well as hanging out with friends, and not to forget to have quality time with his parents. It was fun, not to mention the other kind of _fun_ with Eren that Levi would crave it when he's far away from the tan young man.

And on the last day before he was leaving to Stohess, Eren suggested to make a farewell party for Levi at home, which Carla agreed immediately and dragged Eren and Levi to prepare for the party right then and there.

It wasn't a big of a party. Eren and Levi invited their friends, but just to have a dinner and hanging around while playing games for a few hours, even Carla and Grisha joined them. Until it was 11 pm, with a heavy heart, the farewell party was going to an end, and they need to go home while the Jaeger family was going to clean up and prepare to take Levi to the airport tomorrow.

Hanji and few of the others were offering to come to the airport for Levi, but surprisingly, the pale young man politely rejected the offer while telling them it only made him more reluctant to leave.

Apparently, the reason sounded acceptable for them. So, they bid their goodbye and wishing everyone good luck with another promise to hang out together on the next semester breaks.

After saying goodbyes with their friends and cleaning up –as well as cleaning themselves before bed—, Eren and Levi were saying goodbye in their own way on Levi's bed before they went completely to sleep while embracing each other in their arms.

–

–

The next morning, Eren and Levi, along with their parents already at the airport just before the dawn since Levi got an early morning flight. Just right before Levi checked in, he bid goodbyes to his parents and his beloved Eren. Surprisingly, Levi was really calm today, he even get to smile brightly while saying goodbye to his parents.

His mother hugged him tightly for a quite long time and then she planted kisses on Levi's cheeks and forehead with a loud 'smack' sound, making him embarrassed but Levi accepted the kiss anyway. Levi was glad when it was his father turn to bid him goodbye, because at least he gave Levi a normal goodbye; a handshake with a pat on his shoulder followed by a quick hug.

And then it was Eren's turn.

Levi smile didn't fade away, but somehow, his eyes were tearing up as the tears threaten to fall down his cheeks.

Eren slowly leaned onto Levi and planted a soft kiss on both of Levi's eyelids. When Levi opened his eyes, he saw Eren stood closely to Levi while looking down at him and smiled, "Take care, alright? I'll miss you. Also, don't forget to let me know when you already landed on Stohess."

Levi smiled back, "I will. Don't forget to stay the same and promise me that nothing will ever change between us."

Tan hand traveled down to reach Levi's pale wrist and lift it up in front of Eren's lips. Eren planted a tender kiss on Levi's wrist with the bracelet on it and put Levi's pale hand on Eren's own cheek, "I promise. Cross my heart."

"I love you, Eren," Levi kissed Eren's lips; it was a quick yet a deep kiss.

"I love you, Levi."

Levi smiled, he smiled a bright smile without shedding a single tear as he waved them goodbye and went into the airport, wishing for himself that time would go faster until he could met with Eren again.

There was only one thing in Levi's mind when he checked in; _Levi missed Eren already_.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **Did you feel that? The calm before the storm… or not.**

 **I don't know how scholarship works, because I was just an average student back then. So, I'm sorry if I made a few mistakes about scholarship thingy.**

 **This story is un-beta-ed. Pardon for any mistakes~**


	21. Ch21 The Fight

The first few weeks since Levi arrived at Stohess for scholarship, he was having a little hard time to adapt. Also, being in a different country with eight hours different time zone was something that Eren and Levi need to get used to.

Two months was all it took to finally get a hang on their relationship. It was hard, but slowly, they were getting a grip at their long distance relationship thingy.

And now, Levi was staring at the time on his laptop screen while his fingers wiggling above the keyboard, doing nothing.

It was a lazy Sunday evening for Levi as he stayed inside his dorm room that he shared with a tall, blond guy named Farlan. And since morning, Levi did nothing but video called with Eren who was far, far away at Trost. Having a video call with each other all day long every weekend was now become their routine.

That was until Eren excused himself to take a quick morning shower because Levi told him so while they were video chatting earlier.

Tired of waiting, Levi turned around to grab a plush toy on his bed and stroked it lazily. The plush toy was a second year anniversary gift that he received from Eren, sent by a shipping mail. Unlike last year where Levi didn't gave Eren any special gift, this year Levi got something for Eren as a gift.

He remembered how embarrassed he felt when he sent his anniversary gift through an email. _Yes, email._ Because Levi's gift was something much different from Eren, he gave Eren a 15 minutes video of himself.

Levi was groaning as he hit the plush toy repeatedly and shook his head wildly remembering the video. That's when he heard a soft laugh on the other side of the screen where Eren already back on his spot, face looking fresh from the shower.

"Don't abuse the plushie that I gave you. If you don't like it, just give it back to me," Eren pointed at the plush toy, smirking.

"I'm not abusing the plushie! I love this thing, it's just so soft and somehow kinda squishy," Levi squeezed the plush toy playfully while looking at Eren on the screen with playful smirk.

After that, Levi wiggled his right hand in front of the camera so that Eren could see the bracelet on his wrist, "I love this bracelet too. And everything from you, I love them! And of course, I love you!" He said with somehow, manly tone.

"Aw, Levi!"

"But this plushie is special, because it's always helping me to sleep whenever I missed you at night."

Eren smiled mischievously at his camera, "Ah… The video that you gave me also helping me to sleep whenever I missed you at night, you know?" He licked his lips tentatively.

"Shut up!" Levi stared at him with wide eyes and face reddened from embarrassment.

"Aw, why? Is your roommate there?"

"Farlan? No, he went out with Isabel. He knows best to not disturb me on weekends," Levi smiled smugly at himself.

"Because on weekends we're having a long, long video call?"

"Mhm. And it's kinda pissing me off when we can't have our regular weekend video chat because of something like, assignments."

Eren gulped, "Um, speaking of assignments…"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, do you remember when I said I'm going to fly to Stohess on a long weekend this upcoming month?"

Levi paused for a moment. Somehow, he felt Eren was about to tell him something not good, as seen from Eren's expression. Levi took a deep breath and looked at the screen with a frown, "Yes, I do. _Why_?" He asked, trying to sound calm but the quiver on his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Yeah, you know I'm not kidding about that, right? But…"

"But?"

"Midterm is coming soon in a few weeks and I need to prepare and catch up with everything, including my assignments."

"So, you can't come?"

"I'm sorry, Levi. I didn't know it would be like this."

"Then, what if I'm going there instead? I mean, I got my savings and—"

"Levi," Eren cut him off, "I know you wanted us to meet as soon as possible, but really, even if you're coming here at this kind of time, well…"

"Well?"

"I don't want to sound rude but it's just… going to waste your time, Levi. You know how stress and hectic my assignments before midterm and final semester. If you are coming here, I'm afraid that—"

"That I would be a distraction to you and you would have end up ignoring me because you're too focusing on your assignments. You're also going to have a lack of sleep and somehow forget to eat. Even if you have time, you would rather use it to sleep, eat, or even taking a shower. I understand that I'll only be a bother," Levi said breathlessly.

"That sounds a bit harsh. Levi, you are not going to be a distraction or even bothering me. But I need to focus, because, well, I'm kinda left behind on my study."

"Was it because you always taking your time to video call—"

"No!" Eren cut him off and leaned his face closer to the screen, "It has nothing to do with our weekend's routine. My study is just sucks, alright? It's getting harder every semester, but I know I still can do it. So don't ever think that my study has something to do with our weekly video calls."

"I'm sorry, Eren."

"Don't say that…"

"I love you," Levi said suddenly.

Eren was taken aback at first, but then his face softened and smiled, "I love you too, Levi. And I am really, really, sorry that I can't come to Stohess on holiday's season. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Just focus on your study for now," Levi flashed him a sad smile. He tried not to look sad, but he just can't control it.

"You too, alright? I know you have no problem with your study, but still, do your best!"

"Mmm," Was all that Levi could say. Levi was upset for not being able to meet with Eren soon, no matter how much he wanted to hide it from the tan young man.

"Levi…"

Levi took a deep breath to calm himself, "I'm okay, sorry, sorry. Heh!" He laughed it off and trying to smile so he didn't worry Eren. He took another breath and started to speak again, "So, let's talk about something, anything. Okay?"

"Okay," Eren said agreely.

And that's how they ended up talking about almost everything for the last six hours straight.

Eren talked about their parents who seemed to being well and still all lovey-dovey with each other since the last time Eren visit them on a weekend. He also talked about Mikasa that sometimes visit Eren at his part time job on a café. He didn't even forget to talk about Hanji who kept bothering Erwin and Mike on their apartment, and sometimes Hanji dragged Eren with her too.

He talked about everything that he could memorize. He even talked about little things like, the food that he recently ate or the new body soap with a really nice fruity smell that he just bought yesterday.

Levi listened to Eren's story with a big smile on his face and sometimes he laughed at the funny things from the story. When he already ran out a story, Levi who didn't used to speak much, started to tell Eren a little bit of his recent life at Stohess.

He talked about Isabel and Farlan, the person that Levi got closer with during his stay at Stohess. Isabel was a really cool person. Levi admitted that sometimes she reminded him of Eren, he even insisted that Eren and Isabel are a long lost brother and sister. And then there's Farlan, how Levi was glad that his dorm mate was Farlan because if it was someone else, Levi probably couldn't take it.

But then Levi said that Isabel and Farlan are getting annoying. Because since they knew about Eren and saw Eren's picture on Levi's desktop by accident, they kept telling Levi how they wanted to meet this Eren guy.

Upon hearing that, Eren grinned and he told Levi that he also wanted to know Isabel and Farlan. They ended up promised that the next time they video called with each other, Levi would introduced them, _probably_.

In the end, they ended their call because Eren insisted that Levi need to sleep –since it's already 3 am according to Levi's time zone— and because Levi had an early morning class at 8 am. After a little bit of arguing, with a heavy heart, Levi finally agreed to go to sleep and ended the video call with Eren.

Eren also reminded Levi about his midterm that would come soon, and during that time, he needed to concentrate more on his study and focus on finishing his pile of assignments and projects. So, Eren needed Levi to understand that on a weekend during midterm, he probably couldn't make a long video call just like they used to be. Eren then suggested that Levi also needed to focus on his own midterm. Levi surprisingly understood and accepted the fact.

After unending goodnight sayings and I love you's, they finally bid their goodbye and a promise that everything will be back to normal after midterm is over.

–

–

Approximately three weeks later, after both of Eren and Levi finally done with their midterm, they supposed to be back to normal. Like, video chatting every weekend, or even having a small little chat on weekdays, _but no_.

After the midterm was over, Eren had been busy with more projects and assignments. Who would have thought that Eren's third year study would be hectic and more stressful than before? Eren barely had time to have a decent conversation with Levi.

It seems like Eren can't manage his time during his third year because he needed to catch up on everything with his study if he wanted to pass this semester. It was hell. He barely ate and slept because of this. Somehow it was a miracle that Eren haven't going into breakdown yet.

Levi tried to understand Eren's situation, he really did. But how can he? Levi started to feel the distance between them, every time Levi tried to send Eren a small text or a little notice to invite him into a video call, Eren rarely answered, and even if he answered it, he would gave Levi a short reply or a polite rejection for a video call.

Levi was getting frustrated. It's been three weeks since their last video call which only took a short little time that didn't last more than 30 minutes.

At some point, Isabel and farlan tried to cheer him up from sulking in his room all weekend, but they only got a door slammed into their face as a reply.

On the other side, Eren was getting stressed out. Unending assignments, projects, presentations, and part time had caused him on lack of eating and sleeping, it made him easily snapped at almost everyone.

He really couldn't keep up with his study and his time management was a mess. It was such a bad semester for him.

Eren wished he could skip this semester and meet with Levi already.

–

–

One random midnight, Eren was working on his assignment for his _Architectural Design_ class which was the backbone course for this semester. So, Eren really, really tried his best and hoped that he could pass the subject. Plus, the finals were going to come up soon in less than a month, which made everything double the stress, not to mention the pressure.

Then, he snapped out from his concentration as his laptop screen suddenly lit up, showing a chatting application that appeared to notify him that he got a video call invitation from Levi.

Eren sighed and straightened his back, staring at the screen. At first, he didn't feel like answering it. But, when was the last time they've been talking with each other? One week? Two weeks? Almost a month?

With another sigh that escaped from his nose, Eren clicked the answer button.

"Hey, Levi," Eren said with a tired little smile on his face.

"Eren…" Levi was surprised when Eren face showed up on his laptop screen.

To be honest, Levi thought Eren would be too busy to answer his call. And then later, usually Levi would get a text from Eren, apologizing for the unanswered or rejected call because he was being busy with assignment and such. After that, Eren would always, _always_ promised to call Levi back later when he got time. But of course, much to Levi dismay, it was only an empty promise.

"Uh, how are you?" Eren asked while repositioned himself on his seat.

"Fine, you?" Levi bit his lower lips nervously.

"Tired, sleepy, but I'll live…" Eren shrugged.

"Don't push yourself too hard. Have you eaten anything for dinner?"

"Yeah…"

Silence.

Levi knew that he should be happy for being able to talk to Eren through video chat like this. But he couldn't hide the fact that this was the most awkward conversation that he had with Eren.

"You know, maybe you should take some rest for a moment," Levi suggested.

"Can't. I still haven't completed my design project, I still need to make the 3D design before I could hand it to my professor this late afternoon after class," Eren explained, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"But you look exhausted. Why don't you just—"

"Levi!" Eren cut him off. He snapped at Levi, making the silver-blue eyes widened in shock.

A moment after Eren snapped at Levi, he realized his mistake. He took a deep breath and looked at Levi with half-apologetic look and half-annoyed look, "I'm fine, okay? You don't understand my situation. I… I'll talk to you later okay? I just, I can't be bothered right now…"

"I. Am. A bother?!" Levi looked at Eren with grim look. Their position suddenly reversed, as it was now Levi turn to snap, and Eren looked at him with shock expression.

"Oh, Eren…" Levi laughed bitterly while looking away for a second before he faced the camera again, "I remember you said nothing will change. Well, the fact that we've been talking awkwardly towards each other is telling me that something already changed between us."

"Levi, I—"

"I miss you, really, really bad! I miss your silly little text, I miss our unending chat towards each other, I miss talking to you every whole weekend, and I miss everything we've been doing since I'm here at Stohess!"

"Le—"

Levi cut him off for a second time, "But then you're too busy with everything, midterm, assignments, _everything_. That's where it all started. We never keep in contact anymore, not like we used to be, you've been distance yourself with me. I mean, how can you be that busy? Am I asking too much from you? Am I really a bother?" His face was reddened from anger now.

It was silly, Levi was attacking Eren because of his selfishness of wanting to have a decent video chat with Eren, while Eren snapped at Levi because he irritated at Levi for keep nagging at him.

 _It was so, so silly_. They were fighting over something that could be fixed with time management for Eren and being less demanding and not being too dramatic for Levi. But in the end, this was getting out of hand.

This was their very first fight and it made both of them uncomfortable. If only they were sitting there side by side, either Eren or Levi would make the first move to hug the other one and apologize. But they both know best that if they were there with each other, then this fight won't happen in the first place.

To be honest, Levi thought that the argument was caused by his own selfishness. He realized his assignment wasn't as hectic as Eren. Sometimes he went out with Isabel and Farlan when he had free time, he even got two part time jobs and he still could keep up with his study, or if he wanted to, he could just lazing around in his dorm room when he got time.

But Eren? It seemed like this semester was rough for him. Levi knew that the tan young man tried so hard to keep up with his study, maybe even too hard. Not to mention the unorganized time management that resulted with lack of sleep and barely eat, he even easily snapped.

After a quite long pause, Eren finally choose to break the silence between them, "Look, I'm sorry okay? I just, this major assignment really, really suck. I also need to prepare for finals. Everything just a mess," He sighed as he running is hair with his fingers in frustration.

Levi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He looked down at his lap and mumbled, "But you promised…"

Eren almost couldn't catch what Levi had just said. But fortunately, he heard him clearly and looking at Levi with a sad, yet tiring look, "I'm sorry I can't keep my promise to contact you—"

"It's okay. I understand," Levi cut him off harshly. _No_ , he actually didn't understand anything anymore.

 _Why were they fighting again? When did this started happen anyway?_

Levi sighed and mumbled in an icy tone, "Just, just focus on your study. I won't be a bother anymore."

"Levi…"

"It's been hard for you, I get it okay? Just focus on whatever assignment that make you busy, yeah, no need to worry about me right here, it's not like you care anyway!" Levi sassed.

Eren looked at Levi, hurt could be seen in those beautiful green eyes by the harsh words that coming out from Levi's mouth all of the sudden. How could Levi, _his lovely Levi that Eren adore and love so much_ , spoke to Eren like that?

Hurt turned into anger when Eren finally had enough, "Of course it's been hard for me! You know I'm struggling over here, and I know you knew that very well. But instead of trying to understand me, you just whined and sulked at me because I was being busy all the time."

"Well, excuse my poor little brain that needing to keep up with everything while you are doing well at your study, Levi! You don't even wanna know how I'm doing with my study, how was my assignments, and things like that!"

Eren took a deep breath and continued with teary eyes, "You speak as if everything is my fault. Fine then, it's my fault. I am too busy with my study, I can't keep contacting you, and I snapped at you. We lost our precious weekend video call time because I'm being too busy with everything. It. All. My. Fucking. Fault. And I am fucking sorry alright? It's not like I can help it, Levi!"

Eren now was panting hard, trying his best not to cry while Levi only sat there with shocked expression.

"Eren, I…" Levi was trying to say something, anything, but he seemed too shock by Eren's sudden outburst earlier so nothing was coming out from his mouth. He was afraid and scared because Eren was now mad at him.

Seeing Levi frozen on the spot and unable to speak, Eren took a calming breath and looked at Levi with a soft, yet defeated look, "Listen, I'd love to talk with you, alright? But Levi, we both in no condition to talk normally right now, if we keep this up, we only make everything worst. So, Levi, please… Let's just end this today, alright? I'm so sorry but I don't want to make it worst."

"And do you think by ending this conversation right here, right now, will make everything better?" Levi asked with rasping voice.

"It's not, I guess? But Levi, if we keep talking…" Eren shrugged and paused. He didn't know what to say. He looked at Levi with pleading look, "Levi, you know that I missed you very, very much. But as of right now, I don't know what to do, alright?"

Levi silently agreed. He missed Eren, but he also didn't know what to do since both of them didn't use to be in this situation.

 _Was it really the best way to end the conversation like this? Will this going to affect the relationship that they had? Did Levi really a bother for Eren?_

If by ending the conversation was what Eren really wanted right now, to calm them down, then Levi can't do nothing but agreed. At least he needed to keep everything they had left without ruining it anymore by some other silly fight, right?

Levi reluctantly nodded, "We'll talk later…" He moved his hand weakly to press the end button.

"Levi, I love—"

 _Click._

Levi ended it without hearing Eren's last words.

"Stupid Eren," Levi mumbled as he got up and flopped down on his bed, face buried onto the pillow.

 _'Stupid Levi!'_ Levi who selfishly wanted to talk to Eren, no matter what happen and not caring on how busy Eren was with his assignments, silently blamed himself.

That night, he took more time than usual to sleep.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Eren could only sighed helplessly when Levi ended their conversation without hearing the last words that he wanted to say to Levi.

"I love you, Levi…" Eren mumbled tiredly and closed his laptop. He went to his bed slowly and immediately closed his eyes when his head finally met with the pillow after a long sleepless night.

 _'I guess I'm just going to sleep now. There's no use in continuing on my assignment like this,'_ Eren played with the bracelet on his wrist with his eyes closed, silently hoping that everything with Levi will be alright.

That night, he thought about Levi to sleep.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **I wanted to say thank you for the people who still reading this story up until now. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea with all the fluff, ooc-ness, weird storyline, etc. So, I really never thought anyone would still following the story. But hey, turns out some people still do. Thank you guys! This story would probably end soon and I will miss writing this! c':**

 **This chapter is un-beta-ed. Pardon for any mistakes~**


	22. Ch22 I'm Sorry, I Love You

Since the fight with Levi on a few weeks before the final semester, both of them became more and more distance as it was seen by the lack of communication between the two.

They tried to keep the conversation going between each other by sharing a few short little chat like, good mornings, good nights, and good luck on your finals, or even simple things like that. But then, that was all, _that was it_. There was no longer sleepless night chat or even the weekend's video chat routine.

It's not like they didn't miss each other anymore. It was because they didn't know what to do. They were afraid on making another mistake that would make the relationship getting worse.

During those awkward moments, Eren tried to keep himself busy by focusing on his study, so he could pass the semester, and promised to himself that he would fix whatever was wrong with their relationship afterwards.

 _But, did Eren do the right thing? It's been one and a half month since their fight._

 _Was it too late to take action just when they were about to meet with each other again?_

 _After almost six months being far away towards each other?_

Late or not, Eren really, really wanted to set things right again between him and Levi.

So now here he was, fidgeting nervously on a very fluffy sofa at Erwin and Mike's apartment. Just before he was about to drive back home to Sina for a semester break, he visited the blonde couple to talk about his long distance relationship's problem that he had with Levi.

It's not like Eren wanted to share some privates of the relationship that he had with Levi. But coming to Erwin and Mike for a little advice was probably a good thing since they had a long distance relationship once, during their high school. So, they must have known a thing or two about any good advice, _right?_

As Eren was in a deep thought, he heard a quite loud _clink_ that startling himself. He sighed in relief when he saw Mike strong arm came in sight while setting down a small cup. Turned out that the clinking sound was the sound of cups that being served.

 _'Mocha latte,'_ Eren thought when the smell was starting to roam around the room.

After Mike set down three cups of mocha latte on the table, Eren mumbled his thanks for the great hospitality and started to sip the drink slowly.

Eren almost moaned when the taste of a strong mocha savoring his tongue. He heard from Hanji that Mike could make killer drinks with mocha. At first Eren thought the brunette girl was only exaggerating, but oh, he was wrong. This, this taste is heavenly bliss, Hanji was definitely didn't try to exaggerating the glorious taste of the mocha. It was Eren's first time to taste Mike's mocha drink and he made sure to come back here for another.

But that was for later, obviously.

When Eren remembered his purpose on coming to Erwin and Mike's apartment for a little _talk_ , he set down the cup, and sighed for a numerous of time for today. He started to fidgeting again as he was feeling lost on to where he should start to talk.

Erwin, who was waiting for Eren to speak up, didn't get any more respond from the tan young man beside the nervous gesture. Really, Eren looked like a centipede that was on fire. It's kinda cute, but it's also quite annoying.

Finally, Erwin was looking at Eren with a cup in hand and took initiative to speak first, "So, what was it again, about your _urgently_ need to talk with us?" He asked with a genuine, reliable-senior-like smile before he sipped on his drink.

"Um, I know it's so sudden, coming here and all. But uh, if you don't mind, I'm just going to get to the point?"

"Sure, Eren. No need to be so nervous with us. If there's anything that we could help, yeah?" Erwin set down the cup and flashed him another smile, while Mike mumbled in agreement as he was sitting leisurely beside Erwin.

Eren nodded and started to tell them about last month's argument with Levi. How Levi was complaining about the lack of communication between them because Eren was too busy with his study, or how Eren was starting to snap at Levi because the pale young man didn't even know how it feels to struggling with all the assignments and upcoming exams.

Eren kept telling them about the fight, and how they ended up became more distance than before, while Erwin and Mike listen carefully with a slight of sadness on Erwin face, because it must hurt both of them to fight like that and ended up being distance, wondering how their relationship going.

After Eren finished talking, he took a deep breath, and looked at the blondes in front of them with frustrating look, "I don't even know where we stand anymore. I don't think we broke up, but I also don't think that we are lovers anymore. I just, I don't know what to do…"

Erwin looked at him with an assuring look, "Eren, of course you are still lovers. Did one of you say anything about break up? No, right? You guys just having an upside down in relationship, it was your first fight, it was normal—"

"But, Eren. When you are in a long distance relationship, there is always time for communication even if it's only a tiny little bit, because you both need it," Mike cut him off as he explained himself to Eren.

"That's what keeps the relationship going. A simple little chat, a heartwarming conversation, even if it's just for a short amount of time, you need to communicate with each other, and also, do not forget about trust. You need a huge amount of trust on your partner, because who knows what he's been doing there without you knowing it. So, communication and trust are important," He explained with a little shrug at the end of the sentence.

"In my opinion, you already trust each other completely, there is no doubt about it, you just need to working on your communication," He added.

Erwin glanced at Mike and nodded, "I agree with Mike. You don't have much time to communicate, because you're too busy with your study, that's understandable. But do not make it a habit to the point where you're not communicating at all. I'm not saying that this is your fault for being too busy, no. On the other side, Levi also needs to understand your situation and not asking too much from you."

"Eventually, it was normal for a little fight like that, really. As long as you guys put away your arrogant-self pride, it's not too late to apologize and maybe added some little gifts as a bribe? I know it sounds a bit wrong, _bribe_ , but you get what I mean," Erwin said playfully.

"Like, putting a little effort when I apologize to him?" Eren asked, laughing.

"Yeah, you could say that," Erwin laughed with Eren.

As the two laughed in harmony, Mike got up from his seat only to sit back and relaxed beside Eren. When the laugh had fade away, being replaced with confusion on both Eren and Erwin's face, Mike then gave Eren an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"When you already make up with Levi, don't forget to working on the time management. Keep communicating with each other so there will be no fighting over the lack of communication anymore in the future, alright?" Mike said with a small, rare smile on his face.

"I understand. Thank you, both of you!" Eren smiled as he was looking back and forth at the two blondes. He then rubbed his neck sheepishly while looking down, "I really look up at you two, so your opinion matter to me. It's like, you both are so mature with your relationship, and I really admire that."

"Every relationship are different from each other. For me, I adore yours and Levi's, and believe it or not, Erwin also thinking the same," Mike said as he nudged his chin at Erwin.

"True. So, I hope you and Levi would make up soon."

"Will do!" Eren beamed. Then, he take a look at the time on his phone before he looked at Erwin and Mike with a huff, "I'd love to stay a bit longer, but I'm afraid if I'm not going now, mom will be furious since I already told her that I'm going home this morning. So, uh… I'll see you later? Are you going to Sina on this semester break?"

"This evening, Mike and I are going to take a flight to Mike's place, we're going to stay there for the half of our semester break. And then we'll spend the other half at Sina. So, I'll see you around three weeks later, then?"

"Okay! Take care on your flight this evening!" Eren got up from his seat, car key already in his hand.

"Drive safe, Eren," Mike also got up and gave Eren another pat on the shoulder, "Don't forget to cheer Hanji up."

"Oh, she's still having another week of semester final, right? She literally crying at me last night on the phone, telling me that she wanted to skip her last final week and just come back to Sina with me," Eren chuckled.

"That's Hanji for you. But she'll be okay. How about Mikasa?" Erwin asked.

"She's already coming home last night. At first we wanted to go home together, but, I need to talk to you so… Well, here I am."

"Oh, when will Levi come back home from Stohess?"

"Last time he told me, he would be back home at the end of this month. So, maybe some time around next week."

"I see. Drive safe, alright? Good luck with Levi!" Erwin smiled and then he opened the door for Eren, like a true gentleman.

"See you guys later!" Eren waved at the two blondes that standing in front of the apartment door as he walked away to the parking lot.

When Eren already got into the car, he gave Levi a short notice before he started the car.

To : Levi  
From : Eren  
Subject : About to going back home. We will meet soon, right?

Not a minute later, he received a reply from Levi.

To : Eren  
From : Levi  
Subject : Drive safe, Eren. I'll be home next week.

It was a short and on point reply, just as the previous text that he had sent to Levi. This was how their relationship now, they are in an awkward tension, but Eren determined to change that soon when Levi come back home.

Since it was their first fight, they need to finally meet face to face with each other so this matter will be solved easier. _Yep, that's what they need._

Eren put away the phone and started to drive off, going back home.

–

–

One week later, Levi was wiggling his fingers on the phone screen. It was finally the day where he took a flight back to Sina for semester break, and now Levi was focusing on his phone, trying to let Eren know about his flight soon.

Levi did tell Eren that he was going to come home this week, but he didn't tell him the specific date and time. Also, he needed to let his mother know, because as soon as Eren came back home last week, Carla didn't stop rushing Levi to come home soon.

He took a deep sigh and finally texted both Eren and Carla to let them knew about his flight today. After he done texting them, Levi took a glance at Isabel and Farlan, "I'm going to check in now. What about you two?"

"We still have an hour left before we need to check in," Farlan answered, looking at his watch.

"I still can't believe you two were serious when you said you're gonna spend the first-half of your semester at Farlan's hometown and the last-half at Isabel's," Levi scoffed.

"Hey, we're pretty serious here. It's time to meet the family," Isabel playfully slapped Levi's arm, earning a small chuckle from the black haired young man.

With fingers still lingering on Levi's arm, Isabel tugged on his sleeves while looking at him with longing look, "I hope everything went well. I mean, you know, you finally get to meet Eren again, and I bet everything will be okay again after you finally get so see him. You could talk about the whole _thing_ face to face," She said as she let go of Levi's sleeves.

"Yeah, I hope so…" Levi nodded weakly. He was about to go for check in when he felt another tug on his sleeves.

"If Eren still mad at you, Farlan and I are going to take the first flight to Sina and kick Eren's ass!" Isabel beamed.

"You mean, _you are going_ , not me though!" Farlan snickered and continued, "Also, I don't think Eren is mad at—"

"Nu-uh, when I said _Farlan and_ I, means _we are going_ , no matter what!" She cut him off while pouting in disagreement at his boyfriend.

Isabel's expression made Levi laughed, and somehow, it reminded him of Eren. He smiled a sad smile as he gave a pat on Isabel's soft hair, "I appreciate it. But you don't have to do that. I'll be fine, we'll be fine."

 _'I hope,'_ Levi added.

"Well, you'd better be. I don't want to see you moping around all day, every day, and mostly on weekends. You need to get your giddiness back in you again whenever weekends are coming, you know? I missed you like that, I hate seeing you sad and have this so-called cold war with your boyfriend," Isabel warned him.

 _'Right, my boyfriend. I hope we still boyfriend after all that happening, because I don't feel like one anymore…'_ Levi thought sadly.

But then he shook his head as if to clear his head from all negativity and cleared his throat, "Alright, alright. Well, I need to go now. I'll see you guys when our semester break is over."

"Take care, tell Eren I said hi!" Farlan said and giving him a goodbye handshake.

"Tell Eren I said hi, too! Have a safe flight, Levi!" Isabel being Isabel, said her goodbye as she gave Levi a crushing hug.

Levi grunt at the sudden attack. He patted on Isabel's back a few times before he released the hug, "Take care and have a safe flight too, you two. Bye," He waved lazily and slowly disappeared into the crowd of people at the airport, about to go home, and finally met Eren after a few months had passed.

–

–

After a long, straight five hours flight, Levi stretched out and sighed tiredly before he went up to get his backpack on the cabin and then headed outside to get his luggage. And then after that, he's planning to hail a taxi to drive him back home at Sina's neighborhood since no one was going to pick him up at the airport anyway.

He walked reluctantly towards the luggage claim. He didn't want to go back home on a first place, afraid of what would happen when he finally met with Eren. _Will he still be mad at him? Will the tension between them go away? Will they still boyfriends, no, lovers?_

Levi was not sure where they stood with all those awkward conversation that he had with Eren after they had their last fight. But if he could be honest, he was dying to see Eren again despite the reaction of the tan young man would gave him when they finally met after a few months of being far away and become _distance_.

When he finally claimed his luggage after a good fifteen minutes of waiting like an idiot, he immediately walked towards the exit gate.

Just then, something caught his eyes by a surprise, making him stopped on the midway in disbelief.

There, on the other side of the gate, stood a tall young man with tan skin, and a mop of messy, dark chocolate hair that was unmistakably as Eren who look like he was waiting patiently with a huge brown teddy bear on his right arm.

And by huge, he meant _huge_! It was more than half of Eren's size. It looks so fluffy and the color of the fur really matched Eren's hair.

Levi didn't remember how it happened, but somehow, after frozen in his place for a few seconds, Eren looked up and their eyes finally met.

Eren was mouthing Levi's name in a slight surprise before he looked around awkwardly, while hugging the teddy bear in his arm with a death grip, waiting for Levi to continue walking to exit the gate.

In an instant, Levi already stood in front of Eren with his eyes looking down to the floor. He could feel the awkwardness built up between them.

Eren was the one to break the tension as he slowly handed Levi the huge teddy bear, "Welcome home, Levi," He murmured.

Levi put his luggage to his side with a thud. He took the brown, fluffy thing with his two arms and squeezed it onto his chest, mumbling a small 'thank you'. Before he could say anything more, he felt warm arms embracing his body tightly, making the tears about to fall on his pale cheeks.

Eren hugged him uncomfortably because the huge teddy bear was on their way, but that didn't stop Eren to breathe in Levi scent and resting his head on Levi's, "I miss you. I'm sorry, forgive me? I miss you so, so much. I love you, Levi. I love you so, so much! I—"

Levi let one of his arms to sneak around Eren's back and gripped at the shirt tightly, "I thought… We… You…" He quivered. His voice was sounding like a broken record.

Levi could felt his heart beating wildly as they hugged, uncaring with the onlooker that walked past them. All he cared was the warm feeling of Eren embracing him while he could felt Eren's lips moving on his ear, murmuring apologies and a few of 'I miss you' and 'I love you' between them.

"I'm sorry, too. I miss you so bad. I love you, Eren…"

That was all it took for Eren to move away slightly to capture Levi's lips in gentle motion, which Levi returned with another sweet and gentle kiss.

Levi hasn't arrived at home, yet he already felt home as they embracing each other.

–

–

With all the tension and awkwardness had been forgotten, Levi now seated on a passenger's seat while holding his the teddy bear that Eren gave him earlier. He decided to name it… _Eren._

"You like it?" Eren asked when he caught Levi smiling at the huge plushie.

"I'm not the one to adore things like this, but for some reason, I like it. Besides, it's the perfect size to hug," Levi stared at the brown, fluffy thing in his arms with doe eyes.

"Good, I didn't stand there for almost three hours like a joke with a huge plushie in my arms!" Eren chuckled.

"Really? When I saw you with this teddy bear back then, I thought, damn he is just so adorable! And now you're telling me that you've been waiting that long with this big, fluffy thing in your arms _the whole time_?" Levi ruffled the dark chocolate hair playfully, "Cute."

"Mhm, your cutie patootie!"

"Cutie what?"

"Cutie patootie. I heard that words from Hanji."

"Eren, you need to stop hanging out with Hanji," Levi said in disapproving look. But then, he smiled at Eren while patting the tan cheek softly with a few tap.

"So, Levi, uh… Are we good?" Eren asked nervously.

"We're good."

"I'm glad…" Eren smiled happily as he tried to focus on driving, unaware of Levi who was also smiling while looking at the window beside him where the familiar road appeared on the view. They are about to arrive at home in no time.

Less than three minutes later, they had arrived safely at home. While Eren parked the car, Levi went inside the house as he brought his backpack and luggage —not to forget the teddy bear— and of course, he was being greeted by his mother in enthusiasm.

"Levi! Oh, my—" Carla who approached Levi from the family room, gasped in shock at the huge teddy bear on Levi's arm, but then she smile and cooed at her son, "Aw, is that from Eren?"

Without letting Levi replied or reacted at her question, Carla then threw herself at Levi with joy, "My baby boy is finally home! Oh, I miss you sooo much! My two babies finally here already!" She said and giving him lots of kisses all over the pale face.

Levi could only held himself in place and let his mother gave all her love to her heart content.

When Carla finally let go, Levi heard Eren snort from behind him, "You know, you could always get away from her instead just standing there like a statue."

"Levi isn't like you, who came home and pushed me away when I tried to kiss you. Like, literally pushed me away. Some kind of son you are!" Carla flicked Eren on the forehead, _hard_ , making him hissed in pain.

Without letting Eren whined about the pain, Carla ushered Levi into the house, "Anyway, go unpack and get some rest, I bet you're tired from the flight."

Then, she turned to Eren, "You too, Eren. I know you haven't slept much these past few days because you're too excited for Levi to come home. You need sleep, I hate seeing those eye bags and dark circles around your eyes. It's slightly visible, but I still can see them."

"But I didn't—" Eren tried to protested, but when he looked at his mother face with I-won't-take-no-as-an-answer look, he sighed and tugged Levi to go upstairs, "Come, Levi. I'll help you unpack."

Levi nodded and obediently followed Eren to go upstairs.

"Boys, remember to take a rest, alright? I know you probably missed each other, but hold your hormones for the sake of your mother!" Carla yelled from the living room with a chuckle. She swore she heard Eren and Levi stuttered before she heard the door slammed shut.

Carla could only smile at herself, thinking about how adorable her precious sons are as she was sitting on a sofa and started to watch some romantic comedy drama, while thinking about what she should made for the late lunch.

–

–

They were unpacking in silence at Levi's room. After Eren finally done helping Levi unpack in just less than fifteen minutes, Levi walked towards Eren and placed both of the palm of his hands on the tan cheeks as he looked up.

Levi was caressing Eren's soft cheeks with his thumb while he stared at Eren's drowsy eyes, "I just realize it now, you look really exhausted. I'm sorry I didn't notice it before. Is it because our fight?"

Eren closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as his arms sneaked around Levi's waist, "It was. But don't think that our fight didn't affect you badly either. You look as tired as me."

"At least it doesn't affect my grades. How about you, huh, Eren?" Levi smiled playfully, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm here, aren't I? That means I passed all my grades so I could enjoy my semester breaks with everyone else, and mostly, _with you_!" Eren answered cheerfully while he hugged Levi and led them towards the bed.

They laid there, facing each other with a lazy smile, "Welcome home, Levi…" Eren murmured happily.

Levi smiled back. He took Eren's hand to intertwine their fingers together, "I'm home, Eren."

 _'I am already home since I first saw you at the front gate though,' Levi thought to himself._

He then wrapped his arm onto Eren with his free hand and he gave Eren a peck on the cheek with a loud smacking sound.

When Levi retreated, he gave Eren a content sigh before he moved closer to give Eren another kiss, and another, and another, again and again all over his face – _just because he can_ – before they both finally decided to stop with all the kisses and touches, and got a real, proper rest with a short, little nap.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **When I re-read this chapter, I cringed at how shitty this was written. I realize it but I was like; nope, not gonna re-write this. I am done for some reasons. It's just not my week. I hope next chapter will be better. Anyway, thank you for reading!**

 **This chapter is un-beta-ed. Pardon for any mistakes~**


	23. Ch23 Enjoying The Moment

It's been two weeks since Eren and Levi finally made up from all the fight and misunderstanding.

The first week were spent on cuddling, sharing kisses, and touching each other lovingly without letting go.

Not to forget the intimate moment –make up sex, regular sex, or even making love— that happened every night to fulfill their lost time when distance put them far-far away from each other, while they tried their best not to wake up their parents or even getting caught from doing so at home.

They were practically inseparable in the first week.

Although their mother happy to get some quality time with Eren and Levi who never left the house, not to mention all those lovely complete-family-time when Grisha got his day or night off from hospital duty, she wanted them to do something productive rather than doing nothing or lazing around at home.

 _Oh, if only she knew…_

So, the second week were spent on a lot of dates, movie date, lunch date, dinner date, _walking date_ , you named it all.

There was also the day at the end of the second week where Levi went to Rose Maria orphanage with Eren. It was an awkward visit, to be honest. But the owner was really nice, welcoming the two lovebirds with open arms, making the visit become a fun moment as they interacted with the children.

At first, the children were afraid –or even shy— at the two strangers. It was unusual for them to have a random visitor. Usually, the visitors were looking for someone to be adopted, not just visiting the owner for a simple talk while having tea and biscuits, laughing and getting excited for whatever reasons.

But, the odd was no longer there when Eren helped Levi bringing a large bag that filled with many lovely toy-souvenirs from Stohess to be given to the children which they accepted it without a second thought.

Loud 'thank you' from all the excited children were filling the owner's office. Some were jumping in happiness, some were clinging onto Eren and Levi's legs as an appreciation, and some were already focusing with the toy-souvenirs in their hands.

It was nothing marvelous, really. It was just common souvenirs for children, like snow globe with the famous building from Stohess in it, the mascot doll that was famous at Stohess, or even the unique carriage-toy that could only be found at Stohess.

The children probably didn't even know what or where Stohess was, but they were ecstatic from getting the toy-souvenir as a gift. It was the thought that counted.

Of course, Levi didn't forget about the workers and the owner. A lovely wooden craft was given to each of them for room displays.

But that's not it.

After Levi finished giving all the souvenirs, it was Eren's turn to make all the children cried in high spirits. The dark chocolate haired boy brought traditional sweets from Trost, a whole bag of it.

The truth was, Eren never thought about giving the sweets to the children. He just happened to bought many, many sweets from when he was at Trost before he came home for semester break. But when Levi took Eren to visit the orphanage, Eren thought better not to hog all the sweets for himself. That's how he ended up brought the sweets and sharing it with the children.

They were playing together –as in playing tag, hide and seek, even playing house—, then they ate sweets on the backyard, while Eren and Levi –mostly Eren— were telling them funny stories. They had fun.

It was a very good time for everyone. Until it was time for Eren and Levi to go home, earning whines and pouts from the children at the orphanage.

"Must you go home now? We were having so much fun, so you should stay longer!" One of the children, a 6-year-old boy named Marlowe, protested as he puffed his cheeks, pouting.

"I wish we could, but it's getting dark already. The weather forecast said that today we will have a heavy rain all night long. So, we should really go home now, buddy!" Eren ruffled Marlowe's hair playfully.

"Must be nice, going home to your mom and dad," Another children, a 7-year-old girl named Ilse, murmured.

That made Eren and Levi got a little taken aback. The owner, Mrs. Rose, who happened to be there between the children, also seemed a bit taken aback.

Just when Mrs. Rose was about to speak, trying to break the tension, Levi stepped up and bopped Ilse's nose with his finger.

Levi squatted down, so he was on a same eye level as Ilse, "You are sweet and pretty. Everyone in here really well-mannered and adorable little shi—" He stopped talking as Eren slapped his shoulder to prevent him from saying a bad word, _and boy that slap was hurt so much_.

Levi cleared his throat and corrected himself, "Ahem, I mean, adorable little sweetheart. It takes time, but someday, I believe you will get your chance."

"Chance for what?" Ilse asked with a cute head-tilt.

"To get adopted, to get your own home with mom and dad. Give it some time, be nice and don't give up."

"How much time?"

"As long as it takes," Levi answered and he earned a disapproving look from Ilse and some of the children.

"It probably took me forever to get adopted," Ilse groaned.

Levi was at lost for words; he didn't know what to say anymore. How could he? He was only staying at the orphanage for a few months and then he was lucky enough to get adopted by the Jaeger. He won't lie, some children from this orphanage would probably need to wait for years, or being ended up on a foster home until they old enough to live by themself.

When he was struggling for words, Mrs. Rose patted Levi's shoulder and gave him an assuring smile. She then turned to the children and clapped her hands, "Now, now, it's almost diner time. We should head back inside! Today we're having special meal and dessert!"

Hearing the words of 'special meal and dessert', the children immediately went inside the orphanage with joyous laugh.

Once the children were inside, Mrs. Rose smiled again as she looked at the two young men in front of her, "Are you sure you're not going to join us for diner?"

"We don't want to be trapped in a heavy rain and made our parents panic. So, we'd better going back home now," Eren answered while looking at the sky which getting really dark as Mrs. Rose followed Eren gaze and nodded to herself.

Levi, who was silent for a while, finally spoke, "Mrs. Rose, about what Ilse said…"

"Oh, don't worry, Levi!" She cut him off, "I'll talk to Ilse later. Don't feel bad, okay? I don't want this to be awkward for you and make it the last time of your visit," Mrs. Rose chirped.

"Thank you Mrs. Rose," Levi chuckled, "I'll definitely come to visit some more," He said confidently.

"And me!" Eren butt in as he swung his point finger back and forth in the air.

"We'll be waiting for you two, then!" Mrs. Rose chuckled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rose. I guess we'll be going now," Levi looked at Eren. The dark haired boy looked back with a car key in his hand and beamed at Levi.

"Drive safe, boys!" Mrs. Rose said as she accompanied them to the front yard, where they parked their car.

"Sorry for all the trouble today, Mrs. Rose."

"Not a trouble at all, Levi! Thank you for visiting with Eren today. Also, thank you for the souvenirs and the sweets," She chuckled.

"Don't mention it," Was all Levi said before he got into the passenger seat and closed the door.

When Levi was about to put a seat belt, he heard a ruckus coming from the front door of the orphanage. He looked up and saw the children went out to bid them goodbye as they waved at Eren and Levi frantically.

Mrs. Rose chuckled and then she went in between the children to join them, waving goodbye at Eren and Levi.

Levi nodded in acknowledgment and gave a little wave while Eren gave a not-to-loud honk from the car before they drove off to their home.

They sat quietly in the car as Levi was looking at the road soundlessly and Eren focus on driving with music radio blasted through the vehicle.

At the halfway of their ride, Levi extended his arm to the volume button and turned it down a little bit before his attention turned to Eren, "Thank you for coming with me today," He said while flashing a quick smile, even though Eren couldn't see it.

"I am having fun too, no need to thank you, Levi!" Eren chuckled, bright green eyes still focusing on the road as he answered Levi.

"Mmm," Levi hummed. His silver-blue eyes gazing into Eren with full of keen. Eren looked so handsome, even more handsome when he was concentrating while he drove, it was somehow attractive.

Maybe they could stay up for a bit longer tonight and do something for Eren to concentrate on.

Levi played with the bracelet on his wrist and his thought started to wonder around to this past week. The second week of their semester break was ended with happy dates and lovely visit at the orphanage.

Levi was feeling happy and content and there was no doubt that Eren felt the same.

–

–

The first two weeks of Eren and Levi for having their semester break together was beyond great. Now, as the time went by, they already on their third week. Another week that was going to ended quickly much to their dismay.

Levi almost felt sad when he realized that two weeks had already passed by just like that in a blink of an eye. Eren also thought that their semester break went too fast, but the third week meant that he and Levi would finally spend a joyful day with their friends.

Friends were Eren's top three of his awaiting-semester-break-moment's list.

The first one was spending time with Levi. _Check._ He did it every day, that's for sure.

The second one was enjoying some quality time with the family. _Check._ They were having many quality times with family together, mostly at home during diner time.

And finally, the third one was having a good time with friends. _Almost check._ Eren and Levi were going to meet up with their old friends on the third day of this week.

Even though Levi wasn't as excited as Eren, he also wanted to finally get to meet their old friend from high school.

Eren called it hanging out with friends. Levi simply thought it was high school reunion.

When that time of the day had finally come to meet their friends, Eren couldn't help but getting a bit more excited than before, while Levi putting on his usual bore face as they both got ready for today.

Hanji was the one who informed them to gather up at The Colossal restaurant at 8 am sharp. They planned to hang around at The Colossal from the time they open the restaurant until they closed.

 _'Really, what's up with them and colossal restaurant every time we hang outtogether? The Colossal was truly a cozy place to hang out; it had an indoor and outdoor dined area, but all day long? Was it because of some free meals from Armin's grandparents?'_ Eren furrowed his brows as he was in a deep thought.

 _'Welp, maybe this time we could stay outdoor, we can play catch if in the end we're getting bored with all the talking, or even tired from eating. Yep, definitely playing catch, me and others are going to throw the stick while Jean going to catch. Cool! This is great idea, I am so smart!'_ Eren nodded to himself, proud of his fun plan with friends to prevent them from getting bored.

Levi stared in amaze at Eren who was making funny expressions at a time, "Eren, what's wrong?"

"Huh? What?" Eren blinked slowly, tilting his head to the side slightly in confusion.

"You are making such a humorous expression with your face."

"Really? Well, nothing, really. I'm just thinking that today is going to be fun!" Eren beamed at Levi.

"Yeah, if only the shitty glasses could actually set a proper time to gather around. Seriously, 8 am?"

"You are a morning person, so 8 am was nothing to you, stop being grumpy!" Eren chuckled.

He then took Levi's hand and intertwined their fingers together and gave Levi a quick peck on the lips, "Let's go, shall we? Hanji said she's already at The Colossal with Erwin and Mike and waiting for us."

"It's 7.30!"

"I know, right? Seems like Hanji dragged Erwin and Mike all the way to The Colossal," Eren chuckled more as he walked towards downstairs and tugged on the pale fingers in his grasp.

Levi shook his head in disbelief and followed Eren.

Before they left, they went to tell their mother –who was reading a magazine leisurely on the living room— that they were going to meet friends at The Colossal, probably until almost late at night.

After a few annoying goodbye kisses from their mother, Eren and Levi finally went to The Colossal restaurant. They were walking slowly side by side as they enjoyed the moment, feeling nostalgic.

And then, after almost 20 minutes later, they arrived at The Colossal.

Levi's silver-blue eyes slightly widened at the sight of that one large family table on the outside. It's not the table that made him shock; in fact, it was the people who gathered around it. He could saw it clearly that everyone already here and they were all now looking at Eren and Levi whom just arrived.

 _'How? It's not even 8 am yet!'_ Levi thought in disbelief.

But then, his thought was being interrupted when he felt Eren let go of his hand from their hold. Levi eyed the dark chocolate haired boy curiously as they walking to the group.

Eren was grinning with arms spread open. He could also saw Jean mirroring Eren as they walk toward each other.

"Jeaaan!"

"Ereeen!"

They were hugging each other in a weird angle after they shouted each other's name in dramatic way.

It was a few seconds later they both broke the hug and grinned at each other.

"My brooo!"

"B-brooo!"

At that, both started to hitting and punching on each other's arm playfully.

Levi clicked his tongue disapprovingly, Jean's stupidity was probably coming from Connie and that must be rubbed on _his Eren_.

The pale young man was about to snatched Eren away from Jean, he wasn't jealous at Jean per se, but it's just weird to saw Eren and Jean acting like that, it made him shuddered.

Levi was stopped from the movement when he felt Erwin eyeing him. He glared at the blond as if trying to say to not do something stupid or even something that Levi didn't approve, but Erwin still eyeing him with a beaming smile on his face.

Erwin stood up and spread his arm as he walked slowly toward Levi.

"Le—"

"No."

"My br—"

"No. Mike, do something to your stupid boyfriend," Levi deadpanned.

Mike gave Levi an uncaring shrugged, but in the end, his big hand tugged on Erwin's wrist while his other hand patted on a seat next to him, motioning Erwin to sit down. Upon that, Erwin sat down beside Mike and gave Levi a mocking face before he turned to Mike as the two started talking about something with Eren and Jean.

That was when Levi heard a loud screech from Hanji, making him cringed.

"My sugar munchkin, you are finally here!" Hanji who just now realized that Levi had arrived, ran around the table and darted into Levi.

He was too late to dodge Hanji's attack for a second, because Hanji already grabbed him by the shoulder and gave him a kiss on both of his cheek with a loud smack.

"Oh hell no, you did not!" Levi stared at her in shock.

Hanji ran as she was cackling and hide behind Erwin and Mike.

"Oh no. Oh shit. Fucking— Ugh get it off of me! I don't want to catch a disease!" Levi panicked. He wet the tissue with a glass of untouched water on the table and dabbed it to his cheeks before he finally rubbed the dry tissue on his face. The dramatic yet harsh action from Levi made everyone laughed.

Eren, who was chuckling at the funny sight, finally took action to calm Levi down as he walked toward Levi. When he already stood in front of his shorter lover, Eren cupped his cheek, "Come here, Levi," He gave a kiss to the pale cheeks.

"Aw, Eren just had an indirect kiss with me!" Hanji said in a playful tone, still standing behind Erwin and Mike for protection, just in case Levi went berserk and attack her. Levi flipped her off before he dabbed a wet tissue to Eren's mouth and dried it with his sleeve.

After that, the two of them started to greet everyone properly as they took a seat and started to grab a share of their breakfast.

"That was quite a ruckus. Didn't know that you and Jean are that close," Annie, who seated in front of Eren, murmured as she played with her plate of pancake and then ate it slowly.

That made Levi and Armin, who seated next to Eren, turned their attention at the tan young man, waiting for an answer.

"That's because Jean told Eren and I a juicy stuff," Connie answered instead of Eren. He sat on two seats next to Annie. Apparently, the girl spoke loud enough for half of the table to hear.

"Ohhh, tell us the juicy stuff!" Ymir spoke up.

"Jean having a crush on someone from university and he is trying so hard!" Connie hollered as the girl cooed in unison upon hearing the 'crush' word.

"No, I'm not! You delusional fuck!" Jean yelled.

"Why the fuck you lying?" Eren sang with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Why you always lying?" Connie continued.

"Oh my God!" Jean said in disbelief.

"Stop fucking lying!" Eren and Connie sang together before they burst laughing.

"Wow, finally moving on from your unrequited love with Marc— Ouch, Bert!" Reiner cringed as Berthold slapped his arm.

"Dude, what? No! It was years ago! Besides, it's not like we're unrequited. He's just… He moved out to another country years ago because of his father's job. So, yeah…" Jean defended himself.

"Sooo, what if Marco still here? Will you two be together?" Christa piped in.

"Maybe? Maybe not? I don't know, can we talk about something else?" The two-toned haired boy huffed in annoyance.

"Maybe it's maybeline!" Sasha winked at Christa, earning a lovely chuckle from the petite blond and a weird snort from Ymir.

Erwin looked at them bickering with a confused look on his face, "I am lost," He turned to Mike only to be given the same confused look as his.

"I am lost too! I don't know where this conversation is going! I am sad!" Hanji whined.

They are all laughed at Hanji's dramatic attitude and started to change another subject that was more familiar for everyone.

Armin turned to Levi who was curious about Levi's journey to another country "So, how was Stohess? How did you two take it? I mean the whole long distance relationship thing if you don't mind me asking…"

Armin didn't know how he ended up asking Levi about his relationship, it was out of nowhere and he didn't mind if Levi didn't want to talk about it. Knowing Levi, the young man rarely talked about something like that, unlike Eren who was like an open book.

Much to Armin and everyone surprise –they happened to hear the conversation—, Levi answered, "Stohess was great, didn't take long to fit in. Long distance relationship was okay. It was not easy but I guess all is… good?" Levi eyed Eren as the tan young man gave him a firm nod with a beamed smile.

"Lie! Come on, sing that lying song again because he lie to us! I can't believe you think that you can fool us, especially _me_! I know that you guys— Ow! Did you just throw a fork at me?" Hanji babbled.

"Yeah, yeah, we probably got a few things happen here and there, but we are okay, I am okay! Stop being annoying, shitty glasses," Levi glared at her, but the brunette just laughed it off.

"Aw, this whole relationship thing makes me wonder who will get married first!" Christa sighed dreamily.

"Ay, let's not go there, at least not yet, alright? It makes me aware that we're getting older," Jean gave a disapproving look.

"That's because you are getting older!" Connie yelled.

"Old and single!" Reiner added.

"Oh, burn baby, burn!" Ymir said.

"Rude much!" Jean gave them a look while the others either they were laughing or looking at Jean with a look of pity.

 _After that, for the sake of Jean, they started to change the topic to another conversation._

They talked, they ate, they talked and ate some more until they were getting bored after a few hours. That was when Hanji took out her laptop and suggested to watch some movie. Everyone agreed immediately and gathered around Hanji to watch together. It was uncomfortable, with the small screen and everyone trying to get a good look at it, but it was fun.

After cramped and squished together as they watched some movies, they stretched out and play some silly games, which ended up in eating and talking, _again_. It was a good thing they didn't do it every day, or else, they will be getting fat for sure.

The night has come and it almost late, so they decided it was time for them to go home and hoped for another time to hang out with complete squad like this. It was really hard to get everyone together like this, so each of them really treasured this kind of moment.

Levi and Eren went home as they walked slowly and quietly. They didn't need to worry about bad things that going to happened to them, because the area was rather safe. Hell, they even could see the police car on patrol a few feet from where they walked.

Eren rubbed his eyes and yawned during their walk home, "I am sleepy. It's really late."

"Want me to carry you?"

Green eyes looked at Levi in nonsensical look, "You can't, you are shorter than me— Whoa! Levi what are you doing?" Eren gave him a manly shriek when Levi suddenly put Eren's arm and draped it around his neck, then he grabbed the long legs, and lift him up. _Levi was giving Eren a piggy back ride._

"Carrying you. I am stronger than you, you know? This is nothing," Levi said as he walked forward, carrying Eren on his back.

"Alright, don't drop me! Go, go!" Eren laughed in excitement.

"Brat, don't move too much or I might drop you in the end!"

"I am no brat!" Eren said with sass on his tone.

"You are a brat. You are acting like one."

"No!"

"Okay, okay, stop moving or I'll drop you for real!" Levi threatened when he felt Eren wiggled on his grip.

"Fine~"

"Good."

"Hey, Levi?"

"Hm?"

"Walk slowly, I want this to last a bit longer."

"Alright," Levi complied.

Eren nuzzled into the crook of Levi's neck as Levi walked home and carried him in warm silence.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **I don't really know how orphanage/foster home/adoption works, so forgive me if I made mistake about that. I just hope you enjoy their get together moment with friends!**

 **Also, did anyone see the table has slowly turned? Levi started become more mature and dominant toward Eren after they made up from their fight! :3**

 **This chapter is un-beta-ed. Pardon for any mistakes~**


	24. Ch24 Surprises

**Chapter Notes:**

 **Just want to let you know, since this story almost finished, I decided to make another story called** ** _Call My Name_** **which is a werewolf AU story about Levi and Eren. Go check it out if you are into romance and action and top Levi! c;**

 **Back to Heart Sanctuary, I am sorry for badly written chapter, not to mention the harsh jump on the story, but I really enjoy writing this chapter so I hope you also enjoy reading this chapter! c:**

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

Levi was sleeping soundly on his bed after his late video call with Eren last night.

Yes, the semester break has ended two months ago. He was already in Stohess, starting a new semester and back into long distance relationship with Eren.

It's sad to be apart again from Eren, but he started to get used to it with now- steady-communication. They both couldn't be happier; they were getting better at their long distance relationship.

Levi sighed happily, he was dreaming of Eren.

 _And oh, what a marvelous dream._

But the images of Eren suddenly disappeared when he awoken by a deafening shriek that came from outside of his room.

Levi immediately jumped from his bed and opened the door from his room with the face of irritation.

"ISABEL!" Levi half shouted. His head felt dizzy from getting up too quickly, but who-fucking-cared? No one interrupted his sleep, mostly not when he dreamed a good thing about Eren.

Isabel, who was sitting on Farlan's lap with a laptop on the table in front of them, looked up and immediately closed the laptop while looking at the pale young man with terrified eyes, while Farlan sat there with zero care in the world as he rested his chin on Isabel's shoulder.

"Don't you know that your deafening shriek was really loud it could wake the whole dorm?" Levi rubbed his temple in frustration with his eyes closed.

"I, uh, sorry?" Isabel said nervously with an unsure smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, you must be sorry. What's wrong with the loud sound early in the morning anyway?"

Isabel giggled as she got up from Farlan's lap and walked toward Levi, "That's a secret, big bro. But you'll find out soon!" She said while swinging her point finger back and forth.

"Can you stop calling me big bro? You're only one year my junior."

"Nope. You are my big bro because you acted like one."

"Then let Farlan be your big bro."

"Um, he is my boyfriend. He can't be my big bro."

"Yes you can, Isabel. See, Levi and Eren practically brothers, yet they also boyfriends," Farlan chuckled as he lean into the couch.

" _Step-brother_ , but we never think that way. Also, we are lovers, not boyfriends."

"Riiight."

"And Isabel, please, tune down a bit. I need a rest since I sleep really late last night and I am kinda tired," Levi pleaded.

Just when Isabel wanted to speak up, Farlan stood up and walked toward them in a bee line, holding Isabel's wrist on his right hand and the other clutching the laptop, "You can't tell her what to do when you and your _lover_ can't even tune down your voice last night which made me unable to sleep."

"What—"

"Can't you even put a headphone or something? I can hear you two from our dorm's thin wall, you animal!" Farlan couldn't help but laughed. Isabel, also laughing so hard next to her boyfriend, understanding what was happen.

"Oh you naughty, naughty, big bro!"

Without letting Levi to defend himself, Farlan and Isabel laughed it off as they went into Farlan's room with mischievous look toward each other.

Levi went back to his room and slammed the door. He groaned in embarrassment as he grabbed a pillow and covered his face.

 _Next time, when he was doing naughty video call with Eren, he would make sure that both of them tune it down a bit, and maybe he would take upon Farlan's idea on wearing headphone._

He took a deep breath and buried his face on the pillow, continuing his sleep and dreaming about Eren again. He had no class for today, so he can do whatever he wanted. _Oh, joy!_

–

–

Isabel and Farlan secretive look and mischievous smile continued for the next two weeks along with their weird act towards each other.

 _That's suspicious._

Both of them constantly looking at the laptop, and when Levi came around, they immediately closed it with this panic look on Isabel's face.

Levi never the one to peered on something or someone, but this case was different.

They were up to something, mostly Isabel. The red haired woman kept asking about Eren and talked with Levi about Eren as if she knew him for quite long time. Farlan also keep saying about how he and Eren could get along or something along the line.

 _Weird._

Levi did show them a picture of Eren a long time ago, but that's only one time. One fucking time! What's with the sudden buddy-buddy attitude regarding Eren?

That's just odd, but on top of that, that's just annoying. Because every time they talked about Eren, it made Levi missed the tan young man even more. Not to mention that Eren was starting to get busy with his assignment. Even with his already busy schedule, he was still working on his part time job for whatever reason.

It's not like Levi could complaint, because they regularly communicated with each other –even if it's just a small little chat— and also, they still got their weekend video call routine despite their busy schedule, _mostly Eren's busy schedule._

But still, what's with Isabel and Farlan suspicious act? It's not like he wanted to pry into it even though Levi considered them as a close friends in Stohess. It's just, their behavior these past few weeks seemed off and that made Levi wonder.

 ** _Nevertheless, it all finally answered by the next month._**

After a long day at campus, on Monday afternoon, Levi finally went back from his classes and long lectures into the dorm room that he shared with Farlan.

Levi knew something was off when he met eyes with Isabel and Farlan whom sitting at the small living room in their dorm room, smiling widely at Levi. _Yes, the dorm got a small living room and bathroom, which was more luxurious than the dorm at the Trost University, and Levi thankful for that._

Both of them now chuckling as Levi went to his room with one last questioning glance towards them.

Levi touched his face, was there something on his face? He kept wondering the looks that Isabel and Farlan gave to him as he opened his room. With one hand leaning on the door frame and the other still gripping the door handle, Levi looked into his room and froze.

He was shocked at the sight on his bed. There, sat a tan young man with a mop of dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes with a bright smile. It resembled Eren very much.

He shut his door and stared at Isabel and Farlan with wide eyes, "I think, I think I just saw a ghost…"

That made Isabel laughing and clapping her hands like a retarded seal while Farlan snorted in amusement.

Levi looked back into his room and went to stand in front of Eren's doppelganger with dumfounded look on his face.

"Um, Eren?" Levi asked in disbelief.

"The one and only! Welcome back, Levi."

Levi immediately shut the door and locked it. He pinned Eren on his bed and started to undress the young man beneath him without a second thought.

"Wait— What? Levi!" Eren tried to cover his chest, feeling flustered at the sight of his lover. It's the first time Levi acted rushed like this. Somehow, it made the tan young man embarrassed.

"I knew I've been dreaming this whole time! I feel very light headed today and my mind was blank. I was definitely in a dream. So, might as well to make it quick before I wake up."

"Levi sto— Hahaha, that's tickles. Levi, stop!" _Whack._ Eren slapped Levi's arm, hard.

"Fucking _ow_ , Eren!"

"It hurt, right? Well, it's not a dream then!" Eren said smugly.

Levi stopped what he's been doing as he sat on Eren's stomach, "But… how? You are really here?"

"Well, surprise!"

"Yeah, you really surprise me. Um, sorry about earlier," Levi lowered his head in embarrassment. It was so not Levi to suddenly jump on Eren and started to undress them. But who can resist Eren, really?

"Hehe. It's okay, Levi. I kinda like it, so wild~" Eren chuckled.

Levi cleared his throat to cover his awkwardness and then he spoke up, but changed the topic, "Seriously, if I had known that you'll be coming here, I will prepare something, anything, and get you from the airport."

"Oh, don't worry. Isabel and Farlan came to pick me up."

"Isabel and Farlan?"

"Mhm, we've been planning this for like, a month or so."

"Now I understand why they keep acting weird around me these past few weeks."

"Heh, really?" Eren snorted.

"Mhm. Anyway, what's the occasion for coming here? Not that I'm complaining but as far as I know, you've been busy."

"Oh, right. You see, I took absent from all of my classes for a week—"

"You what?!"

"Now, let me explain. I finished all my assignment due to this week and hey, I always attend classes, so why not skip all just for once in a while?"

"A week… You are going to stay here for a whole week?"

"Yep! I'll stay until Sunday. I have a plane to catch on the afternoon, though."

"That's plenty of time, considering we're not on any breaks. Is that really okay?"

"Perfectly fine. Now, why don't you greet me properly? We haven't seen each other for— unf!" Eren was being cut off as Levi suddenly hugged him tight; it almost took the air from his lung away.

"I was thinking about a kiss but this is okay too!" He said in a high pitched tone and patted Levi's back.

Levi then released the hug and captured Eren's plump lips in a passionate kiss. But that didn't last long when they heard knocking sound from the door outside Levi's room.

"Um, I don't know what you two are doing right now. But I hope you still have clothes because Farlan and I really, really wanted to talk so many things with Eren," Isabel said excitedly.

"Yeah, Levi. Open the door. We only able to greet him and talk a bit, we want to talk more. Don't hog Eren all to yourself, we helped planning this too, you know?" Farlan added in amused tone.

"No, you two go to Farlan's room and do anything you want for all I care. Eren and I stay in here," Levi half shouted as he wrapped his arm around Eren protectively.

"Now, Levi. That's just rude. We still have a few days to share with just the two of us. Today, let's hang with Isabel and Farlan, shall we?" Eren asked sweetly while buttoning his shirt back from earlier.

Levi tried to protest, but after some time, he let out a heavy sigh and opened the locked door with a click. When he saw Isabel and Farlan stood in front of his room while grinning eagerly, Levi let out a 'tch' sound and beckoned Eren to come to the living room with them.

The rest of the day was spent with chitchatting and snacking, whilst Levi stared at Eren fondly with their fingers intertwined together. Levi was enjoying the sight ahead of him. It was like Eren, Isabel, and Farlan already know each other for a long time.

Even until it was the time for diner, Isabel had stayed, and they keep talking even more about anything that crossed their head.

Eren smiled as he nudged Levi with his elbow, "This makes me kinda miss the get together with our friends on semester breaks back in Sina."

"Oh yeah, definitely. The joy!" Levi retorted sarcastically.

"Wow, you are so different in here. You talked more," Eren chuckled.

"Levi just happy to see you," Farlan stated.

"Aw! Don't worry, you two only going to have your thesis next year and, bam! Graduate!" Isabel hollered.

Levi rolled his eyes when he saw Eren nodded eagerly at Isabel as Farlan gave two thumbs up.

 _The dinner went well without a doubt._

Eren and Levi were washing the dishes. While they were at it, Isabel shouted from the front door, "Oh, Levi! Farlan will be spending the night with me. Nice to meet you, Eren. _Okaynightbye!_ " She spoke the last sentence in a swift and slammed the door shut, leaving Farlan or Levi or even Eren no room for speaking.

After they left, Eren and Levi stared at the closed door, astonished in silence with only the sound of running water that could be heard.

As the minutes went by, Eren attempted to speak, "So… I wanted to see your uni, is that possible?"

"Well, how about tomorrow? I only have two classes that day. I could also take you to lunch at campus too since my classes finished before noon."

"Sweet! Oh, and you must show me the goods in Stohess too! Uh, if you have time for it, of course…"

"I planned to," Levi smirked at Eren. He then quiet for a second before he locked eyes again with his taller lover, "You know what? Tomorrow I have an important class, so I can't skip it. But I guess it doesn't affect much if I skip the rest of this week while you are here."

"Levi, you can't!"

"Eren, I can."

"I won't take responsibility if you failed one of your classes," Eren said with both hands on his hip, acting all sassy.

Levi gave him the are-you-kidding-me look, "I won't. It's you I'm worry about."

"Rude! You have nothing to worry about me."

"Then there's nothing to worry," He shrugged.

"Okay. So, what to do now? It's not that late and I kinda want to explore more around here or something."

"You can explore my bedroom and then we could _do something_ ," Levi suggested as he strode to the front door to lock it up.

"Feisty, I like it!" Eren whistled and nodded approvingly, "Well, lead the way."

Levi shook his head in amusement. He marched past Eren and while he's at it, he grabbed Eren's collar, pulling the tan young man to his room and locked it.

Levi thanked Isabel for dragging Farlan out of their shared dorm room and leaving him with his beautiful tan lover alone for the rest of the night.

–

–

On the next day, Eren followed Levi to the campus, and even went to Levi's classes. It's not like any of the student would bother to notice Eren's presence since most of them were focusing at the lecturer who explained something unfamiliar to Eren's ear.

The classes ended before lunch time just as Levi said it would. Then, Levi took Eren strolling around campus. It was huge and most of every building was having baroque style on them, which was Eren's favorite architecture style and era.

After Eren satisfied with the sightseeing and took some of the picture of the building with Levi as his guide, Levi decided that their next destination was at the campus café for lunch. Levi said it was the most popular café around here because of the taste.

Eren ordered traditional fried rice with chicken fillet and ice tea, while Levi asked for _nasi rendang_ with _kerupuk_ and ice lemon tea.

Their food was having a little bit of unique taste, it was new on Eren's tongue, but it was really good. He even ate Levi's left over. The prices were also suitable for university student, no wonder that the café was really packed.

Eren patted his tummy happily and sighed as they walked out from the café, "That was really great! Can we go here again for lunch tomorrow? I really, really wanted to try their uh… gaudy?" Eren looked confused, trying to remember the name of the delicious looking food at the menu that they saw earlier.

"You mean _gado-gado_? Sure. But those are just like vegetable salad with peanut sauce, I don't know if you're going to like it."

"Yea… I am not a fan of vegetables."

"Figures. Maybe you could try the chicken _satay_ or the lamb _satay_ , they are fitting for a meat lovers like you," Levi chuckled.

"Mmm, sounds mouthwatering. Oh, anyway, tomorrow I'll pay!" Eren demanded.

"Like hell I'll let you pay. You already pay for your plane tickets, so, while you are here, let me be your guide and treat you."

"Okay, okay. But let me pay you for a tea, or coffee, you choose!"

"Now? I thought you already full."

"Nope. You can't say no for a cup of tea or coffee, especially with a slice of dessert cake!" Eren grinned.

"Alright, how about that coffee shop? Their dessert cakes are slightly expensive though," Levi nudged Eren's side and nodded his chin to a coffee shop across the street.

"No worries, Levi. Come on, I'm craving for some dessert cake!" Eren beamed as he dragged Levi to the coffee shop.

Once they at the coffee shop, they met with Isabel and Farlan who were also ordered a quite large amount of dessert cakes and a cup of coffee each, just like Eren and Levi had ordered.

They sat together as Eren told them about how today he was getting to know Levi's campus area while they ate their pleasant dessert cakes inside the shop with rich of vintage interior. It was a cozy place for hanging out or doing your assignments with coffee and cakes as your company, similar at the coffee shop at Trost University.

They talked for a few ours before they parted way. Isabel and Farlan were about to go to campus library while Eren and Levi continued strolling around the campus until late evening and after that, they went straight to the dorm.

That night, Farlan didn't sleep at his shared dorm room with Levi, _again_. Eren told him that it was okay if Farlan stayed through a text message, but the dirty-blond haired man just waved it off saying that it wasn't a big deal and besides, he wanted to spend time with Isabel himself.

Afterward, for 2 days straight, Levi took Eren to the national museum, art exhibition, and all the goods in Stohess. This time, Farlan went back to the dorm and sleep at his room, sometimes Isabel even stayed late and chat a little with Eren before she went back to her dorm.

On the last 2 days, both of them decided to laze around the dorm room, savoring their last moment with each other before Eren went back to Trost. They will meet again at another semester break, but it was still around two months later, which for Levi, it was still a long time later.

Finally, today was the day where Eren took a flight back to Trost. Levi, Isabel, and Farlan went to the airport with Eren to say goodbye. Isabel was almost as sad as Levi when they bid farewell to Eren. Somehow, Eren and Isabel already made a good relationship between each other.

It won't be their last meeting, though. Eren promised Isabel and Farlan that they would meet with each other again soon. They even swore to keep in touch with each other often and they sealed it with a hug.

Then, Eren turned to Levi and gave him a bone-crushing hug. It was a bit hurt, but Levi didn't care.

Eren sighed contently and whispered on Levi's ear, "Don't worry, just like Isabel said, we just wait until we graduate and we won't be separated again. We could look for a job at the same city and maybe we could afford our own apartment!" He ended his sentences with a peck on Levi's cheek.

"Well, we'd better make it coming true, _brat_!" Levi smirked before he crushed his lips on Eren passionately.

Eren kissed back with enthusiasm while Isabel and Farlan cheered on them. It wasn't a long kiss, since they were at public. But it was enough to keep them satisfied until their next meeting.

Then, Eren went inside the international gate to check in with his last, assuring sentence before they could meet again, "See you soon!"

–

–

 ** _One and A Half Year Later_**

After struggling through their last university year –of a 4-year undergraduate program— doing bachelor's thesis, Levi was finally back to Trost University and having his graduation day with the rest of other student from various department, including Eren's.

It was a hard year for Eren and Levi, focusing on their thesis with the lack of communication with each other, only accompanied with caffeine to keep them awake from a sleepless night, while going back and forth to their mentor for a review of their thesis.

Eventually, they finished their thesis which written in blood, sweat, tears, and coffee. Now they already graduated with a Bachelor of Architecture for Eren and Bachelor of Science in Psychology and Human Behavior for Levi.

Grisha and Carla, as usual, took their sweet time for coming to their sons' graduation without a second thought.

"My babies already graduating, oh I am so proud of you!" Carla hugged her sons' while Grisha took a picture of them with graduation cap and gown. _Typical Grisha._

"We won't be here without you, mom and dad," Levi murmured.

"Oh, shush you!" Carla released the hug and pinched each of the boys' cheek playfully, "So, when will I get to see your new-bought-apartment? You won't even let your mom and dad to help you unpacking," She protested.

"No way! We want you to visit when it's already clean and organize we don't want to bother you even more," Eren waved his mother.

"Aw, why can't you take one step at a time? You graduated and moving out already. I don't even know that you two bought an apartment already. My heart can't take it," Carla cried and hugged them again.

"Mom, it's okay. At least the apartment is not that far away, right? It still located in Sina, so you can visit anytime!" Eren assured his mother.

Then, they heard a loud squeal from a familiar voice that drew closer to where they stood.

"HAPPY GRADUATION MY BABIES!" It was Hanji with party hat on her head. Her hands held a pom-pom while she ran and screamed along the way.

"Oh, hell no. What does a 7-year undergraduate program doing in here?" Levi stated.

Hanji gasped dramatically while clutching her chest, "This rude _fother mucker_! I pledge to whatever in this world, that I won't help you unpacking!"

"Wait, you'll help us?" Eren butted in.

"Well, duh! I'm going back to Sina for semester break, so might as well to help you unpacking. Besides, I am curious about your apartment!"

"Shitty glasses just want to know our apartment so she could creep on us. I refuse— mph!" Levi was being cut off by a strong, tan hand that covered his mouth.

"If you don't mind, I appreciate the help!" Eren smiled at Hanji while his hand still covering Levi's mouth and squeezed Levi's arm with the other.

"Yes! Can I ride with you and Levi? I already packed my belongings for this break!" Hanji wiggled her backpack and showed it into Eren and Levi's direction.

Levi shook his head violently but Eren still get a good grip on his shorter lover, "Cool, just put your backpack on our car. Mom and dad will drive in a separate car with us."

"Well, let go and grab some lunch before we go back to Sina!" Grisha piped in.

"Sure, dad!" Eren then released his grip from Levi and started to walk towards his car while removing his graduation cap and gown, revealing a casual shirt and slim fit jeans underneath.

Levi followed the action with a grumpy looking on his face, "I hate you, Eren."

Eren could only laugh at Levi's behavior.

Approximately three hours later –lunch at a small restaurant before they drove back to Sina was counted—, they finally arrived safely at Sina's city border.

While Carla and Grisha went straight to the Jaeger's residence, Eren turned right going into the direction of his and Levi's new apartment.

The rest of the ride was filled with excited Hanji and irritable Levi, because the pale young man still opposed the idea of Hanji coming with them.

"So, I already texted Mikasa and told her that we're going to arrive at your new apartment soon and we need the help to unpack ASAP!" Hanji beamed.

"Oh! She already replied! She said she's on the way to the apartment with Armin, Jean, Connie, and Sasha!" She added.

"Nice! The more help we get, the faster we will finish unpacking. Right, Levi?" Eren cooed at the grumpy Levi.

Levi sighed as he ran his finger through the soft lock of his black hair, "Yeah, you are right," He said calmly, finally letting go of his grumpiness. Because, who could stay grumpy when Eren cooed at him like that?

–

–

It took three days straight for Eren and Levi to finish up through the cleaning, unpacking, and organizing their apartment, with the help of some of their friends.

After they satisfied with the result of their 2 bedroom apartment, Armin made a graduation party at The Colossal restaurant on the very next day for Eren, Levi, Sasha, and Connie, who graduated this year.

It also including a get together with some of their friends who was already graduated such as; Erwin, Mike, Armin, Mikasa, Reiner, and Annie along with their friends who were on their semester break that haven't graduated yet –because they took more than a 4-year undergraduate program—such as; Christa, Ymir, Jean, Berthold, and Hanji.

Their get together was filled with laughter and craziness. Even with each of their differences on their way of living, they still stick together up until now, no matter what. Someday they would probably drift away when they already had their own families, but as for now, they tried to appreciate the moment.

Eren and Levi thought that after their graduation party and get together, they could relax for the rest of the week, and probably had a visit from their parents at the end of the week before they go looking for a job for the next Monday.

 _But oh how wrong they were._

On Saturday, they had a very hectic day as their friends paid a visit to their new apartment. The truth was, they never invited anyone to the apartment except for their parents, but since everyone already came while bothering to bring gifts, they couldn't say no.

Let's just say that they thankful for their friends to considered not visiting at the same time. The apartment was generous enough for a few people to come and visit, but not that generous enough for the whole squad to roaming around freely.

So then, without much to say, the rest of the weekend was spent on trying to be a nice host to their guests, including to their parents.

–

–

Levi stroked at the mop of dark chocolate hair lazily while he stared at Eren who was sleeping soundly next to him.

Eren probably tired from playing host this weekend and Levi, without a doubt, tired too. But it's not like he could sleep tonight, because his mind was on somewhere else since the day they were moving out together:

 _Will Eren be ready for taking the next step into their relationship?_

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **Yes, I put many kinds of Indonesian food in this chapter. You should try them if you had a chance, they taste delicious!**

 **I took references of the bachelor thingy from my university. So, if there are any differences from yours, let me remind you that I follow my university program for it. Also, I know nothing about double degree (I am not that smart), that's why I am not 100% sure about Levi's degree and I am terribly sorry if I offended anyone with the same bachelor as Eren or Levi.**

 **This story is un-beta-ed. Pardon for any mistakes~**


	25. Ch25 Be My Heart Sanctuary

**_One year later._**

Levi was staring silently at the people that roamed around street through the window glass.

After almost a month looking for a proper job as a fresh graduate, he was finally able to work at one of the advanced business company in Sina, within the human factor psychology field as an intern for three months.

And now, one year later –where he turned his internship into a full-time job—, Levi sat alone inside a café that located near his office for a lunch break, while his hands clutching on a beautiful dark green of a velvet jewelry box.

He sighed while he was opening the box and examined the content inside.

It was an engagement ring that he bought since two weeks ago with Armin's company.

Levi admitted that he wasn't the shy-and-flustered-young man anymore, _no._ He was now the confident-and-calm-grown man with a promising career.

But even though he wasn't the old Levi anymore, he still needed someone –Armin to be exact— to accompany him and helped with his little panic attack through picking an engagement ring for his lover since their last year of senior high.

Levi let out an audible sigh at the vivid memory of the certain day from two weeks ago.

 ** _ ** _—_**_**

 ** _ ** _—_** flashback_**

 _Armin waited patiently for Levi to open the door of Pixis Jewelry as they stood in front of the shop, who was unmoving for at least five minutes. But of course, someone's had their limit of tolerance, even if it's Armin. So, he turned to Levi and nudged him, "What are you waiting for? Let's come inside."_

 _Levi shook his head and sighed, "Look, I know I asked for your help in the first place. But maybe this is not a good idea and—"_

 _"Oh hell no, nope. We're going in, Levi!" Armin cut him off whilst he pushed Levi by force to get inside._

 _Levi stumbled forward and was about to nagged at Armin for his reckless action, but he stopped when he heard a low chuckle that coming from across the room, "Welcome to Pixis Jewelry. I'm Dot Pixis, what can I help you two with?" The old man, known as Dot Pixis, greeted them._

 _"Please, don't be too formal, Mr. Pixis," Armin smiled at Mr. Pixis while his hand gripped on Levi's wrist tightly to prevent him from running away._

 _"Can't help it, Armin. So, I recognize a new face in my old shop. Looking for something, sir?" Mr. Pixis said from behind the counter, his eyes wandering to Levi in curiosity._

 _"Ah, I—"_

 _"He's looking for engagement ring and we need suggestion from you!" Armin hollered._

 _"Well, sir. First of all, I need to know what kind of person is this lucky lady, or man, for that matter."_

 _"Oh, uh, he's very good looking," Levi stuttered. But then, he realized that the information won't help Mr. Pixis much, so he cleared his throat and continued, "He is my sun, my moon, uh… my guiding star?"_

 _"Did you just quote a song, Levi?" Armin looked at him in disbelief._

 _"But it's true! Uh, anyway, for his physical, um… he is tall with a soft mop of dark chocolate hair, tan skin, and beautiful green eyes with beaming smile that could blind me for its brightness," Levi smiled to himself when he said those description of Eren with proud-looking face._

 _Armin was making a gagged motion in the background. Who knew Levi was such a romantic sap? Eren's over-romanticizing must be rubbed on him after all those years of dating._

 _Unlike Armin, Pixis listened to Levi's description carefully with a grin plastered on his face. The old man could feel all the love in the air and he was more than happy to help Levi finding his perfect engagement ring._

 _In a spur of the moment, Pixis motioned Levi to follow him with the gesture of his finger as he marched to the gemstone's display on the counter, and then he took out a few of many kind of rings on top of the counter so that Levi could take a good look at them._

 _"You said that he has beautiful green eyes. Then, I proudly present to you; our emerald gemstone ring. Each of them was being handcrafted and I can assure you, each design is the only one in the world."_

 _"Um, the only one in the world? Isn't it going to be expensive?" Levi looked at the man in front of him ridiculously._

 _"Sir, I handcrafted these by myself, and I assure you, I am not taking the profit for more than I should."_

 _"Oh, then… this is-?" Levi took one of the ring and observing it with doe eyes with a small smile plastered on his face. He could imagine how perfect Eren must look while wearing the ring that he held right now. The ring was just so beautiful, yet it looked very masculine, just like Eren._

 _"Ah, the ring made from recycled sterling silver, and of course, that's an emerald stone on top of it. It will cost you with the same price as this," Pixis pointed his index finger at the other ring on the display counter with a price tag on it._

 _Silver-blue eyes looked up and smiled giddily, "I'll take it," He handed the ring to Pixis and grabbed his wallet, "You're taking the payment with debit card, right?"_

 _The old man nodded as he took the ring and putting it on the jewelry box, "I swear this is some kind of a déjà vu. You remind me of one of my costumer from years ago," He chuckled._

 _"Oh, really?"_

 _Pixis looked at Levi's bracelet and smile knowingly, "Yes, really."_

 _After Pixis finished putting the ring into the dark green velvet box and swiped Levi's card as the payment, he handed the card back along with the box that been put in a nice paper bag with 'Pixis Jewelry' name printed on it._

 _Levi murmured a small 'thank you' and called out for Armin who was looking at the display of the ring section this whole time._

 _"You're done? That was fast," Armin stated._

 _"I found the perfect ring already, no need to take long. If you still want to look around, go ahead."_

 _"Oh, can I see—"_

 _"No."_

 _"O-kay… I guess we can go, then. It's not like I need the ring now," Armin nodded to Pixis as he and Levi walked out the shop._

 _"Not now? Later, perhaps?" Levi asked. It's not like he was being curious, he was just trying to make conversations with Armin._

 _"Yeah, later," Armin smiled at the thought._

 _After a short pause, Levi turned his head to Armin and nudged his arm, "Thanks for today."_

 _"You're very welcome. So, any chance I could be your best man?" Armin grinned._

 _"…"_

 _"Come on, we've been friends since we're kids. I'm hurting if you're not going to pick me as your best man!" Armin whined._

 _"Fine, you can be the best man."_

 _Then, he perked up when a sudden idea came through his mind, "Oh, you could also make Mikasa to be the maid of honor. And then—"_

 _"Armin, the wedding hasn't even been planned out yet."_

 _"But soon, right?"_

 _"Soon. If he accepts my proposal."_

 _"Oh Levi, I bet my entire fortune Eren would accept your proposal!" Armin laughed as he gave Levi an assuring pat on his back._

 ** _ ** _—_** end of flashback_**

 ** _—_**

When he was back from the memory of two weeks ago into reality, he took a deep sigh.

Today was their fifth year anniversary and Levi planned to propose to Eren tonight when they went for a candlelight dinner to celebrate their anniversary.

Once again, he took a deep, deep sigh. His brain was ready for tonight event, but his heart, not so ready.

As if trying to weaken his poor heart even more, his phone suddenly ringing. The screen showed him that Eren was the one who called him. Reluctantly, he swiped the green button and put the phone next to his ear, "Hello, Eren."

 _"Hello, Levi baby. You will come home earlier today, right? We're still going to have our anniversary dinner, right?"_ Eren asked with his unusual sweet voice on the other side of the line.

Levi snorted at the sound that Eren made, "Yeah. Don't forget to wear something nice. Are you already at home?"

 _"I just finished eating lunch, now I am about to go back home."_

"Be careful on your way back. I'll try to be at home before 4pm."

 _"Good, good. See you later. I love you, Levi!"_ Eren then made a kissy sound after he said the last sentence.

"Yeah, uh, you too."

 _"Leviii!"_ Eren whined.

"I love you too, Eren…" Levi mumbled.

 _"Aw, such a cutie patootie. My Levi is really—"_

"Bye, Eren!" Levi cut him off and ended the phone call right away. He sighed at Eren silliness, but not more than five seconds later, he smiled to himself thinking about Eren sickly sweet voice. _Maybe he should try that to seduce Eren, no?_

Levi then got up and went back to his office as his lunch break already over almost five minutes ago. Oh well, it's not like he cared anyway. His mind already full of Eren and their anniversary dinner for later, even if he still anxious about his proposal, he still can't wait for tonight.

Surprisingly, the day went as if it was on fast forward for Levi, or maybe it was his mind trying to play trick on him, who knew.

He remembered he went back to the office after his lunch time and continued doing whatever he needed to do and when he realize, it was almost time to go home. He already asked his boss' permission to get home early for a _family business_ , and so, around 3pm he went back home.

It took Levi 30 minutes to arrive at the apartment that he shared with Eren by car. When he stepped inside, he was being greeted by Eren who suddenly jumped on him and attacked his pale face with numerous kisses.

Somehow, the playful kisses turned into a heated one. As much as Eren and Levi wanted to continue, they reluctantly let go of each other to get ready for their anniversary dinner. So they let go of each other and took a shower –separately— or whatever they need to do before they went for tonight's dinner.

After shower, Eren was choosing a dark charcoal blazer with white button down underneath, along with black jeans, and black leather shoes to wear. While Levi ended up wearing midnight-blue casual suit jacket with white dress shirt underneath, combined with slim-beige khaki pants, and brown dress shoes. Since Levi was whining about nothing to wear, Eren ended up chose the outfit for Levi in the last minute.

On 5.30 pm sharp, they both finally ready to go to the restaurant by car. It was a special restaurant called _Historia_ , because Eren happened to design it while he worked on a construction company. More than that, it was Eren's first big project, not something like following his boss' orders for _this_ design or _that_ design should've been, Eren actually took parts on everything and it was his own design –with a bit of revision here and there, but still, mostly everything was Eren's idea—. So, of course, somehow the restaurant held a special meaning for Eren.

Levi remembered how Eren cried in joy after his very first project had finished, how proud Eren of himself for handling such project, and how Eren tried to calmed himself down the first time they ate on that restaurant. And for Levi, that already held a special meaning for himself too. How could he not, when it made Eren's act like that? He even took a picture of Eren in front of the Victorian style restaurant, framed them, and put it on his office desk.

 _It held special meaning for both of them with different reasons._

When they step into the restaurant, Eren was the first to speak, "Gosh, I love this place so much! I am glad you booked us a seat for today's occasion. Thank you, Levi!" Eren said giddily while tightening his hand to hold Levi's.

"Well of course you love this place, you designed it, _Mr. Architect_ ," Levi snorted. Then, he added with a small smile crept on his lips, "And you're welcome. I think this place suit our anniversary date more than anything."

"Aw, Levi. I could kiss you right now!" Eren cooed.

Levi almost choked on his own spit when Eren said that. As much as he wanted to stand on his tippy toes –or just yanked Eren down to his level— and kissed his taller lover, he can't do that. At least not now, not in front of the greeter, who gave them a warm and welcoming smile; seemed uncaring at their clinginess towards each other.

"Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Hannah. Have you already made reservation or would you like any available table?" The greeter asked cheerfully.

Levi cleared his throat and gave a small nod to the girl, "Reservation under Levi Ackerman."

Hannah looked at the list, looking for Levi's reservation. When she found his name, she gave him a firm nod and another smile as she stepped out from behind the table, "This way, please." She led them to an outdoor dining area, whilst another girl filled her position at the front table.

Once they seated with the sight of the beautiful city lights ahead of them, Hannah handed them the menu. Eren and Levi took a moment before they choose what to order, which were; Sterling Ribeye Steak with Salt Baked Stuffed Potato for Eren, Roasted Atlantic Salmon with Summer Bean Cassoulet for Levi, and two glasses of red wine for both of them.

Eren then chuckled at Levi when the waiter already left after she took their order, "Remember our first official date? We also had dinner together. It seems around a year ago, but it actually like, four years ago?"

"Almost five, actually. I'm sorry that this year anniversary we only get to celebrate it with a plain, usual dinner date. I am not like you, with all the creative ideas for dates and things like that," Levi said with an upset tone.

Eren swatted his hand back and forth when he looked at Levi's _frowny_ face, "Ah, I didn't mean it like that. I understand that your work is on its hectic moment with all those pile of paperwork, and that's okay."

He then put his hand on top of Levi and continued, "Besides, I like dinner, or breakfast, or lunch, or whatever that comes along with foods. We always had a good time whenever we eat with mom and dad, or even with our friends. Gosh, I kinda miss those moments."

"Make sense," Levi nodded. He quietly reached his pocket pants with his free hand, when he felt the square shape in it, he smiled sheepishly, "Well, but I guess this time would be much different. In a good way, I hope."

Eren smiled back and nodded eagerly, unaware about what Levi about to do after they had dinner later.

After Eren and Levi were making a small talk about anything but works, their food finally arrived, along with their wine since Levi asked for it to be served with their food, _not before, not after_.

Eren looked at his dish with sparkling eyes, he felt his mouth already watering just from looking and smelling at it. When Hannah done serving the food, they clunk their wine glasses, and cheered for their fifth year anniversary before they took a small sip.

While Eren devoured his meal like he hadn't ate for days, Levi chewed his salmon slowly, just like a gentleman. There were numerous times where Levi would stopped mid-eat just to wiped Eren mouth from eating messily, which Eren replied with a huge grin.

Then, they would also taste each other food by hand-fed them. The taste of Levi's dish made Eren's eyes go wide, "Ah wah hih. Hoh hug hih hehihiho!" He said with a mouthful.

Levi chuckled, "I don't understand what you just said, Eren."

Eren chewed furiously before he gulped them down, licked his lower lip, and then smiled, "I like it. Your food is delicious!" He beamed.

Levi only reply was an amuse laugh before they continue to eat. In the end, Levi who didn't felt like eating because of his nervousness gave almost half of his food to Eren, which he accepted it gladly without knowing the real reason behind Levi's appetite. All he knew was Levi already full for tonight.

When Eren done with his meals, Levi braced himself as he was about to stood up and made a declaration for Eren. But unfortunately, he had to stop mid-action because at the same time, Eren clapped his hands in excitement, "Levi, I think its dessert time!"

Levi blinked slowly and nodded to Eren. Who could even refuse when Eren asked for a dessert with those big, puppy eyes? Hell, even a proposal can wait.

And so, that's how Levi ended up playing with his Valrhona Chocolate Cake using his fork, while Eren happily finished his own in a flash.

When Eren done licking what was left on his fork, he turned to Levi with a bright smile –he was about to ask for a second since the cake was really delicious— but then, the smile was being replaced with a concern look towards Levi and the messed up cake.

With the sight in front of him, Eren realized that something was wrong. His pale lover became quieter than usual. Maybe he's tired from work? Did he not enjoy today's dinner? Was Levi forget his wallet and felt ashamed since he promise he would pay for today?

There were many questions on Eren's head, but he was aware that he won't know the answer if he didn't ask Levi directly. So, he put down the fork and reached for Levi's hand, holding it lovingly, "Hey, Levi. Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Levi looked up with startled expression, but then he offered Eren a small smile when he saw the look of concern on the beautiful tan face, "Yeah, I am okay. Nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure? Should we go home?" Eren asked again, but Levi just shook his head as an answer.

Levi then let out a shaky breath as he reached for his wine glass and gulped the liquid down before he finally made up his mind. He put down his wine glass and gripped Eren's hand to give him a quick peck on his knuckles.

Still holding on Eren's tan hand, Levi stood up and walked to the side of Eren's seat. Eren looked up in confusion as he turned his body more to the right. He was about to stood up, following Levi's motion, but before he could do that, Levi already kneeled in front of him, which made Eren looked down with more confusion.

Levi took a deep breath to calm himself down. Then, with his free hand, he dug out a velvet box from his pocket. During the process, not once he left Eren's bright green eyes.

Upon realizing what happened the moment he saw that beautiful velvet dark green velvet box from Levi's pocket, Eren gasped in disbelief with teary eyes threatened to fall down any moment.

Levi actually wanted to wait until Eren had calm down, but since that won't be happening soon, he tighten the hold on Eren's hand and smiled as he looked up.

"Eren Jaeger, I am not good with words and I suck at expressing myself, so this is probably such a shit— uh, lame proposal, but…"

Levi cleared his throat and then he continued, "Eren, you are my savior the moment you found me back then on a dark alley. You are the reason why I am still alive right now, my angel, if it's not because of you, I'd be dead already."

"As if being my savior and my angel is not enough, you started to make my life brighter and fill it with the greatest memories, protecting me from my deep dark thoughts about the world that seems so wrong to me and make them right. You are my sanctuary."

"So, will you marry me?"

Eren was now sobbing uncontrollably with his hand covering his mouth while the other still gripping on Levi's hand tightly as an emotional support.

He knew Levi needed his answer; therefore, he nodded frantically as he offered Levi his ring finger on his left hand. Once he found back his ability to speak, he gave Levi his verbal answer with a raspy voice, "Yes, Levi. A million time yes! Oh my— I can't— Levi!"

Levi giggled as a sheepish smile covered his face, a single tear rolling down onto his pale cheek as he put the ring on Eren's delicate finger. He then stood up, wiping his cheek stained tear, and then bend down to give a chaste kiss on Eren's lips.

Some of the customer near their table even gave them applause to congratulate them, and then they hollered as Eren kissed Levi some more with more passion in it.

"I love you, Levi," Eren murmured after the kiss.

"I love you, Eren."

And after that, the world felt like it was belonged only for Eren and Levi as they were lost themselves into another kiss and ended with a hug.

The journey that they had been through from their childhood to their adulthood up until this point was beyond everything.

People would think that this might be a good kind-of-happy-ending finality, but no, this wasn't even close to the end.

This is only the beginning for another journey, _their new journey_.

They were going into another adventure of life, making new memories for new stories.

And that was going to happen with the perfect man alongside them, more than they could ask for.

The man that was took his part as each other's safe haven.

In Levi's own words, that would be called as _heart sanctuary_.

 ** _—_**

* * *

 ** _—_**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **Well, that's it, the last chapter of Heart Sanctuary. Ahhh, so this is the feeling once you finish a story about your OTP. Excuse me while I cry a little! c': I don't know if I should make an epilogue, maybe I will, maybe I won't.**

 **Thank you for everyone who read this story until the end, whom also giving me comments, kudos, and bookmarks om this story. You all make me happy and you're the reason I finished this story! Much hugs and kisses! I can't thank you enough, but, thank you!**

 **A little self-promotion here! As you know, I make another fanfiction with Levi and Eren called** ** _Call My Name_** **which is a werewolf AU, and if you are into romance and a bit action and top Levi, you could check it out! c:**

 **2015-11-06**  
 **Love, himawarinee.**


	26. HIDDEN TRUTH

p data-p-id="957301a91f4c3c946c0e5757c05ea220"Hello, everyone. I am back with my third fanfiction and still stick with my OTP, mafia-like AU of Levi and Eren. This story inspired by 90s shoujo manga called "emame no niau heya/emem (/emthe room that looks good in the rain)" by Akaishi Michiyo. If you read that 2-chapter-manga book, you'll know which part in this story that got inspired by. I decided to share this with you guys instead of keeping this as my private collection since I am going somewhere with the story, and I thought, yeee why not? Let the riren shipper get more fic of these babies! c:/p  
p data-p-id="f862d489e40d18516dcdb0d826e46576"strongSUMMARY:/strongstrongbr /strong/p  
p data-p-id="836e3a35d4d72feeb07e4e160a83dce8"strongLevi hates the Yeager's family because of the fatal incident, caused by Grisha Yeager toward Levi's sister. Or so Levi thought. Clouded by his own hate towards the man, he tried to make him suffer by targeting his one and only son. Everything is a hidden truth. Everything is just for revenge. Everything is... Eren Yeager./strong/p  
p data-p-id="10a71a01b678976bcff23ed3775218b4"I never good at summary. / Friendly reminder that this is an AU. / This writing is just for my own fun, not sorry for the outcome./p 


End file.
